One More Chance
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: A lo largo de tres años, Yokozawa y Onodera han sufrido demasiado, cada uno de manera distinta pero igual de dolorosa, pero, ¿qué pasaría si cierto acontecimiento los hace estar más unidos que nunca? Hasta el punto de llegar a ¿amarse? - Advertencias: SHxJR, leve Mpreg y leve OoC, YokoRitsu, crack pairing porque si (?). Historia también publicada en Wattpad. Hiatus c:
1. I Don't Love You

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien. Cómo se darán cuenta, este fic no es algo de lo que comúnmente hago, yo escribo fics de Vocaloid, y este no es un fic de Vocaloid, pero yo ya tenía la idea de querer hacer un fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y creo que la oportunidad ha llegado, y la** **verdad, este fic es de una pareja crack, que es el Yokozawa x Onodera (?) y amo esta ship, así que luego no digan que no les dije xD**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es mío, le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura, solo pido prestado sus personajes para mero entretenimiento.**

 **Enjoy!**

Y ahí estaba Onodera Ritsu, sentado en el frío suelo de su departamento, con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza… y con un gran mar de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Pero, ¿porqué el editor se encontraba de tal manera? ¿qué o quién fue el causante de que el ojiverde se sumergiera en una profunda tristeza?

Todo había comenzado momentos atrás…

 ***Flashback***

 _Era bastante tarde, Onodera y Takano aún se encontraban en Marukawa, ninguno de los dos se dirigía una mirada y ni se diga al momento de hablar; era un ambiente bastante tenso. El castaño soltó un suspiro, el ciclo lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas iba a la mitad, pero no solo era eso lo que tenía el mente la cabeza de Onodera, él había notado que Takano-san estaba actuando indiferente últimamente, se iba más temprano al trabajo, ya no lo arrastraba a su departamento para que comería con él, tampoco tocaba la puerta de su casa con insistencia y ya no lo esperaba a la hora de salida para irse juntos._

 _El mayor solo le dirigía la palabra cuando se trataba de trabajo nada más, Onodera también se percato que el editor en jefe le dejaba muchísimo más trabajo de lo habitual. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿había hecho algo malo?_

 _Todas esas preguntas y probablemente muchas más pasaban por la cabeza del joven editor; aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la indiferencia de Takano le dolía mucho y el sabía la razón._

 _Estaba profundamente enamorado de Takano Masamune, su primer y gran amor._

 _Soltó un suspiro de alivio, por fin había terminado su trabajo y al parecer, Takano-san también lo había hecho. Observó como el hombre de cabello azabache guardaba sus cosas para irse, decidió imitarlo._

 _-Takano-san... -lo llamó Onodera, pero este no hizo más que ignorarlo-_

 _Masamune salió de Emerald, dejando con la palabra en la boca al castaño. Ritsu bajó la mirada al verse ignorado por su jefe, ya no podía con esa indiferencia, volvió a levantar la mirada mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a su casa; revisó la hora e hizo una mueca, ya no alcanzaba el último tren así que tendría que irse caminando._

 _Así fue como el editor de ojos verdes salió de la editorial y se dirigió a su hogar._

 _En el transcurso por la mente de Ritsu solo pasaban las veces que Takano lo había ignorado en los últimos días, aun no lograba entender._

 _Se detuvo en una tienda de víveres, necesitaba comprar comida, si con eso se refería a sopas instantáneas y bebidas energéticas; pagó las cosas y salió del lugar._

 _Siguió caminando hasta su hogar mientras reflexionaba algunas cosas, y gracias a ello tomó una decisión._

 _Hoy mismo se le iba a declarar a Takano-san._

 _No tenía duda alguna, amaba a Takano-san son todo su ser y esa misma noche se lo iba hacer saber al de ojos miel._

 _Llegó a su departamento y dejó las cosas que había comprado momentos atrás tiradas en suelo, cerró la puerta de este y se dirigió a la puerta de a lado; la casa de Takano-san._

 _Se quedó ahí parado, sin ni siquiera parpadear por varios minutos, Ritsu ahora era un manojo de nervios, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo tono rosado, su cuerpo temblaba._

 _Tomando valor de quién sabe donde y cien por ciento consciente a lo que estaba a punto de hacer tocó la puerta de su vecino._

 _Silencio. Nadie respondió, pero Onodera sabía que él estaba ahí, se escuchaban voces y ruidos. Takano estaba con alguien, ¿con Yokozawa-san a caso? Se preguntó, no le importó. Volvió a tocar la puerta._

 _-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -escuchó hablar a Takano, eso lo puso muchísimo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba-_

 _La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Takano, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero esta misma desapareció al verle parado en frente suyo._

 _-Onodera. -habló el de ojos miel con voz seria, pero a la vez de forma fría- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó-_

 _-B-Buenas noches, Takano-san... -Onodera parecía un tomate- ¿P-Po-Podemos hablar? -el ojiverde tragó saliva-_

 _-¿Trabajo? -interrogó el mayor-_

 _-No. -el castaño negó rápidamente- De... nosotros._

 _Ambos permanecieron callados. Takano suspiró y cerró la puerta de su departamento._

 _-Te escucho. -afirmó Masamune-_

 _Ritsu volvió a tragar saliva y su sonrojado rostro no ayudaba en nada._

 _- **"Vamos Onodera, ¡tu puedes! Tal y como lo practicaste cuando venías para acá"** -se animaba mentalmente- Verás, he estado pensando esto los últimos días, y sé que hemos tenido problemas y que nuestra situación no ha sido nada fácil, el malentendido y nuestra separación hace 13 años, pero lo que quiero decirte es que... -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo- Te amo, Takano-san._

 _Nuevamente reinó el silencio absoluto, Ritsu por su parte estaba que le faltaba el aire, su rostro ardía y su cuerpo temblaba mucho más y Takano... pues él estaba en shock. El antes mencionado soltó una leve risa._

 _-Onodera -llamó al menor y este levantó la mirada- ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?_

 _-¿Eh? -No entendía de lo que estaba hablando-_

 _-Tks. -el ojimiel chasqueo la lengua- Onodera, lo siento, pero ya no te amo._

 _Para Ritsu, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría._

 _-¿Q-Qué? -dijo casi susurrando, no podía creer que su amor lo había rechazado-_

 _-Lo que escuchaste. -dijo Takano fríamente- Me harté de esperar esa maldita confesión que nunca llegó, me di cuenta que no valía la pena seguir insistiéndote. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Que te dejará en paz. Pues eso hice. -las palabras del azabache perforaron profundamente el corazón del pobre castaño._

 _-T-Takano-san- yo... -fue interrumpido-_

 _-No digas nada Onodera, no pienso escucharte._

 _-¿Entonces nunca significó nada para ti? -preguntó el castaño, intentaba escucharte tranquilo, pero su voz comenzaba a cortarse-_

 _-No pienso seguir hablando de eso, solo, olvida que tu y yo alguna vez tuvimos algo, seremos jefe y subordinado solamente. -sus palabras eran duras-_

 _Onodera estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero vio como la puerta de Takano se abrió._

 _-Takano-san, ¿pasa algo? -habló una voz masculina, totalmente desconocida para Ritsu- **"Ese no es Yokozawa-san"** Pensó. Levantó la mirada, y observó a un chico castaño de tez morena, el cual solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, la cual le quedaba bastante grande-_

 _-No pasa nada, mi amor. -Habló Masamune-_

 _-Ya está la cena~ -el chico se puso de puntas para alcanzar al más alto y así plantarle un beso en los labios, eso terminó de destrozar al pobre de Ritsu-_

 _-En un momento voy. -sonrió-_

 _El chico entró de nueva cuenta a la casa y cerró._

 _-¿Verdad que es demasiado encantador? -preguntó Takano a Onodera, con una sonrisa-_

 _Ritsu apretó los puños, y levantó la mirada._

 _-Si que lo es, Takano-san -dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa falsa, no iba a llorar en frente de él- Por cierto -le extendió varios papeles- Aquí está el storyboard, lamento las molestias. -le dio la pila de hojas y caminó hasta su casa-_

 _Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y cayó al suelo, sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar._

 ***Fin Flashback***

Había papeles tirados por doquier, las compras de hace rato seguían en el suelo, y Onodera… seguía llorando y no tenía la intención de parar.

¿Cuando había pasado eso? ¿Cuando Takano-san lo dejó de amar? Él le había dicho que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero no fue así.

¿A quién quería engañar? ¿En serio fue tan inepto para creer que su ex amor lo iba a esperar toda la vida? Al parecer si.

Ritsu se recostó en suelo y se colocó en posición fetal, con sus manos cubriendo su enrojecido e hinchado rostro de tanto llorar.

-Takano-san… Takano-san… -repetía una y otra vez entre susurros- Te amo, Takano-san… y tu a mí, ¿no es así? -El castaño quería creer que solo era una pesadilla, que iba a despertar y encontraría a su ojimiel tocando su puerta, pero no era así, era la realidad, la cruel y fría realidad-

Con dificultad se levantó del frío suelo, el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle pero ese dolor no se comparaba al dolor que sentía por dentro, estaba totalmente destrozado, tomó la bolsa de vivires que había comprado con anterioridad y se dirigió a la cocina. Intentó tranquilizarse por si solo pero le fue imposible, sentía un insoportable dolor en el pecho, como si daga lo hubiese atravesado.

-¿Esto fue lo que sintió Takano-san cuando me fui hace 13 años? -se interrogó a si mismo- ¿Qué cosas preguntas, Ritsu? -se regañó- Es exactamente el mismo sentimiento, solo que Takano siempre tuvo a Yokozawa-san a su lado… y tú, tú estas solo.

Bajó la mirada y de nueva cuenta lágrimas caían por sus obres verdes, tan solo decir el nombre de su amor de secundaria le dolía tanto y también le dolía el hecho que no tenía a nadie quién lo apoyará en esa situación tan difícil.

Los pensamientos del joven editor se nublaron por completo, no supo en que momento abrió uno de los cajones y de este mismo sacó un gran, filóso y brillante cuchillo. Estuvo observando el objeto punzocortante por varios segundos y lentamente colocaba el filóso objeto en su cuello.

-Tal vez si me hubiera confesado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado. -presionó el cuchillo contra su cuello- Pero, el hubiera no existe… adiós Marukawa, adiós Emerald, adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Ann-chan, adiós… Takano-san. -cerró los ojos deslizando el arma blanca en su cuello, ocasionando un corte basante profundo al mismo tiempo que un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de Onodera-

El chico cayó de rodillas hacía el suelo sin soltar el cuchillo, poco a poco el charco color carmesí se volvía mucho más prominente; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tocó su cuello y observó como su mano estaba machada de líquido vital, cayó recostado en el suelo. Su vista se comenzó a nublar.

-¡ONODERA! -una voz grave gritó su nombre, vio como una silueta se le acercaba-

Pero para el ya desangrado Ritsu, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 _Continuará…_

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews y favoritos si gustan :)**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **byeee!**


	2. Pain

**¡Hola! Espero que él/la esté leyendo esto se encuentre bien :3**

 **Bien, como ya habrán visto, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic el cual me tiene bastante emocionada porque bueno, es mi primer fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y eso me agrada xD**

 **Antes de empezar voy a aclarar unos puntos que no aclare en el primer capítulo:**

 **-En este fic también van a aparecer personajes de Junjou Romantica, solo que no tendrán tanta relevancia como los de Sekaiichi, bueno, solo la pareja romántica pero eso se verá luego, así que esto se podría considerar Crossover.**

 **-No soy del todo conocedora de este universo, así que si tengo un error háganmelo saber.**

 **-Este fic son tres años después de lo que paso en el anime, no sé en qué año está ambientado la serie, por lo que supondré que están en la época actual. No sigue cronología con el anime ni con el manga.**

 **Creo que esto es todo así que comencemos:**

 **Advertencias: Si amas a Kirishima por favor no me odies por lo que le hice, tenía que hacer algo para emparejar a Yokozawa con Onodera xD y no quise ponerlo como antagonista.**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatskoi no me pertenece, solo el crédito a su respectiva autora, yo solo uso sus personajes pasa mero entrenamiento.**

 **Enjoy!**

Habían pasado tres años, tres largos y dolorosos años desde que Kirishima había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces Yokozawa lo visitaba una vez al mes; pero ese día era especial, ese día se había cumplido el tercer aniversario luctuoso del que fue el amor de su vida. Salió de su casa desde muy temprano para ir al cementerio a visitar a su difunta pareja.

Primero hizo parada en una florería, tenía la costumbre de llevar un hermoso ramo de flores cada que visitaba al ex editor jefe de Japun. Una vez que compró el ramo siguió su camino hacia el cementerio.

Luego de una larga caminata, Yokozawa llegó a su destino, entró a aquel lugar lleno de lápidas con distintos nombres y flores, caminó hasta llegar a una tumba específica. Esta decía

 _ **"Kirishima Zen"**_

El peliazul solo visualizo el nombre de su amado, el resto del texto estaba totalmente ilegible. Se puso de rodillas en frente de esa tumba, dejando el ramo de flores que anteriormente había comprado encima de esta misma.

-Hola, Zen -saludó Yokozawa con un aire melancólico- Mira, te traje flores, ya viste creo. -tomó aire y continuó- Te extraño mucho, ¿sabes? -rio- Parece que fue ayer cuando te fuiste de mi lado para ya no volver, tres años pasan rápido, ¿verdad? -los ojos de Yokozawa comenzaban a humedecerse- Soy patético… estoy hablándole a un pedazo de cemento duro como si este me fuera a contestar -una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus ojos, la cual el ojiazul limpió rápidamente- Lo siento Zen, siento mucho que me veas de esta manera tan vulnerable pero… pero aún no puedo creer que te hayas ido -su voz se cortó- Dime, ¿Hiyo ha venido a visitarte? Ella también te extraña mucho, aunque no la he visto últimamente, pero estoy seguro que ella está bien con sus abuelos… -

Yokozawa continuó hablando en la tumba de Kirishima durante unas cuentas horas, perdió la noción del tiempo, observó su reloj de muñeca y vio la hora.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero ya es de noche, además tengo que alimentar a Sorata-se levantó de suelo y limpió el polvo que tenía en su pantalón, sintió como una gota caía en su hombro- Comenzara a llover -se dijo a sí mismo- Nos vemos el próximo mes -se dio la vuelta para irse- Por cierto, te amo -un leve sonrojo invadió su rostro y así se fue del cementerio-

 ***Más tarde***

Tal y como lo había dicho el peliazul momentos atrás, comenzó a llover, pero no era una lluvia ligera, parecía que el cielo estaba a punto de caerse, Yokozawa continuó su camino sin ni siquiera importarle que le cayera algún rayo; tenía un problema al visitar a Zen a su tumba, siempre terminaba bastante afectado emocionalmente y solo eran esos días donde el impotente oso de Marukawa Shoten se daba el lujo de llorar.

Se detuvo en un mini súper, la comida en su departamento era casi nula, por no decir que era inexistente. Recorrió los pasillos del local hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, el peliazul estaba a punto de pasar a la caja hasta que vio una silueta que se le hizo conocida.

-¿Masamune? -dijo para si mismo y efectivamente era su mejor amigo el cual venía con compañía, un chico castaño- Un momento… -observó detenidamente al acompañante de su amigo- Ese chico no es Onodera… -se escondió rápidamente al notar que ambos habían volteado hacia donde él se encontraba-

-Takano-san -habló el chico castaño, y Yokozawa lo confirmó, ese tipo no era Onodera- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo aquel chico? -preguntó-

-Me dijo que me amaba… -contestó el ojimiel- Pero lo rechace.

- _"¡¿Qué?! Onodera se te confesó… ¿y lo rechazaste?"_ -pensó Yokozawa totalmente sorprendido, sin darse cuenta que Takano lo había visto-

-¡Hey Yokozawa! -lo llamó el azabache haciendo que este saliera de tu trance-

-Masamune… -dijo ocultando su nerviosismo- No te había visto -mintió y dirigió una mirada hacía el acompañante de su amigo- ¿Y quién es este muchacho? -preguntó-

-Oh lo había olvidado, Yokozawa, él es Takahashi Misaki… mi pareja.

-Un gusto, Yokozawa-san -Misaki le extendió el brazo en forma de saludo-

-… -el ojiazul se quedó callado por unos segundos- Igualmente -ignoró el hecho que había dejado al castaño con la mano extendida y se dirigió a la caja registradora-

 _"¿Esto es acaso una muy mala broma?"_ Pensó totalmente confundido _"¿En serio Masamune dejó de insistirle a Onodera? Digo, lo estuvo buscando durante 10 años, y cuando se confesó, ¿lo rechazan?"_ No supo en que momento sus cosas ya estaban en bolsas de plástico, pagó, tomó las bolsas y salió; con camino hacia su casa.

Llegó a su hogar, dejando sus compras en una mesa y cayó en el sofá.

-¿Cómo estará Onodera? -preguntó- Bueno, no es qué esté preocupado por ese idiota, claro que no… -tomó un cigarrillo lo colocó en su boca y lo encendió- Pero, pobre, de seguro la está pasando fatal -soltó una ligera nube de humo-

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le había tomado cierto aprecio al ojiverde, no lo suficiente para considerarlo un amigo, pero ya no lo odiaba tanto como al principio. Se terminó el primer cigarrillo y encendió otro, aun así esa incertidumbre de saber como estaba el joven heredero no se iba. Se levantó del sofá.

-Sorata, regreso luego -le dijo al animal y este movió la cabeza dando a entender que estaba bien-

Cerró la puerta y dio paso rápido hasta el edificio donde vivía el ojiverde.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al piso donde estaban las respectivas casas de su amigo y de Onodera fue tocar la puerta de Takano.

-¿Estás ahí, Masamune? -preguntó, no recibió repuesta, luego de insistir un buen rato llegó a la conclusión de que no había nadie ahí dentro-

Tocó la puerta de Onodera.

-¿Onodera? -preguntó, pero él supo que el chico si estaba debido a que escuchó ruidos- Onodera abre, soy Yokozawa, me dijeron lo que pasó, y la verdad la siento mucho… -eso último lo dijo con bastante sinceridad- Vine a ver como estabas. -no hubo respuesta- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no abrir la puerta cuando tienes visitas? -el oso comenzaba a molestarse- Onodera, sé que estás ahí, ¡abre la maldita puerta de una jodida vez! -tocó aún con más fuerza- Bien, no me dejas otra alternativa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces pateo la puerta de la casa de Onodera haciendo que el seguro de esta misma cayera, Yokozawa entró.

-Ja, eso fue fácil -dijo- ¡Onodera! ¿Dónde estás? -caminó por la sala y entró a la cocina, ahí fue donde vio una escena digna de una película de terror-

Encontró a Ritsu, tirado en suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre, con un gran corte en el cuello, un cuchillo a lado del chico y lo peor de todo, aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

El peliazul tardó en despertar del shock, pero cuando lo hizo.

-¡ONODERA! -gritó su nombre acercándose al cuerpo (aún con vida) del castaño- ¡¿Pero que has hecho?! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! -se iba a poner a regañarlo pero luego recapacitó dándose cuenta que el editor había cerrado los ojos- ¡Hey vamos! ¡Despierta! -lo sacudió con brutalidad, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas-

Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió con esta misma el cuerpo ensangrentado del chico, no le importó que ahora él estuviera cubierto de sangre, lo cargó y salió disparado del departamento hacia la planta baja de edificio, se subió al primer taxi que vio disponible.

-¿A dónde lo llevo, señor? -preguntó el conductor-

-Al hospital, ¡pero que sea rápido! ¡Mi amigo se está muriendo! -gritó, el taxista obedeció-

Yokozawa tenía los nervios de punta, a pesar que el taxi iba bastante rápido para él era como si estuviese montado un caracol. Observó a Onodera, estaba completamente pálido, sus ojos cerrados, la herida en su cuello lo estremeció, era bastante profunda y el sangrado no cesaba, le preocupaba bastante, comenzaba a creer que ya era tarde.

-Por favor, resiste… -susurró con cierto tono de tristeza-

-Llegamos -dijo el conductor, Yokozawa pagó y salió del vehículo, entró al hospital- ¡Ayuda por favor! -gritó llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba ahí- ¡Este chico se está muriendo! -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya no tenía a Onodera en sus brazos, lo habían puesto en una camilla y se lo habían llevado-

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la sala de espera olvidando por completo que su ropa tenía sangre, eso hizo que se ganara algunas miradas de terror por parte de la gente aunque no le tomó mucha importancia.

 ***Horas más tarde***

-¿Familiares de Onodera Ritsu? -un doctor entró a la sala de llamando la atención de Yokozawa el cual se levantó de inmediato-

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó ansioso-

-Le seré sincero. -el hombre de bata revisó unas hojas- El chico está delicado, el corte en su cuello fue bastante profundo además perdió mucha sangre, es un milagro que sobreviviera.

Lo que había dicho el doctor no calmó para nada al ojiazul, Onodera aún estaba con vida si, pero estaba en un estado critico; jamás en la vida había estado tan preocupado por alguien, menos por ese castaño, que alguna vez odio con todo su ser.

-Señor. -lo llamó el doctor-

-Dígame.

-A caso, ¿usted le hizo esto al joven? -preguntó el hombre de bata al ver su ropa con manchas color carmesí-

-¿Qué? ¡Para nada! -se defendió rápidamente- Fui a su casa para ver como estaba, a decir verdad su salud emocional no era la mejor, y cuando entre ya estaba así… él, él intentó quitarse la vida, le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Está bien, le creo… -guardó silencio y continuó- El chico estará bajo observación, también se buscarán donadores de sangre, no le aseguramos que el pueda sobrevivir, pero haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos.

-Gracias doctor, doctor…

-Kusama, Kusama Nowaki -sonrió- Será mejor que vaya a descansar, a veces esperar un diagnóstico es agotador.

Así Yokozawa salió de aquel hospital, pero salió con una gran incógnita.

¿Por qué demonios Onodera cometió semejante atrocidad?

 _Continuará…_

 **Bien! Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado, gracias a todas esas personitas que leyeron el primer capítulo, estuve viendo los views y sí que me sorprendió que tanta gente del mundo haya leído este humilde y muy loco fic :'3 de nueva cuenta gracias**

 **Gracias a Airin por su review, y a RitzCrackerr por ponerlo en favoritos y seguirlo, si están leyendo esto, desde hoy los amo *inserte luna acosadora de mensajería instantánea* (?)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego**

 **Bye!**


	3. Promise

**¡Hola! Si estás leyendo esto espero que estés bien :3 aquí les dejó el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero y les guste :3**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou ni Sekaiichi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz lo molestó pero no volvió a cerrarlos. Observó el techo por varios instantes dirigiendo luego su mirada hacía un lado, en ese lugar estaba una mesa con varios medicamentos encima de esta.

 ** _"Espera un segundo"_** pensó un confundido Onodera **_"¿medicamentos? ¿Dónde estoy?"_**. Dirigió su mirada a otra dirección observando distintos tipos de máquinas y cables, levantó su mano derecha, esta tenía una intravenosa conectada.

No sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor, casi no recordaba nada después del rechazo de Takano-san, una vaga imagen se le vino a la mente; era Ritsu con un gran corte en el cuello mientras caía al suelo, entonces lo recordó todo. Tocó su cuello con mucho cuidado este estaba vendado y dolía a pesar de haber tocado suavemente. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose completamente estúpido al cometer semejante tontería. Nuevamente, un nuevo recuerdo invadió su mente; una silueta masculina la cual gritaba su nombre y se acercaba a él.

Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca pero a cambio obtuvo un cosquilleo bastante incómodo y doloroso. Hizo un intentó más por hablar lograndolo esa vez pero recibiendo el mismo cosquilleo pero ahora mucho más fuerte. Sintió que su cuello se estaba humedeciendo, lo tocó de nueva cuenta y una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro al ver su mano coloreada de un líquido rojo.

-¡Onodera-san! -un doctor entró- ¿Qué está haciendo? No debe forzar tanto su garganta, la herida puede abrirse -quitó la venda del cuello del ojiverde y la cambió por una nueva- Debe tener más cuidado, su estado aún es delicado-Onodera miró con confusión al hombre de bata- Oh, perdona mis modales, soy Kusama Nowaki y me encargaré de que siga su tratamiento al pie de la letra -sonrió-

Ritsu aún estaba confundido, estaba en el hospital después se haberse cortado la garganta si, pero, ¿quién lo había traído hasta ese lugar? La primera y la única opción que tuvo fue Takano-san, pero rápidamente la descartó al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos dos; frustrado al no poder hablar tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, escribió.

 **"¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?"** le mostró el texto a Nowaki.

-Una semana -respondió, Onodera abrió los ojos de la sopresa- Llegó aquí casi moribundo, había perdido mucha sangre, por un momento creímos que moriría, fue una suerte el haber encontrado donadores.

Volvió a escribir el la libreta.

 **"¿Quién me trajo?"**

-No recuerdo bien su apariencia y no me dio su nombre, pero vaya que estaba preocupado por usted -Onodera no muy satisfecho con esa respuesta hizo una mueca de molestia-

Observó como el doctor se iba, volvió a recostarse en aquella cama mirando hacia el techo.

 ***En Marukawa***

-Maldita sea… -murmuró Takano por millonésima vez al ver que Onodera no contestaba- ¡¿Buzón de vez?! ¡¿Otra vez?! -gritó exaltado- ¡Onodera! ¡Más te vale que vengas a trabajar de una buena vez si no quieres que te despida! -colgó la llamada- Necesito un cigarrillo… -se paró de su asiento y salió de Emerald-

-¿Por qué Ritchan no va venido a trabajar? -se preguntó Kisa en voz baja- Hace una semana que no lo vemos, ¿le habrá pasado algo? -su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo-

-De seguro no es nada grave -comentó Mino con una sonrisa- Quizá haya tenido algún inconveniente estos últimos días.

-De ser así desde cuando hubiera avisado -intervino Hatori- Nadie desaparece por una semana nada más porqué si.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas llegando a una conclusión, a Ritsu le había pasado algo y ese algo era bastante grave.

-¿Qué tanto hablan? -Takano entró de nuevo al departamento-

-De nada interesante Takano-san -contestó Kisa, disimuladamente volteó a ver a sus otros dos compañeros y estos movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa- Solo del trabajo, ¿cierto chicos?

-Si. -dijeron Mino y Hatori al unísono-

 ***En otro lado***

Yokozawa no se sentía bien, le dolía el pecho y sentía que el aire le faltaba, además que no dejaba de toser, dejando su trabajo a medias tomo sus pertenencias y salió de Marukawa con dirección al hospital; no era la primera vez que ese malestar lo invadía, anteriormente lo había tenido pero no le tomó gran importancia, pero esta vez, era realmente insoportable.

A unos cuántos pasos de llegar al hospital se detuvo a seguir tosiendo pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, sintió un extraño sabor a metal en su boca, tosio una última vez escupiendo un líquido color rojo.

-Sangre… -susurró espantado- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? -tomó un pañuelo y limpió los residuos de sangre que tenía en la boca, caminó despacio hacia el hospital, que irónicamente era el mismo donde Onodera estaba internado, su intención de ir al hospital eran por dos cosas, para ver si el ojiverde ya había despertado y para hacerse una revisión-

Entró al edificio y caminó hasta la recepción.

-Buenas tardes. -dijo Yokozawa- ¿el paciente Onodera Ritsu? -preguntó-

-Permítame -contestó la enfermera- Aquí está, habitación 404, cuarto piso.

-Gracias. -se adentró hasta el elevador y oprimio el botón que decia "4P"-

No había visitado a Onodera desde aquel día que lo encontró casi muerto, solo iba a preguntar su estado y siempre era la misma respuesta; _"Delicado"_. Llegó al piso asignado y salió del elevador, caminó por el pasillo hasta que encontró la puerta con el número 404. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

Ahí estaba Onodera, sentado en su cama con la mirada baja mirando un objeto que no alcanzaba a ver bien, notó que una venda rodeaba el cuello del castaño.

-Onodera… -lo llamó, este levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos a ver quién se encontraba ahí parado-

 ** _"¡¿Yokozawa-san?!"_** pensó Ritsu aun con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas hablar? -preguntó-

El ojiverde tomó su libreta y escribió.

 **"No piense mal, Yokozawa-san es que, no puedo hablar"** el ojiazul leyó el texto.

-Oh ya veo… -se acercó a la cama de Onodera, sentándose en esta misma y claro, darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al editor-

 **"¡¿A qué se debe eso?!"** Escribió el castaño notablemente molesto.

-¡¿Pues a qué más?! -Yokozawa levantó la voz- ¡Por la tontería que cometiste, idiota! -se relajó un poco- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó-

Ritsu bajó su cabeza dejando la libreta a un lado.

-Te acabo de preguntar algo… -fruncio el ceño-

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, el ojiverde tomó nuevamente la libreta y escribió.

 **"Yo… me declare a Takano-san, y… me rechazó"** se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, el peliazul lo observaba con seriedad. Vio como Ritsu volvió a escribir algo

 **"Usted tuvo razón todo este tiempo, yo solo le hacía daño a Takano-san y él se cansó de que yo le hiciera ese daño"**

Y por primera vez en su vida, Yokozawa Takafumi se arrepentia de sus propias palabras, ver a Onodera en en ese estado tan vulnerable le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa; que ahora el que estaba sufriendo era el castaño, ahora ambos ahora tenían una cosa en común; fueron rechazados por la misma persona. Tocó la cabeza de Ritsu y acarició sus cabellos.

-Onodera… yo… te debo una disculpa -el antes mencionado levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante con bastante confusión en su rostro- Si, verás me di cuenta que Masamume te hizo daño, nos hizo daño, a los dos nos rechazó… nunca creí decir esto, pero te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda, no te dejaré solo.

No supo porque dijo eso, quizás era porque le recordó el momento en que él fue rechazado por el ojimiel, o porque necesitaba algo de compañía, desde la muerte de Kirishima se había vuelto algo solitario.

Ritsu estaba estupefacto, le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras de Yokozawa-san.

-Es una promesa. -el ojiazul le extendió el dedo meñique, pero luego lo bajó porque las ganas de toser habían vuelto y si, escupió sangre, pero ahora era bastante más que la vez anterior-

 **"¿Está bien?"** escribió el editor de Emerald **"Debería dejar de fumar"**

-No es nada, estoy bien. -se limpió la boca-

No muy convencido, escribió nuevamente, **"Ahora usted prometame algo…"** Takafumi lo miraba atento **"Que dejará de fumar".** Esa petición sorprendió al oso de Marukawa, ¿Onodera hablaba en serio? ¿se estaba preocupando por él?

-Te lo prometo. -volvió a extender el dedo pequeño, Ritsu imitó la acción- ¿Y tu me prometes no volver a cometer tonterías? -preguntó seriamente, el castaño asintió con la cabeza-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por un corto lapso de tiempo, sintieron un clase de descarga eléctrica al verse a los ojos, nunca se habían mirado tan fijamente, Onodera y Yokozawa estaban de acuerdo en algo, ambos tenían ojos realmente hermosos. Regresaron a su realidad, bajaron sus miradas con el rostro levemente sonrojado y con el corazón algo acelerado.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, así sellando aquellas promesas que se habían hecho momentos atrás.

Pero, ¿quién diría que gracias a ello sus vidas iban a cambiar por completo?

 _Continuará…_

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, gracias a Airin por su bello review, me alegra saber que esta historia te está gustando :3**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Bye!**


	4. Love?

**¡Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn aquí les traigo el 4 capítulo de este fic, aquí se explica como comenzó la relación de Misaki y Takano, espero que no los confunda mucho y les guste**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Takano x Misaki... pareja super crack (?)**

 **Enjoy!**

Takano y Misaki se habían conocido en una fiesta de Marukawa, ambos estaban prácticamente abandonados por sus respectivas parejas, Usagi estaba en una entrevista y Onodera se escondía del editor jefe de Emerald, al verse totalmente solitarios el uno al otro se acercaron y entablaron una conversación; la estaban pasando fantástico hasta que cierto escritor de cabello plateado tomó del brazo a Misaki, Takano no le tomó importancia a lo que acababa de ver, se despidió del menor no sin antes darle su número de teléfono sin que el escritor se diera cuenta de eso. Los observó partir, sonrió, ese chico le había llamado la atención; le recordó bastante a Onodera, ambos eran castaños y tenían ojos verdes claro, tenían sus diferencias, si Takano no conociera a su subordinado podría apostar que él y Misaki eran hermanos.

Hablando de Ritsu, ¿dónde estaba? Se preguntó levantándose de su asiento para ir a buscarlo. Lo buscó por todos lados y no había rastro del joven heredero por ningún lado, suspiró con resignación, salió de Marukawa abordando su auto para irse a su departamento.

Pasó una semana y Masamune no recordó que tenía el número de Misaki en su celular, hasta que revisó los contactos de su celular, ahí fue dónde encontró el número del más joven; ese chico había llamado si atención y quería conocerlo más a fondo, dudó por unos momentos si llamarle o no, presionó el botón de llamar.

Después de unos pitidos, se escuchó una voz.

-¿Hola?

-Takahashi-kun -una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en los labios de Takano-

-¿Takano-san? -la voz de Misaki de escuchaba extrañada- Pensé que nunca llamaría, aún tenemos una platica pendiente -río-

-Entonces… ¿te molestaría salir conmigo? -preguntó-

-Para nada. -respondió- ¿en dónde nos vemos?

Continuaron hablando hasta quedarse sin palabras, Misaki colgó la llamada, Takano dejó su celular en la mesa y se recostó en el sofá con esa sonrisa de idiota que aún permanecía en sus labios.

Misaki aprovechó que Usagi no iba a estar en casa todo el día para ir a ver a Takano, desde el instante que hablaron le había agradado, aunque tenía cierto aire misterioso.

Recién duchado y vestido, entró a la cocina del departamento para preparar algo por si su escritor regresaba temprano, colocó la comida en recipientes de plástico y metió estos mismos al refrigerador; tomó hoja y papel escribiendo una nota:

 **"Usagi-san, la comida está en el refrigerador, solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas, voy a salir, regreso luego.**

 **-Misaki"**

Dejó aquella nota en un lugar visible, estando seguro que nada le faltaba, salió de aquél lujoso departamento con dirección a la cafetería dónde había quedado con aquél hombre llamado Takano Masamune.

Llegó al lugar y a lo lejos visualizo una silueta que reconoció al instante, era Takano, este levantó la mirada encontrándose con la verde mirada de Misaki, le dedicó una sonrisa algo coqueta causando que el menor se sonrojara.

-Hola -saludó el castaño acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Takano-

-Takahashi-kun… que gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto es mío -Misaki sonrió y se sentó-

Hablaron, comieron, pasearon, rieron y bromearon, las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Ay no… -susurró Misaki al percatarse de la hora-

-¿Ocurre algo, Takahashi-kun? -Masamune lo miró con preocupación-

-Es tarde… -dijo- **_"Usagi-san me va a matar"_** -pensó- Será mejor que me vaya -se levantó de su asiento, Takano lo tomó del brazo-

-Mi casa queda más cerca, si gustas puedes pasar la noche ahí -ofreció el azabache-

-¡No, no, no! Para nada, no quisiera ser una molestia -respondió rápidamente, su celular sonó, era un mensaje del escritor-

 **"Misaki, no podré volver hasta dentro de una semana, extrañaré todo de ti… Te amo"**

Al terminar de leer aquél mensaje el rostro de Misaki literalmente parecía un tomate.

 ** _"¡Usagi Idiota!"_** pensó guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, dirigió su vista hacia Takano.

-Está bien, acepto. -dijo finalmente, Masamune le sonrió tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta su hogar.

Conforme iban pasando los meses, Takano y Misaki se hacían mucho más cercanos, el castaño siempre que podía (y Usagi no lo vigilaba) iba a la casa del mayor, comían juntos, compartían cosas y hasta dormían en la misma cama.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba pasando, Takano por su parte comenzaba a ver a Misaki con otros ojos, ya no lo miraba como un amigo, aquél castaño había entrado en su ser por completo, y poco a poco también sacó a Onodera de su corazón. Había comenzado a querer a Misaki.

El menor se sentía extraño al estar cerca de aquél hombre de negros cabellos, su presencia lo hacía sonrojar, cada que le acariciaba el cabello Misaki no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, se perdía por completo en esa mirada color miel que lo cautivó desde la primera vez que la vio; estaba confundido, amaba a Usagi con todo su ser aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido pero, Takano también le hacía sentir cosas.

Como ya era costumbre para este dúo, se reunieron en la casa del editor para comer, pero ambos estaban completamente en silencio ni Misaki ni Masamune decían palabra alguna, ambos se sentían nerviosos por la presencia del otro.

De pronto, Takano dejó caer el cuchillo con el cuál estaba cortando algunas verduras en la mesa.

-¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo, Takano-san? -preguntó el chico de ojos verdes volteando a ver a su acompañante-

Masamune cargó a Misaki, este se sorprendió ante aquella acción.

-¡T-Takano-san! ¡Bájeme! -exclamó sonrojado el castaño-

No tuvo éxito alguno, había sido ignorado olímpicamente, el mayor llegó a su habitación, dejó caer a Misaki sobre su cama y se puso encima de este.

-¿Q-Qué está hacien… -no terminó la oración, Takano lo estaba besando-

Se quedó en completo shock durante un periodo prologado de tiempo, reaccionó rápidamente intentando quitarse a Takano de encima, lo cuál no funcionó para nada, el mayor solo profundizaba aquél beso; el ojiverde dejó de forcejear por la simple razón que el sabor de los labios de su acompañante era bastante adictivo, correspondió el beso. Mantuvieron el beso por varios minutos, se besaban de forma apasionada y desesperada como si nunca hubieran besado a nadie en su vida.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, un delgado hilo de saliva se formó en las bocas de ambos.

Misaki tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, tocó sus labios recordando que su amigo había posado los suyos ahí mismo hace instantes atrás.

-No sé que demonios me has dado, pero he caído rendido ante ti… -le susurró Takano al oído, este se estremeció-

-¿Q-Qué está diciendo? -río de manera nerviosa-

-Te quiero, Misaki -tomó el rostro del menor con sus manos- Y no sabes cuánto… -volvió a besarlo, pero ahora el beso era suave y lento, el castaño correspondió-

La ropa comenzó a estorbarles, así que poco a poco fueron retirando las prendas de sus cuerpos, solo los cubrían una sabana bastante delgada.

Al diablo con el mundo, pensaron ambos, ahora solo importaban ellos dos, nunca se habían sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera con sus respectivas parejas.

¿Parejas? ¡JA! Es más, Usagi-san y Onodera se podían ir por un tubo, esa noche era de Takano y Misaki nada más, nada ni nadie les iba a arruinar tan mágico momento.

Besos, caricias, gemidos, jadeos y sudor eran los únicos que estaban presentes en esa cama donde yacían dos hombres jóvenes, entrenándose en cuerpo y alma.

Se despertó lentamente, observó detenidamente dónde se encontraba, era la habitación de Takano; además alguien lo tenía abrazado de la cintura, Misaki volteo y encontró a Takano durmiendo profundamente, sonrió al verlo de esa manera, era realmente un hombre hermoso, tanto dentro como por fuera, levantó la sabana que los cubría y su rostro se puso de mil colores, ambos… estaban… ¡completamente desnudos! Se levantó de golpe, pero fue atraído nuevamente hacía el lado de la cama donde el estaba durmiendo.

-Misaki, ¿por qué te vas? -Masamune lo acercó demasiado hacía si cuerpo y lo abrazó- Odio que te vayas, más cuándo hicimos el amor…

¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿hacer el amor? No entendía nada, pero luego algunas imágenes se hicieron presentes en la mente de Misaki, Oh por Dios… ¡había engañado a Usagi-san! Tomó su celular y lo encendió, una expresión de horror se formó en si rostro.

 _100 llamadas pérdidas: Usagi-san._

 _200 mensajes: Usagi-san._

 _300 correos de voz: Usagi-san._

En ese momento se quería morir, no podía y no quería imaginar como le iba a ir al llegar a casa, sintió una opresión en su pecho, ¿era culpa quizá? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenía que ir a casa y explicarle todo a su escritor, pero tampoco quería dejar a Takano solo. No lo podía negar, le había fascinado estar entre los brazos del azabache, esa noche no sintió remordimiento alguno, pero ahora… tenía los nervios de punta. Observó a su acompañante el cual aún dormía, apagó su celular y se recostó a su lado, este lo abrazó.

-Te quiero… Misaki -susurró Takano dormido, sonrió-

- ** _"Y creo qué…"_** Yo a ti… -dijo levemente sonrojado-

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueeeno, espero que sus dudas se hayan aclarado y que el capítulo les haya gustado :3**

 **No puedo creerlo, este fic superó los 200 views! Muchas gracias a esas personitas del mundo, son amor puro ~**

 **Gracias a Airin por su review, y concuerdo contigo, Takano es un idiota al llamar en vez de tocar la puerta de su vecino xD y al menos Onodera y Yokozawa se irán llevando mejor :3**

 **Ahora, una pregunta, les gustaría ver a Onodera teniendo un bebé de Yokozawa? Estoy muy tentada a poner mpreg pero quiero saber su opinión, además ya tengo un buen motivo para justificarlo**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido...**

 **Bye!**


	5. Back Home

**¡Hola! :3 Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el 5to capítulo espero les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 semanas de la última vez que Ritsu recibió visitas en el hospital, Yokozawa-san iba a verlo pocas veces y al parecer, sus compañeros de trabajo no estaban enterados de su "pequeño" accidente; pero en parte era lo mejor, no le gustaba la idea de ser bombardeado de preguntas acerca de su ausencia o la venda que adornaba su cuello y a la misma vez cubría una cicatriz muy larga, notoria y bastante desagradable a la vista.

-Buenos días, Onodera-san. -una enfermera entró a su habitación saludando, este sonrió- Vengo a cambiar su venda.

Con cuidado el editor se sentó en la cama con un poco de ayuda de la enfermera, claro está, esta misma le quitó el vendaje de su cuello con sumo cuidado, dejando al descubierto la herida del castaño.

Una vez limpia la herida, volvió a vendar el cuello de Onodera, terminado eso la enfermera se retiro dejándolo solo nuevamente.

 ** _"¿Takano-san se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausencia?"_** ese pensamiento vino a su mente sin querer, **_"¿estará preocupado por mí?"_** se preguntó de nueva cuenta **_"Ja, de seguro le preocupa más el castaño del otro día"_** bajó la mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas ** _"si hubiera muerto, Takano-san no se daría cuenta, él me lo dijo, ya no le importó"_** arrugó las sabanas con sus manos. **_"Soy tan tonto, como quisiera que Takano-san estuviera aquí mismo, tomando mi mano mientras me dice un te amo"_** unas gotas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¡Ritsu! -una voz lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos, levantando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas miró como un cuerpo se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza-

 ** _"¡¿Shinobu?!"_** se sorprendió a ver a su amigo.

-¡Ritsu! -el menor lo soltó- Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, ¡¿qué te pasó?!

-...-No hubo respuesta por parte del castaño-

-¡Ritsu! ¡Contesta! ¿O el gato te comió la len…? -no término su pregunta al darse cuenta de la venda en el cuello de castaño- ¿y esa venda?

Nervioso, tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir…

 ***Tiempo más tarde***

-Déjame ver si entendí, te confesaste al tipo que al que amas -Onodera asintió- Y este tipo te rechazó, ¿y además ya tenía otra pareja? -el castaño volvió a asentir- ¿y en un ataque de tristeza te quisiste suicidar?

 **"Si" ** escribió.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos, hasta que Shinobu habló.

-¡Te lo dije! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

 **"¡¿Por qué el golpe?!" ** escribió Ritsu molesto.

-¡Porque te lo mereces! ¡Desde que vi a Takano no me inspiró nada de confianza! ¡Yo sabía que él escondía algo, y no me equivoqué!

El de ojos verde bajó la cabeza, le dolía admitirlo pero su amigo tenía toda la razón, Takano ocultaba algo y ese algo era el romance que tenía con aquél chico. Escribió.

 **"Pero, yo lo amo…"**

-Y ese amor te hizo daño, ¡mira donde estás! Por poco y mueres… -el rubio se calmó un poco- Entiende Ritsu, eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti, lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido -acarició los cabellos de su amigo-

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Nowaki entró a la habitación-

-Para nada doctor… -contestó Shinobu-

-Le tengo buenas noticias, Onodera-san -Ritsu levantó su cabeza- Parece que hoy en la tarde se le dará de alta -una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del editor- Claro, antes de que se vaya tendré que darle algunas indicaciones para que sane mucho más rápido, además de darle la incapacidad por un mes.

 ** _"¿Un mes?"_** pensó Onodera, eso era muchísimo tiempo, ya llevaba más de dos semanas de retraso con sus mangakas, unos días más y su despido era cien por ciento seguro, no quería imaginar el sermón que iba a recibir cuando se representará en la editorial después de tanto tiempo sin ir a trabajar.

-¡Ritsu! -Shinobu lo regresó a la realidad, lo miró y este le extendió una bolsa-

 **"¿Qué es esto?"** escribió en su libreta.

-Ropa tonto -río- Creí que la ibas a necesitar y al parecer estaba en lo correcto -se levantó de donde estaba sentado- Es hora de irme, espero volver a verte pronto en las clases de cocina -se acercó a Ritsu y lo abrazó, este correspondió- Adiós -así Shinobu desapareció-

Observó aquella bolsa para luego abrirla, en esta había unos pantalones color negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de cuello de tortuga con mangas largas de color verde esmeralda, entre otras prendas, artículos de cuidado personal y ¿dinero? Sonrió, Shinobu a veces le daba miedo pero también era un amigo tan atento.

 ***En Marukawa***

-¿No contesta, Kisa-san? -preguntó Mino-

-No. -colgó dejando su celular en su escritorio- Ya pasaron tres semanas, Ritchan no aparece… ¿y sí está secuestrado? O peor aún, ¡¿estará muerto?! -Kisa comenzó a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles-

-No sea paranoico -dijo Hatori-

-¿Por qué mejor no se ponen a trabajar en vez de estar hablando? -Takano entró a Emerald- Las imprentas no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! -Kisa explotó- ¡Ritchan está desaparecido! ¡tenga algo de consideración! -Mino y Hatori tomaron a Kisa por los brazos antes de que golpeara a Takano-

-El único perjudicado aquí será Onodera al no cumplir con su trabajo, ni a ustedes ni a mí nos afecta en lo más mínimo, así que si no quieres ser el segundo en estar despido ponte a trabajar, Kisa-san -finalizó Masamune de manera fría-

Shouta miró de mala manera a su jefe, a veces dudaba si en realidad aquél tirano tenía sentimientos y cada día se convencía más que el más alto tenía corazón de piedra. Se soltó del agarre de sus otros dos compañeros volviendo a su asiento, Hatori y Mino miraron al de menor estatura con lástima. Imitaron la acción del mayor y volvieron a sus asientos.

 ***Horas más tarde***

Onodera comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que Shinobu le había dejado cuando lo visitó, acomodó la camisa de cuello de tortuga esta le cubría el vendaje de manera perfecta, eso si lo sofocaba bastante, aquella venda hacía que le faltará el aire para poder respirar.

-¿Está listo, Onodera-san? -preguntó el doctor Nowaki- Entonces sígame.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a un consultorio, Ritsu se sentó.

-Ok, empecemos, la venda deberá ser reemplazada cada 12 horas además que la herida debe ser limpiada, su alimentación durante este mes deberá ser mayormente de líquidos, así su garganta no hará esfuerzo alguno al momento de tragar, nada de comida rápida o instantánea -el editor río de manera nerviosa- y con referente a los medicamentos -le extendió un pequeño frasco transparente y este contenía dentro unas pastillas de color rosa neón- Esto le ayudara a que la cortada cierre mucho más rápido, también recuperará su habla, debe tomar una por día, ni una más -Onodera tomó el frasco entre sus manos, lo guardó en su abrigo-

Ritsu se levantó de su asiento haciendo una reverencia, salió del consultorio.

-No sé porque siento que olvidé algo importante… -Nowaki leía un libro de nuevos medicamentos que habían sido creados, dio vuelta a la hoja abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa- No, no puede ser -levantándose de golpe de su escritorio corrió hacía la puerta- ¡Onodera-san! -gritó a todo pulmón, pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí- Eso es imposible, ¿cierto? Debe ser una mala broma de parte de aquél libro, eso debe ser -se convencía a sí mismo-

 ***Con Onodera***

Salió de aquél edificio y sintió como el viento le soplaba en el rostro, después de tanto tiempo por fin había salido de aquél lugar tan hostil llamado hospital, tocó su cuello y cierta aura de tristeza lo invadió, había perdido a Takano-san y todo por su estúpido orgullo en esos momentos sintió las ganas de tomar sus cosas e irse a Inglaterra nuevamente, pero no, él ya era un adulto e iba a enfrentar las cosas como tal.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, quería pensar con claridad, pero en su mente solo estaba Takano, pero ¿por qué? ¿Era tan masoquista para estar pensando en su amor de secundaria? Al parecer si.

Paró en frente de un pequeño supermercado, entró y compró lo qué según él era "comida de verdad" carnes, verduras, frutas, entre otras cosas; pagó y se salió del local caminando con dirección a su departamento, al menos no se toparía con Takano-san.

Llegó a su edificio, subió a su respectivo piso y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, dejó sus compras en el suelo para poder abrir.

 _ **"Ah~ hogar, dulce hogar"** _ pensó el castaño abriendo la puerta, tomó las bolsas.

-¡Onodera! -esa voz, era inconfundible, con temor volteó a ver quién le hablaba y si, era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueeno, espero que les haya gustado, alguien imaginó que Shinobu iba a aparecer? :3**

 **Gracias a Airin por su review, tus dudas serán resueltas conforme va la historia xD**

 **También gracias a esas personas que leen el fic y dejan sus followers**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá un invitado especial, quién creen que sea?**

 **Sin más que decir me despido**

 **Byeee!**


	6. Lies

**¡Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de One More Chance espero les guste y que también les guste la aparición de cierto personajes:3**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertencen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Soltó un último suspiro alejando sus manos de aquella computadora portátil, le dio una gran bocanada a si cigarrillo a punto de terminar y lo dejó apagarse en el cenicero. Levantándose de su asiento se estiró, realmente estaba entumido, tantas horas pegadas a aquél artefacto solo para terminar la parte faltante de su novela. Retiró los lentes que colgaban de sus orejas dejando ver una mirada color amatista muy cansada.

Tomó a cierto oso gigante de nombre Suzuki-san para salir de su cuarto después de varios días encerrado, bajó las escaleras.

—¿Misaki? —preguntó Akihiko llegando a la sala—

Volteó su cabeza por todos los rincones de la sala del lujoso departamento, por ningún lado encontró a su pequeño castaño; tomó rumbo hacía la cocina encontrando todo en completo orden **_"tan típico de Misaki "_** sonrió el escritor de cabellos color plata, observó el refrigerador, encima de este encontró una nota:

 **"Usagi-san tuve que quedarme en la Universidad por un proyecto, la comida está en el microondas, regreso luego.**

 **-Misaki"**

Una mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro, no le gustaba que **_SU_** Misaki saliera tan seguido, últimamente notó que el castaño actuaba de forma bastante extraña, salía de casa desde muy temprano, dejaba la comida del desayuno y el almuerzo listo solo para calentarlo, llegaba y se dirigía directo a su habitación, ¡hasta había veces que no llegaba a dormir! Para Usami todo eso era un completo martirio, ¿Misaki le estaba ocultando algo? Una y mil preguntas se formularon en la mente del escritor.

Toc! Toc!

Alguien tocó la puerta pero ni siquiera se molestó en abrir, ya sabía quién era, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo de nueva cuenta, posándolo sobre su boca le dio una leve bocanada para luego expulsar el humo que el mismo cigarro provocaba.

—¡Sensei! —Aikawa de una sola patada logró abrir la puerta del departamento— ¡¿Dónde está su manuscrito?!

—Arriba en mi habitación. —respondió—

La editora subió las escaleras dirigiéndose hacía el cuarto del irresponsable autor que tenía a cargo, del escritorio tomó el dichoso manuscrito y volvió a bajar llegando a la sala.

—¿Eh? —la pelirroja observó todo el lugar— ¿Dónde está Misaki-kun?

—En la Universidad.

—¿De nuevo? —al parecer Usami no era el único que había notado una actitud extraña en el menor—

—¿Tú sabes algo, Aikawa? —cuestionó Akihiko viendo a su editora fijamente, la editora se tensó—

—Misaki-kun ha estado actuando sospechoso últimamente —el semblante de la pelirroja se tornó serio— Pero no sé mucho, a veces lo veo dirigirse a otros departamentos y cuando le preguntó algo su voz no suena convencida, es como si estuviera mintiendo o tratando de ocultar algo.

¿Mentir? No, Usami no lo creía, Misaki era un muy mal mentiroso la risa nerviosa y el sudor frío que recorría su frente eran las cosas que delataban al de ojos verdes.

—Sensei, debo irme.

—Si… adiós Aikawa.

Se despidió de la mujer con la mano, no se movió de donde estaba sentado. La puerta se cerró pero Aikawa no se movió del lugar.

—Me siento mal al no decirle verdad a Usami-sensei… —susurró para ella misma y caminó alejándose de aquella casa—

Le era imposible creer que Misaki estuviera ocultándole algo, él era su pareja y las parejas no se ocultaban nada, ¿verdad? Rápidamente tomó su celular marcando el número de su adorado pequeño.

1, 2, 3 pitidos se escucharon hasta que se escuchó una voz desde la otra línea.

—¿Usagi-san?

—Misaki —sonrió el peliplata—

—¿Pasa algo, Usagi-san? —el castaño se escuchaba preocupado—

—Quería escuchar tu voz —suspiró— ¿Éstas en la Universidad?

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Iré por ti. —dijo eso sin rodeo alguno—

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Usagi-san! No decidas cosas por ti solo, no es necesario, yo puedo caminar.

—Ya está decidido, iré por ti hoy. —colgó sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta—

Se levantó del cómodo sofá subiendo las escaleras, tomando dirección a su habitación, abriendo su armario sacó sus mejores ropas colocándolas cuidadosamente encima de su cama, acto seguido se metió al baño.

 ***En otro lado***

—Misaki~ —cierto editor de cabello negro besaba de forma desesperada a un chico castaño— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—T-Takano-san… ya te lo dije, debo llegar temprano a casa hoy.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, Masamune literalmente se estaba comiendo a Misaki a besos, mientras que él menor luchaba con todas sus fuerzas (y sin éxito alguno) por soltarse de su pareja, o mejor dicho, **_su amante._**

Momentos atrás había recibido una llamada de Usagi-san este le dijo que iba a ir a recogerlo a la universidad, Usami creía que su Misaki estaba en su escuela lo cual era total y completamente falso; él había salido de clases hace varias horas además hoy no le tocaba trabajar en la editorial, decidió fugarse junto con el editor jefe de Emerald con dirección al departamento del mismo.

Nuevamente empujó a Takano en un intento desesperado de zafarse de los brazos del mayor lográndolo esa vez, se levantó rápidamente acomodando sus ropas y una que otra cosa que Misaki considerará fuera de lugar. Tomó su bolso de la escuela dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa del ojos avellana, la abrió y se fue corriendo sin despedirse del mayor el cual observaba aquella escena totalmente desconcertado.

Se levantó del suelo con cierto enfado, la actitud que el castaño había tomado no le había gustado para nada, además tuvo la sensación que ya alguien le había hecho lo mismo; acomodando el desorden que el mismo había provocado al echarse encima de Misaki encendió un cigarrillo y dirigió su paso hasta afuera de su hogar deteniéndose de golpe al observar a la persona que estaba en frente de la puerta vecina.

Una pequeña vena se hizo presente en la sien de Masamune, estaba realmente molesto.

—¡Onodera!

 ***Con Misaki***

Takahashi comenzó a correr, la Universidad quedaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y el departamento de Takano no quedaba muy cerca, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron daba pasos bastante largos, chocaba con la gente que se le cruzará.

Bañado en sudor Misaki llegó a la Universidad T donde el la entrada cayó de rodillas intentando controlar su agitada y entrecortada respiración, levantando su cabeza miró por todos los lados, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el escritor no había llegado.

Sentándose en el sucio pavimento comenzó a tomar aire por la boca, no era lo más saludable pero de esa manera sus pulmones recibían más oxígeno.

— ** _"Menos mal, llegué a tiempo"_** —pensó el de ojos verdes—

Un auto deportivo color rojo se estacionó en frente del edificio, Misaki lo observó por varios segundos él ya sabía quién era el dueño de tan lujoso vehículo, se levantó del suelo limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones, caminó.

Del vehículo salió cierto hombre de cabello plateado, el cual vestía un traje que a simple vista era bastante elegante (y costoso), sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras; Usami Akihiko tenía la vista de cientos de personas sobre su persona, sin duda llamaba mucho la atención. Con la mirada el escritor buscó a cierto chico uke castaño de ojos verdes, ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Ahí estaba su adorado Misaki, el cuál estaba cabizbajo, seguramente de la vergüenza, al ver como el escritor tenía la atención de todo el mundo.

Se acercó a él.

—Misaki… —sonrió abrazando el cuerpo de su pequeño—

—¡U-Usagi-san idiota! ¡No llames tanto la atención! —el castaño infló los cachetes creando un lindo puchero—

—Te extrañe. —sin importar que la gente los estuviera viendo besó a Misaki— Espera, ¿por qué estás sudando?

El de ojos verdes se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta, oh mierda, ¿ahora que le iba a decir?

—U-Un profesor nos castigó por hablar en clase, nos puso a todos a correr por todo el campus. —intentaba escucharse lo más honesto posible—

Akihiko lo miró con confusión, ¿Misaki se había quedado a clases extras o a terminar el dichoso proyecto que le había mencionado en la nota que había dejado en el refrigerador? Negó con la cabeza restándole relevancia.

—Vamos a casa —Usagi-san tomó del brazo al menor llevándolo hasta su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando a Misaki entrar al interior del lujoso automóvil—

Su camino transcurrió en total silencio, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna.

—Usagi-san…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Comiste? —el mayor negó con la cabeza— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—La comida no es comida si Misaki no está conmigo —aquél comentario hizo que el rostro del castaño se convirtiera en un tomate—

—I-Idiota… —susurró para sí mismo—

Llegaron al departamento, Misaki entró con dirección a la cocina donde puso a calentar la comida que había dejado preparada en la mañana para su escritor sirviendo la misma en un par de platos que luego dejó en la mesa, comieron de forma tranquila.

Terminaron de comer y el menor recogió los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero, comenzó a lavarlos. Estuvo a punto de terminar cuando sintió los brazos de Usagi-san rodeándolo, dio un pequeño salto algo asustado.

—¡Usagi-san! No me asustes de esa manera…

—Necesito de Misaki. —el escritor comenzó a besar el cuello de su pequeño, este se estremeció—

—U-Usagi-san… no haga eso —su rostro se torno de un tenue color rosado—

El de ojos amatistas dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Misaki —tomó aire— ¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad?

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y la aparición de Usagi-san, como se dieron cuenta el aún no sabe que Misaki lo engaña.**

 **Gracias a Kitty, Airin y a Riruka por sus reviews me hacen feliz :3**

 **El fic llego a los 300, casi 400 views! Muchas gracias!**

 **Pregunta, les gustaría ver como Murió Kirishima?**

 **Ahora más dudas existenciales, Aikawa sabe algo? Por que Usagi preguntó eso? Qué le dirá Takano a Onodera?**

 **Ya el próximo capítulo saldrá Yokozawa :3**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	7. The Truth

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí está el séptimo capítulo de este fic, espero y les guste muchísimo :3**

 **Advertencia: Un uke maltratado y un Takano muy descarado HDP.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Volteo levemente la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz que alguna vez le habló con amor, queriendo asegurarse que se trataba de él, y no se había equivocado, en frente del castaño estaba la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

 _ **"Takano-san"**_ pensó dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada hacía su puerta sacando torpemente las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Vaya, hasta que dignas a hacer acto de presencia —tomando la muñeca de Onodera con cierta fuerza estrelló al pobre editor contra la pared ocasionándole un golpe en la cabeza— ¿Sabes en los problemas que nos has metido por tu estúpida gracia de desaparecer? —Takano estaba que casi sacaba fuego por los ojos, apretó la muñeco del heredero con más fuerza—

Onodera tragó saliva, nunca había visto a Takano tan molesto ni siquiera cuando las mangakas se habían retrasado, miró fijamente a los ojos a Masamune, sus ojos color miel reflejaban un odio bastante profundo y una furia incontrolable, ¿que había pasado con esa miraba que le transmitía amor y seguridad? Al parecer esa mirada desapareció aquella noche, bajando su verde mirada, forcejo en un intento de soltarse de su jefe pero este lo tenía muy bien agarrado; no lo iba a demostrar y mucho menos decirlo… pero Ritsu tenía miedo.

—Dime, ¿no sabes el significado de la palabra responsabilidad? —levantó el mentón de su subordinado con brusquedad haciendo que sus miradas se cruzarán— ¡Contesta maldita sea! —Takano le soltó una fuerte y sonora bofetada al castaño, este debido al impacto del golpe cayó al suelo de rodillas, con una mano tocó su mejilla golpeada quedándose en completo shock, era la primera vez que Takano lo golpeaba—

 _ **"¿Por qué?…"**_ Esa fue la pregunta que invadió la mente del pobre heredero, ¿su ex-amor lo despreciaba tanto para llegar al punto de golpearlo? _ **"Qué pregunta más estúpida".**_ Onodera se regañó a sí mismo.

Bastante shockeado por aquél golpe hizo un intento de levantarse del suelo, lo cual logró con algo de esfuerzo, además aún estaba demasiado débil, acababa de salir del hospital y no había comido nada en todo el día. Tocó sutilmente sus ojos con los dedos, sus obres de color verde estaban húmedos.

Intentó hacer un movimiento rápido para poder tomar sus cosas y entrar a su departamento evitando más sermones (y otro muy posible golpe) cortesía de su jefe pero Onodera no contaba que terminaría mareado y de nueva cuenta, tirado en suelo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al salir del hospital estando aún bajo el efecto de los medicamentos? Suspiró apoyándose en la pared con dificultad esperando alguna clase de milagro para que su jefe dejará de molestarlo.

Takano miraba con total indiferencia el estado actual del que fue su amor de secundaria, su rostro no era nada favorable, la piel de Ritsu era muchísimo más pálida de lo normal, sus labios se miraban resecos y sin color, sus ojos verdes se notaban cansados y había cierta rojez en ellos. También notó que el vestuario de su subordinado cubría celosamente todo su cuerpo como si el menor quisiera ocultar algo. Se acercó a él lentamente mirándolo fijamente vio que Onodera murmuraba algo pero no alcanzó a escuchar qué, también se movía de manera torpe.

 _ **"¿A caso… está drogado?"**_ Levantó al castaño, no porque este le preocupara, tampoco por lastima, más bien porque aún tenía mucho que reclamarle.

—¡Onodera! —gritó en un intento para que el castaño entrará en si—

Ritsu alzó su verde mirada haciendo contacto visual con su jefe, los ojos del azabache mostraban frialdad y cero preocupación por él, eso lo hizo sentirse triste.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?! —el editor en jefe pidió, no, exigió una explicación—

—Y-Yo… —la voz del joven editor salió involuntariamente, era casi imperceptible—

—¿Tú qué? —Takano se estaba hartando de la actitud de Onodera— ¿Te escapaste con tu amante? —ese comentario hizo reaccionar al ojiverde—

—¿Qué?…

—Digo, no me sorprende, si siempre me rechazabas de seguro era porque tenías un amante a mis espaldas —una sonrisa de cinismo se formó en los labios de Takano—

—Se equivoca Takano-san —no quería mostrar que esas palabras le habían dolido, el no era un cualquiera, la garganta comenzaba a dolerle—

—Eres tan cruel al negarlo todo~ —le levantó la camisa hasta el abdomen, este hizo sonrojar al menor— Creo que mereces un castigo, así aprendes a decir la verdad y a cumplir con tus responsabilidades —el mayor observó aquél cigarrillo que tenía en sus manos y sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces colocó la parte encendida en la delicada piel de Ritsu—

—¡AHH! —el editor novato soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, pero eso solo causó que Takano siguiera con su trabajo— ¡Por favor deténganse! ¡Por favor! ¡TAKANO-SAN! —las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, el dolor que aquellas quemaduras era realmente insoportable, quería que su jefe se detuviera, pero al parecer este hacía oídos sordos—

—Vamos grita —Masamune seguía con la misma expresión neutra de siempre— Grita como la puta cualquiera que eres…

Después de varios minutos Takano se había aburrido de "castigar" a Onodera, quitó el artefacto de tabaco de la blanca piel del uke, Ritsu rápidamente bajó su camisa sin poder contener las lágrimas, jamás pensó que Takano Masamune fuera alguien tan cruel, él… ¡él estaba se estaba riendo de su desgracia! Se estaba riendo que como el pobre castaño pedía y gritaba por que se detuviera… se había reído en su cara por segunda vez, claramente en los labios del ojimiel no se formó ninguna clase de sonrisa ni emitió risa alguna, pero Ritsu sabía que se estaba burlando de él.

Abrazándose a sí mismo abrió la puerta de su departamento, tomó sus compras y entró a su casa con bolsas en mano. Volteó disimuladamente la mirada y ya no encontró a Takano.

Caminó lentamente con dirección a la cocina, sus sollozos no paraban, al contrario, seguían aumentando, abrió el refrigerador y metió sus compras en el frío aparato. Volvió de nueva cuenta a la sala se sentó en el sucio suelo abrazando sus piernas, hundió su cabeza entre ellas y dejó que ahora sus lágrimas cayeran con libertad. Se mantuvo así por un rato, había olvidado que dejó la puerta abierta, de la nada sintió un gran peso golpeándolo haciendo que el castaño cayera de lado; este se levantó y observó una gran pila de hojas.

Acercándose a los papeles tomó unos cuantos entre sus manos y al pobre casi le da un infarto al ver de que se trataba. _**"Trabajo"**_ soltó un suspiro, levantó su cabeza y encontró a Takano mirándolo (de nueva cuenta) con desprecio y odio. Este caminó donde Onodera estaba, agachándose hasta la altura del menor lo tomó con agresividad de los cabellos, acercándose al rostro del chico de ojos verdes le susurró.

—Más te vale terminar todo tu trabajo atrasado para mañana en la mañana si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo. —Masamune besó al castaño, esto tomó por sorpresa al joven editor, pero ese beso era bastante brusco y transmitía desprecio completamente, el mayor se separó después de varios segundos—

Se levantó observando a Ritsu por un última vez, este tenía su rostro más rojo que un tomate, además sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y un delgado hizo de sangre adornaba estos mismos. Dirigió su paso con dirección a la puerta del departamento de Onodera, antes de salir Takano dijo.

—Qué asco. —cerró aquella puerta de golpe dejando a un Ritsu muy confundido y lleno de trabajo.

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

El sonido de la alarma lo molestó, sacó su mano de las sabanas que lo cubrían y apagó aquél aparato. Se levantó de muy mala gana.

Ritsu no había dormido absolutamente nada, se quedó terminando el trabajo de tres semanas en una noche, ¡una maldita noche! ¿Y por qué? Por exigencia de su apuesto pero tirano jefe Takano Masamune. Este lo había amenazado con despedirlo si no hacía su trabajo atrasado.

Caminó con lentitud hasta su baño donde observó su propio por varios, por Dios, ni él mismo se reconocía. Se quitó la parte superior de la pijama quedando de la cintura para arriba completamente desnudo, miró aquellas pequeñas marcas circulares que se le habían infligido con cierto veneno en forma de cilindro llamado cigarro. Entró a la ducha.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después el ojiverde salió de la ducha y del baño, entró a su cuarto donde tomó el primer cambio que según él se veía decente.

Terminó de vestirse, esa mañana era helada, tomó un abrigo y una bufanda, los colocó encima de su cuerpo; para fortuna de Onodera, aquél pedazo de tela que adornaba su cuello cubría su venda. Revisó la hora, ya era tarde, tomó una bolsa donde guardó todo lo que iba a necesitar en el día, manuscritos editados entre otros papales, dinero, su celular, el permiso de incapacidad que más tarde le entregaría a Isaka-san y muy al fondo guardo vendas y aquellas condenadas pastillas que el doctor le dijo que tomara y que no había tocado en lo absoluto.

Salió de su casa con dirección a la editorial Marukawa.

Llegó a Emerald y suspiró al notar que Takano no había llegado, se sentó en su silla intentado relajarse.

—¡RITCHAN! —reconoció esa voz al instante, volteó y encontró a Kisa-san que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza— ¡Ritchan! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! —Kisa lloraba de una forma bastante dramática, eso causó una sonrisa en Ritsu—

 _ **"Si supieras"**_ pensó el castaño, vio llegar a Mino y Hatori los cuales lo veían como un bicho raro.

—Buenos días Ritsu. —saludó Hatori—

—Qué bueno que hayas regresado Ritsu, nos tenías preocupados —Sonrió Mino—

Las horas pasaron con normalidad en Emerald, ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo le había preguntado acerca de su ausencia, eso por una parte hizo que Onodera se sintiera tranquilo, pero por la otra, en todo el maldito día Takano no dejaba de observarlo, eso lo ponía nervioso y le daba algo de miedo.

—Ritchan~ —Shouta lo llamó—

—¿Si? —contestó—

—¿Te manchaste con salsa? —Preguntó—

—No… —extrañando por aquello devolvió la pregunta— ¿Por qué?

—Tu bufanda está roja. —abrió los ojos antes aquella respuesta, tocó su cuello y efectivamente se trataba de sangre, aquél dolor punzante regresó, totalmente asustado tomó su bolso y corrió fuera del departamento de Shojo llamando la atención de todos los demás—

—¡ONODERA! —Takano se levantó de golpe de su asiento—

—¡Oye Ritchan! —Kisa salió detrás de su mejor amigo pero no pudo alcanzarlo—

El castaño corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, necesitaba llegar al baño, su herida se había abierto. Iba tan distraído que no notó que chocó con alguien.

—¡Idiota! Fíjate por dónde… ¿Onodera que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospi… —Yokozawa cayó enseguida al ver la bufanda de Ritsu con cierto tinte rojo—

El antes mencionado salió corriendo de nueva cuenta corriendo dejando caer su bolso, el peliazul lo recogió y observó en su interior.

—¿Incapacidad? —preguntó extrañado— Joder…— ¡Onodera! —corrió detrás del ojiverde, este entró al baño de hombres, estuvo a punto de cerrar pero Takafumi logro entrar a tiempo—

Se acercó a castaño, el cuál se estaba observando en el espejo y al mismo tiempo retiraba algunas de sus prendas.

—Onodera… —le habló de forma suave, no quería asustarlo en lo absoluto— ¿Qué pasó?

El editor de Shojo no dijo nada, pero involuntariamente extendió sus brazos, dando a entender solo una cosa.

—¿U-Un abrazo? —Yokozawa se sonrojó levemente, ante sus ojos el más bajo actuaba de una manera algo ¿tierna? Si, esa era la palabra—

Rodó los ojos rendido, se acercó a Onodera y sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo. Este le correspondió de la misma manera. Ambos por alguna extraña razón se sintieron bien al estar abrazados, sintieron mucha calidez. Estuvieron en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que el mayor lo soltó.

—¿Me vas a decir lo qué paso, la verdad? -preguntó Yokozawa, Ritsu asintió con la cabeza.

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y que hayan odiado a Takano xDD**

 **Espero que el leve YokoRitsu del final también les haya gustado:3**

 **Gracias a Airin, Kitty, Riruka y a Shirani Aitsune por sus reviews :3**

 **Próximo capítulo: Cómo murió Kirishima.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	8. Story

**¡** **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí está el octavo capítulo de este fic, espero les guste como les han gustado los demás capítulos, casi 700 views, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Tal y como lo prometí, se verá como murió Kirishima, espero no haberme pasado, la verdad esa parte es algo corta**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el fic, nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el peliazul mirando al menor fijamente-

-Y bien… ¿qué cosa? -la voz del castaño se escuchaba muy ronca y débil, la garganta le dolía-

-Dijiste que me ibas a contar lo que había pasado, adelante, te escucho.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Cuándo te dieron de alta? -Yokozawa comenzó a quitarle la venda del cuello a Ritsu-

-Ayer por la tarde. -respondió-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así vienes al trabajo?! -terminando de remover aquel pedazo de tela, el ojiazul observó la herida del editor, esta estaba suturada, pero al mismo tiempo le salía sangre, se sintió incómodo al verla-

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, no creía que pudiera haber un ser humano en la tierra que fuera tan imbécil para descuidar su salud de aquella manera, ¿venir a trabajar después de salir del hospital? Eso sería prácticamente un suicidio.

De quién sabe dónde el oso gruñón tomó un paño limpio el cuál mojó con agua, lo exprimió y volvió donde Onodera estaba.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida del castaño, al principio se quejó después de un no tan pequeño regaño del trabajador de ventas optó por quedarse callado.

El silencio reinó en el baño, ambos tenían prioridades distintas, Yokozawa limpiando la herida del idiota de Ritsu, y Ritsu, él disimuladamente observaba la puerta, según él "cuidando" que absolutamente nadie entrará allí.

-Eres un idiota rompe promesas, ¿sabes? -aquel comentario llamó la atención del castaño, dejó su labor de observar la puerta y clavó su verde mirada en el mayor-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -un ceño fruncido poco notorio se hizo presente en el rostro del más bajo-

-Prometiste no cometer tonterías y acabas de cometer una -del bolso de Onodera sacó una venda nueva-

-Venir a trabajar no es una tonte…

-Cualquier cosa que atente contra tu integridad física, mental o emocional es una tontería, Onodera. -le dedicó una mirada fulminante, el antes mencionado volvió a cerrar la boca- Sé lo que es tener trabajo atrasado, pero eso no significa qué…

-Takano-san me obligó… -aquella oración salió de sus labios sin querer, con una mano cubrió su boca alejándose de manera veloz de Yokozawa-

-¿Qué dijiste? -Takafumi lo miraba incrédulo-

-¡N-Nada! -comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta con la intención de escapar de aquel interrogatorio, pero no logró ser suficientemente rápido ya que Yokozawa lo había agarrado del brazo-

-¡¿Cómo que Masamune te obligó?!

Ritsu no contestó, permaneció totalmente callado bajó la cabeza dejando que varios mechones de su cabello le cubrieran el rostro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para haberle dicho eso al mejor amigo de su jefe? Hizo el intent0 de forcejear por liberarse, pero al parecer el peliazul no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Después de varios minutos de forcejeo al castaño se le estaba agotando la poca energía que tenía, comenzaba a sentirse cansando y fatigado por lo que dejó de intentar liberarse del oso de Marukawa.

-¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? -Yokozawa se estaba desesperando, miró a Onodera y este le dio una afirmación con la cabeza-

-Llegué a mi departamento, Takano-san me vio y me amenazó con despedirme si no me presentaba… -no se animó a contar el resto de la historia-

El ojiazul abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no creía lo que el castaño le estaba relatando. Decidió no recriminarle nada, él no estaba de humor para comenzar una pelea verbal ni Ritsu estaba en condiciones de alterarse y mucho menos de alzar la voz o hacer esfuerzos.

Suspiró pesadamente acercándose a Onodera con una venda en la mano, le quitó el broche empezando a desenvolver el rollo.

-Vamos, levanta la cabeza. -ordenó Yokozawa al notar que el castaño se mantenía cabizbajo, el editor obedeció dejando que el mayor iniciará su trabajo de rodear su cuello con la venda-

Terminando de colocarle la venda, el más alto se aseguró que esta misma no estuviera tan floja pero tampoco tan apretada, colocó el broche en la esquina suelta para que no se cayera.

-¿Te dieron medicamentos? -preguntó-

El castaño agarró su bolso del suelo y metió su mano dentro, sacó pequeño frasco con pastillas de un color bastante peculiar. Se las entregó a su acompañante.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Vitaminas para niños? -exclamó desconcertado al ver el contenido del recipiente, negó con la cabeza- Cada día las medicinas son más extrañas, nada más falta que hagan pastillas para que los hombres queden embarazados. -ambos rieron ante el comentario- ¿Cuantas debes tomar?

-Una por día. -observó como Yokozawa abría el frasco, sacaba una de esas llamativas cápsulas y se la extendía en la mano junto con una botella de agua- Gracias, Yokozawa-san -tomando el medicamento-

-Sí, si, como sea… -le entregó un papel- Dale esto a Isaka-san, debes tener algo de reposo. -agarró el papel entre sus manos-

-Eso haré… supongo. -agachándose Ritsu tomó sus cosas- De nueva cuenta, gracias Yokozawa-san -sonrió levemente-

El peliazul caminó hasta la salida, pero no se fijó que había dejado algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo, por lo que gracias a un mal paso este tropezó, Onodera por inercia intentó sostener al mayor para que no cayera, lo cual no resultó para nada exitoso ya que ambos terminaron en el suelo, el castaño recostado en el suelo y Yokozawa encima de él. Ambos tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! -el oso gruñón estaba histérico- ¡Mira lo que ocasionas!

El editor de Emerald hizo un movimiento de manos tratando de decirle: _"¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo quería ayudarlo!"_

Sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos quedaron totalmente estáticos ante el contacto visual la mirada azulada del Takafumi tenía a Ritsu prácticamente hipnotizado y viceversa, en el rostro de los dos se formó un ligero rubor color carmín; sus corazones latían al mil por hora. ¿Qué demonios les estaba ocurriendo?

El de ventas se acercó de manera involuntaria lentamente hacía los labios del otro uke y este para nada ponía resistencia alguna.

Sus bocas estaban a punto de rozarse hasta qué…

-¿Hay alguien en el baño? -alguien entró y quedó completamente estupefacto ante aquella escena una tanto comprometedora- ¿Yokozawa-san? ¿Onodera?

Ambos salieron de su trance, el castaño levantó su mirada y encontró a...

-¡¿H-Hatori-san?! -con una fuerza sobre humana el menor empujó lejos a la persona que estaba encima de él-

-Yo… lamento interrumpir, yo solo venía a lavarme las manos, sí, eso… -caminó lento y entró al primer cubículo que vio libre donde se encerró-

El heredero estaba más rojo que un tomate una fresa y una manzana juntas, sin voltear a ver a Yokozawa-san el cual se estaba levantando del suelo, salió hecho un correcaminos del baño con dirección a la oficina de Isaka-san.

 ***Más tarde***

Observó el papel que tenía en sus manos, este tenía la firma del presidente de la editorial Marukawa Shoten, nunca en sus más locos sueños pensó que Isaka-san fuera alguien comprensivo, por un momento creyó que iba a actuar de ese modo tan especial que el presidente tenía, no contaba que este al verle el cuello pusiera una expresión de completa seriedad, no tuvo que contarle nada para que le firmará su incapacidad.

Siguió caminando hacia la sección de Shojo donde tendría que encontrarse con Takano-san al cual tenía que entregarle el dichoso pedazo de papel, los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, se sentía mareado, tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, él sentía calor a pesar que ese día era bastante frío. Apoyándose en una pared tomó aire mientras se regañaba mentalmente diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Entró a Emerald y lo que sus ojos presenciaron era todo menos agradable o lindo.

Masamune estaba besando de forma apasionada a aquél castaño que había conocido en no muy buenas circunstancias. El castaño claro fingió una tos llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Onodera… -El azabache lo miró fríamente- ¿Tanto tardaste en limpiar una mancha de salsa? -al parecer no se dio cuenta de la venda en su cuello, la bufanda quedó en el baño, Ritsu se puso cabizbajo-

-Tenga. -le extendió el papel a su jefe, este lo tomó y lo leyó un par de veces-

-¿Incapacidad? ¿Por un mes? -cuestionó Takano- Yo no te veo enfermo, al contrario, te ves bastante sano -mencionó con indiferencia-

-¡Takano-san! -Kisa entró a su sección, seguido de Hatori y Mino- Aquí están sus copias… -Quedó boquiabierto al ver a dos castaños de ojos verdes- ¡Wahh! ¡Yo no sabía que Ritchan tuviera un hermano!

-¿Hermanos? -dijo el castaño más oscuro- Qué nos parezcamos no significa que seamos hermanos.

-Además Misaki es mucho más lindo que Onodera -Takano caminó hasta su escritorio donde dejó el papel de su subordinado- Anda Onodera, puedes irte. -literalmente el jefe de la sección corrió al heredero, acto seguido abrazó al moreno frente los demás-

Ritsu permaneció parado en el mismo lugar por varios segundos, lágrimas caían de sus obres verdes las cuales limpió con la manga de su camisa, susurró con cierto tono de nostalgia…

-Saga-senpai… -sus compañeros lo escucharon, pero el qué más quedó confundido fue, si, fue Takano el cuál se quitó los anteojos de la sorpresa-

Y así, Onodera Ritsu se retiró a su casa…

 ***Horas más tardes***

 _03:00 AM._

Alguien estaba tocando su puerta con agresividad, ¿quién? Eso era lo que menos quería averiguar, sólo quería dormir.

Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, pero al parecer aquella persona seguiría insistiendo hasta que el castaño le abriera la puerta.

Harto de aquella situación de mala gana se levantó de la cómoda cama, caminó hacía la puerta, estaba de un humor de perros, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio toca la puerta de alguien a las tres de la mañana?! Un borracho a su esposa, quizá. Abrió la puerta.

Dentro de su casa cayó el cuerpo de un hombre, pero este cayó boca bajo por lo cual no pudo ver su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios?… -murmuró con molestia-

El mismo tipo que entró a su casa poco a poco se levantó del suelo, Onodera quedó en shock al ver de quien se trataba.

-Yokozawa-san… -dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante, el cual se tambaleaba, Ritsu lo ayudó a caminar hacía su habitación donde el oso quedó tirado en la cama del castaño-

Ahí fue donde Onodera se dio cuenta de algo, Yokozawa estaba totalmente ebrio, este tenía un cigarrillo encendido en una mano y una botella de licor en la otra. Intentó quitárselos sin éxito alguno.

-Yokozawa-san, no rompa su promesa…

-¡A la mierda! ¡Hip! La promesa... -le dio una bocanada al cigarro- Será mejor si me muero de cáncer de una buena vez ¡hip!…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yokozawa-san tenía o podía padecer de cáncer? Con más razón debía quitarle aquel veneno de la mano, nuevamente lo intentó y esa vez lo logró, con algo de temor apagó esa pequeña cosa acto seguido le quitó el licor.

-¡H-Hey! ¡Hip! -recriminó el peliazul-

-¿Por qué está en este estado? -preguntó, el mayor comenzó a llorar-

-Masamune es malo… muy malo Onodera. -su voz comenzaba a cortarse- Él… se burló de Kirishima…

-¿Kirishima? ¿Kirishima de Japun?

-Ese mismo… -quiso sentarse, pero no lo logró- Él murió hace tres años en un accidente de auto.

-¿Por qué me está contando esto?…

-Cierra el pico, ¿quieres quedarte mudo de por vida? -por efecto del alcohol tomó la mano del castaño causándole un leve sonrojo- Solo, escúchame. Es lo único que te pido, por favor… -dijo en un tono que parecía de súplica-

 ***Lugar de accidente (tres años atrás)***

 _Conducía exhausto, eran alrededor de las tres de mañana recién había salido de aquella maldita junto y para rematar, estaba en otra ciudad._

 _Kirishima fue citado en una editorial lejos de Marukawa ya que dichosa editorial estaba prácticamente en otra ciudad que no quedaba para nada cerca. Se suponía que esa junta debía empezar a las tres de la tarde, si ¡hace 12 horas! Pero para desgracia de Zen la reunión se había atrasado por un sin fin de motivos o como él decía, excusas._

 _Dándole un sorbo al café que había comprado en un pequeño mini súper kilómetros atrás volvió a dirigir su vista hacía la carretera, tenía sueño, él pudo quedarse un hotel hasta el día de mañana pero no, él quería llegar para ver a Yokozawa y Hiyori. Desde la mañana que no había visto a su hija y a su pareja._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cada vez más el sueño lo estaba derrotando, apoyó su cabeza con en el volante de su auto, olvidando por completo que estaba conduciendo._

 _-Solo un poco… -murmuró dando un bostezo al aire- Tengo sueño, necesito dormir, solo un poco. -al terminar de pronunciar esa oración Zen cayó en los brazos de Morfeo-_

 _Completamente dormido, pisó el acelerador lo que hizo que el auto avanzará mucho más rápido y de forma peligrosa se acercaba a un tráiler que venía adelante de él._

 _Por inercia despertó, pero era demasiado tarde ya que estaba bastante cerca del gran vehículo casi al punto de chocar, hizo un movimiento con el volante conduciendo hacía el sentido contrario de la carretera donde frenó velozmente, suspiró aliviado, pero otro auto que venía en sentido contrario se impactó con el suyo, mandando a Kirishima y a su vehículo por un barranco._

 _Al pasar de los minutos, llegaron policías y ambulancias. Interrogando a los testigos de aquél accidente algunos policías y paramédicos dieron rumbo al barranco; ahí fue donde encontraron el cuerpo de Zen._

 _Lamentablemente, en aquél lamentable accidente solo hubo un fallecido, Kirishima Zen, editor de Japun en Marukawa Shoten._

 _¿Causa de la muerte? Heridas y hemorragias internas, cabe mencionar que lo encontraron con una barra de metal atravesada en su pecho._

 ***Hogar de Onodera (actualmente)***

El castaño cubrió su boca con ambas manos al terminar de escuchar la historia, en primer lugar, le sorprendió que el fallecido hombre fuera pareja de Yokozawa-san, y ese relato lo dejó pensando, Kirishima había muerto de una manera muy cruel, observó el peliazul el cual aún se encontraba llorando en su cama.

-Al día siguiente fueron a Marukawa a decirnos la noticia -Takafumi continuó hablando- Fui el último que se enteró y por desgracia, fui yo quien fue a ver el cuerpo, fue horrible -sujetó la mano de Onodera con fuerza- Él estaba ahí, recostado en una cama de morgue con una expresión tan serena pero sin vida alguna, su piel estaba pálida y sus manos cálidas se volvieron frías, y… y… -ya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, rompió en llanto una vez más, pero ahora era con mucho más sentimiento y tristeza, el ojiazul estaba totalmente destrozado-

Ritsu se soltó del agarre del mayor, este no se dio cuenta en lo absoluto, lo cubrió con una manta acto seguido fue a su sala y cerró la puerta, regresó a la habitación y volvió a sentarse a un lado de su acompañante, este de nueva cuenta le tomó la mano y lo jaló para recostarlo a su lado.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor… -suplicó el de ventas con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se aferró al cuerpo del más pequeño-

El ojiverde no se movió en ningún momento de su lugar, solo se dedicaba a darle palmadas en la espalda a Yokozawa en un intento se darle algo de confort, las gruesas lágrimas del antes mencionado mojaban en hombro desnudo de Onodera, ya que este estaba sin la parte superior de su pijama.

Finalmente, el oso gruñón, que en ese momento parecía un osito bebé había caído dormido, era como un tronco, inmóvil y muy difícil de mover; por otra parte, Onodera no durmió en toda la noche se dedicó a observar la expresión tranquila pero triste del trabajador de ventas, con una mano limpió el agua salada que salía de los obres azules del mayor.

-Yokozawa-san, yo tampoco lo dejaré solo, lo prometo. -murmuró-

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :3 creo que no fui tan cruel referente a la muerte de Kirishima, ustedes díganme que les pareció, ni crean que estuve viendo Destino Final, para nada, bueno si, tal vez un poco xDD de ahí salió lo de la barra de metal... Espero que la corta escena del accidente les haya quitado la duda de cómo murió, además lo maté porque no quise hacerlo antagonista :v**

 **Dios, este capítulo tuvo mucho YokoRitsu xD**

 **¿Qué habrá pensado Hatori al verlos de esa manera? ¿Por qué Kisa dijo que eran hermanos? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Les diré algo, al principio iba a hacer un OC para el reemplazo de Onodera, luego me dije, nah mejor no, luego pensé en poner a Yuu pero lo descarté porque me cae bien xD y al final puse a Misaki, cabe mencionar que iba a matar a Usagi pero no lo hice mejor formé un triángulo amoroso, y no sé porque les cuento esto pero bueno xD pregunta, ¿quién se les hace más lindo, Ritsu o Misaki? En lo personal prefiero a Ritsu.**

 **Gracias** **Ranacutegirl1, Kitty, Airin y Guest por sus reviews y por leer :3 También gracias a los que dieron follows y favoritas :3**

 **Tal vez me pasé un poco con el OoC con Takano en el capítulo anterior, ok no, me excedí bastante con él, pero tengo otras intenciones para él en un futuro y no son para nada buenas xdd además mi fuerte no es mantener la esencia de los personajes de alguna u otra forma me salgo de personaje, así que disculpen.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	9. True Friends

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo del fic, que es mas relleno que nada pero bueno, espero les guste :3**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

La luz del sol le pegaba en la cara, con enfado abrió los ojos debido a la molestia que la bola amarilla le ocasionaba. Talló sus ojos con ambas manos y se levantó lentamente. Observó todo a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido. Un dolor insoportable llegó a su cabeza, ahí fue donde recordó todo.

Yokozawa se había puesto hasta el tope de borracho la noche anterior, todo porque el estúpido de Takano se había burlado de su fallecida pareja. Retiró la manta que lo cubría mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, estiró los brazos lanzando un bostezo al aire.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, parando en seco a ver semejante desastre que había en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un nido de ratas? -no dudaba en lo que había dicho, ese lugar estaba más sucio de un basurero-

Se agachó recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada en suelo colocando esta misma en un cesto que encontró por ahí. Paró su labor de levantar el desastre al escuchar el sonido de un cristal rmesandose, tiró todo al suelo de nueva cuenta y abrió la puerta, salió. Caminó hasta la cocina, lugar donde según él, provenía aquél ruido.

-Onodera…

El antes mencionado estaba de rodillas en el suelo levantando los pedazos que un vaso de vidrio que se le había caído de las manos hace unos momentos; levantó su cabeza y encontró a Yokozawa-san con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Veo que ya despertó, Yokozawa-san -habló el castaño con voz apenas audible-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó el de ventas-

-Esta es mi casa -guardó silencio y se sobó el cuello- La verdadera pregunta sería, ¿qué hace usted aquí? -tiró los pedazos de vidrio al contenedor de basura-

-Yo… no lo sé, recuerdo haber tomado demasiado pero solo eso -intentó hacer memoria pero no logró mucho, luego miró fijamente a Ritsu- ¿Tú sabes algo?

-Eran las tres de la mañana y alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta como un loco, ese alguien resultó ser usted, venía tomando y fumando, lo llevé a mi habitación dónde comenzó a decir algunas cosas extrañas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -Yokozawa se escuchaba suplicante-

-Decía que Takano-san era malo -dudó por un segundo si continuar hablando o no- Porqué, él se había burlado de Kirishima.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, las palabras que Masamune le había dicho debían quedar entre ellos dos solamente, pero el efecto del alcohol lo hizo hablar de más, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, suspiró con frustración.

Onodera observó a su acompañante y el semblante que este había formado en su rostro, era una mezcla entre tristeza y vergüenza, optó por no decir más.

El tenso y silencioso ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, específicamente era de Yokozawa, el de ventas contestó.

-¿Hola? Si, bien, voy para allá. -colgó-

Sin dirigirle la palabra al menor, Yokozawa se arregló la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior, así saliendo del departamento del editor. Ritsu soltó un suspiro de alivio, al parecer el mayor no recordaba en lo absoluto que lo había utilizado de almohada y tampoco se dio cuenta de las quemaduras que adornaban su cuerpo; se sobó la garganta, debía obedecer al doctor de una buena vez, él no mentía al decir que esforzarse en hablar dolía y mucho, no quería quedarse mudo para toda la vida.

Fue a su cuarto y se puso la primera camiseta que vio, era una prenda bastante vieja, la tela era delgada y tenía unos cuántos agujeros.

Regresó a su sala, se sentó en comedor apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Toc! Toc!

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, no le hizo mucho caso y continuó sentado, volvieron a golpear su puerta, esta vez con más fuerza; eso hizo que el castaño se asustara. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada de un hogar, tomó el picaporte con algo de temor pensando que se trataba de Takano-san, giró lentamente el artefacto que tenía sujetado y abrió.

Al ver quién estaba frente a él su temor se había esfumado.

-¿Annchan? -miró a su amiga de la infancia algo confundido- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -la invito a pasar-

-Vine a ver como estabas, Rit... chan -quedó paralizada al ver la apariencia del ojiverde, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue, si, aquella dichosa venda que era muy notoria- ¡¿Pero que te pasó?!

El joven heredero suspiró, él sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día.

 ***En Marukawa***

Todos los integrantes del equipo doncella parecían trabajaban en completo silencio, nadie decía ninguna palabra; pero eso si, Kisa Mino y Hatori no dejaban de pensar en aquella escena que se formó en Emerald el día de ayer.

El editor en jefe se levantó se su asiento, al parecer iba a una junta, esperando pacientemente que Takano estuviera lo más lejos posible, Kisa fue el que habló.

-¿Habrá algo entre Ritchan y Takano-san?

-Kisa, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, póngase a trabajar. -Hatori seguía revisando su manuscrito-

-No lo creo -ahora Mino fue el que habló- Ya viste como abrazó al chico castaño ayer, ¿cómo se llamaba? Masaki, Mikasa, Mizuki…

-Misaki. -habló Hatori de nuevo, pero ahora dejó su trabajo a un lado- Yo tampoco lo creo, aparte de lo que dijo Mino… -calló por unos minutos, recordó como encontró al oso gruñón de Marukawa encima de su ausente compañero, un ligero rubor invadió su rostro, sacudió su cabeza- Olvidenlo.

-Deberíamos ir a la casa de Ritchan -sugirió Shouta-

-Deberíamos que huele a manada -dijo Hatori-

-¡No sean así! -el de cabello azabache hizo un puchero- Algo pasa con Ritchan, desaparece tres semanas, cuando viene, su ropa se tiñe de rojo, además le dice "Saga-sempai" a Takano, aquí hay gato encerrado, aparte es nuestro amigo.

-Por mi no hay problema -sonrió Kanade-

Hatori rodó los ojos.

-Bien, iré con ustedes, pero solo porque debo hablar con Onodera.

Los tres hombres siguieron su platica de forma animada, hasta que alguien entró a Emerald.

-Disculpen… -una chica castaña habló- ¿Está Takano Masamune?

-No. -contestó Mino- Pero si gusta lo puede esperar.

-Gracias. -sonrió-

Pasaron los minutos, los integrantes de Emerald seguían charlando de forma tranquila, la chica seguía esperando al editor en jefe pacientemente.

Entonces llegó Masamune.

-¡Dejen de parlotear y pónganse a trabajar! -ordenó entrando a su respectiva sección, antes de sentarse vio de reojo a la castaña, volteo su cuerpo 180 grados para encararla- An, vaya, ¿qué haces por estos lados? -preguntó sin interés-

-Bueno, Takano-san -Annchan se acercó al mayor, ella tenía una sonrisa algo sospechosa dibujada en sus labios- Vine a esto.

El ojimiel sintió un dolor punzante en su parte baja, la ex-prometida de Ritsu le había dado una patada en sus partes nobles, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano cubría su boca y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no llorar, aunque claro, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Los demás observaban aquella escena totalmente estupefacto, y An, ella tenía una expresión algo molesta.

-Esto es por hacer sufrir a Ritchan. -dicho esto, la castaña salió de Emerald-

Todos estaban callados, pero el silencio no duró mucho debido a que alguien comenzó a reír, este alguien era Kisa el cual reía a carcajadas nada discretas. De ahí le siguió Mino, y finalmente, Hatori pero este cubría su boca con una mano.

Masamune los fulminó con la mirada pero poco les importó ya que la risa nadie se las quitaba, ni su tirano jefe.

 ***Horas más tarde***

Ritsu revisaba unos cuántos manuscritos que aún tenia sin corregir, era lo único que podía hacer estando encerrado en su casa, el doctor también le había prohibido salir con mucha frecuencia, y eso le frustraba de una u otra forma.

Alguien tocó su puerta, rodó los ojos, era la segunda vez en el día, tomó su libreta y bolígrafo, caminó hacía su puerta y la abrió.

-¡Sorpresa! -enfrente suyo estaban cuatro personas, tres de ellas eran sus compañeros de trabajo y la última era Shinobu-

 **"Chicos"** Escribió en el cuarderno.

-¡Venimos a ver como estabas, Ritchan! -sonrió Kisa, Onodera los dejó pasar-

-Toma. -Shinobu le extendió un bote-

 **"¿Qué es esto"?**

-Crema de repollo. -respondió con simpleza-

El ambiente pesado y triste que había en su departamento desapareció con la pura presencia de sus amigos, ahora era un ambiente cálido y un tanto alegre, sonrió internamente, aunque sabía que sus compañeros venían con otra intención; y esa era hablar del espectáculo que hubo ayer en el trabajo, pero su compañía lo hacía sentir aliviado, Kisa, Hatori, Mino y Shinobu eran sus verdaderos amigos.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado aunque haya sido de relleno (?) pero como no queria dejarlos** **sin capitulo :3**

 **Pregunta, ¿Takano merecía la patada?**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san, RanaCuteGirl1 y a Shiranai Atsune por sus reviews :3**

 **Aun hay personas que no saben que Misaki le pone el cuerno a Usagi, entre ellas esta Isaka.**

 **Hiyo aparecera en el fic, pero mucho más adelante.**

 **Ya el próximo capitulo será de los romanticos.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Bye!**


	10. Who's He?

**¡Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien, ahora si me tarde algo en actualizar, lo siento uwu pero la escuela me esta volviendo loca aasfgjjkak**

 **Aqui les traigo el decimo capitulo del fic, Dios 10 capitulos en tres meses, eso es un record para mi xDD**

 **Ok, los dejo, nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"Misaki, ¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad?"_**

Aquella maldita pregunta no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, no lo dejaba dormir y mucho menos lo dejaba estudiar. Pasaron varias semanas de que Usagi-san le hizo esa pregunta, y al parecer, él aún no sospechaba absolutamente nada. Suspiró, él solo se atormentaba con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué si le ocultaba algo? Claro, un amorío de casi un año con un trabajador de Marukawa y al mismo tiempo sostenía una relación de aproximadamente 6 años con un escritor de renombre internacional. Misaki estaba muy confundido con referente a sus sentimientos, por un lado estaba Takano, el cual era prácticamente un príncipe ante sus ojos, lindo antento y caballeroso (cabe mencionar que sabía cocinar y hacer labores domésticas) y por el otro estaba Usagi-san, un condenado pervertido irresponsable completamente inútil en cuestión de limpieza y cocina, una chimenea andante, posesivo y celoso hasta que una jodida sombra.

Sacudió la cabeza en un fallido intento de despejarse de esos pensamientos, sin embargo estos querían mantenerse dentro de su cabeza, ocasionando un verdadero desastre que más tarde terminaría con un dolor de cabeza para el castaño. Guardó los últimos libros dentro de su mochila para cerrarla en su totalidad, se vio frente al espejo por una última vez, según él, todo estaba perfecto; tomó la mochila y bajó las escaleras. Se dio paso a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de él y de su escritor, colocándose un delantal para no ensuciarse abrió el refrigerador. Antes de poder sacar algo de este mismo, su celular timbró.

Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo, era un mensaje, de Takano, abrió el mensaje.

 **"Takano: Misaki, ¿podemos vernos hoy?"**

Leyó el texto un par de veces antes de contestar, los dedos le temblaron por lo que comenzó a teclear letras al azar en la pantalla, se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito, era algo sin sentido totalmente, rápidamente borró el escrito, volvió a escribir.

 **"Claro, ¿a qué hora?"**

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de nuevo, volvió a timbrar pero no le prestó atención, se puso a hacer el desayuno.

Terminó de cocinar, sacó el teléfono y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

 **"Takano: A las 4, en mi casa".**

Suspiró y bloqueo el aparato, volvió a guardarlo.

—¿Quién es Takano? —el castaño dio un brinco del susto, se volteo rápidamente y encontró a su escritor detrás suyo, este tenía una cara de pocos amigos—

—¡U-Usagi-san! No me asustes de esa manera… —evitó la pregunta en su totalidad, se llevó una mano al pecho, comprobando que su corazón estuviera en su lugar—

—Misaki no ha respondido mi pregunta. —Akihiko rodeó al ojiverde contra la pared y su cuerpo— ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué tiene el número de Misaki? —interrogó—

Takahashi quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, por un demonio, ¿ahora que le iba a decir? "Ah, Takano es el tipo con el que pongo el cuerno desde hace un año" definitivamente, decir aquellas palabras no era para nada una buena idea.

—Es un compañero del trabajo. —respondió rápidamente, por una parte no era del todo una mentira, ¿cierto?— Él no ha estado bien los últimos días, me ha pedido que le haga un poco de compañía. —quiso escucharse lo más natural posible—

Usami mantuvo acorralado a su pequeño uke por un buen rato, analizó la respuesta de su pareja, luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían reflejaban sinceridad (o eso parecía) destruyó la mini cárcel que había formado con la pared y su propio cuerpo.

—Está bien, Misaki puede ir con ese amigo. —de reojo vio como el rostro de su pareja reflejaba alivio, ¿o era su imaginación? Si, eso debía ser, últimamente no había dormido del todo bien—

—Bien, serviré el desayuno… —dijo Misaki caminando hasta la estufa—

Comieron con tranquilidad, había silencio pero no era incómodo.

Terminaron de comer y Misaki recogió los platos, los dejó en el lavabo, más tarde los lavaría. Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, era Usagi-san que lo abrazaba de una forma posesiva.

—¿Usagi-san?… —los labios del escritor se posaron sobre su cuello, lentamente comenzó a besarle, causando un sonrojo bastante agresivo al castaño— ¡U-Usagi-san! —Misaki comenzó a estremecerse— Me dejará una marca… Ahhh~ —un leve gemido se le escapó de los labios, cubrió su boca con una manera, como queriendo evitar que más de estos mismos salieron, Usami sonrió disimuladamente—

Tal y como el menor había dicho, Akihiko le dejó no una, si no varios chupetones, los cuales eran muy pero muy pigmentados, difícilmente se cubrirían con maquillaje, estos abarcaban la mitad de su cuello y una parte de su hombro derecho.

Velozmente se separó del hombre de los ojos amatistas, acomodó sus ropas queriendo cubrir las marcas que se le habían infligido con anterioridad. Tomó su mochila y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento. Antes de cruzar dijo.

—Nos vemos luego, Usagi-san.

 ***Horas más tarde***

El ojiverde por fin había terminado sus clases, suspiró aliviado al escuchar el timbre de salida, salió de su respectiva aula hasta fuera del edificio que era su Universidad, sacó su celular y revisó la hora. 3:30, tenía media hora para llegar a la casa de Masamune y esta no quedaba para nada cerca. Tomó aire y caminó a paso rápido hasta el departamento del azabache.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su amante, subió al piso correspondiente, cuando llegó caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta de Takano, antes de que pudiera tocar esta observó a la persona que estaba a lado suyo. Era aquel chico que se le había declarado a editor jefe, lo analizó con la mirada, su aspecto no era nada favorable, se veía totalmente demacrado, como si él mismo hubiera mandado al carajo su apariencia física o porque alguien lo estuviera maltratado.

El castaño más claro levantó su mirada, volteó un poco su cabeza hacía la puerta de a lado, ahí encontró a aquel muchacho, el cuál sonreía de una forma deslumbrante, sus ahora hinchados ojos no pudieron observarlo por más tiempo. Misaki sentía una mirada clavada en su ser y no se había equivocado a deducir que era el subordinado de su Takano, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Inodoro?

Ambas miradas verdes se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Takahashi se sintiera realmente incómodo por como el otro editor lo observaba con… desprecio, enojo y… ¿celos? Aquello lo hizo sentirse algo ofendido, el no había hecho nada malo para que ese tipo lo mirara de esa forma, Masamune lo había elegido a él. Tocó la puerta.

Esta se abrió, fue recibido por un Takano bastante feliz por su presencia, el mayor lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, eso no pasó por alto por el vecino del azabache, el cuál miraba la escena con una profunda tristeza que se podía percibir de aquí hasta Marte. Takano y Misaki entraron al departamento.

—Misaki… te extrañé. —le dio un beso en los labios, este fue correspondido con gusto—

—Takano-san, pero si nos vimos hace dos días —sonrió sonrojado—

—Pero si no estás tú los días son eternos. —hizo un pequeño puchero, causando risa en el castaño— ¿Cuándo vendrás a vivir conmigo?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, él no podía vivir con Takano, simplemente no podía hacerlo, él ya tenía un hogar y ese hogar era a lado de Usagi-san.

—Hmm… Yo… —balbuceo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó que Takano caminaba con dificultad— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó—

—Si, solo fue un golpe "ahí" abajo. —se sentó en el sofá, Misaki junto a él—

Ambos permanecieron sentados en el sofá compartiendo besos y caricias que poco a poco llegaban más lejos, el momento de pasión fue interrumpido por el celular del menor. Este lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio el contacto.

Usagi-san.

—¿Quién es Usagi-san? —cuestionó Takano mirando a su pequeño castaño—

Maldita sea, dijo Misaki en su mente, ¿primero Usagi y ahora él?

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueeeno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho :3**

 **Si se dieron cuenta, aquí cambie un poco la personalidad de Usagi, lo hice un poco mas "seguro" por así decirlo, ya que sabemos que él movería cielo mar y tierra por lo celoso que es (?)**

 **Gracias a Noelle1506 y a OtakuMegumi por poner este fic en favoritos y seguirlo, me hacen muy feliz :3**

 **También gracias a Yiya y a Kitty por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes ya tengo planeado algo para Ritsu (?) *risa siniestra***

 **Ahora si, sin mas que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	11. My Savior

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn aquí está el capítulo 11 de este fic sacado de quien sabe dónde xdd espero les guste mucho :3 sin más que decir nos vemos abajo:**

 **Advertencia: Más maltrato a Ritsu, OoC, un Takano HDP (?) Ya saben.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Un par de horas más tarde, los compañeros de trabajo del castaño se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a Shinobu y Ritsu solos. En ese rato que los integrantes de Emerald acompañaron a Onodera este les platico (o, mejor dicho, escribió) de su no tan pequeño accidente, como había ocurrido todo, incluyendo también la historia de Saga y Oda (pero claro, excluyendo la parte donde Yokozawa-san le había estado apoyando).

Tanto Kisa como Hatori y Mino se sorprendieron al enterarse de aquellos acontecimientos, ninguno de los tres se había equivocado al especular que entre Ritsu y Takano había algo más que una relación jefe-Subordinado.

Pero no fue hasta que Onodera llegó a la parte de su intento de quitarse la vida cuando el ambiente tranquilo que se formó se tensó de nueva cuenta.

Claramente recibió un par de regaños cortesía de sus compañeros, y él sabía que se merecía esos reclamos, sus decisiones no habían sido nada inteligentes, más bien fueron estúpidas; pero también recibió apoyo referente al trabajo de editor, eso lo hizo sentir con un peso menos que cargar en sus hombros. Podría descansar sin tener de preocuparse por su trabajo.

Vio a sus amigos partir y cerró la puerta de su hogar, se volteo encontrándose con la mirada de su amigo. Se sentó frente a él y permaneció con una expresión de seriedad.

-¿No tienes hambre? -El de ojos grises rompió el silencio-

 **"Un poco".** Escribió el castaño en su ya conocida libreta.

Shinobu se levantó de su asiento caminando a la cocina de la casa del heredero, destapó una cacerola que estaba en el fuego de la estufa, dentro de la misma había sopa, que, según su criterio, tenía buen color, se veía comestible, buen olor y seguramente no envenenaría a nadie. Tomó un tazón y sirvió un poco de la sopa dentro del utensilio, agarró una cuchara y volvió a tapar la olla; volvió donde el ojiverde estaba dejando el plato en frente suyo. Ritsu comenzó a comer de manera lenta.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el hogar del editor, cada quién estaba en lo suyo, Ritsu haciendo intentos por ingerir su alimento sin que fuera doloroso y el menor tecleando en su celular con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

El ojiverde terminó su comida y se levantó para dejar el plato en el lavabo, cuando regresó vio como Shinobu tomaba sus cosas.

 **"¿Ya te vas?"** escribió con cierta tristeza.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero ya vinieron por mí. -se acercó a su amigo y revolvió sus cabellos- Vendré luego, ¿ok? -le dio un abrazo para luego salir por la puerta, dejando al editor solo-

Fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, pero no cerró los ojos a pesar de sentirse cansado y con sueño, simplemente rodaba sobre el colchón repetidas veces. Repitió aquella acción por un considerable tiempo, no sabía cuenta, quizá eran segundos, minutos e incluso horas, le era irrelevante.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada llegó a sus oídos, se levantó rápidamente de la cama dejando su comodidad a un lado, se estiró un poco y caminó a la sala, quizá era Shinobu que había olvidado algo y vino por él, abrió la puerta... Grave error.

Su cuerpo tembló de forma involuntaria al observar a la persona que estaba en frente suyo. Pero ¿quién era esa persona? Fácil, empezaba con Takano, y terminaba con Masamune; Ritsu reaccionó, por reflejo quiso cerrar la puerta para así bloquearle la entrada a su jefe, pero no fue suficiente porque de una u otra forma este entró.

El mayor caminó hasta Onodera, el pobre castaño solamente retrocedía por cada paso que Takano daba, llegó un punto donde ya no pudo retroceder, terminó chocando con una pared y el azabache en frente suyo dejándolo sin posibilidad de escapar.

Masamune miró con desdén a su subordinado, pobrecillo, se veía tan indefenso y frágil, tal y como un lindo cordero a punto de ser devorado por un lobo feroz; un momento, _eso_ estaba _pasando_. Tomó su rostro con nula delicadeza apretando las mejillas del castaño con fuerza haciendo que este le mirará fijamente.

-Abre los ojos. -ordenó al ver que el menor tenía sus obres verdes cerrados-

Ritsu no entendía que pasaba, él no había nada malo para que Takano llegará a su casa a violentarlo de esa manera.

-¿Eres sordo o te haces? -presionó su rostro con más fuerza, el de ojos esmeraldas se quejó un poco- Abre los ojos, ¡Ya!

Debido al miedo que estaba invadiendo su ser, acató la orden de forma rápida; poco a poco abrió sus ojos verdes cruzándose con la mirada color miel de su jefe.

Quiso empujar a Takano lejos de él para poder escapar, pero su plan no salió bien, el mayor fue mucho más rápido al sujetarle ambas manos.

-Que cobarde eres. -escupió con ponzoña en sus palabras- Enviar a la estúpida de tu ex-prometida a encararme en vez de venir en persona...

Esperen un minuto... ¡¿Qué Annchan había hecho qué cosa?! Por un demonio, ahora ya todo cobraba sentido. Forcejeo queriendo liberarse aun sabiendo que eso iba a ser imposible.

-Aún intentas escapar, vaya, eres todo un rebelde -río con burla- Parece que el castigo del otro día no fue suficiente.

Un escalofrío llegó al cuerpo del menor ante esas palabras, no, no, no... no otra vez. Volvió a forcejar sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? -mágicamente, el editor en jefe adivino los pensamientos de su "víctima"- Te daré un buen motivo para incapacitarte.

La confusión llegó a Onodera, ¿un buen motivo?

-Por favor, ¿en serio creíste que me iba a tragar el cuento de que estabas enfermo? -pauso unos instantes- Era muy obvio que solo era una excusa para no presentarte a trabajar, es un holgazán y un bueno para nada, después de tres años, ¿aún no puedes editar un jodido manga de forma decente?

 _ **"Holgazán" "Bueno para nada"**_ esas tres palabras habían perforado profundamente su no tan estable mente y su muy herido corazón; su mirada se ensombreció de manera increíble y unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

-No llores, que no eres un niño. -dijo secamente, pero eso solo hizo que el llanto silencioso aumentara, eso lo enfadó, y mucho-

Ritsu no supo en que momento Takano había le había dado un buen puñetazo en el ojo, eso lo dejó bastante shockeado al respecto, pero eso si, sus lágrimas se hacían cada vez más prominentes. Se sentía terriblemente mal pero no sabía que era peor, el daño físico que estaba recibiendo o el daño psicológico que las palabras de su amor habían ocasionado.

 _ **"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Takano-san? ¿Esto es porque nunca fui sincero con mis sentimientos? Si es así, no sabes cuánto lo lamento".**_ Pensó en heredero.

Masamune miró de reojo a Ritsu y se percató de que algo singular adornaba su cuello, se acercó a él y vio que una venda rodeaba el cuello del castaño, esta estaba casi limpia ya que había ciertas manchas carmesí en la misma.

-Quítate la venda. -ordenó con autoridad-

Onodera negó rotundamente la petición.

-Vamos, si es realidad que estás enfermo no tendrás problemas en mostrarme, además, soy tu jefe, debes obedecerme.

El castaño permaneció en la misma posición, negarse, no iba a permitir que Takano viera el resultado de su estupidez. Masamune harto de la negativa por parte de Onodera se estaba preparando para propiciarle otro buen golpe a su ya no tan adorado castaño. Pero antes de que esto pudiera siquiera ocurrir alguien lo tomo de los brazos impidiendo que volviera a tocar al editor castaño.

-¡Masamune basta! ¡Lo vas a matar! -la voz de Yokozawa retumbó en sus oídos-

-Esto no te incumbe, Takafumi. -respondió con molestia-

-Lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho a maltratar a alguien que no te ha hecho nada. -dijo sin soltar a su amigo del agarre, y sin que este se diera cuenta miraba al castaño que estaba tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas, y no era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando, no entendía por que defendía al menor-

-¡Como sea! ¿A qué vienes?

-Vine a dejarte a Sorata, pero viendo mejor la situación me iré por donde vine con todo y gato, no te lo quieras comer.

-Muy gracioso -rodó los ojos- ¿Puedes soltarme?

-Si. -caminó con Takano en brazos al pasillo, donde lo dejó y cerró la puerta del hogar del castaño- Onodera -se acercó al chico- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó-

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse. -suspiró- Onodera, sé que quieres a Masamune, pero debes alejarte de él, si sigues así tarde o temprano terminará por asesinarte, y… yo… no quiero eso. -susurró eso último de manera inconsciente-

Ritsu escuchaba atento las palabras de Yokozawa, él tenía razón con lo que estaba diciendo, estar en ese departamento ya era peligroso para él tanto física como emocionalmente y no solo su hogar, también Emerald.

Con delicadeza el ojiazul recogió al castaño del suelo, lo hizo sentarse en una silla, observó el ojo morado de Ritsu.

-Mira cómo te dejó… -murmuró-

-Y-Yokozawa-san… -dijo Ritsu en tono bajito-

-¿Si?

-Gracias… Gracias por ser mi salvador… -sonrió-

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado :3 no quedo como lo hubiera querido, pero peor es nada xdxd**

 **Adelantaré un poco las cosas, ya que recién me di cuenta de que el triángulo amoroso opaca a la parea principal y tengo tantas ideas para estos dos que ya necesito escribirlas porque son hermosas, según yo jajaja xDDD**

 **Gracias a Kitty, Shiranai Atsune y a Ranacutegirl1 por sus reviews :3**

 **También gracias a los que dan favoritos y seguían la historia, también a los lectores fantasmas (?)**

 **Ahora si, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	12. Change

**¡Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 del fic, espero les guste mucho nwn**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Después de un largo mes de recuperación, por fin había llegado el día en que Ritsu ya no tendría que usar la estúpida venda que lo acompañó durante su incapacidad, eso lo hacia sentir realmente feliz, aún más porque su herida había sanado de forma rápida; más rápido de lo que él había pensado.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama casi saltando, el castaño sentía muchos ánimos ese día, dio un largo bostezo al aire mientras estiraba sus brazos; camino hasta el baño de su departamento. Antes de entrar a la ducha se paró en frente de un espejo para contemplar su propio reflejo por varios instantes, su apariencia física también había mejorado bastante, ya no parecía un muerto viviente, su físico ahora correspondía a lo que él era; un ser humano. Soltó un ligero suspiro y entró a la ducha.

Una vez duchado fue de nuevo a su habitación y empezó a vestirse con el cambio que escogió con anterioridad. Hoy era un día feliz para Onodera.

Ya no tendría que tomar esas malditas pastillas.

Ya no usaría más vendas.

Volvería a su trabajo de editor.

Y... volvería a ver a Takano-san.

Un aura un tanto oscura y deprimente rodeo su cuerpo, el pensar en su jefe había provocado que toda su alegría se fuera instantáneamente a la mierda, velozmente sacudió su cabeza como queriendo sacarse esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. No, definitivamente no, nada ni nadie le iba a arrebatar esa felicidad que no había tenido en mucho, pero mucho tiempo; ni siquiera el estúpido, tirano, e hijo de puta de su jefe.

Terminó de vestirse y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en un bolso, por último tomó una hoja que estaba en su mesa de noche, leyó el contenido. La dichosa hoja era su traslado de Shojo a Literatura; Yokozawa-san le ayudó en ese tardado proceso, pues pedir el cambio de sección no era para nada sencillo. Pero aún había dos INSIGNIFICANTES problemas para su traslado:

No había escritores a quien editarle sus obras.

Necesitaba la firma de Takano-san.

De nueva cuenta se sacudió la cabeza, al parecer el ojimiel se metía en sus pensamientos, volvió a suspirar. Su mente tenía que permanecer fría, él era un persona fuerte, no se iba a dejar intimidar por su jefe, ni hoy, ni nunca más. Guardó la hoja en su bolso, tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento.

Cerrando la puerta de su hogar permaneció parado en el pasillo observando todo a su alrededor por algunos segundos, aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo edificio ni a su nueva casa, todo era tan nuevo para él, era un ambiente más tranquilo, no tenía vecinos que lo hostigaran cada 10 segundos.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, percatandose que ya le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la editorial; dio marcha a paso rápido hasta su trabajo.

Llegó a Marukawa y caminó con pasos un tanto largos al elevador donde presionó un botón, esperó unos minutos a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, cuando esto pasó entró en el mismo; sus puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse pero entró.

-¡Espera! -gritó una voz deteniendo al elevador con una mano, acto seguido entró-

Ritsu giró a ver a su acompañante.

-Buenos días, Yokozawa-san. -saludó-

El recién nombrado volteo encontrándose al castaño, este parecía alguien totalmente nuevo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

-Buenos días, Onodera. -devolvió el saludo- ¿Hoy se acaba tu permiso?

-Si. -contestó- También hoy hablaré con Takano-san acerca de mi traslado, no estoy seguro como pueda reaccionar, pero tengo fe que todo saldrá bien. -calló por unos segundos- Por cierto, gracias Yokozawa-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias? -interrogó confundido-

-Por haberme ayudado. -sonrió ampliamente-

Ese simple gesto hizo que el rostro del peliazul se tornara de un tenue color carmesí, color que no pasó desapercibido por el de ojos verdes.

-¿Está bien, Yokozawa-san? -el castaño se acercó al mayor creyendo que este tenía fiebre y por ende su rostro estaba rojo-

-¡Si! Estoy bien, no te preocupes. -alejándose rápidamente de Onodera-

-Está bien, supongo. -comentó dudoso-

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Fue la primera pregunta que llegó a la mente del oso gruñón, se había sonrojado y ese maldito sonrojo fue por la sonrisa de Onodera. Pero, ¿por qué? Ni él lo sabía.

Aquella tonta sonrisa hizo ocasionó que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho.

Un par de segundos más tarde las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Onodera había llegado a su destino.

-Nos vemos luego Yokozawa-san. -antes que pudiera salir, el mayor lo tomó de la mano rápidamente, Ritsu sintió su rostro hervir ante el contacto- ¿O-Ocurre algo? -tartamudeo-

-Hmm... -guardó silencio pensando en lo que iba a decir- Ven a cenar a mi casa. -soltó de golpe-

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? Yokozawa-san... ¿lo estaba invitando a su casa? ¿a cenar? Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Permaneció callado pensando en alguna respuesta para el trabajador de ventas.

-Está bien. -aceptó finalmente, el ojiazul soltó su mano al instante-

-Entonces iré a buscarte. -dijo Yokozawa con su cara aun con tonos rojizos, acto seguido revolvió los castaños cabellos del ojiverde- Nos vemos luego, y… buena suerte con tu traslado.

-G-Gracias. -salió del ascensor con bastante confusión en su ser, el de ventas comenzaba a comportarse diferente con él, su comportamiento ahora era… más suave y amable-

Caminó con pasos largos hasta llegar al departamento Emerald, se quedó parado antes que cruzar la entrada, respiró profundamente intentando calmar los nervios que lo estaban invandiendo, demonios, ¿a dónde se había ido toda la seguridad con la que llegó a Marukawa? Al parecer esta desapareció justo antes de llegar a la sección Shojo. Nuevamente tomó aire el cuál rápidamente expulsó, entró.

-Buenos días. -saludó a sus compañeros mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar, solo se encontraban Hatori y Mino-

-Llegas tarde Onodera. -habló una voz, provocando que Ritsu diera un brinco en su propio asiento, el castaño volteo su cabeza encontrándose a Takano, el cuál tenía sus ojos fijos en él, lo miraba con severidad-

Tembló levemente al escuchar la voz de su jefe, maldita sea, no lo había visto cuando llegó; se llevó una mano al pecho queriendo tranquilizarse, casi se muere del susto.

-¡Buenos días! -ahora era Kisa el que faltaba- ¡Ritchan! Es bueno que hayas regresado.

-Lo mismo digo -agregó Mino-

-Igualmente. -dijo Hatori-

Una vez el equipo doncella completo todos se pusieron a trabajar en sus respectivos proyectos.

Takano no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Onodera, su subordinado se veía… diferente, si, esa era la palabra; la última vez que lo había visto (sin contar el día de su regreso) Ritsu parecía todo menos un ser humano, su aspecto estaba mejorado, las ojeras del contorno de sus ojos ya no estaban y tampoco el golpe que él mismo le había hecho, su piel ya no era pálida pues recuperó su color natural. En pocas palabras, ese día Ritsu estaba brillando, tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios; por un momento creyó que la persona que estaba frente a él no era Onodera, si no Oda.

-Takano-san. -la voz del heredero lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, parpadeo repetidas veces para luego voltear a verlo- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Onodera? -preguntó frío-

-Tome. -le extendió una hoja-

-¿Qué es esto? -rodó los ojos y comenzó a leer, casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver el contenido de la misma-

"Traslado del Departamento de Manga Shojo al Departamento de Literatura".

-Es… mi traslado. -susurró- Necesito que lo firme.

-No. -dejó la hoja en su escritorio-

-¡¿Eh?! -Ritsu lo miró incrédulo-

-No te firmare nada, no te irás de aquí. -le devolvió la hoja- Ahora vete a tu puesto.

Unas cuantas venas se hiceron presentes en la frente del editor más joven, definitivamente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso Takano-san! -alzó la voz llamando la atención de sus otros tres compañeros- Le estoy informando que me iré de Emerald, para que vaya consiguiendo otro editor.

El editor en jefe se levantó de su asiento, ahora si que estaba enojado, acorralo a Ritsu contra la pared.

-No lo voy a firmar, ya dije, igual no cambiará nada si lo hiciera, no hay escritores. -una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios, no iba a permitir que Onodera se saliera con la suya-

-¡Eso puedo arreglarlo! -todos voltearon encontrando a Isaka-san en la puerta, y a su lado una mujer pelirroja-

-Isaka-san, y mujer desconocida… -habló Masamune- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Venimos por el traslado de Nanahikari. -volvió a hablar el director- Debes firmar el papel Takano.

-Me niego a hacerlo, será una carga más para nosotros si Onodera se va.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya tenemos a su reemplazo contratado. -sonrió- Además, no tienes opción, tienes que firmar si o si.

-¿Quién me va a obligar? -preguntó con altaneria-

-Yo. -dijo Isaka- Por que soy tu jefe y si no lo firmas, te despediré, no me interesa que tan eficiente seas en tu trabajo.

El azabache se puso pálido, ¿era Isaka-san capaz de despedirlo solo por no firma un jodido papel?

Soltó un gruñido con resignación, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar el traslado, de muy mala gana, luego se lo aventó a Ritsu en la cara. Salió de Emerald.

-Y… -dijo Onodera nervioso- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ahora mismo. -habló ahora la pelirroja- Toma tus cosas y ve a literatura, luego te alcanzo, debo hablar con Isaka-san.

El ojiverdes obedeció la orden, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de su ahora antiguo departamento.

-¿Está seguro de esto, Isaka-san? ¿Fue buena idea mandar al chico con Usami-sensei?

-Ya han trabajado juntos, no será nada fuera del otro mundo, Aikawa. No creo que soportes más convivir con Chibi-tan después de eso, ya sabes.

-Lo sé. -suspiró- Aún no logró sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

-Te entiendo, fue un shock ver a Chibi-tan con Takano-san. -dijo al recordar como había descubierto el secreto de Misaki- Todo esto es por Usami-sensei, si en verdad Chibi-tan aún lo quiere n0 reaccionará de buena forma al ver a Onodera, ¿cierto?

-Si… Todo por Usami-sensei.

 _Continuará…_

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado nwn**

 **Finalmente Onodera se cambio a literatura, como era de esperarse volverá a ser editor de Usagi-san, eso significa que ya viene lo bueno 7u7**

 **Gracias a YiyaFujoshi, Kitty y Phuski por sus reviews gracias por el apoyo, las amo.**

 **Me despido, nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	13. First Day

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración-chan no quería venir, hasta ahora, en fin, aquí está el capítulo 13 del fic, espero les guste y nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Miró el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos por millonésima vez, este contenía la dirección del escritor del que estaría a cargo a partir de ese día. No le mencionaron nombres ni nada por el estilo, solo le dieron la dirección y alguna clase de llave con la que podría entrar al hogar de su nuevo autor a cargo.

Todo fue tan repentino, recién regresó a su trabajo como editor de manga Shojo, y en pocos minutos se convirtió en editor de literatura, todo eso y aún no era ni medio día.

No podía mentirse diciendo que se sentía del todo aliviado por haber abandonado Emerald después de estar trabajando 3 años allí; por una parte, así era, pero, por la otra tenía una sensación de vacío por dejar a las personas que lo apoyaron y ofrecieron su amistad en ese lapso de tiempo; Kisa, Mino y Hatori.

En su mente aún permanecían las expresiones de tristeza de sus compañeros cuándo se despidieron de él...

 ***Flashback***

 _Había salido de Literatura después de haber escuchado atentamente todas las indicaciones de, según él, era la editora en jefe de dicho departamento. Con suma lentitud comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso, ya hecha esta acción caminó hasta el elevador y presionó un botón, una vez abiertas las puertas el castaño se adentró; cerradas las puertas volvió a presionar otro botón. Este era para llegar a la planta baja._

 _Después de unas cuántas pausas de unos pocos segundos, Ritsu llegó a su destino, salió del elevador y caminó hasta la salida de la editorial; casi cruzaba la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre._

 _-¡Ritchan!_

 _El recién nombrado volteo para encontrarse a Kisa, el cual venía acompañado de Hatori y Mino._

 _-Chicos… -murmuró suavemente-_

 _-Ritchan… ¿te irás sin despedirte de nosotros? -el mayor se acercó a Onodera para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, este abrazo fue correspondido por el castaño-_

 _Ambos amigos permanecieron en la misma posición durante varios minutos, hasta que él menor intentó romper el abrazo._

 _-Kisa-san… -forcejeo un poco- ¿Puede soltarme? -preguntó-_

 _-¿En serio tienes que irte? -el de cabello negro se separó y miró al ojiverde fijamente, su voz tenía un matiz triste-_

 _-Y-Yo… -tartamudeo nervioso- Si, Kisa-san. -soltó finalmente- Estas ya no son circunstancias para estar en Emerald. -sentía que su corazón se estrujaba a ver las miradas de sus ahora ex-compañeros, aunque Kisa parecía ser el más afectado-_

 _-Pero… seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? -Shouta estaba a punto de romper en llanto-_

 _-Claro que si. -sonrió levemente-_

 _-No tengo mucho que decir, Onodera… pero, mucha suerte en literatura. -dijo Hatori con un intento de sonrisa en sus labios-_

 _-Lo mismo digo, espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo trabajo. -comentó Kanade con su típica sonrisa-_

 _-Gracias chicos. -Ritsu estaba conmovido-_

 _Los cuatro siguieron hablando, haciendo un intento de "fiesta de despedida" para el ojiverde, pero claro, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo._

 _-¡Hatori! ¡Mino! ¡Kisa! -los integrantes de Emerald escucharon sus nombres a la lejanía, y esa voz no era de nadie más que de Takano, el cuál cambiaba hacía ellos y no se veía para nada contento- ¡Dejen de holgazanear y vuelvan al trabajo! -ordenó con voz severa-_

 _Todos los nombrados rápidamente dejaron de platicar con el heredero para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su departamento, dejando a su jefe y ex-compañero solos. Masamune le miró de forma despectiva, dicha mirada no pasó por alto para el castaño, pero decidió ignorarla en su totalidad, finalmente, cruzó la puerta de Marukawa._

 ***Fin Flashback***

Su caminar paró instantáneamente al percatarse que ya había llegado a su destino; la casa de su nuevo autor a cargo, de su bolsillo sacó la llave que Aikawa le otorgó cuando fue a Literatura, la pelirroja era su antigua editora, eso era lo que él tenía entendido y, por lo tanto, tenía una copia de las llaves de dicha casa. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró, quedándose boquiabierto al ver el interior. La casa era enorme, nada comparado con su pequeño apartamento. Cerró la puerta que estaba tras su espalda.

Dejó su bolso en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí. Pero, ¿dónde estaba el escritor? Aikawa no le había dado detalles de su apariencia, solo dijo que: "Era un completo irresponsable y tenía un humor de mil demonios". Tragó saliva al recordar la descripción, acto seguido se sobo el cuello.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, cosa que lo puso alerta, volteo su cuerpo y su vista quedó en frente de las escaleras; vio una silueta masculina bajar.

-¿Aikawa? -preguntó con voz adormilada-

Un minuto, esa voz, ese cabello plateado, eran inconfundibles, ese hombre no era ni más ni menos que el gran Usami Akihiko. Onodera estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que único pudo hacer (o mejor dicho, decir) fue.

-¡¿U-Usami-sensei?!

El escritor levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de un ojiverde muy desconcertado, ese chico le era familiar de algún lado, su memoria reaccionó.

-¿Onodera? -bajó rápidamente las escaleras muy confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-Yo… -El castaño aún no salía de su shock- ¡Seré su nuevo editor!

El de ojos color amatista parpadeo un 0ar de veces, ¿su nuevo editor? ¿Dónde estaba Aikawa? Todo esto era muy repentino.

-Ya veo… -susurró, definitivamente algo le olía muy mal- Bien, iré por el manuscrito. -dejó el tema de Aikawa a segundo plano y su lado "responsable" se activó-

 ***Horas más tarde***

Editor y escritor soltaron un gran suspiro al unísono, después de arduas horas de trabajo, habían terminado la edición de la nueva obra del escritor.

Usami se colocó un cigarrillo en su boca para luego encenderlo, dio una gran bocanada y expulsó.

Por otra parte, Onodera se sentía emocionado, su primer día como editor de literatura (otra vez) y todo había salido a la perfección, al parecer nunca perdió su experiencia en dicha área. Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran casi las seis de la tarde, el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

-Misaki no ha llegado. -musito el escritor para sí mismo, pero Ritsu logró escuchar-

-¿Eh? -susurró-

-Oh... -Usami salió de su trance- Misaki es mi pareja. -sonrió y miró fijamente a su acompañante- De hecho, ambos tienen cierto parecido, bueno, Misaki es mucho más lindo, sin ofender, pero estoy seguro que ustedes se llevarían de maravilla.

Ok, ese comentario le había dolido.

Como por arte de magia, la puerta de la lujosa casa se abrió, bajo esta estaba un chico castaño y de ojos verdes.

-Usagi-san, estoy en casa. -habló Misaki cerrando la puerta-

-Bienvenido, Misaki. -Usagi se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su pareja con un abrazo y luego besarlo sin importarle que su editor lo estuviera observando-

El heredero sintió una gran incomodidad al ser espectador de esa muestra de amor, rápidamente bajó su cabeza mirando al suelo. Esta acción no duró mucho tiempo pues el recién llegado habló.

-¡U-Usagi-san! Nos están viendo. -velozmente fijó su mirada en el castaño menor al escucharle hablar, sus ojos se abrieron de manera enorme cuando lo reconoció-

Ese chico… era por quién Takano-san lo había dejado, entonces, eso significaba que...

¿Misaki estaba con Usami-sensei y Takano-san al mismo tiempo?

El estudiante no notó la presencia del editor, hasta después de quitarse de encima a Usagi-san, su reacción fue casi igual a la de Onodera, quedando shockeado al verle ahí sentado; ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Se preguntó mentalmente.

-Misaki. -habló el de ojos lilas- Quiero presentarte a Onodera Ritsu, mi nuevo editor a partir de ahora, Onodera, él es Takahashi Misaki. Mi pareja.

Ambos castaños se miraron de manera mutua por un considerado tiempo, Misaki comenzó a ponerse nervioso, después de tanto tiempo ocultando su secreto, alguien lo descubrió. Y eso era una muy mala señal.

Ritsu confirmó lo que el escritor había dicho momentos atrás, pues, él tenía toda la razón, el tal Misaki era lindo, demasiado, y joven, todo lo contrario, a él, que ya estaba brincando a los treinta. Cabía mencionar que el estudiante era más abierto con sus emociones, de seguro por eso Takano lo dejó, era patético.

Eso si, los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, que, si las miradas mataran, ellos dos ya estarían veinte metros bajo tierra, yendo directamente al Inframundo para ser juzgados por el dios Hades.

-Mucho gusto, Takahashi-kun. -devolvió el saludo casi por obligación, sus labios formaron un intento de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca-

-Igual, Onodera-san. -era realmente incómodo- Iré a hacer la cena.

Cena, cena, cena; esa palabra llegó a la cabeza de Ritsu, luego recordó a que se debía, hoy tenía que cenar con Yokozawa-san. Velozmente guardó sus cosas, se colocó el abrigo gigante que traía consigo, pues este era de unas cuántas tallas más grande (y que su propietario no era nadie más que Yokozawa).

Sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse, el heredero salió despavorido de la lujosa casa con dirección a Marukawa Shoten, joder, era un completo impuntual.

 ***Editorial Marukawa***

Revisó la hora por quinta vez consecutiva, suspiró, ya era de noche y Onodera ni sus luces, fue a buscarlo a Emerald pero no había rastros del castaño, parecía que la tierra se lo tragó. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

No tardó mucho en resignarse, no iba a encontrar al ojiverde por ningún lado, le dejó plantando, hizo una mueca de molestia tomando sus cosas y saliendo la de editorial. Iba a tomar rumbo para su hogar hasta que alguien le tomó de la manga de su chaqueta. Volteo para encontrarse a un Onodera respirando con dificultad.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -el castaño se disculpó repetidas ocasiones-

La expresión del peliazul se suavizo rápidamente, ver al castaño con el rostro rojo hizo que su molestia desapareciera.

-Vámonos. -el mayor comenzó a caminar, miró para ver si Onodera lo seguía y así fue-

Llegaron a la estación de metro, donde esperaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que él tren paso; las puertas del transporte se abrieron y los dos entraron, para fortuna de ambos, había asientos disponibles. Se sentaron.

-¿Dónde estabas? -interrogó el de ventas-

-En casa de mi autor a cargo… hoy empecé en literatura.

-Ya veo…

Ya no hubo más conversación, estaban en total silencio, pero no era para nada incómodo.

Takafumi sintió algo de peso caía sobre su hombro, volteo y vio como la cabeza del ojiverde descansaba en su hombro. Se había quedado dormido.

Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tener al castaño así le hizo sentir una calidez que hacía ya mucho tiempo no sentía.

Su mano se entrelazo con la de Ritsu sin querer, al darse cuenta de aquello un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas, pero no lo soltó.

Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Ok, yo dije que ya no me iba a centrar en la pareja romantica, ahora si es la última vez xDD por ahora**

 **No malinterpreten la última frase, no habrá lemon (o tal vez si) yo soy de la idea que un fic no necesita lemon para ser bueno**

 **Y no, esto no es AkiRitsu, es YokoRitsu xD**

 **Gracias a Kitty, YiyaFujoshi, Shiranai Atsune, A-san y a Airin por sus reviews, la amo :3**

 **Ahora debo pensar si el proximo capitulo será de Navidad o San Valentin ~**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	14. December 24

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien nwn**

 **Ahora si me apure un poco para tener el capítulo listo :3**

 **Aquí les traigo el capítulo 14 del fic, y como ya vieron en el título es un capítulo de Navidad xD si, en pleno agosto, ok ya, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo. Uwu**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Era una fría mañana del 24 de diciembre, un manto color blanco adornaba la ciudad, ese escenario tan hermoso era observado por un castaño de ojos color verde esmeralda desde la ventana de su casa, la cual estaba en el quinto piso de un edificio.

Le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza de café que tenía entre sus manos, sintió como el caliente líquido pasaba por su garganta, realmente lo necesitaba. Vio la hora en su despertador, dándose cuenta que ya tenía que comenzar a arreglarse para un arduo día de trabajo. Bebiendo el sorbo final a su taza la dejó en su mesa de noche y con rapidez corrió a su baño.

Salió de su casa y camino hasta la estación de metro, se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor, era una mañana muy fría, obviamente porque estaba nevando y también porque hacía mucho aire. Ahora Ritsu se arrepentía de no llevar unos guantes y una bufanda con él, era seguro que llegaría al editorial hecho una paleta de hielo.

No se equivocó del todo al deducir que llegaría muerto de frío a Marukawa, no se convirtió en una paleta helada pero su cuerpo no tenía calor alguno, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Frotó sus manos un par de veces para luego oprimir el botón del ascensor, entró.

Las puertas casi se cerraban, hasta que entró otra persona, él heredero miró fijamente a dicha persona, Santo Cielo, ¿acaso su día no podía ser más mierda?

El editor jefe del equipo doncella mostró una expresión llena de total desagrado al ver a su ex-subordinado allí mismo.

—Buenos días. —saludó el mayor de forma seca—

—Buenos días. —respondió más que nada por cortesía—

El castaño suspiró, menuda forma de arruinarle la mañana a alguien. Solo esperaba que el resto del día fuera un poco mejor. Luego recordó.

Hoy era 24 de diciembre, hoy era él cumpleaños de Takano-san… Giró ligeramente su cabeza, observó por unos momentos al azabache que estaba a un lado suyo, pensó.

¿Debía felicitarlo? Rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, hacer eso sería algo muy, no, bastante hipócrita de su parte y él no era una persona hipócrita. Quitó el pensamiento de su cabeza.

Escuchó las puertas abrirse, observando como Takano salía, suspiró, por fin estaba solo de nuevo. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuándo él ya había llegado al departamento de literatura. Salió del elevador y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento. Se sentó en su respectivo lugar y comenzó su trabajo.

—¡Buenos días! —Aikawa recién llegaba, fue recibida por un saludo al unísono parte de sus compañeros de trabajo— Hola Ritsu-kun. —saludó alegre a su nuevo subordinado—

—Ah, hola Aikawa… —dijo un distraído castaño—

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó curiosa—

—No. —respondió—

—¿Seguro? ¿Usami-sensei no te ha causado problemas?

—Para nada. —sonrió un poco, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se borró cuando recordó cierta duda que lo carcomía desde que empezó a trabajar con el Best Seller— Hmm, Aikawa…

—Dime.

—Necesito hablar con usted, es acerca de Usami-sensei.

El semblante de la editora cambió repentinamente de uno alegre a uno serio. No estaba segura de que quería hablar el editor, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento que le preguntaría del porque estaba trabajando de nuevo con el de ojos color amatista. Se acercó al castaño y le susurró.

—Te veo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería… —dicho esto se fue a su asiento—

 ***Horas después***

Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, corroborando que ya era la hora del almuerzo, se levantó de su asiento y se estiró un poco, salió de literatura quedándose en la entrada de la sección esperando pacientemente a que Aikawa saliera. Los minutos pasaron de manera lenta, solo observaba como la gente entraba y salía de la editorial.

—¡Ritsu-kun! —la pelirroja apareció detrás suyo— Ya podemos irnos… —calló al instante cuando vio pasar a Misaki junto a su amante, y dicha escena también fue presenciada por el heredero, este bajó si mirada evitando más contacto visual, hizo una nota mental que quería tener muy presente, no se volvería a enamorar de absolutamente nadie, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca más, era definitivo que el amor no era lo suyo—

—Eh… Si, vamos… —tomó del brazo a la mujer y la llevó prácticamente a rastas—

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la primera mesa disponible.

—Bien, Ritsu-kun… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Seré directo… ¿usted fue la editora de Usami-sensei? —preguntó—

—Si. —Respondió— ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—¿Por qué dejó de trabajar con él? ¿Y por qué me eligieron a mi como su nuevo editor? —demonios, no pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto—

—Supongo que llegó la hora de la verdad. —suspiró pesadamente— Conoces a Misaki-kun, ¿cierto? —el castaño asintió levemente— Él engaña a Usami-sensei desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no te puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo, yo… Lo supe cuando lo encontré en una situación comprometedora con el jefe de Emerald, para mi mala suerte él me vio. Literalmente me rogó para que no abriera la boca, acepté. —bebió un poco de su café y continuó— Desde ese entonces ya no puedo ver a Usami-sensei a los ojos, me siento como una vil traidora al no contarle la verdad. Tuve muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, pero, al verlo tan enamorado de ese chico hizo que me echara para atrás, Misaki-kun lo salvó del abismo y él será quién lo vuelva a lanzar si se entera. Ya no pude soportar ver como Misaki-kun le veía la cara de idiota a Usami-sensei. —bajó la mirada— He traicionado la amistad de Usami-sensei…

Ritsu permaneció callado por varios minutos que pasaban de forma muy lenta, toda esa información era difícil de procesar, su duda del por qué Aikawa renunció fue resuelta, pero ahora quedaba otra incógnita igual o más grande que la anterior.

—Pero… ¿por qué me eligieron a mi como su nuevo editor?

—Fue obra de Isaka-san, pues él también se enteró, todo esto empezó cuando pedí mi renuncia, él la aceptó, pero Usami-sensei se quedaría sin editor, pues todos ya estaban ocupados. —sonrió un poco— En eso llegó Yokozawa-san pidiendo un traslado, pero no para él, sino para ti. Entonces Isaka-san recordó que tú ya tenías experiencia con él, por lo que el proceso fue rápido, solo tenía que esperar a que tu incapacidad terminará para completar el traslado. Afortunadamente ese mismo día, él contrató a un nuevo escritor y a un nuevo editor de manga… Además, también fue para que Misaki-kun se pusiera celoso de ti por estar tan cerca de Usami-sensei. —soltó una risa—

Esa última frase le dio a entender que lo estaban utilizando, bueno, así era. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿con quién pasarás Noche Buena?

—¿E-Eh? Con nadie… —no era mentira, iba a estar en su casa completamente solo con su soledad—

—Oh… Que mal, ¿tampoco piensas dar regalos? —siguió preguntando—

—En lo absoluto, no tengo a quién… —a su mente vino la imagen de Yokozawa-san, eso ocasionó que su rostro se tornara tan rojo como el traje de Santa Claus, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza en un intento de borrar dicha imagen de su cabeza, que logró, pero no del todo, pues su rostro estaba coloreado de un tono rosado—

Carajo, ¿por qué ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza? Esa era una pregunta la cual no tenía respuesta (o al menos aún no la encontraba). Ahora que lo pensaba, Yokozawa-san había hecho muchas cosas por él y simplemente la vida no le sería suficiente para agradecérselo, darle un detalle no era mala idea, pero ¿qué clase de detalle le podría dar? Luego lo vería.

—Ritsu-kun. —Aikawa lo sacó de sus pensamientos—

—¿Sí?

—Es hora de irnos, la salida hoy es más temprano.

—Cierto. —se levantó de su asiento para ir a literatura por sus pertenecias—

 ***En otro lado***

El oso gruñón de Marukawa Shoten caminaba pacíficamente hasta su hogar y ya le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a dicho lugar, pero paró en seco cuando observó alrededor de unas veinte personas fuera de su edificio diciendo un par de cosas que no logró entender, la curiosidad le ganó por mucho por lo que se unió al bullicio, su boca hizo una pequeña letra O al ver lo que estaba en frente de él.

Era un auto color negro, último modelo (no necesitaba ser experto en auto para darse cuenta de aquello) y lo que más le sorprendió es que era nueva.

¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un auto de agencia abandonado? Lo observó más a detalle percatándose que había una hoja doblada pegada con cinta en el retrovisor, giró su cuerpo y la gente ya no estaba. Con seguridad tomó dicha hoja y la desdobló, de esta misma salieron unas llaves; las recogió y comenzó a leer la nota.

 **"Esto es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Feliz Navidad, Yokozawa-san.**

 **-Onodera."**

Arrugo la hoja entre su mano, esto era una exageración, si, no había palabra que lo describiera mejor. Por nada en el mundo aceptaría tal obsequio.

Se sentía muy exhausto para molestarle, solamente guardó las llaves en su abrigo y entró al edificio.

 ***Horas después***

 _9:00 PM._

Desde su habitación pudo escuchar que golpeaban a su puerta, con pereza se levantó de su cómoda cama y caminó hasta su sala, permaneció parado frente a la puerta durante algunos segundos para luego abrir.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía Yokozawa-san en su casa? Se preguntó a sí mismo, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el mayor entró y dejó a Sorata en el suelo, al parecer lo trajo consigo.

—Hmm… ¿puedo saber qué hace aquí? —interrogó—

—¿Te molesta mi presencia acaso? —preguntó fingiendo molestia—

—¡No, no, no! No quise decir eso… L-Lo siento. —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, su rostro estaba hirviendo—

El de ventas soltó una risa bajita, quién diría que antes el verle sonrojado le era repugnante, pero ahora lo consideraba algo adorable, vaya ironía.

 ***Takano***

 _11:45 PM._

Un bufido salió de sus fosas nasales, era ya casi la media noche y no había señal alguna de Misaki. Volvió a marcar su número, pero solo recibía un "fuera de servicio".

El castaño le había prometido que estaría con él por su cumpleaños, y esperaba que esa promesa fuera cumplida. Pero la paciencia se le estaba acabando. Una vez más marcó al número del estudiante.

Genial, se quedó sin crédito, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el pequeño aparato sobre una mesa; sacó una caja de cigarros y colocó uno en su boca, lo encendió, le dio una gran bocanada para luego expulsar el humo producido.

Murmuró un par de maldiciones en voz baja y salió de su apartamento, giró a la izquierda, donde estaba el hogar de Onodera. Rodó los ojos, no era la mejor compañía, pero la necesitaba, no podía hablar con Yokozawa pues recientemente du relación no era la mejor. Sin pensárselo dos veces tocó la puerta. No esperó mucho tiempo pues le abrieron de forma rápida, cuál fue su sorpresa a darse cuenta que la persona en frente suyo no era su ex-subordinado si no una chica.

—Buenas noches. —saludó la joven— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—¿No sabes qué pasó con la persona que vivía aquí antes? —preguntó —

—Solo sé que se mudó, pero no me dio más detalles.

—Gracias. —vio como la puerta se cerró en su cara—

Escuchó campanadas, eso significaba que ya eran las doce de la noche, de nueva cuenta volvió a entrar a su hogar, echándose al sofá tomó su celular, tenía un mensaje, de Misaki. Se apresuró a abrirlo, llevándose una gran desilusión.

Dicho mensaje decía:

 **"Lo siento, pero no podré ir. Feliz Navidad y Cumpleaños.**

 **Te quiere, Misaki."**

Apagó el artefacto, maldita sea, tal y como hace varios años, se encontraba completamente solo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **¿Takano merecía estar solo? ¡Obvio! No le iba a dar el gusto de estar con Misaki (?)**

 **El siguiente capítulo de San Valentin ewe así que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, no prometo mucho pero bueno uwu**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, Kitty y A-san por sus reviews, las amo**

 **También gracias a NVCiel por su follow**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	15. Valentine's Day

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero hubo fallas técnicas al momento de escribir este capítulo xD**

 **Pero por fin está aquí, espero les guste mucho uwu Nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen, ni mucho menos la canción que utilicé, le pertenece a Ed Sheeran y no digo la canción porque quiero sorprenderlos, pero las iniciales son TOL.**

 **Enjoy!**

Desde la lejanía pudo observar como el tren se acercaba, por lo que esperó junto a una considerable cantidad de personas a que el transporte llegará. Una vez que esto pasó entro en el vehículo y se sentó en un asiento que vio disponible, para su buena suerte. Onodera se aferraba a su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello, de su bolsillo sacó su celular, miró la pantalla por cierto tiempo, pero antes de volverlo a guardar revisó la hora y la fecha. Suspiró aliviado, aún era temprano; y en cuanto la fecha.

14 de febrero.

Bloqueó el aparato y lo guardó, apoyó su cabeza sobre unas barras de metal que estaban a un lado de su asiento, pues él se sentó a lado de la salida; se dio cuenta de la fecha de ese día y de repente sintió una leve presión en su pecho seguido de un dolor en la cicatriz en su cuello. Dicha presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y Ritsu sabía por qué.

Un sin fin de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, todos esos estúpidos recuerdos no eran ni nada más que momentos que pasó junto a Takano-san, todos y cada uno de ellos pasaron por su mente como si de un casete se tratará; una discreta lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Maldición, ¿por qué mierda tenía que recordar eso? ¿Por qué justo ese día? ¿La vida se estaba burlando de lo miserable que era? Al parecer si. Con las manos retiró aquel rastro de lágrimas que se formó en sus obres esmeralda, tomó un poco de aire para luego expulsarlo. Se tranquilizó un poco.

¿Por qué sufría por Takano? ¿por qué pensaba en él en todo momento? Se preguntó a sí mismo, después de todo lo que él le había hecho, rechazarlo, golpearlo, humillarlo, hacerlo sentir la escoria más grande del planeta… ¿por qué aún estaba enamorado de él?

Bajó su cabeza, haciendo que sus castaños cabellos cubriesen la ensombrecida mirada que el chico tenia, ¿hace cuánto que esa profunda tristeza no invadía su ser? La respuesta era muy obvia, desde que regresó a Emerald; pero al parecer, el mundo conspiró contra él ese día, provocando que su corazón se estrujara y que su cabeza se llenará de puros pensamientos, recuerdos, y algunos hubiera si Takano-san le hubiese aceptado. En pocas palabras y resumiendo, nostalgia.

Sintió que el tren paraba, por lo qué pensó que ya había llegado a su destino y así fue, se levantó del asiento saliendo del transporte, antes de moverse revisó la hora en su celular de nueva cuenta, suspiró, debía apresurarse a recoger el manuscrito de Usami-san. Comenzó su andar dando pasos largos y caminando a una velocidad considerable.

Llegando al penthouse del escritor, tocó la puerta de la misma, esperó pacientemente a que alguien le abriera; solo esperaba… Que ese chico no fuera el que atendiera la puerta. Un aura deprimente rodeo su cuerpo y Onodera casi pudo jurar que también tenía una nube gris lloviendo sobre su cabeza.

 ***Tiempo más tarde***

Velozmente entró al edificio Marukawa, apretó con fuerza el botón del elevador, se sentía muy desesperado y tenía los nervios de punta.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿qué carajo había hecho?

De seguro en este momento se preguntarán, ¿qué hizo Onodera Ritsu para que estuviera tan nervioso? La respuesta era fácil, golpeó a la pareja de Usami-sensei, ¿por qué? No pudo soportar el cinismo del castaño más joven…

 ***Flashback***

 _Aunque Ritsu solo iba a recoger un manuscrito, el escritor le convenció de quedarse un poco más de tiempo en su casa. ¿Cómo? Ni él lo sabía._

 _El editor era testigo de una muestra de amor, algo… Intensa, por así decirlo, entre el estudiante y el Best Seller, y por más que intentara hacer caso omiso a la escena, simplemente sus ojos estaban fijos en ella._

— _¡U-Usagi-san! Tu editor nos está viendo… —reclamaba Misaki—_

 _Pero el antes mencionado las palabras de su amado le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro._

— _Misaki, te amo. —besó apasionadamente al menor—_

 _Ritsu tenía un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua en su mano izquierda, en el cual estaba ejerciendo presión sin darse cuenta, por algun razón la escena le estaba provocando cierto coraje, él ya tenía un humor espantoso cuando llegó ahí y ahora estaba empeorando de manera increíble._

— _No digas cosas vergonzosas. —dijo Misaki con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego susurró algo que Onodera escuchó claramente— Te amo._

 _Crack._

 _Tanto como el escritor y el estudiante voltearon debido al ruido, viendo ahí a un Ritsu cabizbajo con el puño cerrado, de este mismo le salían algunos chorros de sangre y en el suelo había pedazos rotos de un vidrio._

 _Pero Onodera, no estaba ni enterado de ese acontecimiento._

— _Iré por el botiquín. —habló el peliplata levantándose de su asiento y subiendo las escaleras—_

 _Misaki por su parte se acercó al otro castaño con suma lentitud, queriendo ver como estaba su mano después de haber roto el vaso transparente, pero antes que pudiera ponerle la mano encima, Ritsu se alejó._

— _Vamos, tienes la mano herida, déjame ayudarte. —Takahashi hizo un nuevo intento de acercarse al herido Onodera, nuevamente fracasó, pues este iba con dirección a la puerta—_

 _El editor estaba a punto de salir cuando Misaki le tomó del brazo, Ritsu comenzaba a hartarse de la insistencia del menor, por lo que sin pensarlo le dio un buen golpe en el rostro._

 _Debido al impacto del golpe, Takahashi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, con su mano tocó la zona afectada, levantó su cabeza para reclamarle al ojiverde pero este ya se había ido._

 ***Fin Flashback***

Ahora estaba sentado en su asiento, con Aikawa a un lado pidiendo una explicación de por qué tenía la mano vendada.

Y si le platicaba, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿qué golpeó a la pareja de Usami-san solo por qué le escondía al autor un amorío con su ex-pareja? Claro que no. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared del departamento de literatura, aún faltaban varias horas para salir, suspiró con pesadez.

Observó su área de trabajo de arriba para abajo, comúnmente todo era de colores neutros o fríos, pero ese día, el maldito lugar estaba decorado con adornos de todo tipo, flores, corazones, peluches, cupidos, hasta dulces. El lugar era tan… Empalagosamente rosa.

Decidió ir por algo de beber, se levantó de su asiento y salió de literatura no sin antes de escuchar un par de sermones más cortesía de su jefa.

Llegó a una máquina expendedora donde compró una lata de café helado, obtuvo la lata y la abrió para después empinarse el contenido de la misma de un sorbo; terminó de vaciar la lata y la tiró a la basura, observó que a lado de la máquina había un cartel, se acercó y lo vio más a detalle.

Era acerca de un ridículo baile para celebrar el 14 de febrero. Tonterías, dijo Ritsu para sí mismo. Se dio la media vuelta para volver a su puesto de trabajo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. El chico volteo para encontrarse a la mirada azulada de Yokozawa. Pudo notar que tenía algo escondido tras su espalda, pero no le tomo importancia.

—Hola. —saludó el ojiverde—

Antes que este pudiera devolver el saludo se dio cuenta de la mano vendada de su acompañante.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —preguntó—

—Me corté accidentalmente.

—Ya veo… —se dio cuenta que el castaño caminaba hacía la salida, por lo que rápidamente agarró su mano—

Un cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo del menor, no era la primera vez que esto ocurría, anteriores veces, cada que Yokozawa-san le tocaba o tan siquiera le rozaba la mano provocaba que Onodera sintiera sensaciones bastante agradables. Nuevamente volteó quejando frente a frente con el de ventas.

—Toma. —Takafumi le extendió un ramo de flores al editor, esto era demasiado vergonzoso—

El heredero quedó pasmado ante el regalo del oso, era un ramo hermoso, no lo podía negar, en este predominaban los colores blanco y rosa, este último en distintas tonalidades; también era de un tamaño intermedio, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño.

Agarró el ramo entre sus manos y lo acercó un poco a su nariz, llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor del mismo. Olían exquisito… Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín y sus ojos verdes adoptaron un brillo muy notorio.

Como por arte de magia, su enojo, recuerdos amargos y demás problemas habían desaparecido.

—G-Gracias, Yokozawa-san. —agradeció con una sonrisa boba en los labios, el ojiazul se aguantó las ganas de sacar su celular y tomarle una foto a Ritsu, la vista de la que estaba siendo espectador era demasiado para él, también se ruborizó—

Después de eso, ambos se fueron por su lado, pero por supuesto, los dos estaban en su propio mundo, parecían imbéciles con el rostro rojo y esa sonrisa idiota que se formaba en sus labios.

 ***En la noche***

No sabía cómo, pero terminó por convencerse a sí mismo de ir a la ridícula fiesta de Día de San Valentín que Isaka-san organizaba cada año. Con diferencia a otros eventos, este no era obligatorio y no era en la editorial, más bien en un lujoso salón que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Salió de su apartamento con el saco de su traje en la mano, caminó hasta llegar a una esquina, ahí se quedaría hasta que viera pasar a un taxi, revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

 _9:30 PM._

Aun no lograba entender por qué iba a dicho evento, pues él no tenía pareja, tal vez solo era para no estar encerrado en su hogar, muriéndose de aburrimiento mientras que en el televisor pasaban las clásicas películas de amor que terminaban en tragedia.

Permaneció esperando por un buen tiempo, pero ningún taxi pasaba o si llegaban a pasar, venían ocupados.

Un auto color negro se estacionó justo en frente donde estaba el ojiverde, este miraba dicho vehículo con incredulidad. Este carro, le era conocido de algún lado. La ventana polarizada del asiento del copiloto bajó, dejando ver a la persona que le obsequió el ramo de flores horas atrás.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —preguntó el de ventas clavando su mirada en Onodera—

—N-No… Gracias, prefiero irme en taxi. —salió de su trance y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al auto—

—No creo que quieras llegar con el traje arruinado al salón. —Yokozawa condujo a la par del castaño—

—¿C-Cómo sabe que voy para allá? —siguió caminando queriendo alejarse, las personas allí presentes creían que se trataba de un secuestro—

—Porque también voy para allá, idiota. —dijo sarcástico, abrió la puerta del copiloto— Sube.

Ritsu no tuvo más alternativa que hacerle caso al mayor. Cuando este subió, el carro arrancó.

Estaban en total silencio, el ojiazul tenía su mirada fija en la carretera, el editor por su parte arreglaba pequeños detalles de su arreglo; Ritsu giró a ver a su acompañante de manera disimulada, se veía realmente atractivo en esmoquin, bueno, todos los trajes le sentaban de maravilla a Takafumi.

Esperen un minuto, ¿qué mierda acababa de pensar? Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por el amor de Dios, no tenía por qué pensar en ese tipo de cosas, rápidamente giró su mirada al retrovisor.

Llegaron al dichoso salón, el auto se mantuvo en movimiento por algunos minutos, pues estaba buscando un lugar donde estacionarse, lo encontró. Se bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hasta la entrada del local.

El lugar era bastante grande, estaba decorado perfectamente para la ocasión que se estaba celebrando, caminó por el lugar sin darse cuenta que el peliazul ya no estaba a su lado.

—¡Ritchan! —Escuchó que le llamaban, con la mirada buscó al dueño de esa voz, a lo lejos pudo ver como una mano se movía frenéticamente, era Kisa-san— ¡Ritchan, por aquí!

Sonrió, comenzó a caminar donde estaba su amigo que acompañado de sus dos ex compañeros.

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales y sin sentido alguno, se estaban divirtiendo como ya hace mucho no lo hacían. La charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, específicamente el de Shouta, este contesto, cuando termino la llamada pidió disculpas y salió del lugar, exactamente pasó lo mismo con Hatori y finalmente con Mino, dejando a Ritsu solo.

El ojiverde salió al jardín del salón, sentándose en una banca que vio sola, observó la obscuridad de la noche, la luna brillaba junto a un bello manto de estrellas. Sintió la presencia de alguien a lado suyo, era Usami Akihiko la persona que estaba a su lado.

—Usami-sensei… —murmuró el chico—

—Onodera, no te había visto. —habló con seriedad— ¿Tu mano está mejor?

—Si, gracias. —respondió con algo de nerviosismo— ¿Está solo?

—Vine con Misaki, solo que él está ocupado.

—Oh…

El ambiento silencioso fue interrumpido cuando una melodía lenta, pero sin letra comenzó a sonar.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó el escritor extendiendo su mano al editor—

—C-Claro… —sonrojado tomó la mano del de ojos amatistas—

Las manos de Akihiko se posaron en la cintura del menor, Ritsu pasó sus brazos por el cuello del más alto. Danzaron al ritmo suave y tranquilo de de la canción, girando en el mismo lugar donde estaban. Era realmente incómodo para ambos.

Concluyó la canción y ambos se separaron, escucharon una tos algo fingida, volteran encontrándose a Misaki que miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos y algo pasmado. Y a su lado estaba el oso gruñón de ventas con una cara de matón sin escrúpulos.

Takafumi tomó el brazo de un desconcertado Onodera y lo jaló dentro del salón. Lo soltó dejándolo sentado justo al lado suyo, el peliazul se sentó cruzado de brazos mientras murmuraba lo que parecía ser maldiciones, ya no tenía esa expresión de asesino, pero se le notaba que estaba molesto, su rostro estaba enrojecido, parecía… ¿celoso?

Demonios, ¿por qué actuó de esa manera? Se preguntó el de esmoquin negro (Yokozawa) ¿por qué cuando vio a Onodera tan pegado a ese escritor le hirvió la sangre? Esa estúpida escena lo molesto de sobre manera, pero él quería algo, que nadie se le acercara al ojiverde. Vio a Ritsu caminar hasta la mesa de bocadillos por lo que se le ocurrió seguirlo.

Ambos estaban cruzando la pista de baile cuando otra canción comenzó a escucharse, este si tenía letra y una muy… Cursi.

 **Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran.**

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

La pista comenzó a llenarse de parejas de enamorados que comenzaron a abrazarse y bailar dicha canción.

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

El castaño quiso alejarse del lugar, pero no contaba que terminaría tropezando, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la caída en el suelo que nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y encontró la penetrante mirada azul de Yokozawa, este lo estaba sujetando, un agresivo sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, quiso alejarse del oso gruñón, pero este no se lo permitió, lo puso de nuevo de pie y lo abrazó de manera sobreprotectora.

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

Abrió enormemente sus obres verdes, estaba muy sorprendido por el acto de su compañero, sus brazos dudaban si corresponder o o no el abrazo; lentamente sus temblorosos brazos se aferraron a la espalda del peliazul.

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, ¿era su imaginación y el corazón de Yokozawa-san latía violentamente?

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we ar_ e

Ninguno de los dos se percató de como comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, no estaban bailando y eso era lo que menos importaba.

Los brazos del de ventas cubría el rostro de Ritsu, evitando que alguien más viera su ruborizado rostro.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

Era una sensación agradable, jamás en su vida se le hubiera venido a la cabeza que los brazos del peliazul fueran tan cálidos, lo hacían sentir seguro, protegido.

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

No lo comprendía, ¿a qué se debía que en esos mismos momentos estuviera abrazando a Onodera de esa manera? Maldita sea, esto no era normal, su corazón latía, la cara le ardía, bajó un poco su cabeza observó al castaño recostado en su pecho, sonrió.

 _Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

Apretó mucho más a Ritsu hacía su cuerpo, tenerlo cerca... Lo hacía feliz. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas en el mismo lugar donde estaban posados. Sintió que el corazón del ojiverde latía con la misma intensidad que el suyo.

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

Les importó poco las miradas de la gente, muchos miraban con desaprobación, otros estaban conmovidos, hasta había gente que grababa; y un grupo de 4 personas miraban la escena con la boca abierta, estaban sorprendidos.

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

Se abrazaban como si de una pareja se tratará, no lo eran, y no estaban ni cerca de serlo. O eso era lo que ellos creían.

Las personas se enamoran de formas misteriosas, eso era un hecho, tan misteriosa que ninguno sabe cómo terminó enamorado.

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

A pesar de que la canción terminó, no se separaron, seguían abrazándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos, además, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

Takafumi le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Ritsu, este solo respondió la acción hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del antes mencionado.

Todo lo contrario, al romántico momento, una desesperado Takano buscaba a Misaki, pues este se fue sin decirle absolutamente nada. Lo buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras sin resultado alguno.

Fue a la pista y encontró a su mejor amigo abrazando cariñosamente a una persona a la cuál no le pudo ver rostro, Yokozawa se veía muy feliz, por lo cual sonrió.

—¡Takano-san! —una voz conocida le llamó, ahí estaba su Misaki—

Masamune agarró su mano y lo llevó afuera, pero aún tenía una pregunta en mente.

¿Quién era esa persona que se aferraba a su amigo?

 _Continuará..._

 **¡Bueno! Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo nwn**

 **Onodera: ¿Por qué elegiste esa canción?**

 **Denisse: Porque la sentí perfecta para ustedes dos, hay frases que quedan bien en este fic, o niéguenmelo xD**

 **Yokozawa: ¿Ya te dije que estás loca?**

 **Denisse: Ajá, ¡pero la canción es hermosa!**

 **Onodera: ¿No deberías estar alistando tus cosas para mañana? Te recuerdo que ya entras a la escuela.**

 **Denisse: No me lo recuerdes...**

 **Eso es cierto, mañana entró a clases, a mi último año de prepa y en la tarde, más el servicio social, no sé si pueda actualizar tan seguido, espero que sí, eso sí, no pienso abandonar el fic por nada, quiero que este sea el primer fic que termino, así que por favor deséenme suerte en mi primer día y pidan por que actualice:'v**

 **Gracias a Kitty, Shiranai Atsune y a A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	16. I've Fallen in Love with You

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn**

 **Ok, lo lamento y lo lamento mucho por tardarme en actualizar, pero el turno de la tarde me está volviendo loca D: es horrible**

 **Pero finalmente aquí esta y espero les guste mucho uwu nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

¿Cómo sabes que la amistad con tu mejor amigo se fue por completo a la mierda? Pues la respuesta es muy fácil, cuando te enteras de que te enamoraste de su expareja. Y justamente eso le estaba pasando a Yokozawa Takafumi, no supo en qué momento pasó, pero él se había enamorado de nuevo, después de que Kirishima falleció años atrás su corazón volvió a latir por alguien más.

¿Cómo pasó? Esa era una pregunta que no podía responder, ¿cómo llegó a enamorarse nuevamente? Esto no podía ser posible.

Esa persona… Esa persona que le había robado el corazón, el sueño y unos cuantos suspiros, esa persona era simplemente perfecta ante sus ojos, sus sedosos y suaves cabellos, sus enormes y brillantes ojos que eran como un par de piedras preciosas, su blanca piel como la nieve en invierno. Amaba absolutamente todo de esa persona. Estaba enamorado.

Pero ¿por qué de todas las personas del mundo tuvo que ser flechado por él? ¿Por qué Onodera Ritsu lo enamoró?

Él sabía que eso estaba mal, tener ese tipo de sentimientos por Onodera no era lo correcto, por Dios era la EX pareja de su mejor amigo, exacto, Masamune y Ritsu ya no eran nada, pero, en primer lugar ¡se suponía que odiaba al castaño! Odiaba… Tiempo pasado, ahora todo era distinto, él ya no aborrecía al editor pues sus sentimientos habían cambiado drásticamente; lo que sentía por Ritsu era complicado de describir, pero se podía resumir en una simple palabra de cuatro letras.

Amor.

Oh si, esa diminuta y al parecer insignificante palabra, que en realidad tenía mucho poder y significado era lo que describía el dichoso sentimiento que Yokozawa albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser, y él estaba cien por ciento seguro que no era ningún tipo de capricho… Era amor completamente.

Pero por otro lado también se sentía bastante culpable, pero ¿por qué? Algo muy dentro de él le decía que estaba traicionando a Kirishima… Y en parte había algo de verdad en eso, era totalmente cierto que no había superado la muerte de Zen por completo, pero él no decidió enamorarse nuevamente; solo pasó. Ya saben lo que dicen, en el corazón no se manda.

Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, no prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo en lo más mínimo, dejando de hacer su deber ya que estaba seguro de que a ese paso jamás lo iba a terminar se levantó de su asiento y salió de ventas, necesitaba tomar aire y despegar su mente.

Salió del gran edificio y el aire le pegó directamente en el rostro, suspiró con pesadez, en esos momentos tenía la necesidad de un cigarrillo, rápidamente quitó el pensamiento de su cabeza, no, no, no, no y más no; iba muy bien en su tratamiento para arruinarlo haciendo esa estupidez, no tuvo más opción que morderse las uñas.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y el oso gruñón decidió volver para terminar su trabajo, más tarde tendría el tiempo para meditar. Entró a la editorial con ambas manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus manos quedaron horrendas después de haber mordido sus uñas. Por su camino se cruzaron dos personas, una de estas personas era Kisa Shouta quién llevaba prácticamente a rastras al que era el dueño de su ser; Onodera Ritsu.

Dicha escena le molestó demasiado, pero no lo demostró en lo más mínimo, eso sí, se aguantaba las ganas de empujar al enano azabache para que se alejara de su castaño, claramente no era el momento para hacer tal acción. Ahora en su pecho nació un nuevo sentimiento; el miedo.

¿Miedo a qué? Miedo a que Onodera no sintiera el mismo amor que él sentía por el castaño, miedo a que su amor fuera completamente unilateral. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando por lo que negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, no podía sentir miedo hasta que el ojiverde supiera de sus sentimientos, quiso quitarse el pensamiento negativo, pero le fue imposible, gruñó.

Caminó despacio justo a lado de los dos editores, y antes que estos pudieran salir por la puerta tomó del brazo al heredero haciendo que detuviera su paso, este volteo a mirarlo con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Yokozawa-san, ¿necesita algo? —preguntó Onodera confundido—

—Necesito hablar contigo, antes de que te vayas, búscame. —dijo seriamente, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, soltó el brazo del menor y siguió su camino, dejando a Ritsu con la palabra en la boca—

Takafumi se mordió el labio, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a ser más tarde, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, pues ya estaba decidido.

Esa misma noche le declararía su amor a Onodera Ritsu.

 ***En la noche***

Las horas pasaron con lentitud para el jefe de ventas, para su fortuna, ya era la hora de la salida por lo cual agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, velozmente comenzó a guardar sus cosas, por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que su oportunidad se fuera, eso no iba a pasar, una vez con sus pertenencias guardadas se puso de pie, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió del departamento de ventas.

Con la mirada buscó al de cabello castaño por todos los lugares visibles, pero no estaba por ningún lado, frustrado caminó hasta la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, miró de reojo a sus espaldas, y ahí estaba Ritsu el cuál parecía recién haber llegado; se dio la media vuelta con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se acercó al ojiverde.

—Onodera, viniste. —dijo—

—Si. —Sonrió nerviosamente— ¿De qué necesita hablar?

Yokozawa lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a quién sabe dónde. Ritsu tragó saliva, algo en él le decía que pasara lo que pasara no iba a terminar nada bien.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a un lugar un tanto apartado, al parecer era alguna oficina. Entraron a dicho lugar (el cuál no tenía nada de iluminación) Ritsu escuchó una puerta cerrarse, lo que le causó algo de nerviosismo, esto le estaba dando mala espina.

—Bien, ahora que estamos tú y yo solos… —dijo el de ventas—

—¿P-Puede ser rápido, Yokozawa-san? —preguntó nervioso— Creo que deje algo cocinando en la estufa y no quiero que se queme, además que… —el castaño se calló al instante cuando sintió unos labios presionando los suyos—

Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos, se quedó en completo shock sin poder hacer ninguna clase de movimiento. Esto no podía ser posible.

Yokozawa-san… ¡lo estaba besando! ¿Por qué? No lo podía entender.

El de ventas optó por subir la intensidad de dicho beso, tomó a Ritsu por la cintura y lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Poco a poco se separaron, Onodera aún estaba en estado de shock y el peliazul con un dedo tocaba delicadamente sus labios.

Lentamente el joven heredero regresó a la realidad, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido y ardiendo, hizo una pregunta con bastante torpeza.

—¿¡P-Po-Por qué me besó?!

—Shh… —colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los finos labios de su acompañante— Estoy enamorado de ti, Onodera.

El recién mencionado sintió algo romperse dentro de él.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una mala broma acaso? Si era así no le causaba nada de gracia, sintió su rostro humedecerse, tocó su rostro con la mano y efectivamente se encontraba llorando.

—¡E-Esto no puede ser! —El de ojos verdes comenzó a sollozar— ¿¡Está jugando conmigo?!

Santo Cielo, dijo el de ventas, la había cagado olímpicamente, en ningún momento pensó en la forma que Ritsu iba a reaccionar, y su reacción no fue para nada buena.

—Dime, ¿por qué crees que jugaría contigo con algo tan serio? Ritsu… —por primera lo llamó por su nombre— Lo que yo siento por ti es real, más real de lo que te puedas imaginar… —suspiro— No espero que me des una respuesta inmediata, solo piénsalo por favor —se acercó al oído del menor y susurró— Y recuerda, podría esperarte por siempre si es necesario. —besó su mejilla y acto seguido salió de la habitación dejando solo a un lloroso Onodera—

Ritsu cayó al suelo, con ambas manos cubrió su rostro dejando que sus llantos y sollozos salieran con libertad.

Mientras tanto en un árbol que estaba fuera de ese lugar, estaba una persona vestida completamente de blanco, esta persona observaba la escena con desconcierto.

—Pobre, creo que después de tremenda decepción que se llevó no puede confiar en alguien tan fácilmente. —murmuró el sujeto sentando en la rama del árbol— Me duele saber que no soy yo la persona que hace feliz a Yokozawa. —suspiró con tristeza— Pero si él es feliz con ese castaño, entonces yo también lo seré. —de su espalda salieron una enormes y hermosas alas blancas, tal y como su atuendo, estas mismas comenzaron a aletear—

El sujeto, que en realidad era un ángel comenzó a volar lejos de ese lugar, sonrió, ahora no solo sería un ángel guardián, también haría de Cupido, totalmente ridículo.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho :3**

 **Díganme, ¿Quién creen que sea el último personaje que salió?**

 **Creo que la respuesta es obvia, pero quiero ver sus teorías xD**

 **Yokozawa: ¿Les vas a decir?**

 **Denisse: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Onodera: Ya sabes, lo que has estado pensando estos días.**

 **Denisse: Que sea sorpresa :3 pero les daré una pista, en el capítulo 13 dije que había una posibilidad de que hubiera eso que ya ustedes saben, que empieza con L y termina con N (¿)**

 **A ver si adivinan :3**

 **Gracias Kitty, Shiranai Atsune y a A-san por comentar, las amo 3**

 **También a los que dan favoritos y follow :3**

 **De nueva cuenta una disculpa por Tardar y no odien a Onodera XD**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	17. What do I Feel for Him?

**¿Adivinen quien regreso de las cenizas? :D**

 **¡Alto ahí! Bajen sus armas D: creo que les debo una disculpa por no actualizar en un mes, creo que se dieron cuenta que las tres actualizaciones al mes se volvieran una :'v en fin, la verdad lo lamento espero me perdonen**

 **Finalmente, aquí está el capítulo 17 y espero les guste mucho nwn nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

El trabajador de ventas bajó hasta el estacionamiento de la editorial donde buscó su auto con la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, cuando lo encontró se acercó al vehículo, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y con un botón te quitó la alarma, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el carro, cerró la puerta, acto seguido metió la llave en el switch encendiéndolo. Con ambas manos tomó el volante y le dio unas cuentas vueltas, y así salió de la editorial.

Conducía lentamente por la casi solitaria y poco iluminada carretera de la ciudad, la única luz provenía de las luces delanteras del automóvil, suspiró recordando lo que había pasado momentos atrás en aquella oficina, a su mente llegó la imagen de aquel ojiverde con lágrimas brotando de sus bellos ojos, su corazón se estrujó al recordar la escena. Yokozawa no entendía por qué el castaño reaccionó de esa manera, porqué pensó que estaba jugándole una mala broma cuando confesó sus sentimientos.

¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Quizá fue demasiado precipitado? O es que… ¿Onodera aún sentía algo por Masamune?

Gracias a su último pensamiento frenó en seco, llevándose varios pitidos en forma de reclamo al parar su andar, golpeó su cabeza repetidas veces contra el volante en señal de frustración. Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!, esa era la palabra que pasaba por la mente del peliazul, pues, la última opción tenía altas posibilidades de que fuera real, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Pues como no iba a enojarse, si su adorado castaño sufrió por quién sabe cuánto tiempo por culpa del desgraciado editor jefe de Shojo (y no, no valía la pena mencionar su nombre).

Takafumi volvió a reaccionar después de haber estado en lo más profundos de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que había una larga de fila de autos atrás del suyo por lo que volvió a manejar. El semáforo se puso en rojo por lo que volvió a parar, en ese lapso, nuevamente su mente se vio repleta del rostro de Onodera en las distintas facetas que él conoció del chico, soltó un suspiro, pero no era un suspiro cualquiera, era un suspiro de alguien que estaba enamorado.

— _Lo quieres demasiado, ¿no es así?_

Un escalofrío llegó a su cuerpo después de haber escuchado esa voz, eso no podía ser posible, pues él era la única persona que estaba en el auto, y en segundo lugar las ventanas del mismo estaban cerradas y momentos atrás no tenía frío. Sacudió su cabeza, se rio de sí mismo, era muy seguro que su mente le estuviera haciendo una mala jugada o el sueño que tenía lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

— _Yo no soy un producto de tu imaginación._

De nuevo esa voz, pero ahora era ligera mente familiar para él, dirigió su mirada hacia el retrovisor, y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

En el asiento trasero había una silueta blanca, casi translucida, dicha figura no se podía apreciar con claridad, pero el de ventas se pudo percatar que esta tenía alguna clase de alas en su espalda y en rostro había algo que parecía ser una sonrisa. El ojiazul no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo unos cuantos balbuceos, la silueta solo le sonrió y con el dedo índice le hizo una seña para que no hablara. Acto seguido, desapareció.

 ***Marukawa Shoten***

El ojiverde se levantó lentamente del suelo donde se encontraba, las lágrimas aún permanecían en sus ojos, pero ya no eran tan prominentes como hace momentos atrás, con sus manos limpió un poco su pantalón, luego se talló con ojos en un intento de eliminar las molestas lágrimas. Tomó su maletín del suelo y salió de esa oficina.

Antes de comenzar a moverse, vio la hora en su reloj y sus ojos casi se salen de su órbita al darse cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, ¿cuántas horas estuvo llorando? No lo podía deducir con exactitud, comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, tal vez si se apuraba aun podía irse antes que la editorial cerrada, aceleró un poco más el paso. Mientras caminaba, el chico involuntariamente tocó suavemente sus labios con uno de sus dedos, los recuerdos de lo que pasó entre Yokozawa-san y él llegaron a su cabeza, de nueva cuenta las lágrimas brotaron de sus obres esmeraldas, sintió un gran revoltijo en su estómago, pero no sabía por qué, quizá se debía al beso que el mayor le había dado. Su corazón empezó a latir con una gran fuerza, casi se podía escuchar el ritmo de sus latidos, sintió como su rostro se enrojecía, ese beso le había gustado, a pesar de no haberlo correspondido, el beso le transmitió algo que no podía describir con palabras.

¿Es que acaso sentía algo por Yokozawa-san? No, eso era algo poco probable, seguramente solo sentía gratitud y apreció por él, pues le había ayudado después de la tremenda estupidez que cometió. Si, eso debía ser. Por qué definitivamente esto no era amor.

— _Si es amor._

El pobre muchacho pegó un brinco que casi llegaba al techo, esa voz que escuchó era apenas un leve susurro, pero fue suficiente para que se asustara, giró su cuerpo buscando al responsable de esas palabras, pero atrás de él no había absolutamente nadie, continuó caminando con la mirada fija a su espalda y gracias a ello no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento. —murmuró el castaño, levantó la mirada para ver a la persona con la que había chocado, simplemente hoy no era su día—

Takano solo miró despectivamente al heredero.

—Vaya, sigues aquí. —su voz se escuchó por el solitario pasillo—

Onodera decidió no seguirle el juego, no iba a caer en su provocación, respiró hondo y caminó aun lado de él con la intención de irse de su vista, pero lástima que a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea, Masamune le tomó del brazo haciéndolo retroceder hacia donde él estaba. La mirada verdosa de Ritsu y la mirada miel de Takano hicieron contacto.

El editor jefe se percató de algo bastante pelicular.

—Un momento, ¿has estado llorando? preguntó, aunque claro, la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, era muy obvio, la rojez y el rastro en sus mejillas lo delataban, en los labios de Takano se formó una sonrisa— ¿Lloraste por mí acaso? —dijo en forma de burla—

Pero Onodera no tenía la intención de contestarle.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —rio— ¿Tanto me amas?

Continuó en silencio.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación no responder cuando alguien te hace una pregunta? —comenzó a acercarse demasiado a Ritsu—

—Ya cállate. —soltó el castaño de repente—

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó incrédulo, pero claro que, con algo de molestia, absolutamente nadie le hablaba así—

—¡Que te calles! ¿Eres sordo o qué? —exclamó—

—¡A mí no me hables así! —respondió aplicando más fuerza en el agarre—

—Ya no eres mi jefe, no eres nada mío. —dijo de manera seca mientras forcejeaba—

—Eso no te da el derecho a alzarme la voz.

Ritsu estaba cansado, solamente quería irse a su casa para poder pensar con tranquilidad, por lo que sin pensarlo le dio un rodillazo a Takano en el estómago, con la suficiente fuerza para que el mayor le soltara.

Masamune cayó al suelo, con ambas manos sujetó su abdomen, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire con la boca, ese golpe le dolió, y mucho.

—Hijo… de… puta. —murmuró con pocas fuerzas—

El editor caminó hacía la puerta olvidando por completo la pequeña riña que tuvo momentos atrás, solo quería ir a su hogar y dormir.

Salió de Marukawa y caminó hasta quién sabe dónde, no se dio cuenta cuál era el rumbo que estaba tomando, solo caminó durante mucho tiempo. Onodera tampoco se percató que iba a cruzar una calle y mucho menos que cuando puso el primer pie en dicha calle el semáforo se puso de color verde.

De reojo miró unas cuántas luces y se giró, un carro se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero el impacto jamás llegó. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y frente a él estaba un carro de color negro; de este salió nadie más que Yokozawa.

—¡Serás idiota! —el peliazul se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza — Por poco y te atropelló, ten más cuidado. —era un regaño, sí, pero también se podía notar la preocupación que el de ventas tenía por él, inconscientemente sonrió—

El mayor solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y guío al chico hacía dentro del auto, cerró la puerta del copiloto y volvió a adentrarse dentro del mismo, encendió el auto y arrancó.

El camino fue totalmente silencioso, Yokozawa se dedicaba a manejar y a observar al castaño de vez en cuando y Ritsu lentamente se quedaba dormido, el antes mencionado bostezo.

—Duerme, te despertaré cuando lleguemos a tu casa. —dijo el mayor, y no recibió respuesta, pues el de ojos verde quedó profundamente dormido—

Pero su sueño no duró mucho, porque despertó cuando escuchó aquella voz nuevamente.

— _¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?_

Con los ojos a medio abrir se puso a reflexionar esa pregunta

—" _ **¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por él? ¿Siento algo más que un simple aprecio por Yokozawa-san?"**_

Eso era lo que tenía que averiguar.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Creo que no salió tan mal, díganme que opinan :3**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san y a Shiranai Atsune por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora debo pensar si el siguiente capítulo será de los románticos o debo seguir con el YokoRitsu *se pone a pensar* (¿)**

 **Creo que ya no tengo más que agregan, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	18. Suspicions

***Llega caminando con una mesa como escudo* Hola… ¿Cómo están? *le llueven tomates* Okey, Okey… *tira la mesa* Supongo que no tengo pretextos por mi ausencia, ¿verdad? Siendo sincera, me daba flojera escribir xd pero me puse las pilas y lo pude terminar para hoy, ya saben cómo soy, me tardo años luz en actualizar jajaja, en fin, menos parloteo, los dejo leer y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

Misaki cocinaba tranquilamente, aún le faltaban unas cuántas para entrar a la Universidad y según sus cálculos, llegaría a tiempo. El castaño puso agua a calentar y acto seguido comenzaba a darle unos últimos detalles al desayuno.

Toc! Toc!

Escuchó que la puerta era golpeada, con el delantal puesto salió de la cocina para atender la puerta, abrió esta misma y en su rostro una expresión de molestia al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Takahashi-kun. —dijo Onodera en forma de saludo—

—Onodera-san, buenos días. —el menor se hizo a un lado para que el editor entrara a su hogar—

Una vez que el heredero entró, el ambiente se tornó bastante pesado e incómodo. Ritsu suspiró, solo iba a recoger el manuscrito y largarse de aquel lugar.

—¿Y Usami-sensei? —preguntó el mayor con un tono de voz que era un pésimo intento por ser amable—

—Él… No está. —respondió con duda, aunque era cierto que el escritor no se encontraba, el mayor le avisó que tenía una firma de autógrafos en otra ciudad— Vienes por el manuscrito, ¿cierto? —Onodera asintió con la cabeza— Entonces iré por él. —dicho esto subió las escaleras a velocidad luz—

El de los ojos verdes (Onodera) soltó un profundo suspiro y se sentó en un sofá, Misaki era una persona tan hipócrita.

Mientras tanto Misaki buscaba en el cuarto del escritor el dichoso manuscrito, y esta no era una tarea nada fácil, pues el lugar parecía un verdadero basurero, el chico temía morir asfixiado bajo tanto desastre. En su travesía vio un sobre que estaba en el escritorio, caminó un poco hasta llegar, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que en ese sobre estaba el manuscrito.

Abrazó los papeles como si su vida dependiera de ellos y con mucho esfuerzo salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Onodera sentado y revisando su celular, se acercó a él y le extendió los papeles.

Ritsu levantó la cabeza haciendo contacto visual con el menor, dándose cuenta de que el manuscrito estaba en sus narices, tomó el sobre y con sumo cuidado lo abrió, revisó todos y cada uno de los documentos, verificando que todo estaba en completo orden, luego de esa inspección, volvió a guardar las hojas en el sobre.

—Gracias, Takahashi-kun. —agradeció el editor con poca, poquísima amabilidad—

Misaki quiso contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo, vio el número y sonrió para luego contestar.

—¿Takano-san?

Onodera se tensó totalmente al escuchar dicho nombre, hizo presión en el sobre con hojas e intentó hacer oídos sordos, pero obviamente eso era totalmente imposible y mucho menos cuando ese par de traidores se estaban diciendo cursilerías por teléfono, quería vomitar por tanta azúcar, por impulso se levantó del sofá, giró sobre sus tobillos y caminó hasta la salida sin que el menor se diera cuenta de ello, estando afuera, azotó la puerta con fuerza y caminó. En su mente se plantó una pregunta.

¿Usami-san sabía que su pareja le engañaba? Negó con la cabeza, era una pregunta bastante estúpida, era obvio que no lo sabía, el escritor estaba ciego de amor por Misaki. Además, ¿por qué se preguntaba eso? Lo que Takano hiciera ya no era de su interés.

Onodera dejó de pensar en eso y empezó a caminar a su hogar para hacer las correcciones necesarias al manuscrito antes de llevarlo a la editorial.

 ***Horas más tarde***

El sonido del timbre daba a entender que las clases finalmente habían concluido, los alumnos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para recoger sus cosas e irse, entre esos alumnos estaba Misaki, el cual fue el primero en salir del aula.

Takahashi caminó lentamente hasta la salida de la Universidad, para su mala suerte hoy le tocaba ir a la editorial, suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a ponerse en movimiento salió del edificio estudiantil.

Misaki no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a Marukawa, la estación de metro quedaba cerca de su escuela, y el metro iba considerablemente rápido. Antes que pudiera entrar alguien se puso a lado suyo, miró a la persona de reojo dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Aikawa, quiso saludarla, pero la mujer entró rápidamente, bufo con molestia, quería preguntarle por qué ya no era editora de Usagi-san, porque si, aunque lo negara no le gustaba para nada que aquel castaño estuviera casi todos los días tan cerca de su escritor.

Ay Misaki, ¿eres tan imbécil para no darte cuenta?

¿Eres tan tonto para no percatarte de que éstas cometiendo el peor error de toda tu vida?

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más para llegar a su área, alguien le tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hacia los baños en forma de tornado. Tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando lo hizo, el castaño estaba acorralado entra la pared y en frente suyo no estaba nadie más que Takano Masamune.

—T-Takano-san… —murmuró con el rostro enrojecido—

—Misaki. —dijo él con la voz ronca, se acercó mucho más al chico quedando a muy pocos centímetros— Te extrañé tanto…

El más bajo tomó a Takano de la camisa para plantarle un beso en los labios y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que este fuera correspondido, el beso empezó bastante dulce, pero de a poco se tornó apasionado y desesperado, Misaki rodeó el cuello de Takano con ambos brazos, mientras que el antes mencionado subía lentamente la camiseta del más chico, sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla donde ninguno de los dos se quería dar por vencido.

Poco a poco las caricias que proporcionaban subían de tono, casi llegando al punto… Ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se había acordado de cerrar la puerta con seguro, y por ende… Alguien entró.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta interrumpió el momento a solas de los dos amantes, rápidamente se separaron y miraron fijamente a la entrada. Misaki se puso completamente rojo de la vergüenza al verse descubierto y Masamune tenía el ceño fruncido y a la vez murmuraba un sin fin de maldiciones.

Onodera cerró los ojos y caminó hasta uno de los cubículos, donde se encerró por unos cuantos minutos.

—Yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada... —decía Ritsu en un tono de voz que era perceptible a los oídos, queriendo borrar la escena de su memoria—

El editor jefe y el estudiante se acomodaban sus ropas, pues la indeseable presencia del ojiverde mayor no les había dejado ganas de seguir dándose "cariños". Una vez sus prendas en su lugar ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar y había un ambiente silencioso.

Onodera salió del cubículo y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos, el editor de literatura podía sentir la penetrante mirada del ojimiel clavándose sobre su ser, podría apostar que en su mente Takano estaba apuñalándolo brutalmente por haber echado a perder el íntimo momento, pero eso en vez de causarle miedo, le hizo cierta gracia, por lo que soltó una leve carcajada. Y por supuesto, el par de traidores supieron que el heredero se estaba burlando de ellos.

Ritsu cerró la llave del agua una vez que sus manos estuvieron limpias, se secó estas mismas con sus ropas, se miró en el espejo por algunos segundos, de reojo miró a sus dos acompañantes, Takahashi seguía un tanto rojo y con la mirada casi le rogaba para que cerrara la boca y Takano, bueno, él estaba que casi le salía fuego por ojos y humo por las orejas.

De nueva cuenta alguien entró al baño, Onodera giró un poco su cabeza dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, y a los segundos el rostro del chico ya le hacía competencia al de Misaki. Por lo que velozmente giró su cabeza frente al espejo y bajó su cabeza.

Creo que ya saben de quién se trata, ¿verdad?

Y sí, Yokozawa-san era esa persona.

Para desgracia de Onodera (y fortuna del oso) ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, mirándose fijamente en el espejo, el peliazul quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tener al editor de literatura tan cerca lo hacía ponerse nervioso y su rostro se tornaba de carmín, Onodera sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, el chico giro sobre sus tobillos para salir de aquél lugar donde su incomodidad aumentaba enormemente, caminó hasta la salida ignorando a las otras tres personas, pero "accidentalmente" su mano rozó con la de Takafumi y gracias a ello, el chico terminó chocando con la pared, luego de ese acontecimiento, el chico salió del baño.

Una ligera sonrisa adornaba el rostro del trabajador de ventas y como extra, su rostro tenía un tono rojizo.

Takano parpadeó un par de veces, ¿lo que acababa de presenciar era real? ¿Yokozawa sin insultar o intimidar a Onodera? Sonriéndole con… ¿cariño? ¿Ritsu en modo Oda? Eso no era posible, negó con la cabeza y se río de sí mismo, seguramente ya se estaba quedando ciego o sus lentes necesitaban más aumento.

Onodera y su amigo, ¿enamorados y siendo pareja? Santo cielo, ¡Eso era ridículo! Y totalmente imposible.

Pero lo que Takano no sabía es que sus pensamientos no eran tan descabellados como él imaginaba.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, como siempre ni tan largo ni tan corto :3 Espero les haya gustado mucho, creo que se nota que quería poner algo de Takano y Misaki y al final el oso y Ritsu se robaron todo xdxd**

 **Díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Y qué piensan de los pensamientos de Takano?**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, Kitty y A-san por leer y comentar, gracias por seguir conmigo :'3**

 **El próximo capítulo tendrá más YokoRitsu, y… y… la verdad no les quiero dar spoilers porque… es sorpresa (?) Así que ustedes adivinen, Intentaré que ese capítulo sea un poco más largo de lo común (lleva como 300 palabras xd), pero no prometo mucho :'v**

 **Ok, ahora sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	19. Just, Give me a Chance

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esper que muy bien nwn**

 **Aquí les traigo el capitulo 19, espero les guste mucho, es un poco más largo de lo común :3**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

—Ritsu-kun —dijo Aikawa acercándose a Onodera—

—Dime. —contestó el chico dejando su labor, vio como una pila de hojas de tamaño considerable caía sobre su escritorio—

—¿Puedes llevar esto al departamento de ventas? —preguntó la pelirroja—

Onodera quiso negarse rotundamente a dicha petición, pues no quería cruzarse con Yokozawa-san por ningún motivo, pero por alguna extraña razón, le dio una respuesta afirmativa a la mujer, tomó las hojas entres sus manos y se levantó de su silla, salió de literatura y dirigió su paso hacia el departamento de ventas.

Las cosas entre Yokozawa-san y él no eran para nada favorables, quitando el hecho de que el mayor lo había llevado a su hogar, desde aquella noche en la que el peliazul se le había confesado, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, en el trabajo intentaban encontrarse el menor número de veces posibles, las poquísimas veces que estaban en el mismo lugar solo se saludaban por ser educados, pero de ahí, absolutamente nada más. Tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos que llegó a ventas mucho más rápido de lo que tenía pensado, se quedó parado justo en frente de la entrada del departamento, tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta, puso la pila de papeles contra su pecho y los aferró a él, con una seguridad más falsa que el supuesto amor que Takano le tenía entró al lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

No sabía a quién demonios darle los mentados documentos, se dio una bofetada mental y luego un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a sí mismo, no podía creer que fuera tan despistado para no preguntar el nombre de la persona, en eso una idea llegó a su cabeza, dejar las hojas en alguna mesa y huir de ese lugar, si, su idea era fantástica. Por lo que sin titubear dejó la pila de hojas en una mesa cercana de donde estaba él, se dio la media vuelta para poder regresarle a su puesto de trabajo, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien arruinó el plan del ojiverde.

—¡Onodera! —al escuchar esa voz el castaño se estremeció totalmente, por esa razón no tenía el deseo de ir a ese lugar, no quería encontrarse con él—

Ritsu quedó petrificado cuán estatua, sus sentidos no le respondían y eso le molestaba, pues tenía, quería irse del departamento de ventas. Pero claro, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, aquella acción hizo que el editor volviera en sí, giró un poco su cabeza y vio que atrás suyo estaba Yokozawa-san con cara de pocos amigos. Onodera dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y giró su cuerpo por completo.

El mayor miró al chico con una ceja arqueada, ¿qué hacía allí? Takafumi no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar, pues Ritsu le contestó torpemente.

—A-Aikawa m-me dijo que le diera esto… —señaló los papeles con el dedo temblando— S-Si me disculpa, tengo que irme —velozmente se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida, tenía la cabeza levemente abajo, pues su rostro tenía todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber—

El peliazul se quedó ahí parado, viendo como la persona que le robaba el aliento se iba, soltó un profundo y sonoro suspiro, luego volvió a su lugar.

— _Lo asustaste, ¿cómo quieres que te acepte si lo intimidas?_

—Cállate Zen. —dijo Yokozawa jalando levemente sus cabellos, no quería aceptarlo, pero la "voz" tenía toda la razón —

— _¡Por supuesto que tengo razón! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Eh?_ —dijo indignado, el ojiazul ante eso puso los ojos en blanco—

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? —preguntó a la nada en voz alta, importándole poco que las demás personas lo estuvieran viendo como si de un bicho raro se tratase—

— _En primer lugar, deja de hablar en voz alta._ —respondió, Takafumi miró a su alrededor y notó como sus compañeros lo estaban viendo raro, el rostro del hombre se puso de color rojo, de la vergüenza—

—Genial, ahora van a pensar que estoy loco…

— _Pues si estás loco, pero loco de amor por Onodera._ —Kirishima soltó una leve carcajada— _Ya en serio, deberías hablar con él, tal vez si lo platican pueda y que te dé una oportunidad…_

—¡¿Bromeas?! —el trabajador de ventas se levantó exaltado de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y salió de ventas, caminó por quien sabe cuántos minutos, hasta que llegó a una zona muy, muy alejada de la editorial, era una clase parque— De seguro Onodera me manda al demonio —suspiró tristemente — Él cree que solo estoy jugando, que voy a ilusionarlo, hacer que me amé, llevarlo a la cama y que tarde o temprano lo botaré por el primer tipo que me pase por enfrente…

— _¿Tal y como Takano lo hizo?_ —cuestionó la voz, una pequeña luz se hizo presente, de a poco esta tomó la forma de una persona con enorme alas blancas en su espalda—

—Si…

— _Pero tú no eres así, Yokozawa._ —el hombre de cabezo rizado tomó asiento a lado de la persona que cuando él vivía era su pareja— _Se lo has demostrado un sin fin de veces, vales muchísimo la pena, y estoy seguro de que si vas a verlo te dará una oportunidad, te lo mereces._

Takafumi ante esas palabras sonrió de manera sutil, Kirishima sabía cómo animarlo en momentos como esos.

—Un minuto… —murmuró el ojiazul— ¿Quieres decir que Ritsu siente algo por mí? —preguntó con grandes esperanzas—

— _Es secreto_. —posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, guardando silencio y sonrió—

El ángel y el humano guardaron silencio por un considerado lapso, eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde y el sol estaba por ocultarse en su totalidad, era un atardecer bastante hermoso.

— _Es hora._ —Zen se levantó de golpe, dejando desconcertado a Yokozawa—

—¿Hora de qué? —preguntó confundido—

— _De que vayas a hablar con Onodera_. —el ángel lo jaló del brazo para levantarlo, luego lo empujó haciéndolo caminar—

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Todavía no estoy preparado! —exclamó el peliazul muy pero muy nervioso, si las personas que trabajaban con él lo vieran en esa faceta, nadie lo creería—

Pero a Kirishima los reclamos del oso le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, continuó empujándolo por el parque hasta que llegaron a una florería.

— _Entra…_ —susurró, el de ventas obedeció, abrió la puerta del local y el ruido de la campana se hizo presente—

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro lo atendió.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó la muchacha con amabilidad—

— _Pide un ramo, igual o inclusive mejor del que le regalaste en San Valentín._

El rostro de Yokozawa se puso de color rojo pasión, ¿hace cuánto que Zen los vigilaba? Sacudió su cabeza y reaccionó.

Eligió algo clásico, casi como un cliché, rosas rojas y blancas, entre Zen y él escogieron las rosas más hermosas, el ramo tenía que ser perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra, la dueña del sitio acató las indicaciones dadas e hizo un excelente trabajo, pues era tal y como Takafumi lo imaginó. Una vez que las flores estuvieron listas, el trabajador de ventas pagó y salió del lugar, no sin antes escuchar un: _"Suerte con esa persona especial"_ de la chica.

En voz baja le agradeció, pues realmente la necesitaba. Continuó su caminata por el lugar, escuchando de manera atenta los ánimos y consejos que Kirishima le daba, un taxi es estacionó en frente de él, con confusión se subió al vehículo, le dio la dirección al chofer y este arrancó, alzó un poco su mano y vio con detenimiento su reloj, casi las ocho de la noche.

¿En qué momento el tiempo pasó tan rápido? No podía entenderlo, se percató que el taxi hizo una parada total, finalmente había llegado a su destino, le pagó al conductor con un billete de gran valor, pero no se molestó en pedir el cambio de vuelta, bajo del vehículo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Con lentitud caminó hasta la entrada del edificio, donde el guardia, después de un sin fin de preguntas, lo dejó pasar, se detuvo frente a las escaleras, Ritsu vivía en el quinto piso y ese edificio no tenía elevador, tomó bastante aire y comenzó a subir.

Llegó a su destino y con la mirada buscó el apartamento de su castaño, detuvo su paso en la puerta con el número 27.

— _Llegamos…_ —dijo el ángel viendo el lugar—

—Así es. —murmuró aún muy nervioso—

— _¿Qué esperas? Toca la puerta._

—Seguramente Ritsu aún no ha llegado a casa… —se excusó rápidamente dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas con la puerta—

Zen hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a su acompañante siendo tan negativo.

— _Yokozawa, ya éstas aquí, no puedes echarte para atrás en un momento como este, es ahora o nunca, si no hablas con él ahora, otra persona lo va a enamorar y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?_ —el de ventas negó con la cabeza— _Entonces ve, toca esa estúpida puerta y conquístalo, ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso, joder!_ —lo tomó por los hombros y le sonrió — _Mereces una oportunidad más para ser feliz_. —Zen lo hizo girarse dejándolo frente a la puerta—

El oso gruñón tragó grueso, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo, pero el ángel tenía razón, esta era una oportunidad única que probablemente no se repetiría. Así que tomó aire, el nerviosismo desapareció por ese instante, levantó su mano derecho formando un puño, acercándolo a la puerta y tocó.

Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos, pero luego ese silencio desapareció, pues algunos ruidos dentro de la casa comenzaron a escucharse. Kirishima se dio la media vuelta para irse.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Yokozawa—

— _Claro, no me gustaría ser espectador de las cosas que vayan hacer ahí dentro._ —dijo y se echó a reír a carcajadas—

—¡N-No haremos nada malo! ¡No malpienses las cosas! —aquellos comentarios provocaron que su rostro hirviera—

— _Lo que tú digas campeón_. —volvió a reír y sus alas comenzaron a aletear— _Por cierto, Hiyo está bien, y ella también te extraña._ —Esto último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz, Zen emprendió vuelo para luego desparecer—

Takafumi volvió a tocar la puerta y esperó pacientemente que esta fuera abierta. De nueva cuenta escuchó ruidos que provenían del hogar de Ritsu, unos segundos después la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar habló.

—¿Quién es? —al parecer Ritsu recién se despertada, su voz se notaba adormilada—

—Soy Yokozawa. —respondió con simpleza, su rostro estaba tan serio y malhumorado como siempre—

Un enorme bostezo se hizo presente, la puerta número 27 se abrió dejando ver a un castaño con las marcas de la almohada por toda su cara.

La expresión seria del trabajador de ventas se perdió totalmente al ver al castaño, pues, el antes mencionado se veía extremadamente adorable.

Sus cabellos estaban fuera de su lugar, el peinado que Ritsu usaba habitualmente fue remplazado por algunos mechones de cabello cubriendo completamente sus ojos y algunos otros estaban parados; se notaba a kilómetros que recién despertada, Onodera tenía puesta un pijama color azul, completamente lisa, a simple vista Yokozawa se dio cuenta que la parte de arriba del conjunto le quedaba grande al castaño, ya que esta caía dejando sus hombros y parte de su pecho descubiertos.

Ante la vista, Takafumi se ruborizó levemente, Ritsu se veía jodidamente irresistible, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de tirarlo al suelo, besarlo ferozmente, quitarle la ropa y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

Espera un momento…

¿Por qué mierda tenía esos pensamientos tan impuros? Santo cielo, él no era así, se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente.

—¿Yokozawa-san? —la voz de Onodera fue quién lo sacó de mundo— ¿Piensa quedarse ahí parado?

—Eh… No, para nada. —dijo para luego pasar al hogar del castaño—

Escuchó como la puerta era cerrada, giró y vio como Onodera volvía a bostezar, al parecer había llegado en un mal momento, pero no importaba era ahora o nunca.

—Puede tomar asiento. —dijo el heredero — Iré a vestirme, no tardo.

El ojiverde caminó hasta su cuarto, pero no pudo llegar a este, paró al instante cuando sintió como los enormes brazos de su acompañante lo rodeaban, formando un cálido abrazo.

—Así estás perfecto, Ritsu. —le dijo cerca del oído, provocándole confusión y un sonrojo—

—¿Q-Qué está tratando de decir? —preguntó nervioso—

—Te amo, Ritsu.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el castaño reaccionara y rompiera el abrazo.

—Por favor, no diga tonterías. —dijo en un tono frío, pero aún con el estúpido sonrojo en la cara—

—No son tonterías, Onodera, es la verdad… te amo.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, no, no, no, esto no era más que una simple broma para molestarlo.

—Déjese de bromas y vaya al grano, no creo que haya venido a mi casa solo a jugarme una mala broma.

—¿Por qué crees que es una broma? —pregunto con un semblante sereno, mirándolo fijamente—

Ritsu comenzó a sentir incomodidad al tener la mirada azul de Yokozawa encima de él, por lo que no pudo responder a la pregunta que él antes mencionado le hizo, algunos balbuceos salían de sus labios, pero no tenían ningún sentido. Sacudió su cabeza y regresó en sí, miró de vuelta a su acompañante, pero siguió sin contestar la pregunta.

—No has respondido mi pregunta. —dijo acercándose al menor, acorralándolo impidiéndole escapar—

—Eh… Por qué… usted me odiaba —que respuesta más estúpida, dijo él en su mente—

—¿Y la gente no puede cambiar de opinión? —Yokozawa posó su mano en el rostro del editor y comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y suavemente—

El contacto hizo que Ritsu cerrará los ojos y que sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, esa sensación le gustaba bastante y no quería que el ojiazul se detuviera, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Por el otro lado, el trabajador de ventas se acercaba de a poco al editor, quedando a una distancia muy peligrosa, quería, necesitaba, anhelaba probar nuevamente esos labios que lo volvían loco.

Dejó de acariciar el terso rostro de su castaño, este por inercia abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con los profundos ojos azules de Yokozawa-san, su rostro estaba de mil colores, el mayor lo tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

A Onodera esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero por alguna razón no hizo el intento de forcejear o separarlo, Ritsu rodeó el cuello del más alto con sus brazos y lentamente correspondió el beso. Eso hizo feliz a Yokozawa.

Era un beso tan… Único, si, esa era la palabra correcta, era tan cálido, apasionado, dulce, tierno, suave, estaba tan lleno de amor y todas esas emociones se podían sentir.

El de ventas mordió levemente el labio inferior, haciendo que Onodera abriera un poco la boca, como dándose permiso de entrar a la boca del menor.

Pero como los seres humanos común es y corrientes que eran, necesitaban oxígeno para poder vivir, por ende, se separaron después de unos cuantos minutos, quedando solo un delgado hilo de saliva de prueba.

—Correspondiste. —dijo Yokozawa y sonrió—

—Si, lo hice. —Ritsu bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía como el salado líquido amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peliazul—

Rápidamente el de ventas tomó rostro del editor y lo levantó, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, esa escena le rompió el corazón.

—Ritsu… —con la yema de los dedos limpio todas y cada una de esas molestas lágrimas—

—Yokozawa-san, ¿por qué hace esto?

—Por qué te amo, Ritsu, te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien. —aun con el rostro de Onodera entre sus manos le plantó un beso en la frente— Dame una oportunidad para enamorarte, Ritsu, nunca te rompería el corazón, es lo único que te pido, solo, dame una oportunidad.

El heredero miró de reojo al de ventas, en sus ojos pudo ver algo que con Takano ya no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Amor.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, se podía escuchar el sonido de sus latidos, casi salía de su pecho, entonces lo supo.

Él sentía algo por Yokozawa-san.

No lo podía negar, era completamente seguro, lo quería, quería a Yokozawa-san.

Y él diciendo que esto no era amor.

El chico tomó aire para poder hablar.

—Y-Yokozawa-san… —habló en voz baja—

—Dime. —contestó—

Ahora sus manos comenzaron a sudar, maldita sea, ¿por qué le era tan difícil hablar de sus sentimientos? Sacudió su cabeza y tragó saliva, miró fijamente a Yokozawa.

—Entonces... ¿Crees que nos podremos dar una oportunidad más para amar?

El mayor abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿acaso él…?

—Yokozawa-san, y-yo lo quiero…

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **¿Qué les parece el papel que ejerce Zen? También le pondré pareja**

 **El siguiente cap tendrá… eso que ustedes tanto esperan 7u7 XD**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san y a Shiranai Atsune por comentar, las amo, también gracias a esas personas que dan follows y favoritos :3**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	20. Our First Time

***Llega sacudiendo el lugar* Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿No creen? *suspiro* Yo sé que ahora si me tarde mucho, dos meses, eso es demasiado, así que no me excusaré diciendo que no tenía inspiración, más bien fue flojera y cierto trauma que tengo con el lemon, así que les pido una disculpa desde le fondo de mi corazón, mañana entraré a la escuela, pero intentaré actualizar, ya tengo dos capítulos en mente.**

 **Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo (¿), les traigo el capitulo 20 del fic y tal como prometí, tiene lemon, o, mejor dicho, un intento de lemon XD así que espero les guste, y nos vemos abajo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama es mía.**

 **Advertencia: Hay lemon, si este tipo de contenido no te gusta, puedes saltarte el flashback, si te gusta, pues disfruta el lemon más chafa que leerás en tu vida :3**

 **Enjoy it!**

El amanecer hacía acto de presencia con sus primeros rayos de sol en el cielo, esta misma luz entró por la ventana de cierta habitación, interrumpiendo el sueño de una de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

Arrugo un poco sus ojos al sentir el calor del sol por todo su rostro, aunque había cortinas, estas no eran lo suficientemente opacas para evitar la entrada del sol, con lentitud abrió los ojos, luego parpadeo un par de veces para que su vista se aclarara por completo, se sentó en su lugar y estiró sus brazos, luego giró la vista hacia la persona que dormía profundamente a un lado suyo.

Él se encontraba de espaldas, con uno de sus brazos cubriendo su rostro y el cabello desordenado, su blanquecina y desnuda espalda estaba adornada con chupetones, algunos menos notorios que otros, ciertas mordidas también hacían actos de presencia y las marcas de besos tampoco se quedaban atrás, se acercó a él con cuidado, no quería despertarlo, con uno de sus dedos comenzó a hacer "dibujos" en la espalda del menor, recibiendo a cambio solo que el chico se moviera un poco de su lugar. Sonrió suavemente, lo abrazó por la espalda y le plantó un suave beso en la nuca al menor.

—Hmm… —el chico se movió un poco más de su lugar, dándose la vuelta quedó boca arriba, y como era de imaginarse, también tenía marcas en el cuello, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, las retiró y abrió los ojos a medías, la luz del sol era demasiado brillante, talló sus ojos y los abrió en su totalidad—

—Buenos días, Ritsu. —habló una voz profunda, Onodera se giró un poco, encontrándose a su lado a Yokozawa a un lado suyo, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa suave formada en sus labios—

Las mejillas de Ritsu comenzaron a hervir, estas se colorearon de un rosado muy sutil.

—B-Buenos días, Yokozawa-san… —murmuró el castaño con timidez, aún ruborizado, bajó la cabeza, luego se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana—

El antes mencionado imitó la acción del castaño, se acercó a Onodera y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, el mayor se levantó de la cómoda cama sin decir ni una sola palabra y salió de la habitación a quién sabe dónde.

Onodera quedó en shock debido a la acción de Yokozawa, su rostro se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber, los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse claramente, tocó la mejilla que había sido besada con su mano, y sonrió.

Su trance duró unos cuantos minutos, luego de volver a la realidad, levantó un poco la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, y se percató de algo bastante peculiar; estaba completamente desnudo, rápidamente volvió a taparse, pero ahora de pies a cabeza, comenzando a cuestionarse de porque estaba desnudo, Ritsu parpadeó un par de veces y los colores le regresaron al rostro al recordar todo.

Ayer en la noche, Yokozawa-san había venido a su casa, él al principio creía que se trataba de trabajo o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, el ojiazul fue a confesarle el amor que él sentía hacía su persona, pero la reacción del menor no fue la mejor, Onodera pensaba que dicha confesión solo era una forma de molestarlo, cuán equivocado estaba el ojiverde.

Yokozawa estaba genuinamente enamorado de él, algo que simplemente creyó imposible, resultó ser verdad, lo supo cuando le miró fijamente a los ojos, en esos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules le dieron a entender que los sentimientos del oso eran completamente reales; y de paso, Ritsu se dio cuenta que él tampoco le era indiferente al de ventas.

Luego de haberse sincerado frente aquel hombre que alguna vez intentó hacerle la vida de cuadritos, Ritsu le invitó a quedarse la noche con él, argumentando que ya era algo tarde, el mayor algo extrañando aceptó la propuesta del menor.

Ambos vieron la televisión por un considerable tiempo, una vez que se hartaron, comenzaron a darse muestras de afecto (ya sea besos, abrazos o mimos) de manera tímida e inocente, que de a poco a poco se hacían más intensas y perdían todo tinte de inocencia.

En resumen, el de ventas y el editor terminaron en la cama de este último, besándose apasionadamente y…

 ***Flashback***

 _Ritsu estaba sentado sobre el regazo del ojiazul, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del mayor y tenía los ojos cerrados, Takafumi lo besaba con pasión y Onodera le correspondía de la misma manera, sus lenguas danzaban sensualmente la una con la otra, la temperatura de ambos iba en ascenso y ambos parecían disfrutarlo._

 _Cortaron el beso debido a la falta de aire, los dos tenían el rostro teñido de rojo, solo a uno se le notaba más que al otro, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en un ambiente silencioso, pero no incómodo, la mano de Yokozawa se posó sobre la mejilla de su acompañante y la acarició con suavidad._

— _Ritsu… —lo llamó en voz baja—_

— _¿Sí?_

— _Eh, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —le preguntó con duda, no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quisiera, y si él le pedía que se detuviera lo iba a hacer—_

— _¡N-No! —Onodera negó rápidamente— Quiero… Quiero que sigas. —afirmó con firmeza—_

— _E-Está bien… —el mayor sonrió, bajó hasta el cuello del castaño, rozando lentamente su nariz con la cicatriz del editor, provocando que el ojiverde se estremeciera—_

 _Besó su cuello con lentitud, esos besos más tarde que temprano se convirtieron en mordidas, los jadeos y los gemidos debido a las caricias invadían completamente la habitación._

 _El nivel de excitación de ambos llegó a tal punto que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles. Poco a poco sus ropas terminaron tiradas en el suelo._

 _Ahora Ritsu estaba completamente desnudo, ese no era el caso de Yokozawa, que todavía tenía su ropa interior puesta (aunque no faltaba mucho para quitársela)._

— _¡A-Ahh! Y-Yokozawa-san… —gemía un muy excitado Onodera, sintiendo como el mayor masturbaba su erecto miembro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada, tomó una almohada y la mordió con fuerza—_

— _Ritsu… —jadeó su nombre acercándose a él para retirarle la almohada de la boca—_

 _Separó las piernas del menor para colocarse en medio de estas mismas, se acercó de forma peligrosa a su rostro, sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaron, lo corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente, en ese cuarto ahora reinaba el silencio._

— _Hazlo. —soltó de repente el castaño, rompiendo aquella atmósfera silenciosa—_

 _Yokozawa sabía a lo que refería, por lo que no dudo en obedecerle, capturó los labios del castaño en un beso, el cual no tardó en ser aceptado, el peliazul bajó su mano hasta la entrada de Onodera, donde metió un dedo en su interior._

 _Un gemido escapó de los labios del castaño, eso era música para los oídos para Yokozawa, comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente en movimientos circulares, brindándole placer al menor, bajó su mano libre hacía su entrepierna, pasándola por debajo de su ropa interior, empezó a darse placer a sí mismo; un segundo dedo invadió la entrada de Onodera, los movimientos de sus dedos aumentaron de velocidad, el menor clavó sus uñas en la enorme espalda de Yokozawa._

 _El ojiverde le mordió el labio inferior con algo de fuerza, al parecer Yokozawa había tocado su punto especial. Sacó los dedos de la entrada del menor, bajó su bóxer, pues este ya le estorbaba, y dejó ver su erecto miembro. Dejó de besar al menor, y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos._

— _¿Estás listo? —preguntó el mayor, el editor solo afirmó con la cabeza—_

 _Tafakumi levantó las piernas de Onodera, y con lentitud penetró al castaño. El antes mencionado soltó un gemido ahogado, esperó un poco para que el ojiverde se acostumbrara, Ritsu soltó un par de lágrimas, él ya no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y por lo visto, le había dolido, el de ventas al notar eso, le susurró palabras bonitas al oído para que se relajara, y al parecer, funcionó. Lo besó dulcemente, comenzando a moverse dentro de Onodera._

 _Las embestidas suaves se hicieron rápidas, provocando que ambos tocaran el cielo, casi al instante._

 _Yokozawa se corrió en el interior de Onodera, a los segundos, el castaño llegó al orgasmo, el de ventas salió del ojiverde con cuidado para no lastimarlo, se recostó a un lado de él respirando agitadamente. Se acercó a él, besó su mejilla y le susurró._

— _Te amo._

 ***Fin Flashback***

El heredero no se lo creía, ayer se había entregado a Yokozawa-san, y lo que más le sorprendía es que él era consciente de aquello, tenía que hablar con Yokozawa, aunque no se le ocurrió como, estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara, se levantó de la cama con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, un dolor de cadera se hizo presente.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró con molestia, buscó su ropa en el suelo y se la colocó—

Salió de su habitación y buscó al de ventas con la mirada, pero al parecer, él ya no estaba, soltó un suspiro entre alivio y tristeza, fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer.

Cuando terminó vio el calendario, hoy era sábado así que no tendría que trabajar, por lo que tenía todo día para relajarse y reflexionar acerca de lo que había ocurrido día anterior, justo cuando se sentó en el sofá, su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Yokozawa-san, nervioso lo abrió y leyó.

 **"Lo siento por irme así, pero hubo un problema en la editorial, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la tarde?"**

Ritsu parpadeó, ¿acaso iban a tener una cita? Acercó sus dedos al teclado y escribió.

 **"Está bien".**

 _Continuará…_

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que el lemon haya sido de su agrado, que tampoco haya caído en lo vulgar, toda critica constructiva para mejorar es bienvenida:"3 no importa que tanto le duela a mi orgullo (¿)**

 **Gracias a esas personitas que dejaron su follow y/o favorite :3**

 **Gracias también a Shiranai Atsune, Kitty y A-san por sus reviews, las amo**

 **Finalmente, una disculpa por los dos meses de ausencia, yo sé que no merezco su perdón qwq si quieren pueden regañarme u.u**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	21. Do you wanna be My Boyfriend?

**¡Hola! *llega tirando dulces, chocolates y peluches* ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí en México todavía es 14 de febrero, así que me apuré para traerles actualización, y más por que hoy me regresaron de las escuela XD espero les guste mucho su regalo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertecenen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Yokozawa llegó a Marukawa con una expresión bastante seria, como era ya costumbre, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría del coraje, a él le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa de su castaño durante todo el día, pero sus planes fueron vilmente frustrados y pisoteados por un problema de último momento en la editorial. El de ventas murmuró un par de maldiciones antes de presionar el botón del ascensor y entrar a este mismo para ir a su respectivo departamento (y muy probablemente a la sala de juntas para resolver el dichoso asunto).

— _¿Estas enojado?_ —preguntó con burla cierta voz, para luego aparecer en su forma angelical—

—¿Tú que crees? —contestó con otra pregunta, mientras apretaba los dientes—

— _Oye, tranquilo._ —soltó una leve risa _— Verás a Onodera en la tarde_. —Zen calló para luego volver a hablar— _Por cierto ¿Ya te contestó el mensaje?_

—No. —Yokozawa suspiró—

— _No te alarmes, tal vez Onodera se volvió a dormir…_ —el ángel pausó y luego continuó _— Digo, lo dejaste muy cansado anoche…_ —eso último fue un susurro que el de ventas pudo escuchar perfectamente, este golpeó al ángel con su maletín, el cual solo reía divertido ante la reacción de Yokozawa—

— _Oye, eso dolió…_ —dijo Kirishima sobándose, el peliazul lo miró extrañado, ya que él creía que su maleta iba a traspasar el cuerpo de Zen—

En eso el elevador se detuvo, Takafumi y Kirishima se dieron cuenta de ello, las puertas se abrieron, un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos color miel entró. Era Takano. El editor de manga levantó la mirada y vio a su mejor amigo ahí dentro.

—Hola Yokozawa. —saludó Takano—

—Masamune. —devolvió el saludo, el de ventas giró hacía donde el ángel, pero este ya no estaba—

— _Solo tú puedes verme y escucharme… no te preocupes_ —murmuró para después guardar silencio en la presencia del azabache —

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, y el ambiente en el elevador se volvió silencioso, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido un celular, específicamente era el celular de Yokozawa, el de ventas sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y encendió la pantalla, al ver el nombre del remitente, la mirada de Yokozawa se iluminó instantáneamente. Abrió el mensaje y al leerlo su malhumor desapareció.

Ritsu le respondió el mensaje que le había mandado hace unas pocas horas atrás, el castaño había aceptado verlo en la tarde. Entonces, eso significaba… Que ambos iban a tener una cita, su primera cita.

Espera, ¿ir a verse contaba como una cita? Se cuestionó en la mente, pues no estaba seguro de eso; guardó su celular y sonrió, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibo por Takano.

—Vaya, ¿y esa sonrisa? —preguntó con curiosidad—

Gracias a esa pregunta, Yokozawa salió de su burbuja. Giró a ver a su amigo fijamente.

—¿Sonrisa? ¿De qué sonrisa hablas Masamune? Yo no estoy sonriendo —dijo con nerviosismo—

—Si, claro… —rio levemente, dejando el tema a un lado, luego se encargaría de investigar quién era la persona que tenía a su amigo en otro mundo—

Por ahora, tenía que arreglar el dichoso asunto.

 ***Horas más tarde***

Onodera estuvo toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde encerrado en su casa, completamente nervioso debido a la salida que iba a tener con Yokozawa en unas pocas horas más. Aunque no entendía por qué estaba de esa manera, ellos dos solamente iban a hablar de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, tal vez Yokozawa le diría que tratará de olvidar lo que pasó, que solamente fue un error y que se dejó llevar por el momento.

Luego de pensar aquello, su corazón comenzó a estrujarse, posiblemente, el solo pensar que esa opción pudiera ser cierta, provocó que su corazón doliera. Porque, deseaba negarlo, él sentía algo por de ventas, y ese algo no era precisamente admiración o amistad. Tomó un respiro y se tranquilizó rápidamente. Ritsu vio la hora en el reloj, dándose cuenta de que tenía que empezar a arreglarse.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el editor de literatura ya estaba aseado y cambiado para su… ¿qué se supone que era? ¿reunión? ¿cita? ¿salida? No lo sabía, pero el punto es que ya estaba listo; el castaño tenía puesto una camisa blanca, encima de esta un jersey gris claro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros, su cabello con su típico peinado, todo estaba perfecto.

Tomó sus pertenencias y las guardó, luego miró la hora, percatándose que ya casi era hora, salió de su departamento con prisa, esperando no llegar tarde al punto de reunión donde quedaron en verse, bajó las escaleras de su edificio corriendo, no le importó caer al suelo y lastimarse. Salió de su hogar hecho un cohete hacía un parque no tan cercano.

Luego de haber corrido por un buen rato, Onodera llegó a su destino, paró en seco y tomó aire, el cual necesitaba urgentemente, giró su cabeza en busca de Yokozawa-san, pero al parecer, él había llegado más temprano, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a caminar por el parque para matar el tiempo. Caminó con la mirada baja, viendo fijamente sus zapatos, estos no tenían nada especial, pero era entretenido verlos, tan distraído estaba Ritsu chocó con alguien.

—Disculpa. —dijo el ojiverde—

—Oh no, discúlpame tu a mí. —dijo la otra voz—

El castaño levantó su mirada, vio que la persona con la que había chocado era Takano, el antes mencionado se dio cuenta de lo mismo y una expresión de molestia se formó en su rostro.

—Así que choqué contigo ¿eh? Dime, ¿acaso no puedes ser más torpe de lo que ya eres? —dijo el editor de manga, con toda la intención de molestar al castaño—

—El del problema aquí es usted, al parecer su vista ya no funciona correctamente, necesita lentes nuevos… O la cirugía de una buena vez —si Takano podía atacarlo, él también lo haría—

—Tal vez tengas razón, estoy mal de la vista por qué no sé cómo pude fijarme en ti. —contrataco Masamune con burla—

—Solo esperó que no me vengas a rogar cuando tu adorado Misaki te ponga los cuernos. —pronuncio con rabia, apretando los dientes—

—Eso pasará el día que dejes de intentar llamar mi atención.

—¿Ah? Eso jamás pasó, Takano-san —dijo confuso—

—¿Ah no? Que yo sepa, te intentaste quitar la vida cuando te rechacé.

Ritsu palideció en ese instante, ¡¿cómo lo supo?! ¿Quién le había dicho? Si los únicos que sabían eran…

—¿Sorprendido? —sonrió con altanería— Yo me entero de todo, dulzura~

El castaño retrocedió un par de pasos, como queriendo irse corriendo de ese lugar, chocó de nueva cuenta con alguien está vez de espaldas, levantó la mirada y vio a Yokozawa, mirándolo con preocupación, antes que el de ventas pudiera articular palabra, el ojiverde salió despavorido del lugar.

—¡Hey Ritsu! ¡Espera! —Takafumi se fue corriendo detrás de Onodera—

Masamune miró la escena confundido, ¿desde cuándo su amigo llamaba a Onodera por su nombre? Eso no importaba, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se sentó en una banca, intentando reflexionar acerca del acontecimiento que ocurrió en su departamento con Misaki.

Estaba besando a Misaki, este le correspondía con gusto, de pronto una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron semi desnudos en la cama, Masamune acariciaba el rostro del menor con sumo cuidado, como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratase, luego pronunció algo que lo hizo salir de su departamento, dejando a Takahashi desconcertado y estar en ese parque.

— _Te amo, Onodera._

Después de haber tranquilizado al castaño, Yokozawa decidió llevarlo a un parque de diversiones para que se olvidará del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Masamune, y al parecer funcionó, porque Ritsu recobró el sentido y ya no tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, aquello lo hizo sentir feliz, aunque no del todo, aún no creía que Takano se había enterado del accidente de Onodera, no entendía como si él era la única persona que lo sabía.

Estuvieron paseando por casi todos los juegos del parque, desde los carros chocones, la casa del terror, y finalmente, la rueda de la fortuna, donde había un poco más de privacidad, el ojiazul no desaprovechó la oportunidad de abrazarlo, robarle unos cuantos besos y decirle a Ritsu cuanto lo amaba.

Luego de ese agradable pasea, el apetito de ambos se abrió, por lo cual fueron a una cafetería bastante sencilla pero acogedora, obviamente, nuestra "pareja" se sentó en las mesas del fondo.

Una vez que pidieron la comida, el mesero se retiró dejándolos solos. Ambos se hundieron en un silencioso ambiente, que no tardó en ser roto.

—Ritsu…

—¿Sí?

—Verás… acerca de la otra noche… —pausó, mierda, ¿ahora que iba a decir? No se le ocurría nada, justo en el momento más importante su mente se pone en blanco—

—Hmm, Yokozawa-san, si después de lo que pasó esa vez, quiere que lo olvidé, o que ya no nos veamos o nos dirijamos la palabra, respetaré su decisión.

El de ventas reaccionó ante esas palabras, ¡por supuesto que no! Él quería tener a Ritsu cerca de él, no alejarlo, giró su cuerpo y atrás suyo estaba Kirishima haciendo facepalm, negando con la cabeza y aguantándose una carcajada.

—Dime Ritsu, ¿te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo? —preguntó con seriedad, afirmación o negación, él aceptaría la respuesta, no importaba cuanto le doliera—

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! —Ritsu se levantó exaltado de su asiento, luego volvió a sentarse— S-Si me hubiera arrepentido, no estaría aquí, frente a frente contigo… —bajo la cabeza ruborizado—

Eso era todo lo que el oso gruñón necesitaba saber, se acercó al chico, levantó su cabeza y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, luego de eso lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo

—Onodera Ritsu, _¿quieres ser mi novio?_

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, toda dramática y cursi la cosa (?) xD**

 **El siguiente capítulo, será de Kirishima, ya que creo que hay algo de historia de contar para él.**

 **Gracias a A-san, Kitty y a Shiranai Atsune por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Creo que ya es todo, así que sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	22. Kirishima Zen

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bie nwn he aquí el capitulo 22 de este fic, así que espero les guste mucho :3 nos vemos abajo**

 **Advertencia: El capítulo es de Kirishima, no diré nada más.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Lo último que recordó de aquel accidente de carretera fue que un auto chocó con él, provocando que su auto junto con él cayera por un barranco, recibiendo un sin fin de golpes y heridas. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

Una resplandeciente luz de color blanco pegó en su cara, abrió los ojos, era una sensación agradable, ya no había dolor, ya no había heridas, se levantó de donde se encontraba, tenía puesta la misma ropa del día de accidente, eso lo desconcertó, ¿había sobrevivido a la caída? Parecía que sí, Kirishima caminó, dándose cuenta de que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de Marukawa, llegó al enorme edificio, entró. La curiosidad lo llamó cuando vio a un sin fin de personas que no necesariamente eran trabajadores de la editorial. Eran policías, parpadeó confundido, ¿qué hacían los policías ahí?

Vio a Isaka-san bajar a la planta baja, los policías le dijeron algo que no logró entender, pero solo viendo la expresión de shock y algo de tristeza del presidente, dedujo que era algo grave.

La noticia desconocida para él rápidamente corrió como pólvora por toda la editorial, desde la recepción, los departamentos de manga y finalmente… el departamento de ventas. Se metió a dicho departamento, le extrañó que nadie lo haya visto o saludado, era como si fuera invisible.

Espero a cierta persona en un rincón de lugar, cosa que no tardó mucho, Yokozawa había entrado, le dijo algo, pero su pareja tampoco le hacía caso, el oso gruñón se sentó y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

A los minutos, los policías entraron a ventas, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba su pareja, este se levantó de su asiento y los recibió.

Las autoridades y su pareja estuvieron hablando por un tiempo considerado, pero no supo de qué pues no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor; la siguiente escena de la que fue espectador lo dejó en shock totalmente.

Yokozawa con los ojos bien abiertos, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces, como no queriendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sus ojos azules derramaron lágrimas, lágrimas que reflejaban dolor y tristeza, volvió a tomar asiento, con ambas manos cubrió su rostro, no quería que lo vieran llorar, siendo tal débil.

Los policías le dieron cierto tiempo a solas para que el trabajador se calmara, luego se acercaron a él y le dijeron algo, esta vez sí pudo escuchar.

—Necesitamos que vaya a reconocer el cuerpo. Por favor, acompáñenos.

¿Cuerpo? ¿De que estaban hablando esos tipos? ¿Alguien de Marukawa había muerto? No entendía absolutamente nada.

El oso gruñón asintió con la cabeza para luego levantarse de la silla, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la expresión de tristeza que adornaba su rostro rompió el corazón de Kirishima. Las autoridades salieron de ventas y Yokozawa detrás de ellos. Decidió seguirlos.

Luego de una travesía en automóvil, llegaron a un edificio, los policías salieron del vehículo junto a Yokozawa, entraron y caminaron por varios pasillos; pararon en frente de una puerta, uno de ellos la abrió, entraron, el ambiente se volvió lúgubre y pesado, el cuarto era frío y totalmente oscuro, en las paredes había los que parecían ser unas puertas, había mesas y encima de estas, unos bultos cubiertos con sábanas, era una morgue.

En una mesa específica, estaba el cuerpo de una persona, tapado con una sábana algo amarillenta, sus pies estaban al descubierto y en uno de los dedos había una etiqueta. Zen se quedó observando el cuerpo en un lugar algo escondido de la morgue.

El ojiazul tragó saliva, con lentitud se acercó a ese cuerpo, rogando e implorando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones existentes que no se tratara de Kirishima, alzó lentamente su brazo derecho y acercó su mano a la vieja sabana, la agarró con fuerza y tiró de la misma descubriendo el cuerpo.

Yokozawa palideció en ese mismo instante, nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, en esa mesa estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Kirishima, tanto fue el shock del de ventas que término por perder el conocimiento y cayó desmayado.

Ahora Zen comprendió todo, entendió por qué nadie lo veía o escuchaba, él… Estaba muerto.

 ***Días más tarde***

El día de su funeral llegó, era un día gris, lluvioso y, sobre todo, triste; en ese cementerio estaban los trabajadores de Marukawa vestidos de negro, en los cuales se destacaban los de manga Shojo, los de literatura y los de ventas, y, por último, pero no menos importante, sus padres y su hija.

Había ya un hoyo cavado en la tierra, a un lado estaba su ataúd, la caja estaba rodeaba y cubierta por un sin fin de flores. Todos se tenían una expresión de tristeza sobre sus rostros, pero no supo si era de verdad o solamente fingían.

Pasaron varias horas, el momento de enterrar su cuerpo había llegado, las personas ahí presentes le dieron sus palabras de despedida, luego prosiguieron a meter el ataúd en el agujero en la tierra, este poco a poco fue cubierto por la tierra.

Los asistentes se fueron retirando, en ese cementerio solo quedaron su pareja, sus padres, su hija Hiyori y dos editores de Emerald, Takano y Onodera para ser específicos.

Su pequeña hija salió de los brazos de sus abuelos y corrió hasta donde estaba el trabajador de ventas y lo abrazó con fuerza, el mayor correspondió el abrazo y ambos lloraron el silencio. Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que los abuelos de la niña la llamaron, se separaron para luego mirarse fijamente.

—Onii-chan, ¿nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó Hiyori—

—Claro que si pequeña, claro que si… —respondió el de ojos azules queriendo retener las lágrimas en frente de ella—

Luego de esa breve conversación, la familia del difunto se retiró del cementerio, solo quedaban el mejor amigo de Yokozawa y Onodera.

Takano estaba muy ocupado atendiendo otros asuntos por celular, que en ningún momento se acercó a Yokozawa a darle el pésame. Todo lo contrario, a Onodera que, aunque no se llevaba del todo bien con Takafumi, fue y se acercó a él, tocó su hombro y se colocó de rodillas a lado del oso gruñón y lo acompañó en silencio, el castaño se sorprendió cuando el mayor apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y continuó sollozando.

 ***Años Después***

Pasaron varios años de su muerte, y aunque él ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, ante sus ojos todo pareció volver a la normalidad, pero claro, siempre hay excepciones.

Hiyori ahora vivía con sus abuelos, desde si funeral ella ya no tenía contacto alguno con Yokozawa, aunque no lograba entender por qué; su departamento fue vendido a otra persona y, por último, Yokozawa, él se quedó con Sorata y una vez al mes iba a visitarlo a su tumba donde el de ventas lloraba.

Él los cuidaba siempre, él era su ángel guardián, aunque él no lo creyera del todo. Kirishima se encargaba de que sus seres queridos estuvieran siempre a salvo.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y con ello un miedo invadió a Zen; él temía que Yokozawa se olvidará de él, que se enamorara de alguien más y que lo borrará de su memoria, o peor aún, que volviera a caer por Takano, tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte pensar así, pero le era imposible evitarlo.

Tal y como lo temía, Yokozawa se enamoró de alguien más, ¿de quién? Se estarán preguntando, la respuesta muy fácil, de Onodera Ritsu, la pareja de Takano o eso creía él, ya que después se percató que Masamune engañó al castaño cruelmente.

Dolió, no lo negaría, le dolía haberse enterado de eso, también se enojó muchísimo, hubo una temporada donde su rostro parecía el de un demonio en lugar de un ángel, siempre estaba de mal humor, hacía rabietas entre otras cosas, por su mente pasaban ideas siniestras de como torturar a Onodera de mil y una formas, gracias a eso, casi fue expulsado del paraíso. Después de haber superado esa faceta, se dio cuenta que no debía ser egoísta, él ya estaba muerto y el de ventas tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida a lado de alguien más; por lo que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, aceptó ayudar a Yokozawa a conquistar al castaño.

Esa tarea no fue nada fácil, Ritsu sufrió mucho con la ruptura de Takano, un intento de suicido y el maltrato tanto físico como emocional que Onodera recibió por parte del editor jefe solo complicaron las cosas para Yokozawa. El de ojos verdes desconfiaba completamente en Takafumi. La actitud de Yokozawa tampoco ayudaba mucho, él no ponía de su granito de arena para acercarse al editor de literatura, por lo que a veces tenía que obligarlo.

Aun así, Yokozawa comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, se acercaba a Ritsu lentamente y le coqueteaba sutilmente, el menor solo atinaba a sonrojarse, ahí Kirishima supo que Onodera si sentía algo por Yokozawa.

Él siempre hacia comentarios sarcásticos y graciosos acerca de la relación de esos dos, aunque por dentro tenía el corazón roto, eso ya no importaba, si el de ventas era feliz con eso le bastaba, él también lo sería.

Ritsu le dio la tan ansiada oportunidad al ojiazul, ver feliz a Yokozawa por eso no tenía precio, la felicidad de él era su felicidad también

Ahora, esos dos estaban en una cafetería, hablando de la noche que habían pasado juntos, Zen tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada al ver que el castaño creía que todo lo ocurrido solo era algo pasajero, eran tan tonto e ingenuo.

Después de compartir algunas palabras, el de ventas le dio un corto beso en los labios al menor, lo miró a los ojos y preguntó.

— _Onodera Ritsu… ¿quieres ser mi novio?_

Antes de irse de aquel lugar, escuchó la respuesta del editor de literatura, fue un sutil, pero entendible.

— _Si._

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :3 aunque el capítulo sea algo triste…**

 **Gracias a A-san, Kitty y a Shiranai Atsune por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora debo de pensar como continuar, tal vez me vuelta a desparecer (?) *le pegan* No se crean, eso aún no está confirmado xDD**

 **Creo ya no tengo más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	23. Decision

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn aquí el nuevo capítulo, no se me ocurrió algo mejor, el principio lo escribí en una hoja de papel y el resto en el celular, pero aquí está que es lo que importa, espero les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi ni Junjou me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

El sonido del timbre notificaba que ya era la hora de la salida, todos los estudiantes del aula se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, entre ellos estaba Misaki, el cual guardó todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, la colgó en sus hombros y lentamente se fue alejando de su asiento, el estudiante caminó hacia la salida, se despidió de su profesor y salió del salón; giró su cabeza por todos lados buscando a su amigo, hasta que escuchó su voz.

—¡Misaki! —el antes mencionado lo miró fijamente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —

—Todou… —dijo el de los ojos verdes— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y su amigo le respondió afirmativamente —

Ambos estudiantes salieron del edificio llamado escuela, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un restaurante familiar, entraron, escogieron una mesa donde tomaron asiento, ordenaron algo y luego los dos guardaron silencio.

—¿Y bien? —el castaño no tardó en romper ese silencio— ¿De que querías hablar? —Takahashi notaba que Todou que estaba muy serio, demasiado serio para su gusto—

—¿Ya te decidiste? —su amigo soltó esa pregunta de repente, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para procesarla, el castaño cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba las sienes, suspiró para luego abrir los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Todou, murmuró un.

—No.

—¿Y por qué no? —volvió a formular otra pregunta—

—Y-Yo… No lo sé… —le dio un sorbo a su bebida para luego continuar— No estoy seguro a quién de los dos elegir, siento algo por los dos, estoy confundido.

Todou estaba al tanto de la situación en la que su amigo estaba enredado, pues un día accidentalmente lo escuchó hablar con su amante; cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo obligó a que le contara absolutamente todo, presionado, Misaki no tuvo más opción que soltarlo todo.

—Deberías tomar una decisión más rápido, no puedes estar por tanto tiempo jugando con el corazón de dos hombres, debes escoger a uno, aun sabiendo que al otro lo vas a destruir por completo.

Esas palabras calaron profundamente en Misaki, no le gustaba aceptarlo, pero Todou tenía toda la razón, tenía que escoger a uno de los dos, pero ¿a quién? Esa sería una pregunta que lo iba a atormentar por un buen tiempo, tomara la decisión que tomara, uno de los dos iba a terminar con el corazón roto, debía tomar una decisión rápido, antes que todo se pusiera peor.

 ***Onodera***

Nuestro editor de literatura llegó al lujoso hogar de Usami-san, abrió la puerta de este y entró, puso sus cosas en una pequeña mesa y se sentó, observó el lugar detenidamente, y Misaki no estaba por ningún lado, suspiró aliviado, ya que no le agradaba que ese chico lo mirará fijamente cada que venía, algunos minutos después, el escritor bajó las escaleras con el manuscrito en mano.

—Buenas tardes, Usami-sensei. —saludó Onodera con una sonrisa—

—Hola Onodera —le regresó el saludo de igualmente y se sentó en frente del menor, luego le entregó el manuscrito para que lo revisará—

El editor de literatura tomó esas hojas entre mus manos y comenzó a leerlas cuidadosamente, leía párrafo por párrafo lentamente, con un bolígrafo de color rojo marcó todo lo que se tenía que corregir, mejorar o eliminar. Luego de esa revisión, ordenó las hojas y se las entregó al escritor, el mayor las recibió de vuelta, las puso encima de la mesa, más al rato se encargaría de corregir.

—Onodera. —llamó el escritor—

—¿Sí? —contestó el editor viendo fijamente a Usami—

—¿Puede hablar contigo?

—Claro, ¿tiene alguna duda con las correcciones? —preguntó el menor—

—No, no es eso, quiero hablar contigo, no como editor y escritor sino como amigos… —dijo para luego ponerse un cigarrillo en la boca y encenderlo—

Ritsu guardó silencio algo desconcentrado, ¿Usami-san lo consideraba su amigo? No se lo podía creer.

—Por supuesto. —contestó el de ojos verdes—

El hombre de ojos amatistas dio una bocanada a su cigarro, luego expulsó el humo. Ritsu sacó una botella de agua de su maletín, la abrió y le dio un sorbo

—Dime, ¿alguna vez te han traicionado? —preguntó Usami-san sin rodeos, el castaño escupió el agua de la sorpresa—

—L-Lo siento… —se disculpó rápidamente, limpió su boca y se tranquilizó— ¿Traición? —cuestionó—

—Si, ya sabes, que tu pareja te haya dejado por otra persona. —Onodera no entendía por qué ese tema de conversación salió a flote, comenzaba a sentir incomodidad, ya que ese era un tema del que no quisiera hablar—

—Si. —contestó finalmente soltando un suspiro— ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—Estoy sospechando que Misaki se ve con alguien más a mis espaldas.

¿Esto era en serio? Ritsu pensó, ¿Usami-san apenas se daba cuenta de eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó? Que lento era el escritor, pero ya saben lo que dicen, el amor es ciego y el de pelo color plata estaba ciego de amor. Onodera tuvo que contenerse las ganas de zarandearlo y gritarle que no fuera un idiota, que su adorada pareja andaba con su ex, y posiblemente con otras personas más; pero decidió guardar la compostura, ya que tal vez perdería su trabajo si actuaba de esa manera salvaje.

—Dígame, ¿por qué piensa eso? —atinó a preguntar—

—Últimamente llega tarde a casa, o hay veces en las que incluso no llega a dormir, si le preguntó dónde estaba comienza a ponerse nervioso, mira su celular con una sonrisa boba y enamorada… —Akihiko comenzó a enlistar todas sus observaciones del comportamiento de Misaki—

—Y… ¿cómo reaccionaría usted si sus sospechas son ciertas? ¿Si Takahashi-kun lo está engañando? —preguntó Onodera—

El silencio invadió la sala por algunos minutos, Usami formuló una respuesta en su cabeza para luego decirlo en voz alta.

—Simplemente no lo soportaría.

Ritsu solamente asintió con la cabeza y hacía una letra "O" con su boca, levantó su brazo y vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, ya era algo tarde, debía ir a casa y alimentar a Sorata, ese gato estaba a su cuidado ya que Yokozawa estaba en un viaje de negocios en otra ciudad y regresaría dentro de diez días; al principio creyó qué él y Sorata no se llevarían bien, pero resultó todo lo contrario. Guardó sus cosas en su maletín y lo cerró, se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la salida.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el escritor levantándose del sofá y caminando con Onodera a la puerta—

—Si, con permiso —Onodera hizo una reverencia— Debo alimentar a mi mascota… Bueno, no es mi mascota, es la mascota de… De… Eh… —le era tan difícil decir "mi pareja" algunas veces, él y Yokozawa iban a cumplir un mes siendo pareja, todavía le era difícil acostumbrarse a aquella, por momentos creía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era alguna clase de sueño—

—¿Pareja? —Completó Akihiko, y por el rostro sonrojado de su editor, dedujo que así era—

—C-Correcto… —murmuró con nerviosismo, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, el mayor le detuvo tomándolo de un brazo— ¿Usami-sensei?

—Gracias por escucharme, ahora tomé la decisión de vigilar a Misaki más de cerca. —le sonrió a Ritsu con sinceridad y revolvió sus cabellos, se sentía libre por haberle platicado a alguien su incertidumbre—

—Usagi-san, estoy en casa. —Takahashi llegó y se encontró una escena no muy agradable para él, ¿qué hacía su escritor revolviéndole los cabellos tan amistosamente a ese tipo? ¿Acaso Usagi-san lo engañaba con él? Esos pensamientos lo enojaban—

—Misaki, bienvenido —el de ojos lilas fue donde el castaño menor estaba, Onodera solo se fue de ahí como un espía, sin que lo vieran—

El editor de literatura caminó para tomar el metro y llegar a su hogar, cuando llegó abrió la puerta de su apartamento, un maullido le dio la bienvenida, bajó la mirada y vio a cierto felino blanco y negro, este comenzó a ronronear y a restregarse en la ropa de Ritsu.

—Hola Sorata. —dijo Ritsu sonriente—

Alimento al gato, fue a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo para andar por su casa, se sentó en su sofá y Sorata brincó solo este mismo y se recostó, el castaño jugueteo un poco con el gato. El sonido de celular de Onodera interrumpió la acción, tomó el pequeño aparato, un sonrojo y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver quién lo llamaba, le gustaba que Yokozawa tuviera ese tipo de detalles con él.

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

Ritsu se levantó temprano, como ya le era costumbre, se preparó para un nuevo día en su trabajo, ya listo, desayunó, le dejó alimento a Sorata y se fue directo a la editorial, el castaño llegó a su sección y fue saludado por sus demás compañeros, se sentó en su silla y comenzó su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi era medio día, se alejó un poco de su área de trabajo y se estiró, talló sus ojos y volvió a acomodarse.

En esas alguien entró a literatura y le tomó el hombro de manera brusca que lo hizo girarse, la persona atrás suyo era Misaki, el cual no se veía nada contento a su parecer.

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó Ritsu educadamente—

—Ven conmigo. —el menor, sin esperar respuesta afirmativa o negativa lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras fuera de literatura, Aikawa que recién entraba, miró la escena desconcertada, Onodera le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, eso no la calmó nada—

Ambos castaños caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina que estaba totalmente sola, entraron y Misaki cerró con seguro. Algo el Onodera le decía que algo malo iba a pasar.

—Bien, Takahashi-kun… ¿qué necesitas?

—Seré directo y espero que te quede muy claro lo que diré… Quiero que te alejes de Usagi-san. —dijo Misaki con firmeza—

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —Ritsu se vio confundido ante tal petición—

—¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Aléjate de Usagi-san! ¡Él es mío!

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que Hiyo y Yokozawa se vuelvan a encontrar? *le pegan por preguntar cosas obvias alv* (?)**

 **Otra pregunta; ¿quieren que Usagi y Misaki queden juntos? ¿O los separo y les pongo otras parejas? ¿OC's tal vez? ¿O que otro personaje proponen?**

 **Gracias a Kitty, Shiranai Atsune y A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	24. Please Trust Me

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn aquí son casi las dos de la mañana y yo aquí actualizando el primer capítulo del mes de abril, hablando de eso, ¡el dos de este mes este fic cumplió su primer año de publicación! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo durante este año, realmente la/os amo con todo mi kokoro (¿) Ahora si, a lo que venimos a leer, aquí el capitulo 24, espero les guste muchísimo y nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: OoC.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Onodera estaba desconcertado, no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿por qué Misaki le pedía, o más bien le exigía que se alejara de Usami-sensei? En primer lugar, él no tenía ningún tipo de relación más que la laboral con el escritor, segundo, estaba en un noviazgo que inició de manera poco usual con el trabajador de ventas, del que poco a poco se estaba enamorando, y tercero, pero no por eso menos importante, ¡¿quién carajos se creía él para reclamarle eso?! Misaki era quién se estaba enredando con otro hombre a espaldas del escritor aun sabiendo que Usami-san lo amaba con locura, no él, ¿y aun así tenía el descaro y el cinismo de sacarlo de su trabajo a la fuerza solo para exigirle aquello? Definitivamente esto era el colmo.

Suspiró con pesadez y en su mente contó hasta diez para no perder la paciencia y no decirle al otro castaño hasta de lo que se iba a morir, luego lo miró fijamente, él estaba ahí, viéndolo con notable molestia, molestia que no tenía motivo de existir, pues, como ya lo dijo, ¡Él no tenía nada que ver con el escritor! Tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar.

—Mira, Takahashi-kun, no sé qué esté pasando por tu mente en estos momentos, pero creo que éstas malinterpretando las cosas, mi relación con Usami-sensei solamente es laboral, yo no tengo nada "íntimo" con él, así que tu petición no viene al caso, ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a mi área, tengo cosas que hacer. —el castaño mayor giró sobre sus tobillos, dándose la media vuelta, caminó hasta la salida y le quitó el seguro a la puerta para poder salir de ahí, aunque Misaki no compartía sus mismos planes—

El menor volvió a jalarlo del brazo, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza que la vez anterior, y lo alejó de la puerta, el estudiante se colocó frente a la puerta, impidiéndole al mayor salir.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Onodera-san? Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar…

—Tú no, pero yo sí. —volvió a decir Ritsu con calma—

—¡No irás a ningún lado! —Misaki levantó la voz, la molestia se le notaba a kilómetros—

—¿Qué quieres a cambio para que me dejes ir? —el editor no quería iniciar ninguna pelea, menos con él—

—Ya lo dije, aléjate de Usagi-san.

—¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no tengo nada con él. —arrugo el puente de su nariz, era tan difícil hacer entrar en razón a ese niño— Además, ¿ya te viste en un espejo? El que se está viendo con otro hombre a escondidas de Usami-sensei eres tú, no yo, así que no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme que me aleje de él.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¡¿Qué no sé nada?! —definitivamente el editor de literatura estaba perdiendo toda su paciencia— Sé lo suficiente para saber que lo que éstas haciendo da asco Misaki, engañar a esa persona que te ama no está bien, no estoy seguro de por qué haces esto, pero tengo muy claro que Usami-sensei no merece que lo traiciones de esa forma. —guardó silencio, pensando en las próximas palabras que iba a decir— ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza? —Ritsu soltó una risa, una risa bastante amarga— Me pides que me aleje de Usami-san, lo reclamas como "tuyo" —hizo comillas en esa palabra— De una forma muy sutil insinúas que soy un cualquiera, pero aquí el cualquiera eres tú, el que se metió en una relación ajena fuiste tú, oh vamos, ¿me vas decir que no sabías que tu amado Takano estaba en una relación cuando lo conociste? —el editor volvió a reír, Misaki lo hacía perder los estribos, o mejor dicho, ya los había perdido— No me cabe la menor duda… eres una zorr… —antes que pudiera terminar la oración, Onodera recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, la mejilla le ardía mucho, eso le dejaría marca, tocó su mejilla con una mano y levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Misaki rojo de furia—

—¡Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a faltar el respeto! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —bramó el estudiante totalmente enfurecido, casi le salía humo por los oídos—

Onodera se levantó del suelo aún con su mano en la mejilla, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Te dolió que te dijera la verdad? —el mayor se acercó a Takahashi y le devolvió la bofetada con la misma fuerza o con un poco más— Ahora estamos a mano.

El editor pasó por un lado de él con la intención de irse de esa oficina, pero Onodera no contaba con que Misaki lo golpearía nuevamente, y en esta ocasión fue un puñetazo directo en su ojo derecho, eso fue la gota que terminó por derramar el vaso, si ese chico quería la guerra, la tendría. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó encima de Misaki y comenzó a golpearlo, el menor no se quedaba atrás, ahora ambos castaños trataban de hacerse daño de forma mutua. Antes de que esta pelea pudiera llegar a mayores, dos personas llegaron para separarlos.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —gritó Aikawa sosteniendo a Ritsu, mientras que Takano sostenía a Misaki— Parecen animales salvajes—

—El único animal salvaje aquí es Onodera —Takano soltó con burla— Mira que comportarse como un gallo de pelea.

—Misaki no se queda atrás —Ritsu volvió a atacar— Él es un bonito zorro silvestre y una serpiente rastrera —soltó esas palabras llenas de veneno, el editor de manga se le acercó con toda la intención de atacarlo, pero la pelirroja lo impidió—

—Le tocas un pelo y no vuelves a ver la luz del sol, Takano —amenazó la de literatura, tomó del brazo a Onodera y salieron de ese lugar—

 ***En otro lado***

—No tenías porqué interferir Aikawa… ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó el de ojos verdes cuando la pelirroja de pasó un paño limpio por el rostro—

Ambos editores estaban en la sala de descanso de Marukawa, la mujer tenía un botiquín sobre su regazo y a un lado suyo estaba Ritsu con heridas en su rostro y brazos.

—Duele al principio, pero esto te hará sanar… ¿por qué se pelearon? —preguntó Aikawa—

—Él me provocó y yo solo me defendí —suspiró con algo de dolor, el rostro le dolía— Me exigió que me alejara de Usami-san, cree que tengo una relación íntima con él, pero no es así…

Aikawa no dijo nada después de ese relato, claro que estaba molesta, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, ella solo se dedicó a sanar las heridas de su subordinado, terminó y dejó el botiquín donde estaba antes de haberlo tomado, no sin antes agarrar unas pastillas para el dolor, se las entregó al muchacho con un poco de agua, este las tomó junto con el agua. La pelirroja volvió a sentarse a lado del castaño.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en sanar? —interrogó Onodera al ver sus heridas en el reflejo de su celular—

—No estoy segura… —contestó la editora— Si que te golpeó con fuerza eh, tal vez en un par de semanas…

Definitivamente su suerte no era la mejor, pensó el de ojos verdes con pesar, no quería que Yokozawa lo viera herido, ya que si lo veía en ese estado le insistiría hasta que le dijera el motivo de los golpes.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? —la editora golpeó suavemente el hombro de Ritsu— Parece como si no quisieras que Yokozawa-san te viera así

—Eso es lo que no quiero… Espera… ¡¿C-Cómo supiste que él y yo…?! —su rostro se puso más rojo que un tomate, se suponía que nadie sabía de su relación, ya que eran bastante discretas con sus muestras de amor en público—

—Cariño —dijo Aikawa con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo— Yo me entero de todo en este lugar, ya sea de una u otra forma —le extendió su celular y le mostró una fotografía—

En esa fotografía estaban Onodera y Yokozawa, el antes mencionado con la espalda contra la pared y el menor con ambas manos puestas sobre el pecho del trabajador de ventas, de puntitas mientras le daba un beso al de ventas con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado.

Ritsu al ver esa fotografía casi se desmayaba, ese día ambos habían llegado tarde a Marukawa debido a que se quedaron dormidos, si saben a lo que me refiero, desayunaron con mucha prisa y cuando llegaron los dos se estaban despidiendo, el mayor besó la comisura de sus labios y Onodera le regreso la despedida con un beso, ambos disfrutaban de ese beso cuando la luz de un flash y el sonido de una cámara interrumpió el momento, se separaron de golpe buscando al responsable pero no había nadie ahí, y después de varios días tenía a la culpable frente a él.

—¿Así que fue usted quien tomó la foto?

—¡Claro! No iba a dejar que ese momento se fuera —sonrió ampliamente y guardo el aparato— Tenía que guardar su amor en una fotografía, hacen una hermosa pareja, no sé qué están esperando ustedes par de idiotas para hacerlo público. —se cruzó de brazos "molesta"—

—Apenas cumpliremos un mes, no estamos preparados todavía… ¿Alguien más sabe de esa foto?

—Solo yo, no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto —volvió a sonreír y se levantó de su asiento— Vamos por tus cosas, hoy te dejaré salir temprano para que descanses.

Onodera imitó su acción y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron cinco días después de su "pequeña" pelea con Misaki, sus heridas en el rostro aún tenían un tono morado bastante feo a la vista, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, nada perjudicó en su trabajo y con eso estaba satisfecho. Ese día era sábado así que no le tocaba ir a trabajar, podía estar en su casa todo el día relajándose (siempre y cuando no recibiera una llamada de la editorial a último momento).

Estaba en su sofá de su casa, con Sorata a un lado de él mientras leía un par de libros, justo cuando se concentró en la mejor parte de la lectura, alguien llamó a su puerta, con pesadez se levantó del cómodo sofá y fue a atender la puerta, cuando la abrió unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, el menor quedó en completo shock. Se suponía que Yokozawa llegaban dentro de cinco días.

—Ritsu, te extrañe tanto —rompió el abrazado para mirar fijamente a su novio, no le que vio no le gustó para nada— ¿Ritsu que pasó?

—N-No fue nada… —soltó una risa bastante nerviosa, su pareja volvió a abrazarlo y se acercó al oído del menor—

—Por favor, confía en mi… no me gusta que me oculten las cosas —suplicó el de ventas, Ritsu cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, debía tenerle confianza—

—Está bien, te diré todo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Creo que no les he dicho por aquí o lo habrán leído en el summary, este fic va a tener mpreg, leve ya que no quiero darles la explicación más fumada de la vida (igual la haré xD) pero no van a ser los 9 meses enteros solos los primero ya, las víctimas serán Ritsu y Misaki (?) luego sabrán porque Misaki también pero ahora no entraré en detalles.**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san, Shiranai Atsune y a Ranacutegirl1 por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	25. Memories

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, si, esta semana también hay actualización, ¡pidan un deseo! Jajaj, ok no xD bueno, aquí el capítulo 25 de este fic, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou ni Sekaiichi ni Hybrid Child (¿) me pertenecen, solo uso sus personajes prestados para cumplir mis fantasías de multishipper.**

 **Enjoy it!**

La pareja recién reunida se sentó en el sofá de tres espacios del hogar del menor, ambos permanecieron el silencio sin saber que decirse uno al otro, Yokozawa quería saber la razón de porqué su novio tenían tan feas heridas en su rostro, brazos y muy probablemente en otras partes del cuerpo, Ritsu permaneció cabizbajo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iniciar su relato, cuando él quería hablar su lengua se congelaba instantáneamente, el castaño respiró de manera profunda, pues no tenía nada de ganas de hablar acerca de ese tema en especial, pero por el otro lado sabía que el de ventas le insistiría hasta que el editor soltará todo, pero tenía que comenzar a tenerle confianza al de ojos azules; Onodera acercó su mano a la mano del mayor y la tomó con lentitud para luego entrelazarla con la suya, Yokozawa algo sorprendido con la acción correspondió el apretón de manos, el menor levantó su cabeza fijar su verde mirada en su acompañante.

—Te escucho. —Atinó a decir el mayor sin soltar la mano del editor—

—Me… Me peleé con alguien. —dijo el castaño en un susurro que muy apenas se escuchaba, volvió a bajar la mirada, sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro por completo, tomó aire y levantó la cabeza—

El de ventas quedó muy sorprendido, nunca esperó que Onodera fuera de esas personas que llegaría a los golpes por algún motivo, no lo podía juzgar así nada más si no sabía la historia completa, asintió de manera leve con la cabeza dándole a entender al menor que podía seguir hablando.

Ritsu continúo con su relato, omitiendo el nombre del otro involucrado, de como Misaki lo sacó casi a la fuerza de Literatura, la forma poco educada en la que le exigió alejarse de su escritor a cargo, como perdió toda su paciencia y le dijo a Takahashi todo lo que opinaba de él al respecto y finalmente de como su pelea verbal llegó a la violencia física por parte de ambos, hasta que llegaron Takano y Aikawa a separarlos antes que dicho enfrentamiento pudiera pasar a otro nivel más fuerte.

—¿Y Takano no te dijo nada? —Yokozawa habló después de algunos minutos—

—Me dijo que era peor que un gallo de pelea debido a mi comportamiento "salvaje" que tuve con… el otro involucrado, solo le respondí que su parejita era un zorro silvestre y una serpiente rastrera. Luego Aikawa limpió un poco mis heridas y me dejó salir temprano. —dio por concluida la historia soltando un suspiro—

Yokozawa no habló por un buen rato, aún tenía que procesar todo lo que Ritsu le había contado, no sabía como reaccionar o que decir, imaginar al castaño diciendo palabrotas o golpeando a alguien era algo difícil de visualizar, negó con la cabeza un poco, tomó del brazo cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo, lo jaló para acercarlo a su cuerpo y lo rodeó con sus brazos una vez más, las mejillas de Ritsu se calentaron por ese contacto, cerró sus verdes ojos ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul y correspondió el abrazo. La pareja estuvo hundida en un profundo silencio, Yokozawa sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de él y no de una forma agradable; ver a su castaño así le recordaba cuando lo había convencido de cambiarse de hogar después de haber evitado que Masamune le diera una golpiza, un ojo morado, marcas de bofetadas y rasguños en todo su rostro, sus nudillos lastimados por haberse defendido entre otras cosas, pero ahora la única diferencia era que Onodera ya no tenía esa molesta herida abierta en su cuello y tampoco estaba dejando que la oscuridad y la tristeza acabará con él. Lo abrazó con más fuerza sin la intención de soltarlo.

—Te extrañé… —murmuró Ritsu aún con su rostro oculto en el pecho del mayor—

—Yo también te extrañé Ritsu, no sabes cuánto, las llamadas diarias no eran suficiente —rompió el abrazo y colocó sus manos en los hombros del menor para míralo fijamente por algunos minutos, perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos que eran como un hermoso y verde bosque, como eso bosques encantados que se presentan en los cuentos de hadas, subió sus manos llegando al rostro del menor, lentamente acarició sus mejillas para no lastimarlo, él era como una frágil pieza de porcelana que por nada del mundo debía romperse— ¿Te duele? —preguntó suavemente tocando las heridas de su rostro de con las yemas de sus dedos de manera delicada—

—Solo un poco. —contestó cerrando los ojos, un leve quejido salió de sus labios— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? Se supone que llegarías en otros cinco días más… —cambió de tema, abrió los ojos mirando al de ventas con confusión—

—Así era, pero hubo cancelación de planes a última hora… —contestó el mayor, ayer en la noche se había cancelado todo y tenía toda la intención de regresarse en la madrugada, pero "alguien" lo convenció o, mejor dicho, lo encerró en la habitación del hotel hasta que el sol salió—

—Ya veo. —dijo Onodera y volvieron a guardar silencio, el castaño bajó la cabeza nuevamente —

El de ventas se acercó un poco más al editor, cuidadosamente tomó su barbilla para levantar su mirada y que sus ojos se encontrarán con los de él.

—Te amo. —Luego de decir aquello besó al menor lenta y suavemente, Ritsu correspondió algunos segundos después—

Sin duda alguna, este iba a ser un hermoso reencuentro, si es que saben de lo que hablo…

 ***En otro lado***

Dejó a Misaki durmiendo profundamente en su cama, fue a la sala de su apartamento y se sentó en el sofá con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la pelea entre Misaki y Onodera, definitivamente el idiota de Ritsu se las iba a pagar, pero ¿a qué se refería el con "Zorro silvestre" y "serpiente rastrera"? ¿Por qué llamaba a Misaki de esa forma? No lo entendía, fumó su cigarrillo, luego lo dejó apagarse e hizo su cabeza para atrás, cerró los ojos por un segundo, en eso tocaron a su puerta, con pesadez se levantó de su sofá y fue a atender a su puerta.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó viendo fijamente a la persona que se atrevió a invadir su paz, era el nuevo trabajador de la sección de Shojo—

—¡Oh! Buenas Takano-san —dijo el muchacho y de su maletín sacó algunas hojas— Perdón por molestarlo, pero vine a que me revisara el manuscrito —le extendió los papeles, el de ojos miel los tomó entre sus manos y les dio una leída, para su sorpresa todo estaba correcto, asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo devolvió—

—Muy bien, ya está listo para llevar a la imprenta.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Takano-san! —el chico hizo una reverencia y guardó las hojas nuevamente—

—No hay de que… Onod…

—¡Tsukishima!

Masamune se quedó en shock completamente, olvidó que el nuevo editor se llamaba Tsukishima, pero… Era tan parecido a Onodera, demasiado parecido, solo que Tsukishima tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, el editor en jefe regresó en sí, un hombre de negros cabellos se acercó a aquél castaño y lo Abrazó por la cintura, de una manera posesiva y protectora.

—Tsukishima, ¿ya terminaste? —preguntó el otro chico—

—Si, ya podemos irnos Kuroda —el antes mencionado tomó su mano y se fueron del lugar, dejando a Takano solo—

Takano cerró la puerta detrás de él y volvió a echarse en su sofá con los ojos bien abiertos, esa pareja por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a él… Y a Ritsu, se parecían tanto a ellos, quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no tendría por qué pensar en Onodera, él era su pasado… ¿entonces por qué desde hace ya varios días la imagen de Ritsu se plantaba en su mente? No lo entendía, todo ese problema empezó cuando confundió a Misaki con él. Suspiró con pesadez, ¿acaso extrañaba a Onodera? No lo sabía.

Y si él decidiera volver con el editor, ¿Onodera lo aceptaría? Se río de sí mismo, era una pregunta tan estúpida, era obvio que sí, Ritsu intentó suicidarse por su rechazo, era seguro que no tendría que rogarle a ese idiota, se recostó a lo largo de su sofá, quedándose dormido casi al instante, soñando con los _recuerdos_ de Ritsu.

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado junto con las apariciones sorpresa :3**

 **Aquí vemos a un Takano HDP en su hábitat natural (?) Ok no XD él tendrá su merecido, ya lo verán :3**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune y a A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	26. Miracle

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí el capítulo, su regalo adelantado del día del niño (¿) bueno, ese capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen, solo uso sus personajes para cumplir mis shipps raras e imposibles y ver arder el mundo, ok no xD**

 **Advertencia: Leve Insinuación al Mpreg, están advertidos, bbs.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Pasó exactamente un mes, los golpes y las heridas de Onodera ya habían sanado en su totalidad, el castaño actuaba como si era pelea nunca hubiera pasado siempre que iba a casa de Usami-san, y la gran mayoría de las veces funcionaba (siempre y cuando el escritor no estuviera presente) pero le era imposible no decirle alguna que otra cosa a Misaki cuando este trataba de molestarlo. Ahora estaba rumbo a su trabajo, comiendo algo ligero para tener algo en su estómago, pues el que se suponía que sería su desayuno le provocó unos ascos terribles que ni siquiera pudo probar un bocado, tal vez no eran tan comestible o simplemente algunos de los ingredientes estaban echados a perder; con pesar tiró el alimento y salió de su casa en ayunos, en su camino al trabajo compró una barra integral y la comió. Llegó a Marukawa, yendo directamente hacía su sección, se sentó en su asiento y se puso a trabajar.

Ya era medio día cuando Aikawa lo sacó de Literatura para que la acompañará a almorzar, fueron a una cafetería, la editora pidió su comida, Ritsu solo ordenó un vaso con agua, sentía el estómago revuelto.

—Ritsu-kun… —Dijo la editora mirando a su compañero—

—¿Sí?

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella terminando su comida—

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —cuestionó el editor castaño con una ceja arqueada, en ese momento él se sentía bien—

—Bueno, es que últimamente has tenido mareos, hay veces en las que no puedes comer, corres al inodoro a devolver el estómago y te ves cansado. Por eso te pregunto si estás bien —Contestó la pelirroja con un tono de preocupación en su voz—

Onodera parpadeó confundido, al parecer era un libro abierto, pues Aikawa tenía toda la razón, en el último mes no se estaba sintiendo muy bien que digamos, y entre esos molestos síntomas estaban los dolores de cabeza y sus ganas de dormir se presentaba con más frecuencia, Ritsu pensó sin decir nada por algunos instantes, probablemente tenía una clase de infección y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, sí, eso debía ser.

—No se preocupe Aikawa —dijo Ritsu con tranquilidad— Seguro es una infección, con una simple pastilla se me quitará —El de ojos verdes parecía no tomarle gran importancia a su estado, cosa que no dejó muy contenta a la pelirroja, ella sabía que esos síntomas eran _algo más_ que una simple infección en el estómago, pero no estaba segura de que era ese "algo"—

No muy convencida, Aikawa dio por finalizada la conversación, pues ya era hora de regresar al trabajo, pagó la cuenta y volvieron a Marukawa, ella no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo en lo que restaba del día, el estado de Onodera la tenía bastante preocupada, al poco tiempo de conocerle le había tomado mucho cariño y le era imposible no preocuparse cuando algo malo de ocurría al de ojos verdes, suspiró pesadamente, dejó su trabajo a un lado y encendió su laptop rápidamente, sabía que no terminaría jamás si no estaba concentrada y en ese mismo instante no lo estaba, iba a buscar la forma de ayudar a Onodera, cuando el aparato encendió rápidamente fue al navegador y antes de teclear algo volvió a recordar todos aquellos indicios que vio en el heredero, _"náuseas, mareos y vómitos… un momento, esos son síntomas de embarazo, es imposible"._ Tecleó esas palabras y comenzó a buscar información, pero todo llegaba a lo mismo, embarazo. Con frustración cerró su computadora y volvió a realizar su trabajo; tal vez Onodera si tenía razón después de todo…

 ***Días más tarde***

Velozmente corrió hacia el escusado, donde devolvió el poco desayuno que había comido en esa mañana, se abrazó a este mismo y siguió vomitando, en eso su pareja entró, realmente preocupado por las repentinas nauseas del castaño.

— ¡Ritsu! —Exclamó el de ventas acercándose al antes mencionado— ¿¡Estás bien?!

—S-Si… —Onodera levantó su cabeza por un momento para mirar a Yokozawa, pero luego sus ganas de vomitar volvieron con más fuerza que antes—

Takafumi con mucha preocupación por su castaño se agachó a su altura, acariciando su espalda, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, cuando a Ritsu se le pasaron sus nauseas, volvió a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su novio, jaló la palanca del escusado y fue directamente al lavabo para lavarse la boca, cuando termino el castaño se vio fijamente al espejo, su aspecto le daba asco.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer ir al trabajo? No te ves nada bien. —el mayor lo tomó de los hombros, él también había notado que su Ritsu se encontraba enfermo, algunas veces le insistió de llevarlo al hospital, pero el editor se negaba rotundamente, alegando que con solo una pastilla se le quitaría el malestar, era tan terco—

—Claro que estoy seguro —volvió a abrir la llave del lavabo y mojó su rostro con algo de agua, luego se pasó una toalla limpia por la cara, miró su reflejo en el espejo, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los intranquilos ojos azules de Yokozawa, soltó un suspiro poniendo su mano encima de la mano del mayor— Estaré bien, ¿sí? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Onodera le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, cosa que funcionó, o eso creía—

—Bien, pero si llegas a sentirte mal, no dudes ni un segundo en decírmelo, ¿ok? —lo abrazó por la espalda, posando sus grandes manos específicamente sobre el vientre del menor, ocasionando que este se sonrojara levemente—

Después de esa conversación, ambos salieron del baño, cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y salieron de la casa Takafumi, la pareja subió al auto, este arrancó, yendo directo a Marukawa con algo de prisa, ya que faltaban poco minutos para que fuera la hora de entrada, llegaron a la editorial saliendo del coche casi saltando, la pareja se despidió con solo un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue a su respectiva sección.

Pasaron las horas en Marukawa y aún faltaba bastante para que el día terminara, nuestro editor hizo su cabeza para atrás soltando un profundo suspiro de cansancio, se levantó de su silla apresuradamente lo que provocó un fuerte mareo en él, se apoyó en su silla volviéndose a sentar, colocó sus manos en su cabeza, sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, era una sensación horrible, masajeo sus sienes pero la sensación de vértigo no desaparecía, el castaño tomó aire e hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse sin caerse, en esa ocasión lo logró, caminó hacia la puerta de Literatura, justo antes de salir, esa espantosa sensación regresó a él, cayó de rodillas al suelo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no caer por completo, cerró los ojos por un momento.

—¡Ritsu-kun! —gritó la pelirroja, fue corriendo a socorrer al castaño— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No… —contestó en un murmullo—

La editora sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo al hospital, los reclamos del castaño ahora no importaban en lo más mínimo, para su suerte, a Onodera lo pasaron a un consultorio rápidamente, Aikawa se quedó en la sala de espera leyendo algo para distraerse.

El ojiverde estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la persona que lo iba a atender, miró el entorno que lo rodeaba, cada detalle estaba tan bien cuidado, libros de medicina perfectamente ordenados en estantes, no había ni un solo rastro de basura en el suelo, todo bolígrafo y lápiz en un solo lugar, el escritorio era de manera muy reluciente…

—Disculpe la tardanza. —habló una voz a sus espaldas—

Onodera salió de su propio mundo dando un pequeño brinco en su asiento, giró su cuerpo, viendo fijamente al doctor que lo atendería, era un hombre joven y atractivo, tal vez de unos treinta años o un poco más, tenía su negro cabello bien peinado, los lentes que adornaban su rostro ocultaban las ojeras debajo de sus ojos color turquesa y su forma de vestir iba muy de la mano con el consultorio, totalmente pulcro, bata de medico sin ninguna arruga y de un blanco brillante. El doctor caminó hasta el escritorio donde se sentó justo en frente de Ritsu.

—Soy el doctor Yukimura. —se presentó poniendo una hoja en la mesa y tomó un bolígrafo— ¿Su nombre es…? —levantó la mirada viendo a su paciente—

—Onodera Ritsu… —contestó nervioso—

—Bien Onodera-san, ¿cómo se ha sentido?

—Mal —susurró aún muy nervioso— He tenido mareos, náuseas y ascos, hay veces que no puedo probar bocado, también me he sentido fatigado y me cansó con más facilidad, también tengo dolores de cabeza recurrentes… —enlistó sus síntomas y el doctor tomaba todos los apuntes necesarios en esa hoja de papel—

—¿Ha tomado algún medicamento? —volvió a preguntar—

—Solo para el dolor de cabeza. —respondió—

Yukimura anotó las respuestas del castaño, luego dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa, se levantó y salió del consultorio, luego de varios minutos el doctor regresó con un tubo de muestra.

—Levante la manga de su camisa por favor. —el de ojos verde hizo caso, levantó su manga y colocó su brazo en la mesa, el médico le puso el torniquete, tocó su piel buscando la vena que fuera la adecuada, cuando la encontró limpió el área con alcohol e inyectó con la aguja, le sacó la jeringa y en su lugar puso el tubo para muestras, tomó la cantidad necesario, sacó la aguja con cuidado, puso algodón bañado en alcohol para detener el sangrado— Muy bien, puede ir a la sala de espera, lo volveré a llamar dentro de una hora.

—M-Muchas gracias, doctor… —se levantó lentamente de su asiento e hizo una reverencia, caminó hacía la puerta saliendo del consultorio, buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada y ahí la vio leyendo un libro, fue donde ella, sentándose a su lado—

Aikawa abandonó su lectura al ver a su subordinado sentando a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —se apresuró a interrogar viendo al menor de manera fija—

—S-Solo me tomó una muestra de sangre… —bajó la cabeza cubriéndola con ambas manos— Tengo miedo, Aikawa… ¿y si tengo algo grave? Sé que fue un error el haber venido al hospital hasta ese momento, pero… —sin poder contenerse algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes, el editor ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de limpiarlas—

La mujer tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? —le habló suavemente, buscando la manera de reconfortarlo— Estoy segura de que no tienes nada grave, saldrás bien en esos análisis y si es el caso contrario, puedes contar con mi apoyo y con el de Yokozawa, así que quita esa cara triste y regálame una sonrisa.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ritsu se sintiera un poco mejor, solo un poco, aún se sentía preocupado y asustado, no sabía si creer en las palabras de la pelirroja o no, se acomodó mejor en su asiento abrazándose a sí mismo, cerro los ojos por un instante sin pensar que se quedaría dormido.

Después de haber tomado esa pequeña siesta, Onodera abrió los ojos con lentitud, talló sus orbes verdes, vio a su alrededor notando que aún se encontraba en el hospital, se paró del asiento para poder estirarse un poco, en su cuerpo todavía dominaba la pereza, por lo tanto se volvió a sentarse mientras veía fijamente hacía la nada, estaba completamente ido, un vaso humeante se colocó en frente suyo, eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad, tomó el vaso de café con ambas manos y lo observó por un instante, luego le dio un sorbo.

—Gracias… —agradeció en voz baja—

El ojiverde volvió a sumergirse en su propio mundo, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo muy lentamente, vio la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala, ya había exactamente una hora y media desde que el doctor fue por sus análisis y la espera era realmente agonizante, ¡¿por qué se retrasaba tanto?! ¿Por qué lo hacía sufrir y esperar de esa manera? Sin poderlo evitar jaló con fuerza sus castaños cabellos, hasta casi llegar al punto de arrancarlos, se estaba desesperando.

—¿El paciente Onodera Ritsu? —Escuchar la voz del doctor después de una larguísima hora y media pudo haber sido el mejor momento de toda su maldita vida, aceleradamente se paró de su asiento, provocando que la sensación de vértigo regresara a él, su compañera pelirroja lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie— Pase a mi consultorio —El tono de voz del médico era totalmente serio, Onodera sintió un fuerte escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a pensar lo peor—

Ritsu obedeció la orden del doctor, nuevamente entró al consultorio, tomó asiento frente al doctor, el ambiente era bastante pesado e incómodo. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

—Muy bien… —comenzó a hablar Yukimura sin despegar su vista de unos documentos— No sé cómo empezar a explicarle esto.

—¿E-Es algo grave?... —Ritsu tragó saliva, en ese momento estaba convertido en un manojo de nervios—

—No sé cuál sea su concepto de "grave", pero nunca en mis años de carrera había visto algo como esto… —admitió el hombre de ojos turquesa con algo de sorpresa, estaba fascinado ante los resultados que soltaron los estudios— Esto es un verdadero _milagro_ de la medicina…

—¡Doctor! ¡Por favor vaya al grano! —el castaño estaba al borde de la desesperación, ese estúpido médico le daba muchas vueltas al asunto—

Makoto (el doctor) lo miró de muy mala manera, nadie le había alzado la voz nunca, pero no lo culpaba, seguramente estaba muy desesperado por saber el diagnostico, se quitó los lentes cerrando los ojos y se masajeó las sienes por un momento, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada al paciente, pensó en lo que iba a decir.

—Señor Onodera, felicidades, está usted esperando un bebé.

Una risa rompió el silencioso ambiente, dicha risa era de Ritsu, el cual reía a grandes y sonoras carcajadas, hasta llegaba a dar un poco de miedo.

—Doctor no estoy para bromas.

—No estoy bromeado, pongo mi título en juego a que lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad, el análisis se repitió varias veces y en todas salió positivo.

—¡P-Pero eso es imposible! ¡Soy un hombre!

—Eso lo sé, pero los análisis nunca mienten. —el doctor suspiró— Además sus síntomas son mismos que los de un embarazo común.

El castaño estaba en completo shock, esto debía ser una horrible y bizarra pesadilla, se pellizcó a sí mismo y para su desgracia, todo lo que estaba pasando era _real_ , inconscientemente abrazó su aún plano vientre y algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ¿en serio estaba esperando un bebé? Cubrió su boca con una mano y sollozó en silencio, no lo podía creer. Makoto lo miraba tristemente, era demasiado obvio que el chico iba a reaccionar de esa manera, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo un hombre podía crear vida, pero ese tema para otro día.

—Onodera-san… —habló el doctor suavemente— Sé que se siente asustado y confundido, pero… —fue interrumpido—

—No lo quiero tener. —contestó sin rodeo alguno—

—¿Qué?... —Esa afirmación no se le esperaba en lo absoluto—

—Lo que escuchó… —el ojiverde limpió sus lágrimas como pudo— No me interesa saber cómo terminé en este estado, pero no yo quiero tener a ese bebé.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capitulo 26, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn como ya leyeron, Onodera no quiere a su bendi.. perdón a su bebé, si, al final la cosa se puso bastante seria, en el siguiente capitulo explicaré como fue que todo este rollo de los bebés ocurrió, y también falta ver lo que opina Yokozawa acerca de esto, así que esperen los siguientes capítulos :3 ¿cómo creen que reaccionara?**

 **Una pregunta, ¿les gustan los capítulos cortos de 1000 palabras o prefieren de 2000 para arriba? ¿O les gustan los capítulos de mil palabras y uno mas largo cada mil años? Estoy pensando en hacer los capítulos más largos de lo habitual, aunque me tarde más en actualizar.**

 **¿Saben? En este capítulo estuve escribiendo diario y me sentí responsable xD se siente bien lindo :3**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, Kitty y a A-san por leer y por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora sí, ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	27. Freak

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic, de 4000 palabras eh xD espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo, hay ciertas cosas que quiero decirles, así que quédense hasta las notas finales.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

— _Lo que escuchó… No me interesa saber cómo terminé en este estado, pero yo no quiero tener a ese bebé._

Silencio, eso era todo lo que había en esa habitación, un silencio incomodo y lúgubre que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, Onodera aún mantenía su decisión con firmeza, se sentía nervioso, shockeado y hasta algo asustado, pero nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera la opinión de… Yokozawa, en ese momento recordó al de ventas, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de esa noticia? Pero que pregunta tan más estúpida, era obvio que no iba a reaccionar nada bien, _ninguna_ persona lo haría, bajó su cabeza y de nuevo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, conteniendo su sonoro llanto que lo amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

Makoto continuó callado un poco más de tiempo, esperando a que su inusual paciente se tranquilizará por completo, aquella noticia debió ser bastante fuerte para él, un hombre y no era cualquier hombre, era un hombre que tenía la capacidad de crear vida en su interior, pero ¿cómo rayos eso podía ser posible? No lo entendía del todo, vio los estudios que se le practicaron al castaño, buscando alguna clase de error, pero no lo había, los análisis decían toda la verdad… en ese momento, el doctor recordó algo, de un salto se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su pequeña biblioteca, buscando un libro entre tantos que había en sus estantes. Leyó todos los lomos de esos libros hasta que encontró el que él buscaba, lo sacó de su lugar y leyó el título de este; **"Nuevos Medicamentos del Siglo XXI"**. Lo puso sobre su escritorio con algo de fuerza, aquello provocó que Ritsu se sobresaltará en su asiento.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el hombre de bata, abrió el libro y hojeo todas las páginas buscando una específicamente, exploró ese libro por un buen rato hasta que encontró lo que había buscado con tanto esmero— ¡Eureka! —exclamó emocionado sin despegar su dedo de esa página— Onodera-san…

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una voz apenas audible—

—Aparte de las medicinas comunes, ¿usted ha tenido contacto con algún otro medicamento que no conozca? —interrogó lleno de curiosidad—

El de ojos verdes se quedó pensando por unos minutos, por alguna extraña razón, la cicatriz de su cuello comenzó a dolerle, puso una mano sobre su garganta sobándola un poco, Ritsu aclaró un poco su voz y comenzó a hablar.

—Si, verá, hace algunos meses atrás… tuve… un intento de suicidio —lentamente, Ritsu se sacó la bufanda mostrando la cicatriz que adornaba su cuello, le era tan vergonzoso mostrarla a las demás personas— Estaba grave y estuve casi un mes entero internado en el hospital, cuando me dieron de alta, el doctor me dio unas pastillas, eran unas cápsulas.

—¿No recuerda el nombre de las cápsulas?

—No. —contestó apenado— Lo poco que recuerdo es que venían en un frasco de plástico transparente, las pastillas eran de un color rosa neón… creo que aquí tengo el envase —metió su mano en su maletín y buscó algo con su sentido del tacto, de su maleta sacó el dichoso frasco, totalmente vacío, lo puso sobre el escritorio y el doctor tomó el frasco entre sus manos, mirándolo con detenimiento por todos los ángulos habidos y por haber, su mirada color turquesa se dirigió a su libro y tal y como lo él lo sospechaba, esas pastillas eran las responsables—

—Por lo que veo, usted se acabó todo el frasco, supuestamente este medicamento debe tomarse solo una vez al día, tuvieron que sobrar algunas cuantas. —habló Makoto mientras se quitaba los lentes—

—E-Eso lo sé —admitió Onodera con vergüenza— Tenía que tomarlas diario por un mes, pero… hubo ciertas complicaciones en mi recuperación —Esas "complicaciones" tenían nombre y apellido, Takano Masamune, pensó Ritsu con cierta rabia— En ese entonces no tenía ganas de nada, así que no me cuidaba como era debido, solo me la pasaba acostado en mi cama todo el día, mirando a la nada, esperando a que algo me cayera encima y me matara, pero la _persona_ que me sacó de ese horrible hoyo negro no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, _él_ al ver que mi estado no mejoraba en lo absoluto, me llevó con ese mismo médico, el doctor me dijo que comenzara a tomar más de una cápsula y apenas así me recuperé por completo. —terminó de contar su historia jugando con sus dedos— Un momento ¿Esto tiene que ver con… mi condición?

Yukimura cerró el libro de golpe, por fin todo este asunto comenzaba a cobrar sentido; volvió a colocarse los lentes y los acomodó, hizo a un lado el libro y puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente a su paciente, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba seriedad, Ritsu tragó saliva con nerviosismo, parecía como si esos ojos turquesa podían ver más allá.

— ¿Doctor…?

—Escúcheme bien —agarró el frasco vacío entre sus manos y se lo extendió al castaño— Este medicamento es nuevo y un tanto _especial_ , por no decir que es _bastante_ especial —calló por un momento, pensando en las palabras que iba a decir— Se creó con el fin de ayudar a las mujeres infértiles a cumplir su sueño de ser madres, luego se relevó que tenía beneficio más, este era que las cicatrices y las heridas, sin importar que tan graves fueran, cerraran y sanaran mucho más rápido de lo común. Sin embargo, las "milagrosas" pastillas tienen un efecto secundario en hombres que es muy poco común, pero solo es si se toman en exceso, como fue su caso… cada pastilla contiene una cantidad considerable de hormonas, todas las hormonas que usted ingirió provocaron un notorio cambio en su cuerpo y genética, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? En pocas palabras, en su interior se creó un aparato reproductor femenino artificial, lo cual le dio la capacidad de concebir.

El médico terminó de dar toda la explicación, por más descabellada que sonara, era muy real, de reojo miró a Ritsu y este estaba totalmente pálido, con una expresión de completo terror en su rostro, sus ojos verdes estaban opacos en su totalidad, Onodera estaba encerrado en su propia burbuja, tratando de procesar que lo acababa de escuchar, ¿Esto era en serio? ¿él se había convertido… en un _fenómeno_? Así era, no era normal que un hombre pudiera tener hijos de manera natural.

—O sea que, ¿me he transformado en un maldito fenómeno?

—Por favor, no lo tome de esa manera. —dijo el doctor con voz suave, tratando de calmar al editor—

—¡¿Entonces como quiere lo tome?! —Ritsu se levantó de su asiento y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, tanto fue así que el estruendo se escuchó en la sala de espera y en los otros consultorios— ¿Cree que es normal que un hombre pueda quedar embarazado? ¡Claro que no! ¡No lo es! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ¡soy un fenómeno! —nuevamente cubrió su rostro con las manos, ¿por qué este tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él? ¿Había hecho algo malo en su vida pasada para ser castigado de esa forma? — Por favor doctor, haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero ya no quiero tener a este bebé por más tiempo dentro de mí.

—¿Está seguro de lo que dice? —preguntó, esperando que, por algún milagro, el castaño cambiara de opinión, cosa casi imposible, pero se valía soñar, ¿cierto?—

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. —respondió firmemente, pero algo en su ser le decía que no tomará esa decisión tan extrema, seguro debía ser su imaginación jugándole una mala broma—

Makoto lo miró con tristeza, el castaño no tenía la mínima intención de cambiar de opinión, con pesadez se levantó de su silla y se estiró un poco, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta una cosa que estaba cubierta por una manta blanca, el medico tiró del pedazo de tela, descubriendo una maquina totalmente extraña para el castaño, ante su mirada llena de confusión, el doctor habló.

—Así que ya tomó su decisión, ¿eh? —suspiró— Por favor recuéstese en ese sillón —señaló un diván que estaba a un lado de la máquina, Ritsu aun muy extrañado le hizo caso al profesional, se recostó y observó como el médico encendía el extraño máquina— Necesito hacerle una ecografía, antes de nada.

—¿Para qué? ¿La va a guardar como un recuerdo? —Alegó con notable molestia—

—No. —el doctor se apresurar a contestar— Si usted quiere abortar, debo ver primero cuantas semanas tiene y como se está desarrollando el feto. —se colocó un par de guantes de látex y luego tomó una botella que parecía contener una clase de gel— Levanté su camisa.

Onodera acató ese pedido, con muchísima pena levantó su camisa dejando la parte de su vientre al descubierto, se sonrojó notablemente, esto le era tan extraño e incómodo. El doctor vertió un poco del gel sobre la piel al descubierto del castaño, el antes mencionado cerró los ojos por un momento, ese gel se sentía realmente frio, una vez acostumbrado a la sensación abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del artefacto, el de bata blanca tomó un aparato más pequeño y con ese esparció el gel sobre el vientre del castaño, haciendo movimientos circulares.

—Veamos… —murmuró aun moviendo ese pequeño aparato sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, en ese momento vio lo que quería ver— ¡Aquí está! —dijo llamando la atención del paciente, con un dedo señaló lo que parecía una pequeña bola color negro que se presentaba en la pantalla— ¿Puede verlo?

El de ojos verdes sintió algo revolverse en su interior al ver la pantalla, no era una molesta nausea, era una sensación… ¿agradable? Si, era una sensación muy agradable y cálida, un leve rubor adornó sus pálidas mejillas y sus ojos verdes, que momentos atrás eran completamente opacos, tomaron un brillo bastante peculiar.

—Ese… ¿ese es _mi…_ _bebé_? —la última palabra la dijo en un murmullo que solo él pudo escuchar—

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa— Parece que se está desarrollando muy bien… Me pregunto cómo luciría el bebé si _naciera._

" _Yo también"_ pensó Ritsu de manera inconsciente, ¿cómo sería su bebé? Esa era una pregunta que lo tenía intrigado, ¿sería un niño o una niña? ¿a quién de los dos podría parecerse? ¿A Yokozawa o a él? O tal vez podría ser una combinación entre ambos genes. Todas esas preguntas bombardearon su cabeza, aún sentía sus mejillas calientes y en ese mismo momento su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que el pecho comenzó a dolerle.

— ¿C-Cuantos meses tiene…? —Tragó saliva mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar esos inquietos latidos—

—Exactamente un mes… —imprimió una copia de la ecografía, fue de nuevamente a su escritorio donde puso la copia sobre la mesa, junto a los demás análisis, luego volvió a donde estaba Onodera— Sinceramente, es una verdadera lástima, ese pequeño todavía tenía mucho por vivir.

Las palabras del doctor calaron profundamente en Ritsu, aunque le costará y no quisiera admitirlo, el hombre tenía toda la razón del mundo, ese maldito sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser por completo, ¿por qué demonios le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía un enorme peso encima de él?

—Entonces, Onodera-san… ¿para cuando quiere su cita para…? —decir la frase completa le provocaba unos horribles escalofríos—

—Y-Yo… No lo sé —rápidamente se levantó del diván, con un poco de papel se limpió los restos de gel y acomodó sus ropas—

—¿No está seguro? Si hace unos momentos estaba tan convencido de no querer al bebé.

—¡Pues ya no lo sé! —sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, una vez más sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos— Estoy confundido, algo en mi me dice que no lo debo perder, pero… tengo miedo. —admitió con la mirada baja—

—¿Miedo? —cuestionó Makoto guardando todos los documentos en un sobre sobre manila, dentro del mismo metió una tarjeta con su número telefónico, se lo extendió al castaño—

—Si, pero por favor, ya no me pregunte más —recibió el sobre y lo guardó en su maletín, se dio la vuelta caminando hacía la puerta del consultorio— Disculpe por tantas molestias.

—No hay de qué. —Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, antes que el menor pudiera abrir, el médico puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño— Mi número está en el sobre, cuando se sienta más tranquilo, puede llamarme para confirmar su elección, sé que sabrá elegir correctamente.

Ritsu solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole una respuesta afirmativa, le dio un "Gracias" que solo él y Yukimura escucharon, salió del consultorio con la cabeza baja, abrazando su maletín como si de un inflable salvavidas se tratase, levantó su mirada y notó como Aikawa se acercaba a él, en ese momento no quería hablar ni estar con nadie, por lo que se alejó retrocediendo y salió del hospital corriendo, ignorando los llamados y gritos de las pelirroja.

El castaño corrió sin rumbo fijo, solo quería olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese consultorio por un momento, aún se sentía bastante confundido y asustado, ¿quién diría que por culpa de unas pastillas iba a terminar esperando a un bebé? Y no era un bebé cualquiera… Ese bebé era el producto del amor que había surgido entre él y Yokozawa-san.

Después de haber corrido por un considerable tiempo, comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, no solo física, también emocionalmente, detuvo su andar y respiró con dificultad, el aire realmente le hacía falta, miró atrás suyo esperando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y así fue, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a un parque, se sentó en una banca que vio solitaria, puso su maletín a su costado para abrirlo, sacó su celular y vio con detenimiento la pantalla, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la hora que era, ¿tanto tiempo había estado en el hospital? ¿O cuanto tiempo fue que corrió para huir de la pelirroja para evitar darle explicaciones?

Suspiró con pesar, volviendo a guardar el aparato, esta vez en el bolsillo de su abrigo, justo cuando lo puso en ese lugar, el artefacto tonó con su tono de llamada, con algo de molestia lo sacó para ver el contacto, ¿adivinan? Exacto, era Yokozawa quién lo llamaba, se mordió el labio indeciso de si debía contestar la llamada o no, era seguro que Aikawa le había notificado al de ojos azules de la ida al hospital y de su desaparición, luego de pensar, Onodera apagó su celular, sabía que eso solo haría que su pareja se preocupará mucho más, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, metió nuevamente su mano dentro del maletín y sacó el sobre manila que el doctor le había entregado momentos atrás, bastante nervioso, lo abrió con lentitud y sacó sus análisis junto a la ecografía, tomó un gran respiro y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente.

" **Positivo"**. Esa era la palabra que resumía todo lo que decía aquella maldita hoja, leía ese estudia buscando alguna clase de error o una etiqueta que estaba encima que cubriera la palabra "Negativo", pero no había nada de eso, solo un resultado claro y verdadero de que él tenía un bebé creciendo en su vientre.

Un pequeño pedazo de papel cayó al suelo, Ritsu se agachó a recogerlo y lo leyó, era una tarjeta con el número del doctor y la dirección de un consultorio independiente, cerró los ojos volviendo a guardar todo en el sobre. _"Sé que sabrá elegir correctamente"._ Las últimas palabras que escuchó del médico llegaron a su cabeza en manera de eco, ¿qué quería decir con elegir correctamente? ¿Estaba diciendo que estaba bien su decisión de abortar? ¿A caso esas palabras tenían otro significado? ¿O la decisión correcta era… _tenerlo_?

Onodera sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría, trató de poner su mente en blanco, pero le era totalmente imposible, vio al cielo y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo, tal vez ya era hora de volver; se levantó de esa banca tomando todas sus cosas, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo una vez manos, sintiendo como una pequeña gota de agua caía en su frente y con ella, muchas gotas más llegaron, formando una lluvia fuerte, decidió no prestar atención y caminó unos pasos más, llegando a una parada de autobuses, con un techo pero lleno de agujeros, para su mala suerte, se sentó en esos empapados asiento, el agua era muy fría y se quedó ahí, viendo a la carretera, esperando a que un taxi o lo que sea pasara para ir a casa.

Un auto, el cual no pudo distinguir el color se estacionó frente a él, bajó la cabeza restándole la mayor importancia posible, en eso sintió que la lluvia ya no mojaba su cabeza, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos que él conocía.

—¿Shinobu…? —susurró viendo como el antes mencionado sostenía un paraguas con una mano, cubriéndolo de la lluvia—

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con esta lluvia? —preguntó con cierto tono de reproche—

—Yo…

—No digas nada, ven conmigo y sube al auto. —le ordenó, no aceptando un "No" como respuesta—

El castaño subió al carro casi a la fuerza por parte de su amigo, se abrazó a sí mismo en el asiento trasero, Shinobu desde el asiento del copiloto se giró para hablar mejor con Ritsu.

—¿Ya no sigues viviendo donde mismo, cierto? —preguntó—

—No. —dio una respuesta negativa— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Una vez fui a visitarte y el pesado de tu ex me dijo algo como _: "Ese inútil dejó este lugar hace tiempo, así que regrésate por donde viniste"_ que molesto, un día se quedará más solo que un perro.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que dijo—

—¿Me vas a decir que hacías solo bajo la lluvia?

—Es que, hoy fui al hospital y… —No se animaba a contar toda la historia, ¿y si Shinobu lo tachaba como un monstruo? —

—¿Tienes algo malo? —se le escuchaba preocupado—

" _Ni siquiera yo sé si lo que tengo es malo o bueno"_ dijo en su mente, apretó con más fuerza el maletín contra su pecho, aun no quería regresar a casa, su pareja podía estar ahí, esperándolo para bombardearlo de toda clase de preguntas, estuvo muy tentado a preguntarle a Shinobu si podía quedarse en su casa solo por esa noche, pero no quería ser una molestia para su amigo y pareja.

—¿A dónde vas? —volvió a interrogar Shinobu—

—Un hotel.

—¿Ah? ¿No irás a casa?

—Están fumigando. —mintió descaradamente—

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros. —ofreció el menor—

—No, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia. —contestó lleno de pena—

—No lo serás, ¿cierto, Miyagi? —preguntó el rubio al conductor del auto—

—Hum, no veo por qué no.

Luego de esa breve conversación, llegaron a la casa de la pareja Terrorista, Onodera aún bastante apenado entró y se quedó a un lado de la puerta, solo por si algo pasaba.

—Shinobu-shin, eh, ¿preparó yo la cena y tu vas con tu amigo?

—Me parece bien. —el rubio tomó del brazo a Ritsu y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su closet y sacó un cambio de ropa limpia y seca, se lo dio al editor— Miyagi lo compró para mí, pero él no sabe escoger tallas, así que me queda grande, pero creo que a ti te quedará bien, así que tómalo como un regalo. —volvió a abrir la puerta y señaló el baño, Onodera asintió y fue a donde se le indicó para ponerse la ropa seca—

Salió del baño ya con la ropa seca puesta, su amigo lo hizo entrar a su habitación una vez más, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mirándose fijamente, Ritsu conocía bien a Shinobu y no descansaría hasta que él le contara todo el problema. Tomó bastante aire, esperando a que este lo llenará de valentía, pero no fue así.

—Lo que pasa es que… —comenzó a hablar Ritsu—

—¿Tienes una enfermedad mortal? —completó de manera errónea la frase—

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Es difícil de explicar… —bajó la cabeza—

—Déjame adivinar, ¿estás embarazado? —preguntó en modo de broma, Ritsu se sonrojó violentamente, ¿cómo lo supo?—

—Sabes que es una broma —Shinobu soltó una risa, luego miró al castaño y por la cara seria de este, supo que no era un chiste— Pero, eso es imposible.

Onodera suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, tomó su maletín sacando el dichoso sobre y lo extendió al menor.

Shinobu leyó todo el contenido del sobre lentamente, su cara mostraba fascinación y sorpresa, pero no sabía si era sorpresa buena o de la mala, el menor volvió a guardar los documentos y se los devolvió a su dueño, estuvo callado durante unos larguísimos minutos, Ritsu temió lo peor.

—Eso es genial.

—Lo sé, soy un monst… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que es genial, puedes tener bebés, creí que eso solo pasaba en la ficción. —sonrió ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba— Eres bastante afortunado.

" _No, no lo soy",_ de nuevo esos pensamientos negativos llegaron a su cabeza.

La pareja del menor entró a la habitación para notificar que la cena estaba lista, esa fue su primera comida completa y que pudo digerir normalmente en ese jodido día de locos, cuando terminó la cena, su amigo donde estaba el cuarto de huéspedes, donde dormiría durante esa noche lluviosa, cerró la puerta con seguro, dejó su maletín tirado en el suelo, luego él se tumbó en esa cama, Onodera estaba tan cansado que no tardó mucho tiempo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se despertó bastante temprano, eran las 6:00 AM, se levantó de esa cama, tomando su maleta y su ropa húmeda que estaba en una bolsa, luego le regresaría el cambio a su amigo, tendió la cama y sigilosamente fue a la sala, donde dejó una nota de disculpa por haberse ido de esa manera y agradeciendo su amabilidad por haberlo dejado quedarse en su casa la noche anterior, dejó el papel en la mesa y sin hacer ruido salió de esa casa.

Pidió un taxi y este lo llevó hasta su hogar, una pregunta llegó a su cabeza, ¿Dónde que quedó Yokozawa ayer en la noche? ¿En su casa o en el departamento de él? Eso lo averiguaría cuando llegará a casa, el conductor detuvo el vehículo, el ojiverde miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba en su edificio, salió del auto, pagó el servicio y caminó hacia la entrada, antes de entrar el guardia lo detuvo.

—Oye muchachito, aquel hombre intimidante de ojos azules es su pareja, ¿verdad?

—Si… —contestó sonrojado— ¿Por qué?

—Es que ayer llegó bastante preocupado preguntando por usted, le dije que no estaba y pues, se quedó toda la noche esperándolo en su departamento.

—G-Gracias, señor… —entró y subió las escaleras corriendo para llegar al quinto piso, se sentía tan culpable—

Llegó agitado a su piso correspondiente, sacó las llaves de la puerta número 27 y abrió la puerta, entró cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y tal como lo dijo el guardia, ahí estaba Yokozawa profundamente dormido en su sofá, por haberlo esperando durante toda la noche, el sentimiento de culpa era horrible, y no sabía como disculparse, se acercó a él y con toda su fuerza lo levantó para llevarlo a su habitación para que durmiera más cómodo. Llegó a su cuarto y dejó caer el cuerpo de su pareja sobre la cama, se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la sala, pero no contaba que, en el traslado, el de ventas iba a despertar, Ritsu sintió cierta presión en una de sus muñecas, Yokozawa lo jaló para la cama, quedando el mayor encima del castaño.

Onodera tragó saliva al sentirse observando por el de ventas, realmente estaba nervioso, de reojo su verde mirada chocó con la azul de su acompañante y cerró los ojos enseguida, esa mirada la conocía, la conocía muy bien, Yokozawa estaba molesto, no, estaba enojadísimo.

—Abre los ojos. —ordenó el de ventas de manera autoritaria—

Ritsu no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso, no quería que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba por su culpa, porqué si, todo era su maldita culpa.

—Te voy a preguntar esto solo una vez —habló de nuevo el de ojos azules— ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estuviste ayer? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti y por cada minuto que no aparecías?

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Ok, si llegaron hasta aquí, hablaré de este tema del mpreg, voy a comenzar.**

 **Yo sé que tal vez la explicación que puse para que Onodera pudiera tener bebés no es el mejor, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y creo que no quedó tan mal, acerca del motivo, leí algo similar en un fic que ya tiene algo de tiempo desde que lo leí y aquí sacaré a relucir y oscuro pasado; este fic era de One Direction y la pareja era la controversial ship de Larry.**

 **Ahora se preguntan, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro? Bueno, en el fic de 1D Harry queda embarazado de Louis por una bebida en forma de refresco, pero no se mete en el tema a profundidad, solo esa vez Harry se tomó la bebida tuvo sexo con Louis y luego ahí estaba Niall haciéndole una ecografía.**

 **Y lo de las pastillas se me ocurrió porque no quería ese típico cliché de que los ukes nacen siendo donceles y además este fic tampoco es Omegaverse. Aunque he de admitir, con ambos géneros tengo una relación amor-odio.**

 **Soy nueva en este del mpreg, de hecho, soy nueva en el fandom del yaoi en general, apenas llevo dos años. En Fanfiction no tanto, en este pagina llevo 5 años.**

 **Bien, ahora viene la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué Onodera no tuvo un bebé de Takano? Fácil, cuando estaba con él, Ritsu no había tomado las dichosas pastillas, así que él no tenía esa capacidad. Además, mi principal motivo para poner Mpreg fue para demostrarle y decirle a Takano, y discúlpenme las palabras: "Mira todo lo que pudiste tener, pero por ojete, pendejo, zorro e hijo de puta perdiste". Listo, ya lo dije xD**

 **Bien, creo que ya dejó aclarada esa duda, ahora si me iré a los comentarios del fic.**

 **Como ya vieron, la principal razón por la que Onodera quiere abortar es por miedo a la reacción de Yokozawa, aún no estoy muy segura como vaya a reaccionar, ¿Cómo quieren que él reaccione?**

 **Espero que también las indirectas del doctor les hayan agradado xD**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, Guest, Kitty y a A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Bien ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	28. Gomenasai

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, ok, ya debo bajarle a actualizar tan seguido, creo que los enfado mucho, les prometo que ahora me tardaré más (¿) Bien, en esta ocasión les traigo el capitulo 28, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: El final algo cursi**

 **Enjoy it!**

Lo miró salir por la puerta de su hogar, pero no sé molestó en lo más mínimo en detenerlo, pesadamente se levantó de su asiento acercándose a la puerta y la azotó con tanta fuerza que sus vecinos fueron con él para quejarse del escándalo, se dejó caer con lentitud en el suelo, poniendo sus piernas contra su pecho y abrazándolas con fuerza, ocultó su lloroso rostro y permaneció en esa misma posición, llorando el silencio por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Las cosas no habían sido para nada exitosas, Yokozawa, entre enojado y preocupado, aunque había un poco más de lo primero, solo lo sermoneaba sin parar por haberse desaparecido el día de ayer; el castaño solo permanecía cabizbajo, escuchando cada uno de los regaños que el de ventas tenía que darle, pero sin alegar a ninguno.

Cuando el mayor terminó de regañarlo, algo más tranquilo se sentaron en la sala para poder hablar como la gente civilizada, al principio todo estuvo bien, pero llegaron a la parte donde Ritsu le tuvo que platicar de lo que le había dicho el doctor, los nervios y la intranquilidad regresaron a él como por arte de magia, no sabía por dónde empezar, pues simplemente no podía soltar la bomba diciendo; _"Oye, ¿qué crees? Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"._ Eso no era para nada una buena idea. El castaño comenzó a hablar acerca de su cita con el médico, empezando primero con una mentira, la cual empezó a perder credibilidad debido a que el de ojos verdes se contradecía cada tres palabras. Takafumi ante eso, se molestó de nueva cuenta y le exigió que le contará la verdad, el menor igualmente enojado y sin ningún tacto dijo la dichosa noticia.

—Estoy embarazado.

Un incómodo y pesado silencio invadió la sala, el castaño al darse cuenta de su error intentó decir alguna otra mentira para cubrir la verdad que acababa de decir, pero le fue totalmente imposible, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro por completo, muy avergonzado.

El de ventas lo miró muy pero muy confundido, creyendo que se trataba de alguna clase de broma y así lo tomó, volvió a preguntar el motivo de la desaparición del castaño; Ritsu se molestó de sobremanera, sacó los análisis de su maletín y literalmente se los tiró en la cara al mayor, Yokozawa abrió el sobre, comenzando a leer todos y cada uno de los papeles que estaban en ese sobre, su expresión facial solo demostraba confusión e incredulidad, dejó de leerlos y volvió a guardarlos, él no tenía palabras que decir, no podía creer lo que había leído con anterioridad. Negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, necesitaba tiempo para procesar toda la información, se levantó de su asiento y sin dirigirle la palabra al castaño salió de su hogar.

Ritsu suspiró tristemente, lo había arruinado sin duda alguna, quería tirarse todo el día llorando, pero al parecer había otros planes para él, su celular sonó con bastante insistencia, lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que era una llamada de Usami-san, contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Ah, Onodera, solo quiero decirte que ya tengo listo el manuscrito. —dijo el escritor a través de la otra línea, el de ojos verdes notó algo peculiar, la voz de Usami se escuchaba algo diferente, era como si estuviera enfermo, no le tomó mucha importancia—

—Entendido Usami-sensei, iré enseguida. —el editor colgó, se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose al baño a darse una ducha rápida, tenía que aparentar como que nada había ocurrido—

* * *

Tardó alrededor de 10 minutos en prepararse, tomó sus cosas que aún seguían en su maleta, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta atrás de él, antes de ponerse a caminar tocó su aún plano vientre y soltó un suspiro.

—Con o sin tu padre, saldremos adelante, eh bebé…

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios, sujeto su maletín con fuerza y caminó para ir a la casa de su escritor. Llegó a la estación de metro, esperando la ruta que lo llevara a la casa de Usami-san, revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, era muy posible que Misaki estaría en la universidad a esa hora, desde que volvió a ser editor del peliplata elaboró un plan para no cruzarse con Misaki tantas veces, dicho plan funcionaba la mayoría del tiempo, levantó su mirada volviendo al mundo real y notó que su tren había llegado, esperó a que este se vaciara y entró a él.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el tren se detuvo en otra estación, Onodera se levantó de su asiento y salió del transporte, salió del metro y caminó el resto del recorrido, ya que solo le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la casa del escritor. Ritsu llegó al pent-house de Akihiko, buscó entre sus cosas la llave para entrar pero se dio cuenta que las había olvidado, golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano, lo que había pasado en la mañana no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y así olvidaba cosas importante, soltó un suspiro y pegó su frente contra la pared, tocar la puerta no le molestaba, le molestaba pensar que tal vez Misaki sería que abriera la puerta, se separó de la pared y tocó la puerta.

Después de esa acción, esperó algunos minutos para que la puerta fuera abierta, al parecer sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad, la puerta se abrió, pero para su mala suerte, esa _indeseable persona_ se encontraba ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo, Misaki tenía una muy notoria expresión de molestia en su rostro y parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a insultar o algo por el estilo, Ritsu con todas sus fuerzas se aguantó para no ponerle una mala cara, él debía ser profesional y no caer en las provocaciones del otro castaño, en su rostro se dibujó su mejor sonrisa y habló.

—Buenos días, vine por el manuscrito de Usami-sensei.

—Ah sí… pasa —el estudiante se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al editor, luego cerró la puerta—

Ritsu giró mirando todo a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio del escritor, pero no había nadie además de él y el otro castaño, un mal presentimiento lo invadió por completo, giró su cuerpo encontrándose frente a frente con Misaki.

—Y… —comenzó a formular una pregunta— ¿Dónde está Usami-sensei?

—Él no está. —contestó directamente, no era una mentira, el escritor no estaba en su hogar, el de ojos lilas olvidó su celular y lo aprovechó para hacer venir a su editor—

Onodera se desconcertó demasiado, ¿si el de cabello plata no le había marcado entonces quién fue? Al parecer tenía la respuesta frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó el editor notablemente molesto—

—Creo que ya lo sabes —Misaki se cruzó de brazos— Aléjate de Usagi-san.

El castaño mayor gruñó por lo bajo, en primer lugar, había ido a esa casa a base de engaños, y en segunda, ese niño tan molesto no salía del mismo renglón, aún creía firmemente que él estaba de ofrecido con el escritor y no era así.

—No puedo hacerlo. —dijo Onodera—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —alegó Takahashi con enojo—

—Es mi trabajo, si Usami-sensei ya no quiere tenerme como editor, él me lo dirá, así que tú no puedes venir a darme órdenes. —pasó a un lado del menor, empujándolo levemente, se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de irse, pero lastimosamente, Misaki no compartía sus mismas ideas—

Takahashi bloqueó la puerta, no dejándolo salir, Ritsu puso los ojos en blanco, su paciencia comenzaba a perderse, jaló del brazo a Misaki y lo lanzó muy lejos de la puerta, la abrió y antes de que pudiera salir, Takahashi se acercó a él y lo abofeteó con fuerza, Onodera no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el ataque, justo en ese momento, Usami-san llegó.

El escritor se quedó en shock ante esa escena, ¿por qué Onodera había golpeado a su Misaki? Él no haría nada malo para ser atacado de esa manera, ambos castaños se dieron cuenta de la presencia del hombre de cabellos plateados, Misaki prácticamente fue corriendo hacia él, haciéndose la victima inocente. Por la mirada que el escritor le dirigió, Ritsu supo que estaba en verdaderos problemas.

* * *

Salió de la oficina de Isaka-san hecho una furia, después de haber golpeado a Misaki, el escritor le dio un sermón, incluso más fuerte que el que le había dado Yokozawa en la mañana, ¿y en qué resultó todo esto? Fácil, Usami-san lo había despedido, y solo porque Misaki modificó todo lo ocurrido, y cuando decía todo era _TODO_. Takahashi quedó como el inocente que no rompía ni un plato mientras que él se quedó con la etiqueta de golpeador de gente solo porque se le daba la gana. El director de Marukawa no hizo mucho al respecto cuando fue a notificar de su despido, lo único que hizo fue darle unos cuantos días libres de descanso y decirle que luego hablaría con el escritor, Onodera esperaba profundamente no perder su trabajo, aunque sabía que estar en esa casa sería como una pesadilla de ahora en adelante. En ese momento, Ritsu se encontraba "despedido" de manera indefinida, así que no tenía caso estar en la editorial, acomodó su maletín en su hombro, comenzando a caminar, entró al elevador y presionó el botón de la planta baja, apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared, hizo su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Ritsu sintió como el ascensor se detenía, abrió uno de sus ojos, observando como las puertas se abrían, alguien de cabellera negro entró teniendo su vista fija en unos papeles, el de cabello negro levantó su mirada, el castaño lo reconoció como su amigo Kisa.

—¡Ricchan! —el antes mencionado se acercó donde estaba el ojiverde y lo abrazó— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿La vida te ha tratado bien?

—Oh, claro que si… —Correspondió el abrazo y luego se separaron— Dentro de lo que cabe.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Shouta lo miró atentamente, lleno de curiosidad—

—Larga historia. —Fue lo único que contestó, pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo aumentaba su mal humor—

—Ya veo… Oye Ricchan, ¿tienes la noche libre?

Onodera pensó en una respuesta para esa pregunta, llegando a la conclusión de que esa noche no tenía nada que hacer.

—Si, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bueno… —el editor de manga jugó un poco con sus dedos— Los de Emerald organizamos una fiesta en la playa esta noche, y como trabajaste con nosotros pues decidimos invitarte.

—Eh, no sé si pueda… —contestó algo nervioso, no quería estar cerca de Takano—

—¡Por favor Ricchan! —lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza— Si lo que te preocupa es Takano-san, él no irá, vamos Ricchan no seas malo.

El castaño comenzó a reír por la actitud tan infantil que tomó su amigo, luego de pensar esa oferta, decidió aceptarla, necesitaba distraerse de tanta mierda que le había pasado, Kisa le dio la hora para reunirse y luego salió del elevador, Ritsu esperó un poco más hasta que llegó a la planta baja, las puertas se abrieron y Onodera salió, caminó a la puerta de la editorial y se marchó a casa.

* * *

 _9:00 PM_

—¿Onodera? —el hombre de ventas tocó la puerta de su pareja repetidas veces, pero en ninguna ocasión fue recibido, frustrado golpeó su cabeza contra la pared que estaba a lado de la entrada, no tenía la llave de la casa del castaño así que no podía entrar, giró el picaporte, percatándose de algo, la puerta no estaba cerrado con seguro, la abrió y entró a la casa, comenzó a caminar por todos lados en busca del de ojos verdes, en la cocina, en su cuarto, en el baño pero Ritsu no estaba en ningún lado, comenzaba a preocuparse—

Del bolsillo sacó su celular y apresurado marcó el número del ojiverde, esperó un par de pitidos queriendo escuchar su voz, y claro que eso pasó, pero no de la forma en la que él quería.

" _Hola, habla Onodera, si escuchas esto es porque estoy ocupado, por favor deja tu mensaje…"_ Maldito buzón de voz.

Yokozawa se tumbó al sofá, pensando en donde demonios se había metido Ritsu ahora, estuvo toda la tarde pensando en lo que el castaño le había dicho, aún pensaba que se trataba de una mala broma, pero después de repasar todo, él se dio cuenta que los síntomas que su pareja tenía eran exactamente los mismos que los de un embarazo común, aunque eso todavía no comprobaba mucho, revisando sus cosas horas atrás, vio una tarjeta que jamás había visto, era el número de un doctor, posiblemente aquel medico fue quien atendió al de ojos verdes, él estaba bastante seguro que el doctor iba a desmentir la "condición" de Onodera, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando marcó al número.

Todo comenzó con una conversación común y corriente, luego el doctor comenzó a explicarle muy detalladamente la situación de su novio, finalmente él comprendió que Onodera siempre le dijo la verdad, no sabía como sentirse al respecto, feliz porque iba a tener una familia con su amado castaño, o culpable por no haberle creído.

Luego de pensar todo eso, sabía que tenía que disculparse con Ritsu, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y tomó las llaves de su auto, salió de la casa de castaño, iría a buscarlo por todo el país si era necesario

* * *

Se sentía bastante entumido por estar tanto tiempo sentado en la arena, con algo dificultad, estiró sus piernas y luego sus brazos, dirigió su mirada hacía sus amigos, viendo como se caían de borrachos, menos el nuevo integrante del equipo doncella y él, pues además de ser un muy mal tomador, no quería perjudicar a su bebé, a lo lejos vio a Kisa con la cara dentro de un cubo de basura, seguramente vomitando, sacudió la arena de sus ropas, dobló un poco su pantalón para no mojarse o algo por el estilo, se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar por la playa, no iría lejos de donde los demás estaban, quería un poco de tiempo a solas; lentamente se metió a la orilla de la playa y caminó mirando fijamente el oscuro cielo que solo brillaba por las estrellas y la luna, cerró los ojos por un momento dejando que la brisa marina pegara en todo su rostro; detuvo su caminar metiendo su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó su celular que permanecía apagado desde hace ya un buen rato, tuvo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos, ¿debía encenderlo? Que pregunta tan tonta, se regañó, por supuesto que tenía que prender su celular, presionó un botón y vio como la pantalla se iluminó; miró el fondo de pantalla, en ese mismo instante llegó una llamada, era Yokozawa. En esa ocasión contestó.

—¿Dónde estás? —antes que el castaño dijera algo, el mayor fue el que habló—

—En la playa… —contestó Ritsu en voz baja— Pero no te preocupes, ya regresaré a casa.

—No es necesario. —dijo Yokozawa—

—¿Por qué? —interrogó algo confundido, era posible que él no lo quisiera ver después de todo lo ocurrido, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho luego de pensar en eso—

La llamada había sido finalizada, algo extrañado miró su celular para luego guardarlo nuevamente, se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar donde sus amigos, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo tenía agarrado del brazo, miró de reojo a esa persona, percatándose que no se trataba de nadie más que Yokozawa, ahora entendía el significado del "No es necesario". Onodera tomó bastante aire antes de hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el castaño sin mirarlo fijamente—

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? Vine a buscarte. —el de ojos azules suspiró y tomó la mano de su pareja— Ven, vamos a hablar.

La pareja caminó alejándose a una distancia muy considerable de los editores de Emerald, encontraron una piedra bastante grande algo alejada del mar, se sentaron ahí mismo, estuvieron en completo silencio por un largo momento, ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Ritsu…

—¿Qué? —contestó agresivamente—

—Acerca de lo de la mañana… —comenzó a hablar el peliazul, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar— Escucha, en la tarde hablé con el doctor que te atendió —Onodera lo volteo a ver con desconcierto— Lo que ocurrió es que su tarjeta cayó en mis cosas sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar, el doctor me explicó todo y me confirmó lo que tú me dijiste y pues… —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el de ojos verdes lo interrumpió abruptamente—

—No es necesario que digas algo más. —tomó aire y continuo— Si no lo quieres, está bien, no te obligaré a nada, ninguno de los dos pensamos que esto pudiera ocurrir… Así que yo tomaré toda la respon… —sus palabras quedaron inconclusas cuando sintió unos labios ajenos unidos a los suyos, Yokozawa lo estaba besando—

El mayor se separó luego de unos cuantos segundos, miró fijamente al menor para después abrazarlo con fuerza, se acercó lentamente a su oído y susurró.

— _Perdóname_ Ritsu… sé que hice mal en irme de esa forma, pero no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si me estabas jugando una broma o yo que sé —con delicadeza tomó las manos del castaño y besó sus nudillos suavemente— Ritsu, quiero tener a este bebé contigo.

El editor quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su pareja, sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes, dando paso a muchas más, Yokozawa acercó sus manos al rostro lloroso de Ritsu, y limpió cada una de esas molestas lágrimas.

—¿H-Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. —sonrió, se acercó al menor y lo besó nuevamente— Quiero estar con ustedes en todo momento. —Ritsu tembló de forma involuntaria, se sentía tan… feliz, sin pensarlo se acurrucó en el pecho de Takafumi sin decir ni una sola palabra—

Después de pasar un buen rato de esa manera, los dos se separaron, se levantaron de la roca donde estaban sentado, era hora de ir a casa, antes de dar algún paso, Ritsu detuvo a su pareja para susurrarle algo al oído, Yokozawa sonrió, le tomó de la mano, comenzando a caminar para regresar a su hogar. En la mente del de ventas, solo estaban las palabras que el castaño le había dicho con anterioridad.

— _Te amo._

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Si, el dialogo final muy shockeante pero tenía que ponerlo o si no iba a explotar! xD ok ya**

 **Como ven, Misaki se ha vuelto muy pesado, y es que tengo otras cosas planeadas… *risa macabra* :3**

 **Creo que esta vez no tengo mucho más que decir así que me iré directo a los Agradecimientos…**

 **Gracias a Kitty, E y a SeiyaAria por sus Reviews, las amo :3**

 **Bien, ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	29. Unfaithful

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn como pueden ver, o leer les traigo un nuevo capítulo rápido, ¿por qué? Es posible que me corten el internet en estos días y, además, regresaré a prisión (escuela), es un capítulo corto, yo no lo considero relleno, pero esto los hará prepararse psicológicamente para lo que viene, se vendrá uno de los momentos más esperados de este fic, así que espero les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Tres meses habían pasado con mucha rapidez, tres meses en los que no había publicado ninguna obra ni avanzado en alguno de sus manuscritos, ¿por qué? Porque después del despido de Onodera, el idiota de Isaka-san se negaba rotundamente a asignarle un nuevo editor a cargo, eso era algo que el no lograba comprender, a pesar de darle el motivo por el cual despidió a Ritsu, el director de la editorial seguía negándose a su petición.

El escritor de cabello plateado sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, lo coloco en su boca para después soltar una ligera nube de humo, se acomodó mejor en el sofá e hizo su cabeza para atrás, viendo como Misaki bajaba las escaleras con un bolso de un tamaño considerable entre sus manos, soltó un bufido con molestia; otra vez se iba a desaparecer por quien sabe cuantos días, dejó de observar a su pareja cuando vio que este se dirigía a la cocina, acomodó su cabeza de vuelta, dejando que el cigarro se apagase en el cenicero; algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Misaki salió de la cocina y comenzaba a caminar hacía la entrada.

—¿Vas a salir? —Interrogó el escritor desde su asiento, apoyando su barbilla contras sus manos—

—Si, necesito ir a la casa de un compañero para hacer un proyecto. —mintió, pues el sabía que eso no fallaría en lo absoluto— Volveré dentro de unas horas.

" _Mentiroso"_ fue el único pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Usagi, quería tenerle toda la confianza a su castaño, pero con cada día que pasaba, Takahashi le daba menos motivos para otorgársela. Akihiko sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo darle un Control Y a ese pensamiento y deshacerse de él, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia su pareja y antes de que este saliera por esa puerta, lo capturó entre sus brazos.

—Te amo. —le susurró al oído, luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—

Misaki se sonrojó bastante ante aquella muestra de afecta, hizo unos cuantos movimientos hasta que logró zafarse del agarre de Usagi-san, sin ninguna palabra de despedida, salió del pent-house. El de ojos lilas lo observó partir sin más, suspiró pesadamente regresando al sofá donde estaba sentado momentos atrás; del pequeño buró que estaba al lado del sillón tomó un libro, lo abrió al azar, empezó a leerlo, así permaneció por varios minutos hasta que se hartó, volvió a hacer su cabeza para atrás y con ese mismo libro cubrió su rostro por completo, lo dejó ahí mismo y bajó sus brazos para cruzarlos.

Ese ambiente tan silencioso fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, pero lo curioso es que ese celular no era el suyo, era el celular de su Misaki, cambió su posición en el sofá y el libro cayó sobre sus piernas; el ojilila giró su cabeza, buscando el lugar de donde provenía tal ruido, se levantó de la comodidad del sofá y por cada pasó que daba, el tono de llamada o lo que fuera cada vez se hacía más fuerte, Usami llegó al comedor y en la mesa vio el celular de su pareja, aparentemente olvidado, agarró el pequeño aparato entre sus manos, observándolo por un momento, presionó uno de los botones y la pantalla se encendió, relevando que tenía un mensaje, el escritor miró para todas partes, como si fuera a cruzar una calle, una vez asegurado que nadie lo estaba observando desbloqueó el celular, lo cual fue una tarea bastante fácil ya que el PIN que su castaño tenía de clave era algo tan sencillo.

—1, 2, 3 y 4. —tecleó esos números, después presionó el botón Enter—

Rápidamente fue a la bandeja de mensajes de su novio, el mensaje que estaba en primer lugar era uno que estaba en letras muy marcadas, el nombre del contacto lo dejó completamente helado. Ese contacto se llamaba "Amor" y a un lado de esa palabra estaba el emoticón de un corazón, la respiración del escritor se detuvo en ese instante, después de todo, ¿es que acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas? Aquello no podía ser comprobado hasta que leyera toda la conversación, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar al mismo tiempo, estaba tan nervioso, sentía terror por descubrir la verdad, seleccionó ese mensaje y lo leyó.

" **Cariño, ¿ya vas en camino?"**

Cariño, cariño, cariño, eso fue lo único que procesó su cabeza, Usami se dejó caer en el suelo, una mano la colocó sobre su boca mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el celular, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería seguir leyendo esos mensajes, pero él sabía que con solo leyéndolos llegaría a la verdad; tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, levantó el celular y continuo con la tarea de leer la conversación.

Por cada mensaje que leía, el escritor sentía como una daga atravesaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada texto era peor que el anterior, sobre todo aquellos mensajes que insinuaban que _SU_ Misaki se había entregado a ese hombre misterioso voluntariamente. Akihiko ya había llegado al límite, aventó el celular del castaño muy pero muy lejos de él. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

¿Cómo demonios fue ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? Esos "proyectos en equipo", esas "salidas con amigos". Ahora entendía todo perfectamente, esas solo eran malditas excusas para largarse con su amante, luego se preguntaba porque había días en los que no aparecía por su hogar, finalmente la venda se le había caído de los ojos. Había descubierto la _traición_ de Misaki.

El escritor ya sabía que Misaki lo engañaba, que le era infiel, pero en ese momento otra incógnita se formuló en su cabeza.

¿Quién era el despreciable amante de Takahashi?

Usami pensó en todos los posibles sospechosos y _solo uno_ quedó como la única opción. Un sentimiento de furia incontrolable lo poseyó, ese asqueroso mangaka se las iba a pagar muy caro.

 _Ijuuin Kyo._

* * *

Misaki llegó al edificio donde Takano vivía, el guardia ya lo conocía así que ese no fue ningún inconveniente, el castaño subió al piso donde el editor de manga vivía, llegó al respectivo piso, dando unos pasos más quedándose frente a la puerta de su amante, titubeo por unos segundos si tocar o no, optó por la segunda, justo en ese momento en el que tocó la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver a un Takano muy contento por la visita de su pareja, el menor entró al pequeño apartamento, los brazos de Masamune lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazó que no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder.

—Misaki… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. —dijo el de ojos miel acariciando la cabeza del chico de ojos verdes—

—Yo también te extrañé demasiado. —respondió con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que lo hacía ver bastante adorable, el de ojos miel no perdió la oportunidad y besó al estudiante—

Dicho beso empezó siendo suave y tierno, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo este se volvía más desesperado e intenso, Takahashi rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, Takano lo sujetó de las piernas, cargándolo, la pareja cayó sobre el sofá de tres espacios, se separaron debido a la falta de aire, se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, para luego sonreír, el ojiverde agarró la nuca del editor, acercándolo a su rostro volviéndolo a besar, Masamune pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su pequeño amante.

Y pasó lo que tenía que ocurrir…

* * *

El par de amantes ahora estaban en el parque, disfrutando de un buen tiempo de calidad como una "pareja" normal, el de ojos verdes apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Masamune, el antes mencionado lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo aún más en su cuerpo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó Takano viendo a su acompañante—

—Hum, no lo sé, tres o cuatro días. —respondió aún dudoso por su respuesta, tocó los bolsillos de su pantalón, percatándose de algo curioso, no traía su celular, eso lo alarmó, pero decidió no darle la mayor importancia, seguro se quedó guardado en su bolso y eso era bueno, no quería que ese aparato sonara cada cinco minutos, él sabía muy bien que era Usagi-san preguntando acerca de su paradero—

El hombre de ojos miel lo dejó sentado en una banca, y se fue por unos segundos para luego regresar con dos conos de helado en la mano, el estudiante tomó su helado y con una sonrisa le agradeció ese gesto. Misaki comió su helado con total calma, este no fue el caso del editor ya que ese cono no le había durado ni cinco minutos, se río en un tono bajo y continuó con la tarea de saborear el frio postre.

Takahashi terminó de comer su helado, el chico no se dio cuenta que aún había cierto rastro del mismo en sus labios, pero su amante si lo notó.

—Amor. —lo llamo, el recién mencionado giró su mirada hacía el atractivo hombre de cabellos oscuros—

Una vez que tuvo su atención, tomó la barbilla del ojiverde, acercando su rostro lentamente al del menor, Misaki cerró sus ojos por un momento, queriendo disfrutar el beso, beso que no fue dado debido a que fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Misaki! —gritó una voz ajena a ellos dos, con notables tintes de molestia, la pareja se separó de golpe, el menor al ver la persona que dijo su nombre perdió todos los colores del rostro—

La persona frente a ellos no era nadie más que Usagi-san, esto no podía estar pasando, después de todo este tiempo, ¿había descubierto su infidelidad?

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Como vemos, Usagi al fin ya sabe la verdad, aunque al principio creyó que se trataba de Ijuuin, cuando el no tiene nada que ver, el próximo capitulo verán que pasa con el mangaka xD**

 **Y con lo que dije arriba, vamos a ver a un Usagi muy depresivo, mucho más de lo que fue Onodera al principio del fic**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, A-san, Kitty y a SeiyaAria por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ya no tengo mucho que decir, así que díganme que les gustaría ver en el próximo capítulo :3 puede que Usami se quiera matar… *le pegan* Ok ya**

 **OK, ahora si me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	30. You're Free

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejó el capitulo número 30 de este fic, espero no quedarme estancada en este número jajaj, bueno espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo nwn**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Enjoy it!**

—¡Misaki! —gritó el escritor a todo pulmón, notablemente molesto y, sobre todo, herido, pero claramente eso no lo iba a demostrar—

Después de haber escuchado aquel estruendoso llamado, el par de traidores se separaron de golpes en pocos segundos, giraron su cabeza hacía en frente, buscando a la persona que origina el llamado. El castaño a la lejana observa como un hombre se acercaba a ellos, una vez que la silueta se acerca, la pudo reconocer mejor; su rostro palideció en ese momento.

Frente a ellos estaba Usagi-san, el cual no se veía para nada contento, parecía un toro, casi sacando humo por sus fosas nasales y orejas; lentamente y algo tembloroso el de ojos verdes se levanta de su lugar, con nerviosismo mordió su labio inferior, se percató que todavía tenía algo de helado en su boca, así que lo retiró con su lengua, el estudiante pensó en que palabras decir para intentan tranquilizar al escritor, antes de que algo pudiera salir de sus bocas, la gran mano de Usami-san se posó sobre su mejilla, y no necesariamente de manera amigable; el de ojos lilas le había dado un fuerte, sonora y muy dolorosa bofetada, el de ojos verdes cayó al suelo debido al golpe, lentamente una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla herida, el menor estaba en un completo estado de shock, era la primera vez que Usagi-san lo golpeaba.

Takano espectador de aquella escena, no quedó para nada contesto, de un brinco se levantó de su asiento, se acercó al escritor y sin dudarlo ni una sola vez estampó su puño contra la cara de Usami-san; Akihiko lo miró con el rostro rojo pasión por la furia, pero decidió no devolverle el golpe, no se iba a rebajar a su nivel, no todavía.

—Le vuelves a poner la mano encima a Misaki y ese golpe será una caricia comparado con lo que te voy a hacer. —amenazó Masamune, aún con el puño cerrado dispuesto a atacar si la ocasión lo ameritaba—

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirte que hacer y qué no? —Usami-san no se sentía intimidado en lo absoluto, ese idiota era un gatito miedoso a su lado— Este es un asunto entre _mi_ pareja y yo, así que, si no te molesta, te pido que te retires.

—¡¿Pareja?! Disculpe, pero Misaki es mi pareja.

Ambos semes que quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente con los ojos llenos de furia, casi les salían rayos por los ojos, los dos eran como una bomba atómica que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento; el estudiante con algo de dificultad se levantó del sucio suelo donde se encontraba tirado, aun sobándose la mejilla observó la pelea de miradas que sus dos parejas tenían en ese momento, quería interferir para que nada mas allá ocurriera, pero la cobardía le ganó por mucho, así que cautelosamente se escondió atrás de un árbol, siendo testigo desde muy lejos. Usami se dio cuenta de lo que el castaño había hecho, por lo que se acercó dónde estaba el árbol y con brusquedad lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo fuera de su escondite, Misaki se quejó del dolor, el escritor ni se inmutó.

—¡Usagi-san! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! —chilló Misaki con pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—

—Nos vamos a casa. —fue lo único que el escritor dijo—

—¿Eres animal o qué? —de nueva cuenta, el editor interfirió— ¡Te dijo que lo soltaras!

" _Que molesto",_ dijo Akihiko en su mente, aquel idiota era como un asqueroso mosquito, y los mosquitos tenían que ser exterminados, soltó al castaño por un momento, acercándose a Takano y sin que el azabache se lo esperará, Usami le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada, eso solo hizo que la furia y la adrenalina de ambos aumentara a niveles descomunales. Una pelea había iniciado entre los dos hombres, Misaki totalmente horrorizado hizo un sinfín de intentos por separarlos, pero cada uno era en vano completamente.

La pelea se dio por finalizada cuando el editor quedó en el suelo, abrazando su estómago, seguramente quejándose de dolor en voz muy baja, Takahashi quiso acercarse a él para verificar si estaba bien, cosa que le fue imposible cuando Usami nuevamente lo tomó del brazo con agresividad, a rastras lo llevó a su auto donde lo metió, luego cerrando la puerta de un azote, el escritor se subió al asiento del piloto, encendió el auto y arrancó a una velocidad que se le puede considerar peligrosa.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del escritor, Usagi se estacionó de forma brusca, casi provocó que Misaki se estrellara contra el vidrio del carro, el escritor salió de su vehículo yendo directamente hacía la puerta, esperando de manera no tan paciente a que el castaño saliera. Takahashi sentía mucho miedo de salir del auto, sabía que pasara lo que pasara no iba a terminar nada bien, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano, esto iba a ocurrir y tendría que enfrentar con consecuencias, tomó un gran respiro y lentamente abrió la puerta del copiloto, cabizbajo caminó hacía la entrada, poniéndose justo al lado de Usagi-san, sentía tanta vergüenza que no podía ni verlo a los ojos, el chico esperó pacientemente a que el de ojos lilas abriera la puerta, la acción se dio a cabo justo al instante pero para Misaki ese instante era como una maldita eternidad.

Los dos entraron a la casa, Misaki fue el último en entrar por lo que él fue quién cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de él, tenía que empezar a hablar y no sabía cómo.

—U-Usagi-san… p-puedo explicarlo… —esa frase era algo tan cliché—

—¿Desde cuándo? —pronunció Akihiko con una mirada tan sombría que provocaba escalofríos—

—¿Eh?

—¡Contesta! —Alzó la voz, asustando al menor que estaba a una distancia considerable— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo me has visto la cara de idiota? ¿Desde hace cuanto mi amor no fue suficiente para ti? Por qué… ¿por qué me traicionaste? —el tono de voz del escritor comenzaba a escucharse débil, como si en cualquier momento este se fuera a quebrar y soltaría en llanto—

—Yo… no lo sé. —sin poderlo evitar, de los ojos de Misaki salieron unas cuantas lágrimas que lentamente cayeron de sus mejillas—

El escritor no quedó para nada conforme con su respuesta, él sabía que había algo más allá que ese "No sé" y él quería saber la respuesta, pero a la vez no, terminaría con el corazón destrozado si se enteraba.

Ja, ¿es que acaso su corazón podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba?

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Usami sin voltear a ver el castaño—

Lastimosamente, esa fue una pregunta que no tuvo respuesta, por lo que supuso que el silencio significaba un rotundo "No". Una discreta lagrima salió de los ojos lilas del escritor, el cual al notarlo la limpio velozmente; nuevamente tomó las llaves de su coche y caminó hacía la entrada, dándole la espalda al menor, antes de salir dijo

—Cuando llegué, espero que ni tú ni tus cosas estén aquí, desde este momento, eres libre de mí.

Salió de su casa y caminó muy lejos, iría a hacer algunas cosas, y una de esas eran ir a disculparse con el mangaka…

* * *

Se miró en el espejo por… ¿tercera? ¿cuarta vez? Fueron tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, Ritsu ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, el cambio en su cuerpo no era muy notable, pero si tenía un pequeño bulto, que, prestabas mucha atención, podías verlo sin problemas, bajó su camiseta, sabía que dentro de poco su ropa le quedaría pequeña y tendría que hacer un cambio drástico en su guardarropa, aun le era algo difícil acostumbrarse a ese cambio tan repentino que ocurrió en su vida.

—Ritsu, ¿Ya estás listo? —la voz de su pareja lo sacó de sus pensamientos—

—Eh, si, ya voy. —contestó torpemente—

Hoy sería el día en el que iban a saber el sexo de su bebé, o bebés, y eso lo tenía entre ansioso y emocionado, revisó la hora en el reloj, la cita era a las 3:30 de la tarde y el reloj marcaba las 2:50, eso significaban que aún estaban a tiempo, tomó un bolso donde metió todas sus cosas, el castaño se dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación, con su cabeza llena de distintos pensamientos; al salir ahí estaba Yokozawa sentado en el sofá, el de ventas se levantó para acercarse al menor.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro… —dio una respuesta afirmativa, caminando hacía la salida de su hogar, el de ventas lo siguió para luego cerrar la puerta y ponerle llave—

Nuestra pareja salió del edificio, dirigiendo su paso al automóvil del mayor, Ritsu se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no dormirse en lo absoluto, anoche había tenido una pesadilla horrible, en esa pesadilla, había ocurrido todo lo contrario a lo que pasó en la vida real, en el sueño, Yokozawa lo había rechazado cruelmente al enterarse de la noticia, la llamó fenómeno entre otros adjetivos ofensivos e hirientes, luego de eso el castaño despertó en la madrugada, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta. Onodera cerró los ojos por un momento cuando escuchó el sonido del auto arrancando, después la sensación de movimiento apareció.

—Oye Ritsu. —habló Yokozawa manteniendo su vista fija en la carretera—

—¿Sí? —el recién mencionado abrió uno de sus ojos—

—¿Tú que crees que sea? —preguntó—

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogó el menor, se acomodó mejor en su asiento—

—Ya sabes, del bebé, ¿Qué crees que será?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, en esos meses nunca había pensado en el sexo de su bebé hasta que el doctor les dijo que hoy tendría su cita para averiguarlo, siendo sincero, a él no le importaba mucho, iba a amar a su bebé fuera lo que fuera, pero si él pudiera elegir seria.

—Un niño. —respondió con simpleza, pero al mismo tiempo con seguridad, tomó el cinturón de seguridad y se lo puso, su vista fue directo hacía el cielo, el cual se estaba nublando, seguramente iba a llover—

El auto negro paró cuando el semáforo cambió de luz amarilla a roja, el ambiente entre los dos era silencioso y en la radio no pasaban nada bueno por lo que optaron por apagarla.

—¿Y tú? —ahora el que preguntó fue Ritsu—

—Yo creo que será una niña. —Respondió volviendo a conducir con la luz verde puesta— Una hermosa niña, porque seguramente se va a parecer a ti.

Aquel comentario solo provocó que el menor se sonrojara muchísimo, quería ocultar su cabeza en algún lado cuan avestruz, pero no encontró escondite. El de ventas sonrió por la reacción de su novio, frenó el auto para acercarse al rostro del castaño y besarlo lentamente, dicha acción no duró mucho debido a el sonido del claxon lo hizo avanzar para llegar con el doctor.

Después de algunos minutos más manejando, debido a que el consultorio no quedaba para nada cerca, la pareja había llegado a su destino, bajaron del auto y entraron al pequeño establecimiento donde había una sala de espera, tomaron asiento y Ritsu volvió a revisar la hora, notando que habían llegado 5 minutos antes de su turno, se acomodó mejor en su lugar y esperó de manera paciente.

Su hora de entrada llegó, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió un paciente seguido del doctor, en cuanto lo vio, el médico le sonrió y lo hizo entrar; Ritsu se levantó de la silla caminando dentro del consultorio, Yokozawa salió debido a que recibió una llamada, por lo que entró solo.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo está mi paciente favorito? —preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa en los labios—

—Eh, bien, creo… —respondió—

—¿Has tomado los medicamentos que te indiqué? —el médico tecleó en su computadora de escritorio—

—Si. —Asintió—

Las preguntas y respuestas salían de la boca de ambos, una vez que el medico se aseguró que Ritsu se hubiera cuidado como era debido, llegó la hora qué el castaño había esperado con tantas ansias, conocer el sexo del bebé. El consultorio tenía ese aparato desconocido equipado así que no hubo mayor problema, Onodera ya estaba recostado en un diván, esperando que el doctor preparará la máquina, lentamente levantó su camisa, dejando su aun no tan abultado vientre al descubierto; una vez que el aparato estuvo listo, Makoto se sentó en una silla mientras tomaba una botella que contenía el ya conocido gel, vertió la gelatinosa sustancia sobre el vientre de Ritsu, esta vez el editor no se quejó ya que la sensación fría no era tan nueva para él como al principio, el profesional comenzó a mover el aparato más pequeño.

—Veamos… —murmuró Makoto viendo fijamente la pantalla— Ya veo…

—¿Hay algo malo doctor? —la voz de Onodera se escuchaba preocupada—

—Para nada… Usted y sus gemelos están en perfecto estado.

—¡¿Gemelos?! —exclamó en voz alta—

—Así es, usted no solo está esperando uno, si no dos bebés, los cuales crecen muy sanos. —sonrió con fascinación y siguió moviendo el aparato— ¿Quiere saber que son? ¿O prefiere esperar?

—Dígalo ahora. —Quería saber en ese mismo momento, estaba tan emocionado y ansioso—

Makoto continuó con esa misma acción por un buen rato, buscando algún indicio que dijera, ahí fue cuando vio lo que quería ver. Su mirada hizo contacto con la de su paciente el cual se veía muy feliz. Volvió a sonreír para después decir.

—Son dos niños.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Como ven, las cosas van mal para Misaki y muy bien para Ritsu, el karma, bebés, el karma :3 todavía me falta pensar que haré con Takano…**

 **Gracias a Kitty, Shiranai Atsune y a SeiyaAria por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ok, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	31. I'll Be There For You

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, está semana si actualice ¡Yei! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que esperaba no quedarme estancada en el capítulo 30? Afortunadamente no fue así, ya que en un fic que tenía justamente me quedé en el capitulo 30 pero aquí no fue el caso y eso me hace feliz :3 bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 31, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Todo había sido tan rápido y precipitado, había terminado el nuevo tomo de su manga mucho antes de lo previsto, por lo cual le notificó a su editor, luego de aquello, tocaron a su puerta con algo de sorpresa creyendo que su editor llegó muy rápido, fue a atender la puerta, pero en lugar de su saludo o algo parecido, un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro fue lo que él recibió. Ese golpe no logró tumbarlo al suelo, con su mano cubrió la zona herida y con la mirada buscó al responsable, frente a él estaba Usami Akihiko con una mirada tan ensombrecida que lograba intimidar a cualquiera que se le cruzase en su camino y él no era la excepción a esa regla (aunque jamás lo admitiría)._

— _¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! —Preguntó Ijuuin bastante confundido y molesto, no entendía porque el escritor lo había golpeado de esa manera—_

— _¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? —el de cabello plateado agarró al mangaka del cuello de su camisa estrellándolo con fuerza contra la pared— ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta, bastardo?_

 _¿Darse cuenta de qué? Que el supiera no había hecho nada malo, hace ya mucho tiempo que él había decidido alejarse de Misaki porque lo consideró lo más sano para él… ahora ya lo entendía todo, ¿en serio el escritor creía que seguía detrás de Misaki como un perro mendigando amor? ¡Claro que no! Él era muy feliz con su soltería._

— _Disculpe, pero creo que se está confundiendo… —luego de haber dicho eso, recibió otro golpe en el rostro—_

— _¡Deja de mentir! ¡¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que tu eres el amante de Misaki?!_

— _¡Yo no tengo que admitir nada! —de quién sabe donde sacó la fuerza suficiente para empujar al escritor lejos de él y regresarle por lo menos uno de los golpes que el peliplata le había dado con anticipación— Hace ya mucho tiempo que decidí alejarme de Takahashi-kun, así que si es tan amable, le pido que te retire de mi casa._

 _El escritor limpió un poco de la sangre que había salido de sus labios debido a la agresión que el Mangaka le provocado, todavía seguía muy furioso; del su bolsillo sacó la evidencia, véase, el celular de Misaki, y se lo lanzó a Ijuuin en la cara._

— _¿Entonces como explicas estos mensajes? —Akihiko volvió a alegar, no dejándose vencer por las excusas baratas que ese idiota mangaka le daba para hacerse el inocente—_

 _Ijuuin agarró el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y leyó los mensajes que se presentaban en la pantalla y aquellos textos solo le confirmaban una sola cosa, Usami-sensei estaba culpando a la persona equivocada, o sea, él. En la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes buscó su propio contacto, lo encontró y abrió la última conversación, se acercó al escritor y le mostró el mensaje._

" **Ijuuin-sensei, ¿Cuándo sale el nuevo tomo?"**

 _Usagi-san leyó una infinidad de veces ese texto, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido al darse cuenta de que había atacado a la persona equivocada y todo por culpa de una maldita corazonada que no resultó ser cierta…_

* * *

Y en ese momento, cierto Mangaka estaba mirándose frente al espejo de su baño, sanando las heridas que tenía en su rostro y en sus nudillos por haberse defendido de Usami-san algunos minutos atrás, todavía sanando sus heridas, escuchó como tocaban a su puerta, dejó su labor y caminó con dirección a la sala para abrir la puerta, rápidamente reconoció esa cabellera plateada que estaba frente a él. Usami Akihiko levantó su cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la del Mangaka por una milésima de segundo, tragó saliva, lo que iba a decir le destrozaría el orgullo completamente.

—Perdón.

—¿Qué? —Kyo hizo un ademán de limpiarse los oídos, podía jurar que Usami-san le había pedido perdón—

—Lo que escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo. —recriminó el escritor con voz de reproche, luego soltó un profundo suspiro— Lo siento, Ijuuin-sensei, lamento haberlo golpeado sin justificación alguna.

Aquellas palabras dejaron al mangaka sin aliento, quién diría el gran Usami-sensei estuviera frente a él, con un aura de tristeza y arrepentimiento rodeándolo, cabizbajo y pidiéndole disculpas, eso no era algo que pasará todos los días, esa disculpa no se escuchaba para nada obligada, más bien, era bastante _sincera._ No lo comprendía del todo pero si estaba seguro de una cosa y esa cosa se podía ver a simple vista. Usami tenía el corazón roto y el que provocó tal acción fue de la persona que menos pensó que podría traicionar a alguien. El mangaka soltó un suspiro, iba a aceptar las disculpas, no era bueno guardar rencores.

—Disculpa aceptada. —dijo, el de ojos color lilas levantó su mirada bastante sorprendido, creía que le iba a decir que no o que lo insultaría, ante la reacción, Kyo río por lo bajo debido a la cara de incredulidad del escritor—

—Debes estar bromeando. —murmuró acusatoriamente Akihiko—

—No lo hago. —movió las manos en señal de negación— Tal vez no nos llevemos muy bien, pero no gano nada rechazando tus disculpas o guardándote rencor, así que todo está bien. —sonrió y le extendió el brazo al hombre de cabello plateado— ¿Te parece si empezamos otra vez? Podemos ser amigos.

Akihiko lo miró dudoso, pensando que solo lo estaba jodiendo o algo parecido, pero para su sorpresa, el tono de voz y la mirada que Ijuuin tenía hablaba por si sola, él hablaba en serio. Lentamente levantó su brazo y estrechó su mano con la del otro hombre, dando un leve apretón de manos.

* * *

—Son dos niños.

Luego de escuchar esas tres palabras, sus ojos verdes se inundaron de gruesas lágrimas, lágrimas que eran de felicidad obviamente, culpaba al embarazo de sus cambios te humor tan repentinos y que su sensibilidad estuviera en un muy alto porcentaje, velozmente limpió sus lágrimas, esperando fervientemente que el doctor no lo hubiera visto, una vez que el medico terminó con su labor, imprimió una copia de su reciente ecografía y le extendió un rollo de papel a su paciente para que se limpiará los restos de gel, una vez que Ritsu limpió su vientre se levantó del sillón y acomodó su camisa.

—Si gusta puede esperar afuera con su pareja, mientras hago la receta de sus medicamentos. —ofreció Makoto, a lo cual el castaño asintió con la cabeza, el profesional guardó el estudio en un sobre y se lo extendió a su paciente—

Ritsu salió del consultorio y cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de él, se dirigió a los asientos de la sala de espera para volver a sentarse, justo en ese momento, Yokozawa volvió a entrar al pequeño edificio mientras guardaba su celular en uno de sus bolsillos, el de ojos azules vio a su pareja ahí sentado y se apresuró a ir donde él estaba, se sentó a su lado y siendo muy directo preguntó.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

El editor se sobresaltó un poco en su asiento, no se había dado cuenta cuando Yokozawa se sentó a su lado, se puso una mano en el pecho, confirmando así que su corazón estuviera en su lugar.

—No me asustes de esa manera, tonto. —le dio un leve regaño para luego esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios— Toma. —extendió el sobre al mayor, este lo tomó y muy a prisa sacó los papeles para empezar a leerlos—

El de ventas, después de unos minutos, guardó los papeles y capturó entre sus brazos al más pequeño, llamaron la atención de las otras personas que estaban en la sala de espera, duraron un rato más así abrazados para luego separarse, volvieron a su lugar y en ese instante el doctor salió de su oficina, acercándose a nuestra pareja y le dio un papel al castaño, al leerlo supo que se trataba de su receta médica. Takafumi tomó el papel, lo leyó y lo guardó en el sobre. Ambos se levantaron, se despidieron del doctor, acordando que volverían a ir en el mes entrante.

La pareja ya había ido a la farmacia, todos los medicamentos de Ritsu estaban guardados en una bolsa que estaba en los asientos traseros del automóvil, Yokozawa conducía con la vista fija en la carretera, buscando un buen restaurante familiar para pasar algo de tiempo con su castaño, mientras en la radio sonaba una canción, el menor estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, la ida a la farmacia le hizo recordar algo, ese algo no era nada más que sus padres, no estaba seguro como iban a reaccionar ellos debido a su _condición tan especial,_ tampoco sabía como demonios les iba a decir, pues ellos jamás se enteraron de su intento de suicido, lo recordaba muy bien debido a que, en ese entonces casi moribundo, prácticamente le rogó al doctor para que no le hiciera una llamada a sus padres.

* * *

 ***FlashBack***

— _Onodera-san… —dijo el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo en ese entonces— ¿Tiene usted familiares? —preguntó—_

— _S-Si. —contestó el castaño con la voz muy debilitada, no tenía una libreta ni un bolígrafo en la mano, tenía una leve sospecha del porqué de esa pregunta—_

— _¿Puede proporcionarme algún número telefónico? Necesito notificarles acerca de su estado._

" _¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pensó en ese instante, sus padres no podían enterarse, claro que no, eso era lo que menos quería, aparte de estar ahí encerrado, luego de querer cortarse el cuello de forma mortal y que de puro milagro o más bien gracias a un oso gruñón, había sobrevivido, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras seguía recostado en esa horrible e incómoda cama de hospital._

— _No lo haga. —eso fue lo que salió de sus finos, resecos y pálidos labios, un pequeño y débil susurro de una voz que estaba a punto de romperse, casi no se escuchaba, con facilidad podía hacerse pasar como un simple aire—_

— _¿Por qué? —Preguntó el hombre de bata con confusión, nunca había visto a un paciente que no quisiera tener a su familia cerca en un momento tan crítico como el que estaba pasando ese castaño—_

— _Solamente no lo haga. —Sin querer un sinfín de lágrimas descendieron por sus demacradas y pálidas mejillas, Ritsu no notó que su venda se estaba manchando de color escarlata, resultado del esfuerzo que hacía para hablar— Por favor no lo haga doctor, no lo haga…_

 ***Fin FlashBack***

* * *

—Ritsu, Ritsu… ¡Ritsu! —la profunda voz de su pareja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el recién mencionado brincó sobre su asiento y giró a ver a su pareja— Te quería decir que ya llega… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al notar que el de ojos verdes tenía algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro—

—¿Eh? —Onodera se dio cuenta de su estado y velozmente retiró el estorboso liquido de sus ojos— Si, estoy bien, ya sabes, el embarazo me pone sensible… —hizo un intento de excusarse ante Yokozawa, queriendo ocultar que su llanto se debía a esos recuerdos tan amargos que tenía—

Takafumi formó una mueca de inconformidad por esa respuesta, sabía que el castaño estaba mintiendo, que sus lágrimas se debían a algo más que las "simples hormonas" pero decidió dejarlo así, no le preguntaría nada, por ahora o iba a esperar a que Ritsu se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado para decirle la verdad, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del piloto para salir de su vehículo, a los pocos segundos, el ojiverde imitó tal acción; los dos entraron al restaurante, eligiendo una de las mesas que estaban hasta el fondo del lugar, una vez ya sentados, hicieron sus pedidos, no fue ninguna sorpresa que el menor hubiera pedido algo excesivo, extravagante y exótico, algo sonrojado, cerró el menú y esperó a que el mesero se retirará.

Se hundieron en un profundo silencio, el único sonido que había era el de los cubiertos que las demás personas movían y usaban a su antojo, Onodera se puso cabizbajo, tener esa angustia en su interior no le iba a servir de nada, poniendo el hecho de que tampoco era lo más sano en su estado, tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Yokozawa-san… —lo llamó, esperando recibir su atención y así fue—

—Dime.

—La verdad es que… —se quedó callado por algunos segundos, queriendo buscar las palabras indicadas para seguir hablando— Si estaba llorando, es porque recordé algo que no es algo bonito, por así decirlo… son mis padres, ellos jamás se enteraron de lo que pasó, y por lo tanto, no saben que serán abuelos… —por alguna razón, se sintió muy aliviado después de haber dicho eso—

El de ojos azules parpadeó un par de veces, ahora ya entendía el porqué de las lágrimas de su castaño, tomó la mano del menor con cuidado y la apretó con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Sabes que _yo estaré ahí para ti_ en cualquier momento. —besó la mano de Ritsu, provocando que el castaño se sonrojara muchísimo—

Onodera agradecía profundamente tener a ese ángel sin alas a su lado.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar? —preguntó un hombre de aspecto poco agraciado mientras fumaba un puro, expulsó el humo tóxico justo en su cara—

—No tengo de otra, esto es lo más económico… —murmuró entre dientes mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes de un pequeño sobre— Aquí está el deposito y el primer mes pagado, ahora deme mis llaves —extendió su mano y recibió un juego de llaves algo viejo, Misaki se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida de ese horrible lugar, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, ese hombre lo tomó del brazo con agresividad—

—Eres hermoso, ¿sabes? —lamió la mejilla del castaño con lascivia— Si no puedes pagar tu renta con dinero, puedo recibir tu cuerpo a cambio, sería un pago muy justo~

Takahashi, muy asustado por ese viejo pervertido, se soltó de un golpe como pudo, tomó sus maletas y se fue muy lejos de ahí, buscando su pequeño departamento rentado en ese vecindario de mala muerte.

¿Cómo fue que terminó así?

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Apuesto a que no se esperaban lo de Misaki xDDD lo pude dejar con Takano pero preferí joderlo más jaja**

 **También vemos como Ijuuin y Usagi formaran una amistad y de como Onodera se está preparando para decirle a sus padres la noticia, todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos (¿) *voz de comercial chido***

 **Gracias a YiyaFujoshi, Kitty, A-san, Shiranai Atsune y a SeiyaAria, las amo :3**

 **Ok, ya no tengo mucho que decir, así que solo esperen que no me quedé estancada en este capi y que no me desaparezca por un mes xD**

 **Ahora sí, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	32. I Need You

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí les traigo el capitulo número 32 del este fic, después de dos semanas, pero estaba ocupada con la escuela, salvando el semestre y pasé todas mis materias, ¡yei! Así que meh, espero les guste mucho como los anteriores, esto aún no termina, aún le falta para terminar a este fic muajaja :3 todavía no se libraran de mi :3 ok ya xD bien, mejor cierro la boca y los veo abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Él lo sabía, sabía muy bien que el decir las palabras: "Quiero ir con mis padres ahora" firmaría su sentencia de muerte, aún así decidió ignorar esa sensación, pues en ese momento se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo para confesarle la noticia a sus padres, pero… en el momento que el auto se estacionó frente a la enorme y lujosa casa, toda su seguridad se fue por completo a la mierda. Unos escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal, provocando que se estremeciera muchísimo, el castaño tenía el presentimiento que dentro de poco iba a devolver la comida que había consumido con anterioridad debido a las náuseas, pero esas no eran debido a su estado, se debían a que estaba nervioso, muy pero muy nervioso; velozmente abrió la puerta del coche, saliendo de este mismo a pasos largos casi tropezándose, tomó bastante aire, en ese momento lo necesitaba; Ritsu se quedó parado frente al portón que permitía y denegaba la entrada a la casa, se mordió el labio mientras que por su frente un sudor frío caía, era un manojo de nervios y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los tres.

Yokozawa notó el estado de su pareja, Ritsu era alguien muy fácil de leer y por las expresiones y gestos que el castaño tenía en ese momento, supo que los nervios lo estaban dominando por mucho, en un intento por tranquilizarlo tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente para no lastimarlo, era como decirle: "No estás solo, yo estaré contigo". Cuando sintió que los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban, supo que Onodera estaba un poco más tranquilo; la pareja levantó la mirada cuando escucharon el ruido del portón de metal, el cual se abrió de manera automática, todavía tomados de las manos, entraron a lo que parecía ser el jardín de esa casa, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a su destino; la mansión, el de ojos verdes sin titubear, presionó el botón del timbre para luego esperar pacientemente a que la puerta fuera atendida.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la pareja escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos, (que seguramente eran un par de tacones) que se acercaban a la puerta, el sonido de los pasos se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y frente a la pareja estaba una mujer mayor vestida con un simple pero elegante traje que le daba una apariencia impecable pero a la vez intimidante . Ritsu tragó saliva, bastante nervioso, estar frente a su madre lo hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño asustado.

—Hijo.

—Madre.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó la mujer— Pensé que jamás volverías luego de…

—¿Podemos pasar? —el castaño la interrumpió con otra pregunta, como queriendo posponer el tema de su visita hasta estar dentro de la enorme casa y al mismo tiempo evitar que la mujer abriera la boca de más, la madre de Onodera se hizo a un lado, dejando que su hijo y acompañante entraran, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus ojos fue como ambos hombres estaban tomados de la mano, pero decidió no decir nada—

Una vez los tres adentro, la puerta se cerró, fueron a la sala donde se sentaron en los sofás, mirándose frente a frente, el silencio reinaba en la enorme casa, Ritsu tenía una expresión bastante neutral en su rostro, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.

—Muy bien, ¿ahora me vas a decir a que se debe tu visita? ¿Y quién es el joven que viene contigo? —la madre del castaño inició con un bombardeo de preguntas, eso solo provocaba que sus nervios aumentaran, tuvo que sacar valentía de quien sabe donde para no levantarse de ese sofá y salir por la puerta para huir de ahí—

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —antes de que su madre preguntará más cosas, detuvo el interrogatorio con otra pregunta—

—No ha de tardar en llegar. —respondió ella mirando a su hijo de forma dudosa—¿Para qué…?

—Necesito que estén los dos. —de nueva cuenta, Ritsu se apresuró a contestar— Por favor, hay que esperarlo.

La mujer asintió levemente a la petición de su hijo, iban a esperar a que su esposo llegara. Pasaron unos largos, eternos y se podría decir que hasta interminables minutos, según los pensamientos de Ritsu, pues con cada minuto que pasaba en esa casa, sus ganas de irse aumentaban, pero no lo haría hasta haber hablado con sus padres; unos cuantos minutos más pasaron hasta que el editor escuchó como la puerta se abrió, asomó su cabeza levemente y vio a entrar a un hombre vestido con traje de oficina y una maleta en una de sus manos, era su padre.

—¡Estoy en casa! —dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta que estaba detrás de él, caminó unos pasos más para llegar a la sala, ahí vio a su esposa… y a su hijo, parpadeo un par de veces, creyendo que solo se trataba de algún holograma, pero luego se dio cuenta que era verdad— ¡Ritsu! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —hizo que el editor se parara de su asiento para que lo saludara como era debido, con un fuerte abrazo—

—Hola padre. —saludó Onodera algo avergonzado, padre e hijo rompieron el abrazo, el padre del castaño dirigió su mirada hacía el acompañante de Ritsu— ¿Y este muchacho? ¿Es un amigo tuyo? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad viendo fijamente al de ojos azules—

—De eso es a lo que vengo a hablar. —dijo el editor, tomando un tono serio— Padre, ¿puedes tomar asiento?

El hombre de traje hizo caso a esa petición, tomando asiento justo a lado de su esposa, el de ojos verdes se sentó nuevamente, tomó bastante aire, en su mente pasaron una y mil maneras de decirle a sus padres de su relación con Yokozawa y la noticia que muy pronto serían abuelos y no necesariamente porque iba a adoptar.

—Bien. —dijo su madre— Tu padre y yo te escuchamos.

Una vez más, los nervios invadieron a Ritsu, no sabía por donde comenzar y el discurso que él se había armado en su cabeza, se borró en ese momento, mientras estaba encerrado en su burbuja, sintió como la mano de su pareja se entrelazaba con la de él, le dirigió una mirada muy discreta, el castaño se sonrojó levemente, pero gracias a esa pequeña muestra de afecto, algo de seguridad vino a él, tomó aire para luego expulsarlo, sus verde mirada se fijó en las dos personas que estaban frente a él, sus padres.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien… —pausó por unos minutos— Mamá, papá, él es Yokozawa Takafumi y… es mi pareja.

Después de haber dicho esas tres palabras, la sala fue inundaba por un muy incomodo silencio, los padres de Onodera abrieron los ojos llenos de sorpresa ante la noticia que les dio su único hijo. El silencio duró por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que una voz interrumpió ese ambiente tan callado, era el padre de Ritsu.

—Mujer, págame, gané la apuesta. —el hombre de traje extendió una de sus manos hacía su esposa, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja—

—¿Apuesta? —dijeron Ritsu y Takafumi al unísono, bastante confundidos—

—Si, verás hijo, tu padre y yo teníamos la leve sospecha de que te gustaban los chicos, yo lo creía algo imposible, pero él insistía en que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que decidimos apostar para ver quien tenía la razón. —dijo su madre con voz calmada—

—¡Y gané! —soltó el padre con un toque burlón en su voz— Así que paga mujer. —la madre de Onodera puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un fajo de billetes a su esposo—

La pareja intercambió un par de miradas, completamente desconcertados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ritsu por su parte estaba sorprendido debido a que nunca pensó que sus padres harían ese tipo de apuestas que lo involucraran, por el otro lado estaba Yokozawa, el cual no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de total alivio al ver que los padres del castaño habían "aceptado" las preferencias de su hijo. ( _Aceptado_ entre comillas porque todavía no era oficial), lo peor del caso es que aún faltaba decirles a los señores Onodera la noticia bomba, que su hijo _hombre_ , su único hijo, podía tener bebés de forma natural, o mejor dicho, de manera artificial.

Una vez que los padres de Onodera dejaron de discutir acerca de la dichosa apuesta, retomaron aquella compostura seria y elegante que tenían momentos atrás, las miradas de los esposos se fijaron en la pareja más joven de esa sala. Esta vez, la madre fue quien habló.

—Muy bien, no creo que mi hijo solo haya venido para decirnos acerca de sus preferencias sexuales y a presentarnos a su pareja, así que hablen. —Ordenó de manera directa y sin rodeos, solo como ella sabía hacerlo—

Ritsu estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero en esa ocasión, el que iba a hablar sería en de ventas.

—Señores, hay algo que necesitan saber y ese algo es que su hijo y yo vamos a ser padres. —él era alguien muy directo y por lo tanto decir esa noticia de forma que a los padres de Onodera no le afectara le era complicado—

—¿Cómo…? ¿Van a adoptar? —preguntó la señora Onodera confundida ante tan directa noticia—

—No, mamá, no vamos a adoptar. —Ritsu tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada— Lo que pasa es que… yo estoy embarazado.

* * *

Ijuuin tenia un presentimiento y no era muy bueno que digamos, después de haber hecho las paces con Usami-san estuvieron hablando por un rato, aunque luego el escritor tuvo que irse debido a que tenía trabajo atrasado, eso lo desconcertó bastante, ya que por medio de otras personas, él sabía que el peliplata no era necesariamente alguien responsable con respecto a su trabajo, no le tomó la mayor importancia y fue a su habitación para poder descansar como era debido. Aunque no pudo ni siquiera pegar los ojos, ese mal presentimiento aún lo tenía en mente, en la breve charla que tuvo con el de ojos lilas lo notó muy diferente a como solía verse comúnmente, lo veía triste y muy deprimido, aunque no lo culpaba, cualquiera podía ponerse de esa manera al enterarse que su pareja le puso los cuernos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta él, para ser completamente honesto.

Con pereza se levantó de su cómoda cama, sentándose al borde de la misma mientras veía a un punto especifico del cuarto, dejó su trance a un lado y agarró su teléfono celular que estaba en su mesa de noche, en sus contactos buscó el número del autor y le marcó. Buzón de voz, maldita sea, frunció el ceño y volvió a internarlo, pero en ninguna ocasión el escritor atendió su llamada, suspiró pesadamente mientras se ponía los zapatos, tendría que ir a la casa de Akihiko, solo para quitarse la mala sensación que sentía en su ser, se levantó de la cama y tomó algunas de sus cosas para después salir de su departamento, solo esperaba que nada de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante se volviera realidad.

* * *

Observaba detenidamente como la bañera lentamente se llenaba de agua, faltaba poco para que esta se llenará en su totalidad, una vez que la bañera se llenó, le cerró a la llave, desabotonó su camisa blanca de manga larga quitándosela en el acto, tiró la prenda de la parte superior en algún lugar del cuarto del baño, apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando; tomó la última bocanada de aire mientras un sinfín de lágrimas caían de sus ojos de amatistas, que, debido al llanto, habían tomado un rojo algo rojizo, introdujo un pie en la bañera y luego su cuerpo completo estaba dentro del agua, se estremeció levemente, el agua estaba muy helada. Usami Akihiko miró a un punto fijo, sin perder la concentración para nada, teniendo un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar de esa manera tan horrible? Había perdido a Misaki, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, él no había hecho nada malo para que el castaño lo traicionara con otra persona, ¿es que acaso el amor que le dio nunca fue suficiente? ¿Ya no era atractiva o había perdido su encanto? ¿Misaki se había cansado de él? Un millón de preguntas que jamás tendrían una respuesta, una vez más, un río interminable de lágrimas cayó por sus mejillas, ahí estaba él, llorando el completo silencio en una bañera, por ultima vez en su vida, la vida sin Misaki no tenía ningún sentido, pues Misaki era su vida y sin aquel traidor castaño de hermosos ojos verdes que amaba con locura, ya no podía seguir viviendo.

— _Te necesito,_ Misaki.

Lentamente el escritor fue hundiendo su rostro en el agua, primero fue la barbilla y la boca, luego la parte de la nariz y finalmente cerró los ojos hundiendo su cabeza por completo en el agua, sentía la necesidad de salir para poder tomar aire pero no lo haría, moriría, iba a morir y su cuerpo poco a poco se iría pudriendo y nadie sabría absolutamente nada; poco a poco sintió como el aire le comenzaba a faltar, su vista se nublaba y como perdía el conocimiento, ya era hora de su fin, cerró sus ojos para esperar pacientemente su muerte, antes de eso, escuchó una voz distorsionada que decía su hombre.

—Usami-san… ¡No!

Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Ritsu iba en camino hacía la editorial, iba a hablar con Isaka-san acerca del tema de su despido, ya habían sido varios meses desde aquel indecente y le era bastante monótono y aburrido estar encerrado en su casa sin poder hacer nada que lo mantuviera entretenido, y aun así, Isaka-san era tan bueno que todavía le pagaba como si estuviera trabajando, llegó a la oficina del director de Marukawa Shoten y tocó la puerta repetidas veces, escuchó un adelante y Onodera abrió la puerta, entró a la oficina principal cerrando la puerta detrás de él, fue al escritorio y se sentó en frente de Isaka.

—Nanahikari, que bueno que te veo, necesito que hagas algo por mí. —dijo Ryūichirō viéndolo fijamente, a simple vista, el de ojos verdes pudo notar que se encontraba muy nervioso.

—Claro… —contestó en voz baja— Dígame que necesita—

—Onodera, yo sé que te prometí que jamás ibas a volver a pisar la sección Emerald en lo que te queda de vida, y soy consciente que con esto estoy rompiendo mi palabra, pero no sé a quién más acudir… —Ritsu se sintió asustado, ya sabía para donde iba a esto— Necesito que regreses a Emerald temporalmente, Tsukishima, tu reemplazo sufrió de un asalto a mano armada, lo hirieron de gravedad en el estómago y está en el hospital.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, el editor sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su rostro palideció y se desplomó en el suelo, resultado de aquella no tan agradable noticia para él.

Yokozawa había escuchado toda la conversación a través de la puerta, solo iba a entregar algo pero se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa; negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, no, no y más no, no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que su castaño ni sus bebés estuvieran en peligro en esa sección del demonio, sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues la palabra de Isaka era ley en la editorial, desaminado se fue de ese lugar, caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo alguna, pues no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su Ritsu para que no estuviera en peligro en manos del imbécil de Masamune.

En su camino, tres personas se cruzaron con él, sintió como un rayo de luz prácticamente lo iluminaba, en ese instante, literalmente, se le encendió el foco al de ventas, tenía una idea y esa idea implicaba a Kisa, Mino y a Hatori.

—¡Ustedes tres! —gritó con su típico tono de voz duro, severo y autoritario de siempre, los tres editores de Shojo se sobre saltaron de sobremanera al escuchar al oso gruñón— Vengan conmigo, ¡ahora!

Temerosos a lo que les pudiera pasar, los tres editores no tardaron en acatar la orden del trabajador de ventas. Los cuatro llegaron a una oficina que siempre estaba vacía, entraron y Yokozawa cerró con seguro, evitando que cualquier entrometido entrara.

—Y… ¿para qué nos citó? —preguntó curioso Hatori con su semblante tan serio como siempre—

—Seré directo. —habló el de ojos azules— Y espero que me entiendan muy bien, Onodera va a regresar a Emerald y necesito que lo cuiden de Masamune.

—¿Eh? Yo pensé que usted y Onodera-kun no se llevaban bien. —esta vez habló Mino mientras se rascaba la nuca—

—¿A qué se debe ese pedido? —interrogó el de menor estatura, Kisa—

Yokozawa suspiró pesadamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes, no podía creer que iba a decir eso.

—Ritsu y yo somos pareja, y vamos a ser padres, él está embarazado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron los tres editores al unísono—

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Muy bien, creo que ya había dejado muy tranquilos a Yokozawa y a Ritsu, ya era hora de un poco de drama para nuestra pareja, lo sé, soy malvada jajaja xD**

 **Y todavía falta ver la situación de Misaki.**

 **¿Creen que Usami se haya salvado? ¿Quién creen que llegó al rescate? Todo y más en el próximo capitulo xD**

 **Antes que me pregunten con quién emparejaré a Akihiko, les respondo que no estoy segura, un OC a veces harta y más si no se sabe hacerlo bien, la idea de dejarlo con Misaki ya la descarte hace tiempo y pues dejarlo con Kyo, es algo tentador pero no estoy segura todavía xD aún tengo tiempo de decidir. Posiblemente los dos queden solteros siendo buenos amigos.**

 **Gracias a A-san, Kitty, ShiranaiAtsune y a SeiyaAria por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ok, ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	33. Monster

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, ok, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que estaba ocupado con mis prácticas pero me dieron vacaciones así que estoy libre por ahora :D además vino mi graduación y por lo tanto estoy oficialmente graduada de la prepa! Ok ya, ahora les traigo el capítulo 33, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Tenía la vista fija en el sinfín de papeles que estaban en la mesa, eran demasiados manuscritos como para terminarlos en un solo día, pero él se lo buscaba por haberse atrasado tanto,_ _descansó un poco, estiró ambos brazos para luego volver a acomodarse antes de seguir con su trabajo vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, cuatro y media de la tarde, Takano soltó un pedazo y sonoro suspiro para posteriormente, continuar con la edición del manga. En lo que estaba haciendo esa actividad, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en las hojas que tenía frente a él; tal acción fue interrumpida por el sonido de su puerta, alguien estaba tocando, algo molesto se levantó con pesadez para atender la puerta y muy probablemente correr a patadas a la persona que osaba interrumpir su "paz", a pasos lentos avanzó hasta la puerta de su pequeño hogar para abrirla, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión neutra, queriendo no mostrar una mueca de desagrado al ver a la persona que tenía en frente suyo. Era Misaki el cual tenía un par de maletas de tamaño mediano a cada uno de sus costados y una mochila que reposaba sobre sus hombros._

— _Hola. —dijo Misaki apenado, o eso parecía—_

— _¿Qué quieres? —Masamune se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, no quería tener a ese ser tan fastidioso cerca de él—_

 _Takahashi tragó saliva, estaba muy nervioso, tanto era así que ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a hablar._

— _Yo… verás… me corrieron de mi casa, ¿crees que tú…?_

— _Olvídalo. —esa fue la respuesta, concisa, directa y fría, el editor se dio la media vuelta, estaba más que dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el de ojos verde lo jaló de su camisa—_

— _Por favor Takano, no me dejes solo. —No podía creer que estuviera suplicándole, eso solo hacía que su orgullo estuviera muy por lo sueles, casi en el centro de la tierra—_

— _He dicho que no y punto. —Masamune deshizo el agarre del menor, muy enojado, ¿es que ese tonto era tan cínico? Le había visto la cara de idiota y el muy hijo de puta tenía el descaro de venir a rogarle que lo dejara vivir con él, claro que no; en ese momento por su mente pasó una pregunta, ¿Onodera lo hubiera engañado de esa manera? Al percatarse de sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa pregunta, Takano se dio la media vuelta quedando frente a frente al estudiante— Deberías buscar otro lugar donde quedarte, donde puedas encajar bien, ¿sabes? Creo que un burdel sería una buena opción._

 _Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el editor de manga recibió una bofetada que lo dejó con la mejilla un tanto enrojecida, dicha acción hizo que su cabeza se girara para un lado, Misaki al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho cubrió su boca con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que abría enormemente sus ojos sorprendido, cuidadosamente se acercó al editor para ver si se encontraba bien, grave error._

 _Justamente cuando el castaño se acercó, Takano reaccionó de una forma no muy amable, jaloneó a Takahashi del brazo con fuerza, adentrándolo dentro del departamento, para Misaki le fue imposible no soltar un quejido de dolor junto a un par de reclamos, la puerta fue cerrada con una gran fuerza y el estudiante recibió la bofetada de vuelta, dicho golpe lo dejó tirado en el suelo con la cabeza baja mientras sobaba su mejilla._

— _¡¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre?! —después de algunos segundos, Misaki reaccionó ante esas agresiones y se puso a la defensiva— No sé porque me hablas de esa manera…_

— _¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ahora te vas a hacer el ofendido? ¡No me hagas reír por favor! —el de ojos color miel soltó una sonora carcajada— Te estoy hablando como lo que eres, una puta. —el editor se agachó a la altura del estudiante y lo sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza, provocando que Misaki sollozara levemente por el dolor, Masamune no desaprovechó la vulnerabilidad del castaño para acercar su rostro al de él y besarlo—_

 _Aunque claro, ese beso era agresivo y sin ningún tipo de tacto, el estudiante comenzó a retorcerse mientras sentía como el sabor de la sangre que emanaba de sus labios llegaba a su boca, se encontraba realmente nervioso y sobre todo, asustado, sus muñecas fueron liberadas por un veloz segundo, después sintió como las enormes manos de Masamune golpeaban su pecho y lo tumbaban en el suelo, Misaki quiso arrastrarse para poder escapar de ese lugar, pero para su desgracia, su cometido no se pudo cumplir, pues ahora el editor estaba encima suyo; escuchó como su camisa era desgarrada, luego de eso, sus manos fueron atadas y su boca amordazada, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al verse en esa situación, en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire._

— _¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Takano, dando a relucir el toque irónico de su voz, acercó su mano al cabello de Misaki y lo jaló provocando más lágrimas en el de ojos verdes— Pero no llorabas cuando te la metía, al contrario, gemías como una perra, ¿qué tal si repetimos alguno de esos momentos?_

 _El castaño sentía el miedo recorrer por cada poro de su cuerpo, el que estaba frente a él no era Takano, era algo mucho peor, un_ _ **monstruo.**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos y soltó un grito totalmente horrorizado, intentaba tranquilizar su respiración pero le era tan difícil, lo que el editor le había hecho hace ya algunos días atrás era algo que quisiera borrar de su mente, pero dicho recuerdo iba a estar muy presente por mucho tiempo, retiró la sabana que lo cubría y se sentó en el borde de la cama cabizbajo viendo sus pies, haber ido a la casa de Takano fue uno de los peores errores que pudo cometer, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como si de un grifo de agua se tratase, se sentía jodidamente mal y no tenía a nadie a su lado para que lo consolase, pasó sus manos por sus castaños cabellos realmente frustrado y lo jaloneo con algo de fuerza, Misaki quería creer que todo eso solo era una horrible y muy realista pesadilla, que tarde o temprano despertaría y todo sería como antes; el castaño se abofeteo a sí mismo con fuerza, ¿es que en serio era tan ingenuo como para creer eso? De golpe se levantó de la cama individual que su nuevo hogar (si es que se le podía llamar así y no de otra forma un tanto más despectiva) tenía ya incluida, arrastrando sus pies descalzos se adentró al baño, caminó algunos pasos más llegando al lavabo que arriba suyo tenía un viejo y algo roto espejo, observó su propio reflejo por unos minutos, su aspecto era tan poco agraciado, ojeras de un tono morado intenso debajo de sus ojos, sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar en las noches; su rostro se le veía tan pálido y demacrado a falta de alimento (y muy probablemente el resto de su cuerpo estaría igual) Takahashi con algo de temor desabotonó los botones de sus pijama y la retiró dejando a la vista aquellas horribles marcas y heridas que Takano le había infligido anteriormente, mordió su labio inferior intentando no emitir un grito lleno de dolor y angustia, cayó arrodillado al suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, dejando salir sus lágrimas y el fuerte sonido del llanto que intentaba salir de sus labios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?! —sin poderse contener comenzó a gritar, pero luego de algunos segundos volvió a callar, sus nuevos vecinos no eran gente agradable y por lo tanto, no quería despertarlos con sus gritos de frustración—

Mordió la manga de su pijama para nuevamente seguir llorando como si de un bebé recién nacido se tratase, tal vez Takano si tenía algo de razón después de todo, él era una puta cualquiera y por eso la vida lo estaba tratando de esa manera; ese era su castigo por haber engañado a Usagi-san… En esa lluvia de pensamientos llegó a su mente la imagen de su hermano. Mierda, ¿ahora como lo iba a ver a la cara? Temía que su hermano se sintiera defraudado de él.

Una vez que se sintió más "tranquilo", se levantó del suelo y volvió al lavabo abrió la llave del agua y empezó a mojar su rostro, queriendo limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas, cerró la llave del agua y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo viendo su rostro en ese viejo espejo, su mano derecha formó su puño y sin pensar las consecuencias, su puño golpeó el espejo con fuerza, quebrándolo en mil pedazos. Ignorando que debido al impacto su mano terminó cubierta de sangre, apagó la luz del baño y fue al comedor donde se sentó pesadamente; vio el dinero que había en la mesa y a lado un pedazo de papel lleno de cuentas sobre gastos, Misaki suspiró, el dinero poco a poco se le iba a acabar, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo lo más pronto posible, pues trabajar en la editorial ya no era una buena opción, por lo que ya había decidido renunciar; mañana a primera hora iría a buscar trabajo, _fuese el trabajo que fuese_ él lo iba a aceptar.

* * *

La luz provocó que entrecerrada los ojos, era demasiado blanca y por lo tanto lo encandilaba, lentamente levantó su mano y la puso sobre sus ojos para cubrirlos de esa luz tan resplandeciente, bajó su mano y volteó un poco su mirada, se encontraba en un hospital, pero no recordaba porqué, en eso un flashback llegó a él, iba saliendo de una tienda cuando alguien con un aire muy sospechoso se acercó a él, no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando, pero en esas el tipo le colocó una filosa navaja en el estómago amenazándolo si no le daba lo que él quería, claramente él se negó rotundamente; un grave error de su parte, pues el asaltante clavó la navaja en su estómago repetidas veces hasta dejarlo herido en el suelo sangrando para luego salir corriendo despavorido del lugar, no sin antes haberle robado el dinero de su billetera; sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y un pequeño hilo de la misma salió por la comisura de sus labios; Tsukishima avanzó casi a rastras en busca de ayuda, pero al poco tiempo su ensangrentado cuerpo cayó impactando en la acera donde él estaba, todo a su alrededor se nubló y finalmente cerró los ojos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que estoy aquí? —se preguntó el voz baja, con la mano que no estaba conectado a la intravenosa levantó la sábana blanca que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, estaba, como era de esperarse vestido con la típica bata de hospital y seguramente debajo de esta tenía su estómago vendado con quien sabe cuántos vendajes, volvió a mirar hacía un lado, dándose cuenta que su largo cabello castaño estaba suelto, se volvió a acomodar en la camilla, esperando a que alguien entrara, ya fuero un médico o una enfermera—

Aparentemente, sus pensamientos se volvieron realidad, pues unos momentos después la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente, Tsukishima rápidamente cerró sus ojos aparentando estar todavía profundamente dormido, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y como unos pasos se acercaban a donde estaba él, la presencia se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama, acto seguido, hubo un suspiro.

—Otro día más sin despertar, ¿eh Tsukishima?

" _Esa voz… yo la conozco, ¿Kuroda?"._ Se interrogó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, ¿a qué se refería su pareja con "otro día sin despertar"? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo en estado de coma? Tantas preguntas inundaron su cabeza hasta llegar al punto de tener jaqueca. En ese instante sintió como la cálida mano de Kuroda se posaba su mejilla y la acariciaba con suavidad, en eso unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su hombro.

—Dime, ¿es que acaso disfrutas hacerme sufrir? —la voz de su pareja estaba entrecortada, debido a su llanto, debido a esas palabras el sentimiento de culpa invadió su herido cuerpo, el cuerpo de Tsukishima se sintió rodeaba por los brazos de Kuroda que se aferraba a su cuerpo como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca— ¿Qué haré yo si llego a perderte? No podría soportarlo, no otra vez Tsukishima, no de nuevo…

Nuevamente, el silencio reinó en aquella habitación de hospital, los únicos sonidos emitidos en ese lugar eran los sollozos en tono bajo que Kuroda estaba dando, el castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza no queriendo soltar ninguna lágrima, levantó su mano que estaba conectado por vía intravenosa y lentamente la colocó sobre la espalda del mayor; Kuroda al sentir dicha acción se quedó completamente petrificado.

—¿Tsukishima? —Kuroda rompió el abrazo de golpe, quedándose sentando al borde de la cama, en ese momento, el castaño abrió sus ojos y sonreía débilmente—

—Hola… Kuroda.

* * *

 _En otra habitación del mismo hospital…_

—Entonces… ¿qué hago aquí? —Interrogó Usami-san a la doctora que tenía en frente suyo, por la simple apariencia exterior del escritor, se podía notar todo tipo de emociones negativas en su interior, entre ellas podía estar la decepción, el enojo y la tristeza, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza a los pocos segundos de haber despertado, las conversaciones en el celular de Misaki, como lo confrontó en frente de su amante, la forma en la que lo había echado de su casa, su aparente nueva amistad con el hombre que juró odiar con su vida y finalmente… él en esa bañera con agua helado ahogándose lentamente; y para su mala suerte, alguien había llegado a su rescate—

La doctora abrió la boca y comenzó a explicarlo el motivo de porque se encontraba internado en ese hospital, la causa y como la persona que lo rescató no se había separado de él desde el día que llegó a ese lugar, si sus cálculos eran correctos, muy probablemente llevaba días o tal vez hasta semanas internado; el escritor suspiró con pesadez recostándose en la camilla mientras se dejaba cambiar el medicamento; cuando la mujer de bata terminó, se retiró dejándolo solo.

Akihiko cerró sus ojos sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba completamente solo, así que poco le importaba ponerse a llorar, no estaba seguro a que se debían esas lágrimas, si eran por la traición de ese castaño o porque su plan de abandonar ese mundo había sido un total fracaso… tal vez era una combinación de ambas, ¿cómo se supone que iba a vivir con esto? Su corazón estaba hecho trizas y dudaba mucho que alguien más llegará a reparar y pegar cada uno de esos fragmentos. Instantáneamente retiró el agua que salía por sus ojos con el dorso de la mano cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, miró fijamente la puerta y como dos personas, el de cabello plateado quedó totalmente desconcertado al ver a sus visitas, no fue por Aikawa sino más bien por la persona que venía a lado de ella.

—Veo que ya despertó, Usami-san. —dijo Ijuuin con una sonrisa bastante sutil—

El escritor le regresó la sonrisa, pero no era sincera, era una sonrisa falsa, casi parecía una mueca, pero agradeció infinitamente porque ninguno de sus dos acompañantes se percató de ese detalle.

Su antigua editora se acercó a él con algo entre sus manos, era un oso peluche que en uno de sus brazos tenía atado una cinta que sujetaba un globo, dejó el presente sobre una pequeña mesa y abrazó a Usami-san, feliz de verlo aún con vida. Aunque luego de esa muestra de afecta, el de ojos lilas recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de la pelirroja, seguido de un sinfín de regaños y reclamos, tanto fue así que el mangaka tuvo que interferir antes de que el escritor volviera a quedar noqueado; la pelirroja quedó muy confundida al ver como Ijuuin defendía a Usami de sus golpes.

Ante esa acción, Usagi-san se _sintió un poco más feliz…_

* * *

Dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos completamente cansado, ese mes estaba siendo un eterno e interminable calvario, se preguntaba varias veces por qué demonios había aceptado volver a Emerald, pero luego recordaba que Isaka-san le ofreció pagarle el doble de lo que le pagaba comúnmente y ahí mismo encontraba la respuesta, Onodera levantó un poco la mirada y soltó un bostezo, todavía le faltaba más de la mitad del trabajo de ese día y ya estaba muriendo del sueño.

El primer día de vuelta a Emerald era tal y como se lo esperaba, todos estaban como unos muertos vivientes, pero claro, la reacción de Kisa fue de pura alegría, pues literalmente, el de cabello negro saltó de su asiento para abrazarlo y colgarse de él, aunque luego de unos pocos segundos Shouta bajó riendo avergonzado, luego puso su mano sobre su vientre y lo miró de una manera que Ritsu entendió como: _"No te preocupes, ya lo sé todo"._ En ese instante, fue la primera vez en la que sus gemelos se movieron, ambos chicos se emocionaron y el de cabello negro se autoproclamó como "Padrino" de uno o de los dos bebés, no lo sabía. La bienvenido que recibió por parte de Mino y Hatori fue un poco más sutil pero igual de cálido, recibió un par de cajas de regalos donde venía algo de ropa de bebé de un tono amarillo claro, agradeció los obsequios. Y por último… estaba Takano, el insufrible, prepotente, malhumorado y amargado editor jefe de Emerald, Takano Masamune, honestamente de él no esperaba ni los buenos días, pero inesperadamente, el azabache se vio bastante interesado por su llegada, tanto que tuvo que ser víctima de un muy incómodo interrogatorio, tanto que no sabía si estaba hablando con algún agente o con su jefe, una vez terminada la serie de preguntas, se le fueron asignados algunos manuscritos y así comenzó su "triunfal" regreso a esa infernal sección.

Ahora, luego de un mes, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y no necesariamente debido a su embarazo, se levantó pesadamente de la silla del comedor de su hogar, su mirada color verde fue directamente hacía el reloj de pared.

 _10:30 PM._

Volvió a bostezar, Ritsu arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y se tumbó sobre la cama, no tardó mucho tiempo para que el editor cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Ritsu… —el castaño sintió como alguien lo movía suavidad, abrió los ojos y una silueta borrosa estaba en frente suyo, con lentitud se sentó en la cama y talló sus ojos para aclarar su vista, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Yokozawa en frente suyo—

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó somnoliento—

—Le saqué copia a tus llaves. —jugó con un juego de llaves que tenía entre sus dedos—

—Ya veo… —murmuró el castaño y volvió a recostarse en su cama—

Yokozawa suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Ritsu suavemente, no faltaba preguntarle nada para saber que su castaño estaba demasiado cansado y estresado, y aún más con la espera de sus pequeños gemelos, se levantó de la cama y cubrió a Ritsu con una sábana, se agachó para estar a la altura de su pareja y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches, vendré por ti en la mañana, te amo. —el de ventas se dio la media vuelta para irse, antes de ponerse en marcha, la mano de Onodera agarró la suya, impidiéndole irse— ¿Pasa algo?

—Te… ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche? —preguntó Ritsu todavía más dormido que despierto, Takafumi se enterneció ante esa escena, por lo cual no se pudo negar.

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Espero haberlos puesto en un dilema moral donde no saben si sentir pena por Misaki o decir que se lo merece jeje**

 **Creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en escribir un capítulo, un poco más y me voy de hiatus otro mes jejeje**

 **Muy bien, ¿Qué más les voy a decir? Ah, creo que recuerdan que les dije que además de Ritsu, Misaki se iba a embarazar o que era muy posible que eso pasara, ¿no? Bueno, jeje *Ideas locas pasan por su mente***

 **Gracias a A-san, Kitty, Shiranai Atsune, Ritsu DSU y a SeiyaAria por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que agregar así que me despido para festejar mi cumpleaños como es debido, durmiendo 12 horas seguidas :'v ok no, jaja**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	34. Wolf

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 34, espero les guste mucho, ahora no tardé tanto en actualizar, o eso creo yo xD ok ya, nos leemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.**

 **Advertencias: Otra pareja echada a perder (¿) y un pequeño mini-infarto.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _7:45 AM._

Hacía ya algunos minutos atrás había llegado a la editorial, Onodera vestido con unas ropas un poco holgadas, (de una forma u otra tenía que disimular, un hombre embarazado no se veía todos los días) caminó por los pasillos para llegar a Emerald; cuando llegó, suspiró lleno de alivio, pues Takano no había llegado todavía, cosa rara ya que él era el jefe, en la oficina solo se encontraba su amigo de cabello negro el cual estaba muy concentrado mandando mensajes de texto por el celular como para notar su presencia, entró a Shojo y se sentó en su respectivo asiento, ahí fue cuando Kisa dejó su celular y volteo a verlo.

—Ricchan, buenos días. —dijo Kisa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buenos días Kisa-san. —el castaño respondió el saludo con una sonrisa un tanto cansado, la noche anterior había dormido solo media hora y gran parte de la noche y madrugada se dedicó completamente a terminar de editar los manuscritos que tenía pendientes y no fue el único, pues Yokozawa también tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que la pareja trabajó en silencio—

El castaño colocó su maletín en la mesa para abrirlo y sacar los manuscritos ya editados, los golpeó levemente contra la mesa para acomodarlos perfectamente, luego colocó la pila de papeles sobre la superficie plana. Giró su mirada discretamente a su compañero, notando como Kisa se estiraba sus brazos y luego se paraba de su asiento, la mirada del ojiverde fue notaba por el editor de cabello negro.

—Vamos a comer algo Ricchan. —Eso no había sido una pregunta, era algo parecido a un mandato, Shouta le tomó del brazo y lo hizo levantarse para salir de la oficina y caminar por los pasillos—

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué pasará si Takano-san nota que no estamos? —preguntó Onodera algo preocupado—

—Ese no será ningún problema. —Salieron de la editorial y cruzaron la calle para luego entrar a una cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana, el de cabello negro estaba a espaldas de la puerta— No sé si lo has notado, pero Takano-san últimamente ha descuidado demasiado su trabajo, llega tarde y se atrasa bastante con los manuscritos, hay veces en las que no viene a trabajar y por la cara que pones, creo no te diste cuenta… —Kisa río levemente, en ese momento un mesero se acercó a ellos y les entregó dos cartas del menú, el par de editores pidieron algo, el mesero apuntó el pedido y se despidió guiñándole el ojo a Kisa, el de pelo negro respondió ese gesto con una sonrisa coqueta, el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido—

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no tenías pareja? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes sorprendido, él recordaba a cierto chico alto de cabello claro que a veces iba a recogerlo a la editorial—

—¿Hablas de Yukina? —El mayor se veía bastante serio, el menor no sabía si esa seriedad era de tristeza o porque simplemente a Kisa no le importaba en lo absoluto— Hace tiempo terminamos, ya no tengo nada que ver con él.

Justo en el momento en el que Kisa dijo la última frase, el susodicho entró a la cafetería y escuchó una parte de la conversación que ambos editores tenían entablada, el de cabello negro no notó la presencia de Yukina, pero Ritsu sí, siguió a Yukina con su verde mirada de manera discreta, no quería llamar tanto la atención, observó detenidamente cada movimiento que el chico de cabello claro hacía, fue cuando las miradas de los dos se encontraron por unos segundos cuando el editor notó los ojos opacos y tristes de Yukina, Ritsu desvió la mirada al instante y en ese momento el mesero había traído sus pedidos; el hambre que Ritsu tenía era enorme por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo para devorar lo que había en su plato.

Luego de aquel pequeño episodio de incomodidad, volvieron a tener una conversación común de distintos temas, ya fuera del trabajo o cosas que les habían ocurrido tiempo atrás, ambos estaban muy entretenidos hablando que no notaron que ya casi eran las nueve de la mañana. Cuando se percataron se apresuraron a pedir la cuenta, pagar y salir a la cafetería, cruzaron la calle para regresaron a la oficina, cuando llegaron, para la buena suerte de ambos, solo estaba Mino; suspiraron llenos de alivio y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

—Buenos días. —saludó Mino tan sonriente como siempre—

Los tres editores siguieron trabajando con sus manuscritos, a los pocos minutos llegó Hatori-san e imitó la acción de sus compañeros, parecía que iba a ser un día bastante tranquilo.

* * *

Exacto, parecía…

El día se arruinó totalmente con la llegada de Takano, o "Bakano-san" como Kisa le decía muy a menudo, el editor jefe entró a la oficina como alma que se lleva el diablo, se puso a dar órdenes y a gritar totalmente histérico para luego sentarse e ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ritsu masajeó sus sienes repetidas veces, y en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento _"Solo unos días más y podrás mandar al carajo a este trabajo"_ algo dentro de él le decía que eso era verdad, que el tal Tsukishima ya estaba fuera de peligro y muy pronto volvería a reclamar su puesto como editor, solo debía ser positivo y no intentar caer en las provocaciones de Takano, pues eso le haría daño a él y a sus pequeños Yamato y Hisoka… ¿No lo sabían? Así se llamarían sus gemelos, esos nombres estaban en uno de los mangas que estaba editando, fue como "amor a primera vista" para él, pues los nombres eran perfectos.

Onodera salió de su burbuja llena de fantasías cuando una enorme pila de hojas azotó contra su mesa, el castaño se sobresaltó mucho ante tal estruendoso ruido, miró las hojas por unos segundos, luego escuchó la voz de su insoportable jefe.

—Haz esto y que sea rápido. —Sin esperar que Onodera abriera la boca, Takano regresó a su asiento—

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Onodera suspirando pesadamente, tomó un par de hojas para examinarlas mejor, tendría que apurarse para salir de ahí lo antes posible, solo estaban Takano y él ahí dentro y tenía un muy mal presentimiento, estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar—

—Si, por cierto, ¿no crees que subiste demasiado de peso? Pareces una pelota de playa. —Obviamente ese comentario solo era para fastidiarlo, antes fue un tonto por dejarse humillar por Takano, pero ya no más—

—No pedí tu opinión, ¿Por qué mejor no guardas tus palabras para otra ocasión? Oh mejor aún, puedes coserte la boca y quedarte callado de una buena vez.

Regresó su vista hacía los papeles que tenía entre sus manos, sabía que ese comentario haría enojar a su jefe, pero honestamente ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Takano se sorprendió mucho al ver como el castaño le respondía, esperaba que se quedará callado o que bajará la cabeza, lleno de vergüenza o tristeza pero no fue así, rápidamente su rostro cambió de la sorpresa al enojo, de golpe se levantó de su asiento y estrelló su mano contra la mesa.

—Repite lo que dijiste. —Ordenó entre dientes, ese idiota se las iba a pagar—

Onodera dejó otra vez los papeles en la mesa y levantó su mirada la cual se cruzó con los ojos color miel de Takano, aquellos malditos ojos que lo hicieron estremecer por mucho tiempo, ahora no le provocaban nada, ni siquiera un poco de rabia, él ya no sentía nada por su jefe, y el odio tampoco era la excepción, los ojos verdes de Ritsu se tornaron desafiantes, en ese duelo de miradas, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

—Dije: que no pedí tu opinión, además de lengua larga eres sordo, cada vez vas de mal en peor… _Bakano-san._ —Ritsu sonrió de medio lado mientras veía la cada incrédula del tonto de su jefe, aparentemente se había quedado callado, en ese instante el castaño sintió como Takano le tomaba de los brazos bruscamente y lo estrellaba de espaldas contra la pared, el de ojos verdes se quejó de dolor en voz baja; sus mejillas fueron apretadas por la mano de Takano el cual no se veía muy contento que digamos—

—Escucha bien, lindura, me vuelves a faltar el respeto de esa manera y te irá muy mal, ¿entendiste? —el comportamiento defensivo que Ritsu estaba tomando no le gustaba para nada—

—No, no me quedó claro —Onodera le soltó un fuerte manotazo a Takano y así logró liberarse— ¿Por qué no te buscas a otro idiota a quien fastidiarle la vida? Conmigo ya no cuentes, ¿sabes? Tu amado Misaki sería el candidato perfecto, ¿o qué? No me digas que ya te mandó a volar. —El de ojos verdes soltó una fuerte carcajada, el pobre no contaba con lo que iba a pasar a continuación—

Masamune le soltó una poderosa bofetada que seguramente se escuchó hasta en otras oficinas, Onodera perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo… golpeando con fuerza su vientre.

Ritsu sintió como un fuerte dolor lo invadía, con mucho esfuerzo logró gatear para sentarse en el suelo y apoyar su espalda contra la pared, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper como si de una pieza de cristalería fina se tratase.

—¡Vamos! No seas holgazán y levántate, que esas hojas no se van a terminar solas. —el azabache se dio la media vuelta y salió de Emerald dejando a Onodera completamente solo—

—¡E-Eres un idiota! Agh… —las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos involuntariamente, el dolor no era nada comparado al miedo que sentía en ese momento, no quería perder a sus bebés por culpa de ese malnacido.

—¡Ricchan! —Kisa corrió a auxiliar a su amigo que se encontraba en el suelo— Estás sangrando… ¿Qué ocurrió?

—T-Takano… él me empujó… —la respiración del castaño era entrecortada—

Hatori que también era espectador de esa escena no lo pensó dos veces para sacar su teléfono celular y marcar rápidamente a una ambulancia. Pasaron algunos minutos que fueron realmente eternos y cruciales para todos en esa oficina, dos paramédicos entraron con una camilla en la cual recostaron a Onodera el cual no dejaba de sollozar del dolor, lo sacaron de la oficina para que fuera atendido, los tres editores se quedaron solos, tanto como Kisa, Mino y Hatori se miraron fijamente, queriendo ver quien iba a acompañar a su amigo castaño.

—Ve con él, Kisa. —ordenó Hatori— En un momento Mino y yo te alcanzamos, necesitamos contactar a Yokozawa-san y a Isaka-san.

El de más baja estatura asintió y salió como rayo de Emerald queriendo alcanzar a su amigo y no dejarlo solo en ningún momento, salió de la editorial y antes de que las puertas traseras del vehículo se cerraran, saltó dentro del coche y tomó fuertemente la mano de Ritsu.

—Tranquilo Ricchan, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo… —no le gustaba hacer falsas promesas, también era muy posible que esos niños que su amigo esperaba con tanta ilusión al igual que Yokozawa no sobrevivieran, pero no sabía que más decir en una situación como esa—

Después de saltarse varios semáforos en rojo, habían llegado al hospital, bajaron a Onodera llevándolo rápidamente a urgencias, Kisa se quedó en la sala de espera, con los nervios de punta y eso era por dos motivos, se sentía preocupado por el ojiverde y tenía que su vida corriera peligro, él había jurado solemnemente junto a Mino y Hatori que cuidaría muy bien de Ricchan, ¿y qué pasó? Había roto su palabra, los tres se distrajeron y dejaron solo a Caperucita en las garras del lobo feroz, el oso gruñón nunca se los iba a perdonar. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, esto no estaba nada bien.

Sus otros dos compañeros habían llegado junto a Isaka-san el cual estaba bastante desconcertado, pues no entendía nada de la situación, una vez que lo pusieron al corriente, el director de la editorial solo dijo.

—Fue mi culpa…

Los cuatro esperaron pacientemente que un amable doctor o enfermera llegará con ellos y les dijera como estaba su amigo, los nervios los carcomían muy lentamente, sabían que el cualquier momento Yokozawa (el cual estaba a una hora aproximadamente del hospital) llegaría y les iba a ir terriblemente mal a cada uno.

—¿Familiares de Ritsu? —un doctor bastante joven, a simple vista parecía un interno entró a la sala de espera, los editores e Isaka se apresuraron a ponerse de pie, el chico de la bata los miró de una manera triste—

—Cómo… ¿Cómo está? —preguntó temeroso Kisa—

—L-Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero los bebés no sobrevivieron.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, no… esto no podía estar pasando, los cuatros tuvieron que soportar las ganas de romper en llanto, ¿cómo se lo iban a decir a Ritsu? Temían que el chico volviera a cometer suicidio.

Un ligero carraspeo hizo que regresaran al mundo real, era el doctor el cual estaba levemente sonrojado, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Disculpen, fue un error mío, ¿Onodera Ritsu, cierto? Él y sus bebés están fuera de peligro, habitación 560, quinto piso. —el interno se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero antes de eso alguien lo hizo girarse—

—Muchas gracias, doctor. —dijo el de menor estatura agarrando la corbata del hombre con bata para luego besarlo lentamente, se separó y corrió detrás de sus compañeros—

De nueva cuenta, Shouta no notó como Yukina miraba esa escena a una distancia considerable.

Kisa entró al elevador con una enorme sonrisa, no solo porque su vida estaba fuera de peligro, si no porqué Takano no se había salido con la suya, Ricchan y sus pequeños estaban bien.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Ok, puede despotricar contra Takano si gustan, les doy permiso xD**

 **Lo de la ruptura de Kisa y Yukina, fue algo que se me ocurrió a último momento, les prometo que no durará mucho xD**

 **Espero que no me odien por haber jugado con sus sentimientos :'v pero tenía que hacerlo**

 **Gracias a A-san, Kitty, SeiyaAria y a Shiranai Atsune por sus reviews :3**

 **Ok, hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	35. I Love You

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn sí, les traigo un capítulo nuevo, rápido y largo, esto no es un simulacro, pero simplemente me llegó la imaginación jaja xD ok, aquí el capítulo 35, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Yokozawa estaba en una junta importante en otra editorial que quedaba en otra ciudad cuando recibió una llamada, la primera vez no le dio la importancia necesario e ignoró el sonido de su celular, después atendería la llamada, pero eso no paró allí, cada vez más su celular hacía todo tipo de ruidos existentes, mensajes, llamadas, su correo electrónico; por lo que no tuvo otra alternativo que salir a mitad de la junta y caminar hasta un sitio donde no hubiera gente para poder gritarle al idiota que le estaba marcando, de mala gano se sentó en una banca sacando el teléfono, encendió la pantalla del mismo y se sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad exorbitante de notificaciones que ese pequeño aparató tenía. Primero abrió la bandeja de mensajes, extrañamente todos eran de Hatori, los abrió y comenzó a leerlos.

" _Yokozawa-san, necesito que venga rápido."_

" _¿Por qué no contesta?"_

" _Por favor comuníquese conmigo."_

" _Es de vida o muerte, por favor."_

" _Es muy importante."_

Esos y muchos más mensajes eran los que estaban en su mensajería, al leerlos él quedó muy desconcertado y confundido, pues no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿a qué se refería con eso de es de vida o muerte? Por su cabeza pasaron un sinfín de cosas que no eran muy agradables de digamos, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza sacando esos tontos pensamientos, seguramente era una exageración de partes de esos editores de manga, sí, eso debía ser, no tenía que ser tan negativo. Todo en Marukawa estaba bien, ese trio de idiotas estaban cuidando de su familia, eso era seguro. Takafumi se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado para volver a esa junta, había salido para nada; justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, su celular sonó, estaba molesto y sin embargo suspiró tratando de calmarse, levantó el aparato y vio el contacto en la pantalla, nuevamente se trataba de Hatori, presionó el botón verde y contesto.

—Dime. —habló el ojiazul con seriedad, esperando que esa llamada le dijera algo que valiera la pena—

—… Onodera tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital. —Esas palabras hicieron que Yokozawa se quedara como piedra, eso no podía ser cierto, apretó el pequeño aparato que tenía en su mano derecha con fuerza, casi al punto de romperlo, pero en ese instante recordó que aún tenía que continuar con la llamada, tenía que saber todo lo que ocurrió—

—¿Qué pasó? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, ahora no le importaba esa jodida junta, su prioridad era llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad—

—Al parecer cayó y se golpeó con fuerza, o mejor dicho, lo empujaron….

—¡¿Quién lo empujó?! —gritó completamente enojado, se podría jurar que de sus oídos salía humo, iba a matar al responsable de la manera más cruel e inhumana posible, le valía un carajo terminar en la cárcel por asesinato—

—Fue Takano.

La furia recorrió todo su ser, alguien iba a terminar 20 metros bajo tierra, o en un barranco donde nadie iba a encontrar su cuerpo, al percatarse de sus pensamientos homicidas puso su mente en blanco, debía tener la cabeza en su sitio y lo más fría posible, pero no podía, ¿qué iba a ocurrir si su Ritsu perdía a los gemelos? O peor aún, ¿Si los perdía a los tres? Eso era algo que jamás se lo iba a perdonar a su examigo, ni a Isaka-san ni mucho menos a esos editores de pacotilla, suspiró, él sabía que el único culpable en esa situación era Takano, pero no podía pensar con claridad; lo último que Hatori dijo fue el nombre del hospital y colgó, su cerebro le dio la orden de moverse para ir por sus cosas y conducir a toda velocidad lo antes posible. Dio un paso y chocó con una persona, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reclamar y vio una mano extendiendo sus cosas, las cuales estaban en la sala de juntas, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con cierto Ángel que ya todos conocemos.

— _No digas nada, sube al auto, ahora._

La orden no tardó en ser acatado, de un momento para otro, ya estaba en la carretera conduciendo a toda velocidad, pasándose muchos semáforos en rojo, rebasando a otros automóviles, Kirishima estaba asustado, no quería que ocurriera algún accidente, de vez en cuando le decía que bajara la velocidad, aunque claro, este no le hacía caso en lo absoluto.

— _¡CUIDADO!_ —Gritó Kirishima al ver como Yokozawa estaba a punto de chocar con otro automóvil que venía en el sentido contrario, para su fortuna, el de cabello oscuro reaccionó y con algunas maniobras logró esquivar al otro coche, el que manejaba suspiró lleno de alivio—

—Eso estuvo cerca… —dijo Yokozawa mientras seguía conduciendo—

Al ángel le salió una vena de molesta en su frente, apretó sus puños con toda la intención de darle un buen _coscorrón_ al conductor, pero se apresuró a calmarse, respirar y contar hasta diez para luego volver a acomodarse en el asiento trasero, definitivamente un día de estos iba a revivir solo para volverse a morir, pero en esa ocasión su muerte no sería a causa de un accidente de auto, sería un infarto el que acabará con su vida de nuevo.

* * *

 _Se encontraba tirado en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, miró para todos lados y, ¿había flores? Si, eran muchas de flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber, se sentó en el suelo para a continuación ponerse de pie, una vez parado, Ritsu observó el panorama de mejor manera; estaba en un hermoso campo de flores, era un lugar muy tranquilo, el sol brillaba con intensidad pero el clima era fresco y agradable, el castaño se fijó en sus ropas, están eran completamente blanca y para su sorpresa estás estaban impecables a pesar de haber despertado tirado. Inconscientemente tocó su vientre percatándose de algo, este estaba completamente plano, tal y como estaba hacía ya algunos meses atrás, mucho antes de enterarse de ese peculiar cambio que tuvo su cuerpo; por alguna razón, no sintió miedo alguno, seguramente era culpa de ese campo que hacía que todas sus emociones negativas no salieran a flote, estaba tan tranquilo._

 _Lentamente comenzó a caminar, explorando ese bonito sitio con la mirada, era la naturaleza a su máximo esplendor, montañas, árboles y un gran lago se veían a lo lejos, cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa golpeará su rostro y luego aspiró el aroma de las flores, Onodera dejó de caminar cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, había un gran árbol entre ese gran campo de flores, era el único que estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba, examinó el árbol con su mirada, viéndolo fijamente de abajo hacia arriba. Nuevamente el castaño iba a caminar pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos acompañados de, ¿ladridos?_

 _El de ojos verdes no tuvo el tiempo necesario para reaccionar y caminar, de entre las flores salió un perro enorme saltando hacía él, el peso del perro pudo más y Ritsu terminó tirado en el suelo de nuevo, el canino movía su cola de forma energética mientras lamía el rostro del castaño frenéticamente._

— _Hey amigo, ya basta. —el editor colocó una mano en el hocico del perro tratando de alejarlo de su rostro, eso funcionó, se sentó en el suelo y el perro imitó la acción, seguía moviendo la cola con la lengua de fuera, Ritsu sonrió al notar que el canino era amistoso— Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el castaño antes de mirar la placa que tenía el collar de color rojo del animal— Te llamas…_

— _¡Astro! —una voz pequeña y aguda se hizo presente llamando la atención de Onodera, el dueño de esa voz era un niño de aproximadamente unos cinco años, si los cálculos del editor no le fallaban, tenía el cabello negro, oscuro y brillante como la noche misma y al igual que él, estaba vestido de blanco en su totalidad, el pequeño se acercaba cada vez más a donde él se encontraba sentado, a unos pocos pasos de llegar, el niño tropezó con una piedra que estaba en su camino, este cayó al suelo y más temprano que tarde, los llantos se hicieron presentes—_

 _Ritsu, preocupado no tardó mucho para acercarse al más pequeño y cargarlo, haciendo alguna clase de intento para que dejará de llorar, luego de algunos segundos, los llantos cesaron, el niño se quedó acurrucado en Onodera mientras abrazaba su cuello como si su vida dependiera de él; el castaño caminó hasta llegar a una roca grande, se sentó ahí y sentó a ese niño en sus piernas, Astro no tardó mucho en seguirle y ponerse a su lado._

— _¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Ritsu—_

— _Si, muchas gracias… —el niño talló sus ojos y por primera vez, vio fijamente a Onodera, el editor se llevó una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo, ese niño tenía su mismo color de ojos, parpadeó, pensando que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente, pero no fue así… el de cabello negro sonrió ampliamente, al darse cuenta de exactamente lo mismo— ¡Tenemos los mismos ojos! —señaló con su pequeño dedo—_

— _Así es… —el editor también sonrío, ese niño tenía algo que lo hacía sentir bien— Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Mi nombre es Hisoka, ¿y el tuyo? —los ojos verdes del menor brillaban debido a la curiosidad, su padre le había dicho que no hablará con gente extraña, ya que a veces la gente no tenía buenas intenciones, pero para él, el castaño le era familiar de algún sitio, no sabía de donde, pero sentía que lo conocía desde siempre—_

 _Ritsu lo miró de manera interrogante, era una muy grande coincidencia que ese niño se llamará igual a uno de sus gemelos._

— _Yo me llamo Ritsu. —se presentó tomando la mano de Hisoka y apretándola levemente— Es un gusto conocerle, joven Hisoka. —bromeó un poco, el niño comenzó a reír— ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

— _Papá debe estar con mi hermano, yo me separé de ellos cuando Astro salió corriendo… —explicó el niño poniendo un dedo en su boca mientras miraba hacia el cielo—_

— _Ya veo… —murmuró nervioso— ¿No quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?_

— _No… Yo me siento tranquilo a tu lado, no te vayas por favor._

 _Hisoka se recostó en el regazo de Onodera, estar con él era como un tipo de calidez familiar que a él le gustaba mucho, le recordaba a su padre y hermano, cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Ritsu tocando su pelo._

— _Contéstame algo pequeño, ¿tu hermano es idéntico a ti y se llama Yamato? —preguntó con un leve toque irónico, esperando alguna respuesta negativa, el pobre chico casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando el niño le respondió—_

— _¡Si! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —la respuesta fue energética, los ojos de Hisoka brillaban con intensidad, sin duda eran iguales a los de él—_

 _En ese momento la cabeza de Ritsu dio demasiadas vueltas, todo el paisaje se distorsionó ante sus ojos, no sabía que estaba pasando, sujetó su cabeza cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos, todo se volvió oscuridad._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, los recuerdos de su pelea con Takano estaban presentes… sus bebés, ¿dónde estaban sus bebés? Un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió y sin poderlo evitar, derramó algunas lágrimas, no sabía si eran lágrimas de tristeza o lágrimas de coraje hacía Takano, ese maldito cobarde lo había empujado, sabía que el parte la culpa caía sobre él por haberle contestado, pero ya no era más ese Onodera que se dejaba humillar por el malparido de su jefe, se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama de hospital y respiró profundamente, necesitaba pensar con claridad, el doctor no había llegado a su habitación todavía y la palabra del médico era crucial para saber si mataría a Takano en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del hospital o lo dejaría vivir para luego observar como el karma se encargaba de aplastarlo como una vil e insignificante mosca. El castaño limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, cerró los ojos y recordó aquel sueño que había tenido, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ¿así qué esa sería la apariencia de sus gemelos? ¿Cabello negro y ojos verdes? Sin duda serían encantadores.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, eso lo asustó un poco pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver de quien o mejor dicho, de quienes se trataban. Frente a él estaban Kisa, Mino, Hatori e ¿Isaka-san? Eso si era una sorpresa. Kisa lo miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos antes de correr hacía él y abrazarlo con fuerza, casi al punto de dejarlo sin aire.

—Hey Kisa-san, ya déjalo, lo vas a lastimar. —dijo Hatori agarrando a Kisa del cuello de su camisa para alejarlo de Ritsu—

—Lo siento Ricchan, creo que me emocioné por verte… por verlos bien. —sonrió mientras rascaba su cabeza—

—No te preocupes Kisa-san… —le contestó mientras acariciaba su vientre por encima de las sabanas, eso significaba que Hisoka y Yamato estaban bien, miró de reojo a la gente que lo estaba acompañando, alguien hacía falta— ¿Dónde está Yokozawa?

—No debe tardar en llegar. —Afirmó Isaka-san cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados— Lo siento tanto Onodera, todo esto fue mi culpa, no debí pedirte que regresarás a Emerald… —la disculpa había sido sincera, él jamás pensó que el castaño tuviera tan especial condición, fue cuando los demás editores de Shojo se lo explicaron cuando se percató del error que había cometido—Como compensación, te daré vacaciones el tiempo que resta de tu embarazo, además de los días que necesites para recuperarte cuando tus hijos nazcan, hablaré con Usami-sensei para que vuelvas a trabajar con él…

—Por favor Isaka-san, nada de eso es necesario. —Ritsu se negó rotundamente— Por otra parte, no me gustaría volver a meterme en problemas con Usami-sensei… —aún sentía cierto resentimiento hacía el escritor, lo había despedido por una razón totalmente estúpida y sin sentido—

—Créeme, ya no los tendrás.

Todos voltearon hacía la dirección donde provenía la voz, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Usami-san apoyado en el marco de la puerta, traía puestos unos lentes oscuros los cuales retiró dejando ver una mirada cansada, llena de ojeras y algo de color rojizo.

—¿U-Usted que hace aquí? —preguntó Ritsu algo desconcertado—

—La noticias en la editorial corren como la pólvora, ¿sabes? —el escritor suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se adentraba a la habitación del castaño— Me enteré porque Aikawa escuchó a Yokozawa decirles a tus compañeros, Aikawa se lo dijo a Ijuuin-sensei y él me lo dijo a mí.

Onodera se hundió más en su cama, no podía creer que ahora todo el mundo lo supiera, quería que la tierra se lo tragará ahí mismo, desparecer, cambiar de apariencia, nombre y apellido, ¡hasta cambiar su tipo de sangre! Si es que eso era posible, al parecer todos notaron el estado de Ritsu por lo que dijeron y prometieron que no abrirían la boca de más, algo que él agradecía profundamente.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Isaka— ¿Dijiste que Ijuuin-sensei te dijo? Pensé que no se llevaban bien.

—Decidimos… ¿hacernos amigos? —contestó Akihiko con algo de dudas— Además creo que se autoinvitó para mudarse a mi casa, parece que no quiere que vuelva a acabar con mi miserable vida.

" _Acabar con mi miserable vida"_. Esas cinco palabras fueron las únicas que llegaron a los oídos de Ritsu, tocó su cuello, el lugar donde reposaba aquella cicatriz, esa cicatriz que dio inició a otra historia en su vida, un libro en blanco donde él tenía que plasmar con su puño y letra esa nueva historia.

—¿Pueden dejarnos solos? —atinó a decir el castaño, las cinco personas que estaban con él lo miraron con un aire interrogativo— Es decir, a Usami-sensei y a mí. —sonrió algo nervioso y sonrojado, olvidó ser especifico—

Los editores y el director asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, Onodera señaló una silla, lo que Akihiko entendió como un "Toma asiento". Usami hizo caso y se sentó a lado del castaño.

—Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Usted también intentó suicidarse? —respondió con otra pregunta y soltó un suspiro—

—Si… Espera, ¿esa cicatriz en tu cuello…?

—Así es… —Quitó la mano de su cuello y mostró una cicatriz ya cerrada— Al igual que a usted, también me vieron la cara idiota. —una sonrisa amarga adornó el rostro del castaño, ¿por qué su mente siempre insistía en que tenía que recordar ese acontecimiento?— Cuando decidí confesarle a Takano mis sentimientos hacía él, me lleve una sorpresa y no en el buen sentido… Me rechazó y aparte me enteré de que tenía una relación con Takahashi… Eso me afectó de manera negativa, estaba tan triste que lo único que pasó por mi mente en ese momento fue tomar un cuchillo y acabar con mi vida.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, cuando te volviste mi editor, noté tu cicatriz desde el primer día, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar para no incomodarte. —admitió el escritor con cierta aura triste—

—Los primeros días, pensaba que mi vida no tenía sentido alguno si Takano no estaba conmigo, pero fue gracias a Yokozawa que volví a nacer, él fue esa luz que necesitaba en mi mundo de oscuridad, él me ama a mí y yo lo amo a él.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, tú eres feliz a pesar de tantos problemas tuviste… Uno de ellos fue por mi culpa, te despedí sin motivos, yo no sabía nada de tu embarazo, si lo hubiera sabido, si no hubiese sido tan ciego… tal vez el dolor que siento en ese momento no sería tan fuerte, es una herida que tardará mucho tiempo en cerrar —los ojos lilas de Usami-san comenzaron a humedecerse—

—Por favor Usami-sensei, no llore… —colocó una mano en el rostro del escritor y retiró algunas lágrimas—

—Tú también estás llorando.

—Eso no es cierto. —Ritsu tocó su rostro, dándose cuenta de que Akihiko tenía razón—

—¿Sabes algo? Al principio estaba molesto con todo el mundo, Aikawa, Isaka e incluso contigo, me dio mucho coraje que me ocultaran la verdad, pero luego caí en cuenta que lo hicieron para protegerme.

—Pero creo que hice más daño callándolo todo este tiempo. Fue un error de mi parte. —el de ojos verdes bajó la cabeza—

—Todos cometemos errores, Onodera.

* * *

Yokozawa llegó al hospital y rápidamente entró a la sala de espera, miró a todos lados, buscando alguna cara conocida, pero no había nadie, suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, el de ventas estaba tan desesperado y ansioso que en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza ir a la recepción para preguntar cómo estaba su castaño o en que habitación estaba.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, por inercia, Takafumi giró su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, se levantó de golpe al ver a Isaka-san entrando a la sala de espera, se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente para comenzar a interrogarlo.

—¿Cómo está Onodera? —se apresuró a preguntar sin despegar su vista de Isaka—

—Hey, ya suéltame, me arrugas el traje… —cuando el de ventas lo soltó se dispuso a hablar— Tranquilo, los tres están bien, aunque claro, el doctor casi nos mata del susto cuando nos dijo que los había perdido, pero solo fue una equivocación.

Yokozawa suspiró muy aliviado, al parecer nada malo había pasado, pero rápidamente su coraje hacía Takano regresó

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Nunca nadie va a encontrar su cadáver! —con fuerza golpeó la pared con su puño, provocando un fuerte ruido, un guardia se asomó y lo amenazó con sacarlo del lugar si no se calmaba, de muy mala gana, el de ventas tuvo que controlar su instinto asesino—

—Matar es ilegal, ¿sabes? Y no creo que quieras perderte el nacimiento de tus hijos. —el director de la editorial arrugó el puente de su nariz— Hablaré con él, su actitud no es algo que puedo permitir, y espero que entre en razón.

—Pues más le vale, si no tomaré justicia por mi propia mano… ¿en qué habitación está? Necesito verlo.

—En la 560, pero creo que tendrás que esperar, tiene visita.

—¿Quién está con él? —preguntó cruzado de brazos, impaciente por obtener una respuesta—

—Usami-sensei.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hace ese escritor con él? —La forma en la que dijo "escritor" fue despectiva, no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de su castaño, por su culpa Ritsu se había quedado sin trabajo—

—¿Celoso, Yokozawa? —preguntó Isaka con una sonrisa de lado y un toque de burla en su voz—

—Ya quisieras. —En parte Isaka tenía razón, si estaba celoso, pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente—

Comenzó a caminar hacía el elevador, le importaba un comino todo, necesitaba ver a su pareja en ese mismo instante, Isaka tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero comenzó a seguirlo, no quería que pasará algún tipo de escándalo, o peor aún, que los dientes de alguien (a ese alguien se refería a Akihiko) volaran fuera de su boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera!

* * *

—Hablando de tus padres, ¿cómo se tomaron la noticia? —preguntó el de cabello plateado lleno de curiosidad, ya se había desahogado con su editor, porque si, Ritsu aceptó la oferta de regresar a trabajar como su editor, ahora tenían una plática amena—

—Pues, al principio fue algo extraño para ellos, no nos creían, pero luego de explicarles todo y enseñarles la ecografía de los gemelos, lo tomaron de la mejor manera, honestamente me sorprendieron, creía que me tacharían de fenómeno o me iban a desheredar, casi al instante quisieron gastar dinero en cosas para sus nietos. —recordó el castaño con una sonrisa, la visita a casa de sus padres no había sido tan mala como lo pensó en un principio, sus padres aceptaban a su pareja y estaban igual de felices que él por la espera de sus nietos, no podía ser mejor—

—Ya veo. —las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del escritor, alzó su mano viendo fijamente su reloj de muñeca, al parecer su visita había sido más larga de lo que él tenía planeado, ya era hora de volver a casa, se levantó de la silla y se estiró— Onodera, fue un gusto haber hablado contigo, pero ya es hora de irme, luego me contactaré contigo para acomodar los últimos detalles… —en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, la persona que entró era Yokozawa y atrás suyo estaba Isaka que a simple vista parecía que lo estaba regañando, una sonrisa se posó en su boca, haría una pequeña maldad— Nos vemos luego Onodera. —se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación—

" _Muy bien, eso fue extraño"._ Pensó Ritsu mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla besada, podría jugar que el escritor hizo eso solo por pura maldad. En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando sintió como Yokozawa rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos, el de ventas lo estrujó con fuerza, lo iba a dejar si aire.

—Me… Estás aplastando… —murmuró Ritsu, su pareja se separó y logró respirar mejor—

—Lo siento… —tomó el rostro del menor haciendo que lo mirase fijamente, Onodera se perdió en esa mirada azul como el mar, no lo diría en voz alta, pero la mirada de Yokozawa le encantaba, el castaño sujetó el cuello de la camisa de su pareja, lo jaló hacía él acercándolo y lo besó lentamente, el de ventas no tardó mucho tiempo para corresponder—

Sigilosamente Isaka sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía, sin flash obviamente, no quería que el par de tórtolos se dieran cuenta que habían sido capturados en una foto.

— _Te amo_ … —susurró el editor de manera que solo su pareja escuchará, tomó su mano derecha para entrelazarla con la suya, luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Yokozawa, y así se quedaron por varios minutos—

Isaka tomó otra foto para luego cerrar la puerta, la pareja necesitaría un poco de privacidad, ahora debía ir a la editorial para hablar seriamente con Takano, esto no se iba a quedar así…

* * *

Abrió el grifo del agua, tomó una generosa cantidad de ese líquido y mojó su rostro, imitó la acción repetidas veces, lo cerró y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo mientras se miraba al espejo, las imágenes de Kisa-san coqueteándole a ese mesero y luego besar al doctor ese atormentaban su cabeza, su corazón dolía mucho, hacía ya unos pocos meses que el de cabello negro le había terminado, para Yukina la herida todavía era fresca, pero para el mayor no era así.

No, él no se la pasaba stalkeando a su expareja, o bueno, tal vez un poquito… De acuerdo, a veces si lo seguía, pero la ida a la cafetería y la ida al hospital fueron pura coincidencia, solo en esas dos ocasiones no lo estaba siguiendo, secó sus manos y su rostro con algo de papel, ya estaba un poco más "relajado" por así decirlo, se separó del lavamanos para salir del baño, pero antes de que él se pusiera a caminar, alguien entró y ese alguien no era nadie más que Kisa-san.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo, pero para ellos, el tiempo se había detenido, el mayor sintió como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su rostro se calentaba, maldita sea, ¿por qué se sonrojaba? Se dio una bofetada mental, la respuesta a su pregunta era muy obvia, todavía amaba a Yukina, lo amaba con locura, ¿entonces por qué no regresaba con él? Se preguntarán, por puro orgullo, él había sido víctima de un malentendido, malentendido donde creyó que su pareja lo había engañado con alguien más, Yukina trató de explicarle pero él no lo escuchó, todo terminó con Kisa dándole una bofetada al menor y gritando: _"¡Ya no quiero volver a verte! ¡Termínanos!"_ Aunque, luego de varios días, Kisa supo que se trató de un error. Miró fijamente a Kou, buscando su mirada, un dolor en el pecho le llegó cuando vio los ojos del chico tan opacos y carentes de emociones, fue su culpa, su maldita culpa. Shouta quiso llorar en ese momento, lo extrañaba demasiado, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no lo dejaría ir.

Pasó a un lado del más alto y antes de que este pudiera salir por la puerta, agarró su brazo para pegarlo contra la pared, luego se puso en frente suyo, acorralándolo, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero iba a improvisar.

—Disculpe, ¿puede quitarse? —preguntó Yukina con frialdad, como si no lo conociera, eso fue un golpe bajo para el editor de cabello negro—

—No… Yukina, escúchame por favor… —suplicó el mayor, no quería perderlo—

—¡No tengo porqué escucharte! Dime, ¿tú me escuchaste cuando te quise decir que todo fue un error? ¡No! Así que no tengo porque escucharte a ti.

—Pues quieras o no me vas a escuchar… —dijo Shouta sujetando las muñecas de Yukina— Yo sé que cometí un error por no querer escucharte, pero realmente estoy arrepentido y… quisiera volver contigo.

—Qué lástima, porque yo no… ¿por qué mejor no te vas con el mesero ese o con el doctor al que besaste en la sala de espera?

Kisa se quedó boquiabierto y mudo, eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

—¡¿Has estado espiándome?!

—Si y no… —admitió— Las dos últimas veces fueron pura coincidencia, pero otras veces si te he seguido… Eso no viene al caso, ya lo dije no, regresaré contigo, aunque quiera —lo último fue un susurro que él solo escuchó—

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción… —sin pensarlo dos veces, Kisa rodeó el cuello de Yukina y lo besó apasionadamente—

Kou quedó en shock por algunos segundos, pero luego correspondió al beso, estuvieron así por algunos segundos, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, Yukina miró fijamente a Shouta, el cual estaba llorando.

—Ten en cuenta esto, no me importa que me odies con todo tu ser, yo nunca voy a descansar hasta que me perdones, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque _te amo_ , ¡te amo maldita sea! Siempre te voy a amar. —el editor se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, pero los brazos de Yukina le impidieron moverse, algo líquido cayó en sus hombros, eran las lágrimas del menor—

Permanecieron así, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero ambos con un pensamiento similar.

" _¿Podré perdonarlo?"_ —pensó Yukina.

" _¿Me va a perdonar?"_ —pensó Kisa.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Por fin se revela la apariencia de los gemelos, son como 2 mini Harry Potter xD**

 **¿Creen que Kisa y Yukina se van a reconciliar? Les dije que no sería mucho tiempo xD**

 **Ok, voy a decir algo, todavía no sé como los niños se van a dirigir a Onodera, sé que a alguna gente les da cringe que a los ukes les digan "Mami" ese no es mi caso, a mi se me hace tierno y cute, así que depende, ustedes díganme como les gusta más o a lo mejor en sus primeros años le dicen así y luego cambian a "papá" todavía no lo sé.**

 **Parece que una bomba le va a caer a Takano xD**

 **Misaki no sale porque aún no sé que hacer con él .**

 **Gracias a Kitty, Shiranai Atsune y a A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **¿Me creerían si les digo que en la parte donde Kisa dice "Siempre te voy a amar" puse "matar" en vez de "amar"? Me dio un ataque de risa, si no me dicen ni cuenta me doy JAJAJAJA xD**

 **Ahora sí, no tengo más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	36. Broken Friendship

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn. Ok, después de un bloqueo por fin pude escribir algo, es corto, comparado con el capítulo anterior, pero espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Salió de la habitación del castaño y volvió a colocarse los lentes, caminó por los pasillos en busca del elevador para bajar a la planta baja y así regresar a su casa para descansar, aquella platica con Onodera lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, al menos sabía que no era el único que pasó por esa situación tan dolorosa, y que en su editor podría encontrar apoyo y palabras de aliento. Una vez que el escritor bajó a la planta baja, salió del hospital y con la mirada buscó su automóvil, cuando lo ubicó subió a él y lo encendió arrancando para volver a casa. En ese transcurso por su mente pasaron varios cosas y recuerdos, la gran mayoría tenía que ver con Misaki, el escritor frenó en seco, no maldita sea, ¿por qué su cabeza se encargaba de atormentarlo con esos pensamientos? Soltó el volante y sujetó su cabeza, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, luego suspiró volviendo a manejar, sabía que superar lo que había ocurrido con Misaki no sería una tarea sencilla, pero todo era por su bien, él podría sanar sus heridas y volver a ser lo que era antes, pero claro, sin volver a caer en ese absurdo juego llamado "amor".

Llegó a su pent-house, bajó de su coche y caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa, al abrir y entrar se encontró a su nuevo amigo (todavía era complicado decirle así) dibujando completamente concentrado, cerró la puerta con la debida precaución de no hacer ningún ruido y se apoyó contra la pared para observarlo dibujar, hacer eso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, pero para él era entretenido ver al mangaka tan concentrado en su trabajo, en ese instante, Ijuuin dejó de plasmar sus ideas en el papel, levantó su cabeza y giró su mirada hacía el escritor el cual todavía lo miraba sin perderlo de vista.

—Oh, hola Usami-san. —el mangaka se levantó de su asiento y estiró un poco sus brazos y piernas— ¿Hablaste con Onodera? —interrogó lleno de curiosidad—

—Si… —fue la única palabra que el de ojos lilas contestó—

—¿Y cómo te fue? —Kyo soltó otra pregunta, quería asegurarse de que Akihiko hubiera arreglado los problemas que tenía con su editor—

—Pues, hablamos y le pedí disculpas, parece que volverá a ser mi editor de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —a Ijuuin se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios— Es bueno escuchar eso.

—Si… como sea, iré a descansar un poco. —Akihiko pasó sus manos por su rostro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, lo único que él quería y necesitaba era dormir por horas eternas y si era posible no despertar—

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda tomar tus medicinas, si no lo haces, lo sabré y haré que te las tomes a la fuerza~

Usami sonrió de medio lado, no era mentira que a veces olvidaba tomar sus medicamentos a la hora y los tomaba tarde, pero en esa ocasión estaba dispuesto a no tomarlas para ver si Ijuuin era capaz de meterle las medicinas a la fuerza, como él lo había dicho anteriormente.

* * *

Tanto Kisa como Yukina permanecieron en esa misma posición, Kisa dando la espalda y el más alto abrazándolo con fuerza, completamente inmóviles, el silencio reinaba en ese baño de hospital donde anteriormente habían tenido una discusión, ahora estaban ellos dos, un par de almas destinadas con el corazón roto y herido, ansiando volver a estar juntos nuevamente.

Pero… no sabían cómo, por un lado estaba el de cabello negro, el cual había aceptado su error, pues él se había equivocado al haber juzgado injustamente a Kou y no querer escucharlo cuando este le quiso explicar que nunca le fue y que jamás le sería infiel, pero aquella vez estaba dominado por la ira y coraje por lo que reaccionó no de la mejor manera posible, pero ahora se arrepentía, extrañaba a Yukina y lo necesitaba a su lado para sentirse completo y sentirse feliz; para no volver a caer en ese pozo negro donde estuvo por mucho tiempo.

Por el otro lado estaba Yukina, ¿qué se podía decir de él? Además, que desde el rompimiento con Kisa-san, dedicaba su tiempo libre, o, mejor dicho, la mayor parte de su tiempo a seguir, espiar y stalkear a su expareja, y al que más de una vez encontró coqueteando con destinos hombres.

—¿Y-Yukina?... —Kisa tartamudeó bastante desconcertado, recién en ese momento había caído en cuenta de que Yukina lo tenía abrazado, y al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarlo—

Kou aún permanecía en completo silencio, él solo se disponía a abrazar al de menor estatura.

—Yukina… por favor suéltame, me lastima más tu silencio que todas las palabras que quieres decirme… —suplicó en un intento en vano de soltarse para poder salir de ahí, sabía que fue una mala idea haber querido hablar con él, ahora se arrepentía profundamente—

—No lo hare. —Esas tres palabras fueron lo único que pronunciaron sus labios—

—Por favor, ya déjame ir… O, no lo sé, ¡grita de una buena vez que me odias! No me tortures más de esta manera… —Kisa sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper a llorar, solo quería largarse de ese sitio, volver a la habitación de Ricchan o irse a cualquier otro sitio para poder soltar su llanto sin que nadie lo viera—

La respiración Yukina rozó en el cuello de Kisa, por inercia el de ojos negros cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro completamente estremecido, necesitaba que Kou dijera algo, que abriera la boca, quería volver a escuchar su voz.

Lentamente el de cabello claro se acercó al oído del editor y con una voz bastante serena, Yukina comenzó a hablar.

—No podría hacerlo… ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no te odio.

—Claro… Y yo no soy para ti más que una cualquiera de esquina. —el de cabello negro sacó a relucir el tono sarcástico e irónico en su voz, volvió a forcejear de nueva y como era de esperarse, no tuvo éxito—

—Sabes que eso no es cierto Kisa-san, tú eres mejor que eso, mucho mejor.

—Pues eso no lo creíste tú momentos atrás, pensaste que te había reemplazado con un doctor y con un mesero.

—Y tú creíste que te estaba engañando con un amigo. —definitivamente esto parecía una batalla de reclamos, una donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder—

—¿Ah? ¿Y ahora me lo estás reclamando? —Shouta sin darse cuenta alzó la voz y algo cansado hizo un nuevo intento para soltarse de los brazos de Yukina— Por favor, suéltame. —exigió con molestia, ya cansado de la situación— Tengo qué…

—No te voy a soltar, ni, aunque uses la excusa de que tienes que ir a cuidar a alguien.

—No te entiendo, ¿cuál es tu propósito con hacerme esto? ¿Qué buscas de mí? ¿Tenerme agarrado para después decirme todas mis verdades? Si es así pues no sé qué estás esperando para abrir la boca, ¡maldita sea!

—Respóndeme algo… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías volver conmigo? Porque yo si lo recuerdo muy bien. Y déjame decirte, que yo también quiero volver contigo

—Déjate de rodeos y dime que quieres… Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

En ese momento, Yukina dejó de abrazarlo, sujetó las muñecas del más bajo y lo acorraló contra la pared, sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento.

—Dije: Qué quiero volver contigo, Kisa-san. —habló Yukina con mucha seguridad en su voz, para luego acercarse a los labios de editor de cabello negro—

—¡¿Q-Qué haces?! —el rostro del editor se puso rojo cuan tomate— M-Más te vale que esto no sea una broma del mal gusto, porque si no te juro que…

—Entonces déjame demostrarte que esto no es una broma. —dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Kisa, formando un beso—

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _10:00 AM._

Takano, alias Bakano-san caminaba hacía la oficina de Isaka-san, este con anterioridad le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él y que su presencia era urgente y necesaria, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, pero eso era lo que él iba a investigar cuándo llegará a la oficina del presidente de la editorial, antes de salir de su puesto de trabajo, vio que ahí estaban tres de los cuatro editores, la pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba el idiota de Onodera? Seguramente no soportó el exceso de trabajo y los insultos de él hacía el castaño que tuvo que renunciar, de nuevo, era un debilucho.

Llegó a la oficina de Isaka y lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta, pues no podía entrar así como así, el editor de manga se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos, al parecer Isaka estaba ocupado, pues se escuchaban otras voces además de la de él dentro de la oficina; esperó no tan pacientemente alrededor de diez minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, curioso vio por el rabillo del ojos quien o quienes salían de la oficina, era Tsukishima el cual caminaba con un poco de ayuda de otro hombre que lo acompañaba, los miró alejarse por unos segundos y luego entró a la oficina de Isaka-san, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento.

—Qué bueno que te veo, Takano. —habló el director de Marukawa completamente serio—

—¿Puede hablar rápido? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —Dijo Masamune quitándole importancia al asunto—

—Entonces voy a ser breve con lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿por qué empujaste a Onodera?

Esa pregunta le cayó de golpea al de ojos miel, ¿así que aquellos idiotas ya le habían ido con el chisme a Isaka? Je, esto no estaba nada bien, pero de esta iba a salir bien librado sí o sí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando Isaka-san? Yo no empuje a nadie. —alegó el azabache fingiendo inocencia completamente, eso sacó de quicio al presidente, el cual se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos—

—No me quieras ver la cara de idiota Takano, sé que empujaste a Onodera, así que no me vengas con esa cara de no rompo ni un plato porque no te creo, ahora dime la verdad, ¿por qué lo empujaste?

En ese momento, la expresión facial de Takano pasó de relajada a una llena de molestia pura.

—¿Por qué? La respuesta es bastante sencilla, solo le di a ese idiota una dosis de disciplina, tuvo el descaro de levantarme la voz, pero ¿quién se cree? Además, solo fue un empujoncito, fue una exageración que lo llevarán al hospital.

Isaka lo miró con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos redondos, ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando a Takano? Él no era así, ¿por qué tuvo ese cambio tan radical? Antes amaba a Onodera, luego lo cambió por Chibi-tan (del cual todavía no tenía información de su paradero) y ahora estaba insoportable. Isaka suspiró, y tomó la compostura, dispuesto a darle un ultimátum al patán de Takano.

—¿Es todo lo que me tienes que decir? Bien, entonces yo te digo esto: Más te vale que le vayas bajando tres rayas a tu prepotencia, si no quieres que te despida.

—¿Me está jodiendo? ¿Solo por esa estupidez me va a despedir? —soltó una risa, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar—

—¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Agrediste a tu compañero de trabajo! Y ese tipo de actitudes no es algo que voy a permitir en esta empresa.

—¿Ahora resulta que un inofensivo empujón ya cuenta como agresión? No me hagas reír Isaka-san, por lo que veo el marica de Onodera no aguanta nada. —Masamune se cruzó se brazos con una mirada severa—

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el brazo, ahí la poca paciencia de Isaka-san se fue directo por un tubo, ahora estaba completamente furioso.

—¡Pues déjame decirte que gracias a ese "inofensivo empujón" como tú le dices, la vida de Onodera y la de sus bebés corrieron peligro! —Isaka estalló en cólera contra Takano, pero se contuvo las ganas de darle un buen sillazo para que se le quitará la estúpida sonrisa de la cara—

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces los rumores…?

—¡Largo de mi vista ahora mismo! Y pobre de ti si me llego a enterar de que volviste a agredir a Onodera o a cualquier otra persona, te las vas a ver conmigo.

Cuando Takano salió de la oficina, el presidente tomó asiento en su silla respirando profundamente, necesitaba relajarse, pero ese imbécil lo hizo perder los estribos, sobó sus sienes queriendo tranquilizarse, tal vez solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Volvió a pararse de la silla y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta escuchó la voz de Yokozawa decir.

— _¡A ti te quería ver, pedazo de escoria!_

Isaka abrió la puerta de su oficina y lo que vio lo dejó como una piedra, pero con una extraña satisfacción. Ahí estaba Yokozawa dándole una bien merecida golpiza a Takano, el agredido tampoco se quedó atrás y le dio un puñetazo al de ojos azules en la mejilla, las personas que pasaban por ahí pararon sus actividades y se quedaron como idiotas observando a ese par pelear; aunque luego de uno minutos, Isaka supo que ya era hora de interferir, se introdujo entre la muchedumbre y después de varios intentos y empujones logró separar a los ex mejores amigos, poniéndose en frente de Yokozawa tratando de calmarlo y evitar que un homicidio fuera provocado en ese pasillo, porque si Takafumi hablaba _muy en serio_ cuando dijo que quería matar a Masamune.

El de ojos miel sacudió y acomodó sus ropas mientras se ponía sus gafas las cuales estaban rotas, retrocedió lentamente con la intención de irse, antes de que desapareciera por los pasillos escuchó a de ventar gritar.

— _¡Aléjate de Onodera!_

¿Es qué Yokozawa se había vuelto loco? ¿Por qué defendía al castaño? ¿Qué había entre ellos dos? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se sentía molesto?

Una vez que Takano se retiró, los espectadores de la pelea regresaron a sus actividades habituales, como si era pequeña riña nunca hubiera ocurrido, Yokozawa respiró repetidas veces hasta que logró calmarse completamente, el de ventas tocó su mejilla lastimada y soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Eso tardará en sanar. —dijo Isaka burlonamente, miró de pies a cabeza al de ojos azules notando algo pelicular, tenía la ropa muy mal puesta y había varias marcas en su cuello— ¿Pasaste la noche con Onodera?

—¿No puedes ser un poco más discreto? —el rostro de Yokozawa se puso colorada y rápidamente cubrió su cuello con una mano, en un intento inútil de cubrir las marcas—

—Es que es tan obvio… —soltó una leve carcajada— Al menos cerraron la puerta con seguro, ¿verdad? —por el rostro del de ventas supo que no fue así—

—Una enfermera nos vio…

—¡Qué poca vergüenza tienen! —exclamó Isaka exagerando dramatismo— Eso no importa, ¿a qué vienes? —dejó las bromas para ponerse serio nuevamente—

—Quería asegurarme de que habías hablado con Takano y a cumplir mi palabra de darle una paliza. —dijo mientras acomodaba sus ropas, luego tomó su maletín— De hecho, ya me voy, tengo una cita con un agente de bienes raíces.

—¿Vas a comprar una casa? —el presidente dirigió su mirada hacía el de ventas, lleno de curiosidad—

El ojiazul metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y buscó su celular, cuando lo sacó, fue a su galería de imágenes y buscó las fotos de una casa, las encontró y se las mostró a Isaka el cual las veía bastante sorprendido.

—Faltan pocos meses para que los gemelos nazcan y no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos viviendo separados, además de que nuestros departamentos son pequeños, en cambio esta casa es lo suficientemente espaciosa, además tiene un jardín por si pensamos en tener una mascota. —explicó sin rodeo alguno mientras alzaba los hombros— Y, de hecho, ya la compré, los padres de Onodera me ayudaron un poco con el gasto, yo me negué al principio, pero me al final me obligaron a aceptar, solo me falta firmar, Ritsu no sabe nada, será una sorpresa.

—Ya veo. —dijo Isaka asintiendo levemente con la cabeza— Bueno, entonces te dejó, aún tengo asuntos que atender. —el presidente de la editorial se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a su oficina—

El de ventas miró la hora en el reloj, en ese momento apresuró el paso ya que faltaba poco para su cita con el agente y no quería retrasar más el asunto.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Ok, estoy a escasos días de entrar a la universidad y creo que ese también fue un factor en mi bloqueo, espero seguir actualizando, aunque sea una vez al mes, este fic no será abandonado, tardaré mi tiempo, pero no lo voy a dejar a medias, así que por favor sean pacientes uwu.**

 **Well, por fin a Takano le dieron una paliza, aunque creo que faltó más pero no sé narrar peleas tipo anime Shonen (?) Pero Yokozawa y Takano tuvieron su duelo a muerte con cuchillos xD**

 **De hecho, inicialmente le iba a poner lemon, pero luego me dije: "No, ¿para qué? Si sabes que lo escribes de la…" y aparte porque eso también me bloquea xD**

 **Bien, ahora les tengo una adivinanza, el nacimiento de los gemelos se acerca y en ese capítulo, va a aparecer cierto personaje el cual ya a sido mencionado, ¿quién creen que sea? Pista: Les pregunté una vez si querían verlo en el fic xD**

 **Gracias a Kitty y a A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**

 **Pd: Este capitulo no tiene nombre todavía (?)**


	37. Misaki Is

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho, aprovecho antes de que las clases comiencen así bien y pos actualizo, nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Misaki estiró su espalda mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro, estaba realmente cansando, pero finalmente, su hora de salida había llegado, fue al área de lockers, abrió el suyo guardar su uniforme y ponerse ropa común y corriente, cubrió sus ojos con una mano, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, terminó de vestirse y tomó una pequeña mochila que estaba dentro del casillero, cerró con llave colocando la mochila sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes recibir un sobre con su paga y guardarlo en sus bolsillos. Caminó por varios minutos, el supermercado donde él trabajaba quedaba a 15 minutos de su casa, por lo que no tenía que pagar transporte, aunque, conforme pasaban los días, se sentía cada vez más cansado y su rendimiento bajó considerablemente, tal vez eso se debía a que no se estaba alimentando correctamente, prefería ahorrar dinero para pagar la renta y evitar ser echado de esas cuatro paredes, aunque eso afectará su salud de manera negativa, llegó a la vecindad y suspiró profundamente, apretó con fuerza de donde su mochila colgaba y entró para llegar a su hogar.

Hacía ya un mes desde que había comenzado a vivir en ese lugar y su rutina era exactamente la misma, levantarse a las cinco de la mañana con los ojos hinchados y llenos de ojeras, tomar un baño de agua helada, no importaba la estación, siempre era así y más ahora que era otoño, parecía que en lugar de agua salían cubos de hielo de su regadera, vestirse con el uniforme del supermercado donde él trabajaba e ir directo a su trabajo, estar ahí por interminables horas para finalmente llegar a su casa y soportar todo tipo de acosos de sus insufribles vecinos, honestamente él no sabía porque se quejaba tanto, lo que le estaba pasando se lo tenía bien merecido, estaba aprendiendo su lección y así como se metió dentro de ese agujero negro, él iba a salir de ahí, cueste lo que cueste.

Entró a su pequeña casa y cerró la puerta con llave, luego de eso corrió rápidamente al baño para vomitar el poco alimento que había consumido en su trabajo, cuando su vómito cesó jaló de la palanca para que todo se fuera, y fue a al lavabo a lavarse la boca, levantó su cabeza observando su reflejo en los fragmentos de cristal roto, su rostro cada vez estaba más demacrado y su cuerpo no se diga, sobo su garganta, la sentía realmente seca y le dolía un poco, suspiró una vez más, mañana era su día de descanso, por lo que iría al médico para ver cómo estaba de salud, salió del cuarto de baño y se recostó en la vieja cama, el castaño estaba tan agotado tanto física como mentalmente que no tardó mucho tiempo en caer dormido.

* * *

Talló sus ojos y soltó un bostezo al mismo tiempo, los gemelos ya tenían 6 meses y según el doctor, iban a nacer en febrero, eso lo tenía muy emocionado, pero a la vez muy nervioso, ¿cómo se iban a acomodar? Su departamento y el de su pareja eran demasiado pequeños para cuatro personas, además de que todavía no habían comprado absolutamente nada para los gemelos, solo tenían ese par de trajes que Mino y Hatori le habían dado, pero de ahí no había nada más; en ese momento la cabeza de Ritsu comenzó a doler, el castaño sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras respiraba profundamente, sabía que debía permanecer tranquilo, el reposo absoluto era vital para evitar complicaciones, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza le era completamente imposible estar relajado; soltó un suspiro mientras retiraba la sabana que lo cubría a él y a su ya considerablemente crecido vientre, se levantó lentamente y estiró sus brazos, estar dentro de su casa todos los días era demasiado monótono, necesitaba algo para mantenerse entretenido, su verde mirada se fijó en un par de libros que estaban arriba de su closet, tal vez si los tomaba podía ser que su aburrimiento bajará un poco y eso sería lo que haría, buscó una silla en su habitación, la observó por algunos instantes, luego subió a ella y estiró su brazo con la intención de tomar los libros.

Se estiró un poco más y estaba a punto de tomarlos y en ese momento, Yokozawa entró a su habitación, el mayor al verlo se apresuró a cargarlo en sus brazos y ponerle delicadamente sobre la cama.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —interrogó el de ventas apoyando contra la pared mirándolo fijamente mientras cruzaba los brazos—

—Quería tomar unos libros, eso era todo. Además, ya casi los tenía, no era necesario que hicieras eso. —contestó con cierto tono de reproche en su voz, desde el accidente con Takano, Yokozawa se encargaba de cuidarlo, pero a veces sus cuidados eran exagerados, lo sobreprotegía demasiado—

—Claro que era necesario, sabes perfectamente que ni tú ni los bebés deben estar fuera de la cama. —Yokozawa sin la necesidad de subirse a la silla tomó los libros que Onodera estaba intentando agarrar con anterioridad, se los dio al castaño, el cual con algo de molestia recibió entre sus manos, abrió uno de estos y comenzó a leerlo, ignorando completamente a su pareja—

Yokozawa suspiró con pesadez volviéndose a apoyar en la pared, era cierto que sobreprotegía de más al castaño, pero el doctor fue muy específico al decir que Ritsu debía estar en reposo y cuidarse de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Necesitas algo, amor? —preguntó el de ojos azules—

—No. —respondió el de ojos verdes sin despegar su vista de la lectura—

—¿Seguro? —volvió a soltar otra pregunta— ¿Los pequeños no quieren algo de comer?

Luego de decir eso, Ritsu sintió algunas patadas en su vientre, eso lo entendió como un rotundo si, el castaño sobó un poco su vientre, esas patadas habían dolido un poco más de lo común. Avergonzado, Onodera pidió algo de comer, su pareja salió de la habitación, prometiendo que enseguida iba a regresar, el editor se apoyó en la cabecera de su cama aún con el libro en sus manos. Unos segundos más tardes Ritsu cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa de noche para luego tomar otro y comenzar a leerlo. Repitió la acción de abrir libros, leerlos por minutos para después cerrarlos y dejarlos sobre la mesa varias veces, pero enseguida se quedó sin ningún libro. Respiró profundamente y posó sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Todo esto fue mi culpa, no debí levantarse la voz a Takano… —Ritsu acarició su vientre con ternura— Lamento haberlos puesto en riesgo, no fui mi intención…

—Onodera… —la profunda voz de su pareja lo hizo sobresaltarse, levantó su mirada y encontró a Yokozawa apoyado en el marco de la puerta con unas bolsas en las manos—

—P-Pensé que todavía seguías afuera.

—Acabo de llegar... —El de ventas caminó hasta donde estaba su pareja y se sentó a un lado suyo— Y déjame decirte algo: Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, aquel idiota de Takano se estaba aprovechando de su poder como jefe y tú solo te defendiste, y aunque no hubiera sido así, él no tenía por qué agredirte. Así que no vuelvas a decir que tu tuviste la culpa porque no es así.

—Un momento, ¿M-Me escuchaste acaso?

—Sabes que sí, y ten esto muy en claro: Tú no hiciste nada malo, ¿entendido?

Yokozawa se acercó un poco más a su pareja, con sus manos tomó el rostro del castaño y acercarlo al de él y rozar levemente sus narices, Ritsu se separó rojo como un tomate y sonriendo lleno de vergüenza.

—¿Ya te dije lo hermoso que te ves sonrojado? —susurró Yokozawa en el oído del castaño, eso solo provocó que Ritsu se sonrojará muchísimo más—

—Deja de decir sandeces. —Onodera río y tomó una almohada y golpeó a su pareja con la misma—

* * *

—¿Misaki Takahashi?

La voz del doctor hizo que dejará de mirar sus zapatos y levantará su mirada hacía donde estaba el hombre de bata, el cual tenía un par de hojas entre sus manos, el de ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento y se estiró un poco, el doctor le hizo una indicación con el dedo, diciéndole sin la necesidad de palabras que entrará al consultorio, Misaki tragó saliva mientras frotaba sus manos frenéticamente, ese día era muy helado, con pasos lentos caminó hasta la oficina del doctor y entró cerrando la puerta que estaba detrás suyo.

Dio unos pasos más adelante y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio, el doctor imitó la acción quitándose los anteojos masajeando su cabeza, Misaki comenzaba a sentirse completamente nervioso, ¿y si esos estudios decían que él tenía algo malo, incurable o peor aún, mortal? Negó con la cabeza, la respuesta era tan obvia, aceptaría su destino, al cabo él ya era una escoria como persona y el mundo no necesitaba gente como él, y así era mejor, ya no tendría que soportar los asquerosos comentarios de sus asquerosos vecinos ni las ruines insinuaciones del casero para que tuviera sexo con él… o tener esa horrible pesadilla donde Takano abusaba de él de la peor manera posible y lo atormentaba cada maldita noche, solo esperaba morir y que nunca nadie se diera cuenta de su muerte, no importaba tampoco romperle el corazón a la única familia que le quedaba, Takahiro… era demasiado probable que si iba donde él y le decía absolutamente todo, su hermano mayor estaría realmente decepcionado de él y eso sería como un disparo al corazón para Misaki. Respiró profundamente y su verde mirada se fijó en el médico, con una voz temblorosa y llena de temor habló.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen esas hojas?...

—Takahashi-san, usted está…

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando Usami-san dijo que no tomaría sus medicamentos para ver si Ijuuin era capaz de hacerlo tomárselos a la fuerza? Pues, ¿qué creen? Lo había logrado, y no sabía cómo.

Todo era bastante normal, él estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente cuando escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría de una sola patada, bastante molesto se despertó y vio a Ijuuin en la puerta con un frasco en sus manos, el de cabello plateado sonrío de manera disimulada, era hora del show.

—No tomaste tus medicinas. —Dijo Ijuuin acercándose donde estaba el escritor—

—Lo sé, ¿y qué? ¿Me vas a obligar a tomarlas? —interrogó Usagi-san con un tono desafiante—

—Por supuesto. —Kyo tomó asiento a un lado del escritor mientras sacaba una tableta del frasco (y no, no eran las mismas pastillas que Onodera tomó)— Abre la boca. —ordenó el mangaka poniendo la pastilla en los labios del de ojos lilas, pero este se negaba a tomarla— Que abras la boca.

—Oblígame.

Ijuuin suspiró pesadamente mientras que en su mente contaba hasta 10 para no perder la paciencia, esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginó, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, si Akihiko no tomaría su medicamento por la buena… sería por la mala. Con su mano libre abrió la boca del escritor el cual estaba forcejando por liberarse de las garras de Ijuuin, la escena parecía como la de un dueño tratando de medicar a un gato arisco, pero finalmente, luego de estar forcejando por algunos interminables minutos para los dos, Kyo logró meter la pastilla dentro de la boca del escritor, tomó un vaso lleno de agua e hizo que Usagi la bebiera para pasar la pastilla, el mangaka sonrió complacido, su misión había sido cumplida; se levantó de la cama dándose la media vuelta para volver a su habitación.

—Esta me la pagas, Ijuuin.

Sin que el mangaka lo esperará y sin tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, Usami-san se le lanzó encima y por ende ambos terminaron tirados en el pasillo, pero no sabía que había sido o quizá fue un error de cálculo por parte de Akihiko, pero Ijuuin terminó debajo de él boca arriba, el escritor encima suyo, pero, había algo raro, algo que no cuadraba, y ese algo era que sus labios estaban unidos. Ambos, al darse cuenta de la muy incómoda situación, no sabían que hacer para separarse, Kyo fue quien reaccionó más velozmente y empujó al escritor lejos suyo, algo desconcertado se alejó a rastras para luego levantarse y huir hacía su habitación.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **En el próximo capítulo, sabremos qué ocurre con Misaki~**

 **Ok, no hoy tengo mucho que decir, solo que Usami e Ijuuin se besaron (accidentalmente xd) Los gemelos nacerán en febrero, ¿cómo lo sé? Hice una línea del tiempo que inicia a mediados de 2014, es algo larga, pero la dejaré aquí por si les interesa, si no, la pueden saltar, no hay problema.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- 14 pasan en el año 2014:**

 **De junio a diciembre, aproximadamente:**

 **Del capítulo 11 al 12 pasa un mes, exactamente lo que Onodera tardó en recuperarse de sus heridas, justo el mismo día que pasan los acontecimientos del capítulo 12 pasan los del capítulo 13, donde Ritsu entra con Usami-san y descubre el secreto de Misaki, de 13 al 14 pasan al 24 de diciembre, en ese lapso del capítulo 11 al 14 Yokozawa y Onodera mejoran su relación y se vuelven muy cercanos.**

 **Año 2015: febrero-octubre**

 **El capítulo 15 ocurre un 14 de febrero donde al parecer Yokozawa comienza a notar sus sentimientos hacía Onodera.**

 **Del capítulo 16 pasó otro mes donde Yokozawa aceptó que se había enamorado de Onodera, y le confiesa sus sentimientos y por obvias razones, Onodera lo rechaza o no lo rechaza, pero cree que solo juega con él y sus sentimientos, el capítulo 17 pasa en el mismo día del capítulo 16, por lo que cuenta como una continuación.**

 **Del capítulo 18 pasan unos cuantos días y de ahí se pasa al 19, donde ocurre otro mes, aquí iríamos en abril, donde por fin Onodera confiesa que siente algo por Yokozawa y pasa lo que tiene que pasar en el capítulo 20, el capítulo 21 pasa al día siguiente, donde formalmente ya comienzan su relación.**

 **El capítulo 22 no cuenta porque es una clase de flashback de la muerte de Kirishima.**

 **En el capítulo 23 es mayo, aquí Ritsu y Yokozawa van a cumplir su primer mes como pareja, el capítulo 24 y 25 pasan el mismo día, Yokozawa y Ritsu tienen relaciones.**

 **El capítulo 26 empieza en junio, aquí Onodera empieza a sentir los síntomas del embarazo y efectivamente lo está, este capítulo junto con el 27 (excepto la última parte donde Ritsu regresa a su departamento) son el mismo día. El capítulo 28 sucede el día después de que Ritsu se entera de su condición.**

 **Pasamos al capítulo 29, aquí pasan tres meses exactos de cuando Usagi-san despidió a Onodera como su editor, exactamente es septiembre donde Usagi descubre por fin la infidelidad de Misaki.**

 **Capítulo 30 Usagi rompe con Misaki y corre de la casa, por fin se sabe el sexo de los gemelos.**

 **Capítulo 31, Usagi e Ijuuin se vuelven amigos, Ritsu decide ir con sus padres y Misaki se va a vivir en la vecindad. (antes de ir a la vecindad fue donde Takano y ahí ocurrió el abuso).**

 **Capítulo 32, Onodera y Yokozawa van a hablar con los padres de Ritsu, Usagi se intenta suicidar e Ijuuin le salva la vida e Isaka le pide a Ritsu volver a manga.**

 **Capítulo 33, Misaki recuerda su violación, pasaron varios días de eso, Usagi-san despierta y descubre que sigue vivo e Ijuuin se auto invita a vivir con el escritor, luego pasa a Onodera donde pasan otro mes, siendo octubre desde que está en manga otra vez, 5 meses de embarazo.**

 **Capítulo 34, Takano le provoca una amenaza de aborto a Ritsu, pero los bebés sobreviven.**

 **Capítulo 35 y 36, pasan demás detalles de la historia.**

 **Entonces si los cálculos no fallan, Hisoka y Yamato nacerán en febrero del 2016, siendo singo acuario o piscis.**

 **Línea del tiempo para saber cuándo nacerá Hikaru:**

 **Misaki se embaraza de Hikaru en noviembre y el bebé nacerá aproximadamente en julio, fin** **.**

* * *

 **Ok, si llegaste hasta aquí pues… ten una galleta. Ok no, si la línea te dejó con dudas puedes preguntar, yo te responderé… como yo sé hacerlo (¿)**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, Kitty, y a A-san por su reviews, las amo :3**

 **Well, ahora sin más que decir me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	38. Idiot

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn luego de casi dos semanas, que estuve en unos cursos de la universidad y mi primera semana de clases, y escuchar las mismas canciones una y otra vez, aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, corto pero hay capítulo, espero les guste mucho y les agraden las apariciones de los personajes :3 nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

—Takahashi-san, usted está… Embarazado.

Misaki abrió los ojos enormemente, debido a la sorpresa de la noticia, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El doctor dijo que él estaba... _embarazado_?Sonrió de manera burlesca y soltó una leve carcajada, efecto de la buena broma que el doctor le había dicho.

—Doctor, que buena broma, pero ya en serio dígame que tengo, me preocupa mi salud… —fingió Misaki, la verdad es que salud le valía un comino, si por él fuera ya se hubiera tirado desde un puente, pero él era un cobarde y no se atrevía a hacerlo—

El médico suspiró y dejó las hojas de los análisis en su escritorio, miró directamente a su paciente, aclaró su garganta para comenzar a hablar.

—No estoy bromeando, Misaki, en realidad tú si estás esperando un bebé, tienes un mes. —el de bata blanca le dio las hojas al castaño, este las tomó entre sus manos y las leyó con detenimiento, todo lo que ese papel decía se podía resumir en una sola palabra, esa palabra era "Positivo" la cual estaba escrita en letras mayúsculas y muy marcadas, el color en el rostro de Misaki desapareció por completo… No lo entendía, ¿cómo era esto posible? Él era un hombre, los hombres no podían quedar en cinta, ¿o sí? —

—Sé que se estará preguntando como es que esto es posible y creo tener una explicación para su condición. —el médico aclaró su garganta para comenzar a hablar— Al parecer… usted nació con un aparato reproductor femenino, y por eso tiene la capacidad de concebir.

Takahashi comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado hacía el otro de forma negativa, esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él, cubrió su boca con una mano, queriendo contener un sollozo que amenazaba con salir tarde o temprano, nuevamente aquellos tormentosos y dolorosos recuerdos de él siendo abusado por Takano y siendo tratado peor que a un perro callejero vinieron a su mente, sin proponérselo las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, las cuales él notó pero no se tomó ninguna molestia en retirarlas, su mano libre tocó su vientre, aún bastante incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿en serio tenía a un ser creciendo en su interior? El castaño suspiró y limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, luego suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y mantuvo la compostura, a su cabeza llegaron nuevos pensamientos, las veces que tuvo náuseas, los vómitos y las veces que se desmayó en el trabajo; ahora todo tenía sentido para él, golpeó su cabeza, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta y descuidar su salud a ese nivel tan extremo? Ahora, ¿cómo él debía tomar esa noticia? Alguien venía en camino y con su sueldo tan mediocre apenas se podía mantener él mismo, un bebé significaba más gastos, un mejor salario y debía estar preparado psicológicamente, y desgraciadamente él no tenía nada de eso, pero abortar no era una opción para él, esa criatura que crecía en su interior no era culpable de sus estupideces ni de tener a un padre como Takano. Misaki respiró profundamente y dijo sin dudar.

—Voy a tenerlo. —sabía que era una gran responsabilidad y no tenía los recursos necesarios para criar a un niño, pero ahora ya tenía un motivo para salir adelante y seguir viviendo—

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —dijo el médico con una sonrisa en sus labios— Serás mi segundo paciente con esta condición.

—¿Segundo paciente? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Quién es el primero?

—Es un chico que espera gemelos, él resultó embarazado por unas pastillas que tomó por un accidente que tuvo.

—Ya veo. —Misaki se abrazó a sí mismo en su asiento girando la mirada hacía otro sitio, de reojo observó como el doctor tomaba un papel junto a un bolígrafo y comenzaba a escribir algo, seguramente era su receta médica junto a algunas recomendaciones y como él lo había dicho con anterioridad, en ese papel estaba una lista de medicinas y recomendaciones, entre ellas estaba el comenzar a alimentarse correctamente—

Una vez que el doctor le dio su receta médica y sus análisis, Misaki se levantó de su asiento y antes de salir del consultorio hizo una reverencia agradeciendo al doctor, salió de ese lugar y cerró la puerta, dio unos pasos con la mente en otro sitio y sin querer chocó con alguien.

—¡Lo siento! —dijeron él y la otra persona al unísono—

Ambos levantaron la mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa al verse fijamente, después de su última pelea, ninguno de los dos castaños esperaba volver a verse, Misaki examinó a Ritsu de pies a cabeza percatándose de algo sorprendente, el editor tenía el vientre bastante abultado, ahí mismo Misaki cayó en cuenta que él era el otro paciente del que el doctor le había dicho.

—¿E-Estás embarazado? —preguntó Misaki en un susurro que solo él y Onodera escucharon, se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de la pregunta tan obvio que acababa de formular—

—Si… y por lo que veo tu también… —dijo el editor con una expresión neutra en su rostro—

—¡¿Q-Qué?! Eso no es cierto…

—No mientas, Misaki, tienes la misma expresión que yo tuve cuando me enteré, incredulidad, confusión… miedo, es una noticia difícil de procesar, eso lo sé… ¿Cuánto tienes?

—T-Tengo un mes… —contestó el menor girando su mirada hacía otra dirección, era la primera vez que hablaban como la gente civilizada, sin querer matarse o retándose con la mirada—

—Entiendo… —Ritsu buscó algo en sus bolsillos, sacó una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio al otro castaño— Este es mi número, si necesitas algo, no importa lo que sea, puedes marcarme, sé que no nos llevamos bien pero tenemos la misma condición médica, así que mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti. —Onodera una vez que le dio la tarjeta pasó a un lado de Misaki para ir al consultorio, Takahashi se quedó ahí parado viendo fijamente el número del editor, sinceramente no esperaba esa muestra de empatía hacia su persona—

* * *

Takano podía sentir como sus otros tres compañeros de trabajo clavaban su vista hacía él, desde el "incidente" con Onodera los otros editores lo miraba mal, cosa que para él no tenía sentido hasta enterarse de que los dichos rumores del embarazo de Onodera eran totalmente ciertos, cosa que aún lo tenía con sentimientos encontrados, no entendía como es que eso era posible, ¿Onodera siempre había tenido esa capacidad? Y si así era, ¿por qué cuando estuvo con él nunca dio indicios de estar en cinta? Masamune al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza, queriendo poner su mente en blanco, ¿ahora que carajos le ocurría? ¿Por qué su mente solo pensaba en Onodera? Él ya no sentía nada por aquel hermoso castaño de ojos verdes completamente cautivadores.

Un momento, ¿en serio había pensado eso? No podía ser, Masamune se levantó de su asiento de golpe, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y si era posible un buen cigarrillo, dejó sus labores y salió de la oficina, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que escuchó la voz más insoportable del mundo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿y esa cara de amargado que tienes?

El editor de ojos miel rodó los ojos y se dio la media vuelta, quedando frente a frente a la persona quién menos quería ver en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Haitani? —Takano le miró de forma desafiante, su mano formó un puño, dispuesto a golpearle el rostro para quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara—

—Solo vengo a fastidiar tu existencia, aunque viendo la cara que te cargas, veo que tú puedes hacerlo perfectamente. —dijo con un muy notable tono de burla en su voz— ¿Tanta falta te hace Onodera-kun?

—Deja de decir estupideces, yo no necesito a ese idiota en mi vida. —dijo Takano con voz cansando, no estaba de humor para aguantar a ese tipo—

—¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de mentirte a ti mismo? —preguntó Haitani cruzado de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared—

—¿Qué tanta mierda hablas? —Masamune estaba exasperado, harto de escuchar sus parloteos—

—Dije que dejes de ser tan idiota… Todavía amas a Onodera-kun aunque lo niegues, todo lo que le hiciste fue una "venganza", bastante absurda para ser honesto, ¿y por qué? Solo porque no te dio la maldita confesión que tanto esperabas en el tiempo que tú querías, y además de eso, ¿Qué más hiciste? Le botaste por el primer idiota que se te pasó por enfrente y al que ni siquiera quisiste de manera sincera, viste en él lo que querías que Onodera-kun fuera, ¿no es así? —al notar que Takano no respondía siguió hablando— Pero, honestamente, me alegro de que Onodera-kun se haya librado de una persona tan mierda como tú, ahora él es feliz con alguien que supo apreciar lo que tú tenías, y que por ser un imbécil, dejaste ir. Esa persona reparó lo que tuviste, pero que por un completo imbécil tuviste la osadía de romper en mil pedazos.

—¡Ya cállate!

Takano lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia, apretó su puño con más fuerza y sin que Haitani lo esperará, le soltó un gran puñetazo en el ojo derecho, el agredido cubrió su ojo recién lastimado con una de sus manos, pero claro, él aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te dolió escuchar la verdad, Takano? Acéptalo de una buena vez, perdiste a Onodera, y aunque no lo digas, en tu mirada se puede notar tu dolor, te duele pensar que tu ex esté en los brazos de alguien más, que ese alguien haya dibujado una sonrisa donde tú formaste lágrimas y golpes, que ese alguien haya logrado escuchar un "Te amo" de los labios de Onodera, cosa que tú nunca pudiste lograr. —Shin podría jurar que el editor estaba a punto de llorar, que las palabras que le estaba diciendo habían afectado en lo más profundo de su ser, dejó de apoyarse contra la pared y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se retiró del lugar, dejando a Masamune completamente solo y en un estado de shock debido a las palabras que acababa de escuchar—

Masamune se quitó los anteojos y masajeó sus sienes soltando lo que parecía ser un bufido, en ese instante sintió un par de punzadas en su pecho, no sabía a que se debía eso, o tal vez sí, ¿ese dolor en su pecho era resultado de las palabras que acababa de escuchar? ¿En realidad lo que Haitani le había dicho era verdad? ¿Aún sentía algo por Onodera? Sacudió su cabeza negando repetidas veces, eso era absurdo, o eso era lo que él pensaba, ¿entonces por qué últimamente despertada, realizaba su trabajo y dormía pensando en Ritsu? ¿Por qué en algún momento, al recordar todas aquellas maldades que le había hecho a su ex subordinado lo hacían sentirse como la peor escoria del planeta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

Había tantas preguntas en la cabeza del editor en jefe, pero ninguna tenía una respuesta que lo dejará satisfecho, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a caminar, queriendo olvidar la "reflexiva" plática que aquél imbécil le habían dado hace momentos atrás, Masamune iba caminando completamente distraído, tanto fue así que terminó tropezando con una persona.

—Disculpe, señor. —dijo una voz femenina—

Takano levantó su mirada encontrándose con una jovencita de unos 14 o 15 años aparentemente, tenía el cabello color caramelo y sus ojos del mismo color, y vestía un simple uniforme escolar de camisa tipo polo, falda y calcetas largas. Esa niña le era conocida de algún sitio, pero no recordaba de donde, cerró los ojos por un instante y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del funeral de Kirishima-san, volvió a abrirlos, esa niña era su hija.

—No hay problema, fui mi culpa por estar distraído. —dijo y siguió su camino—

Hiyori se quedó parada en el mismo sitio, dudando si preguntarle o no donde estaba el departamento de ventas, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Takano decidió no hacerlo, miró el papel que en la recepción le habían dado con indicaciones no tan claras, tendría que encontrar a su Onii-chan por su propia cuenta. No importaba que su día se fuera en eso.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Ok, acabo de recordar que, según yo, entraría en Hiatus, pero aquí me ven actualizando, ¿por qué eres así, Denisse? Ok no, a lo mejor después de esto si me tomo un descanso, depende de que como me vaya en la universidad y como esté yo de ideas para el fic.**

 **¿Les gustó la aparición de Hiyori? ¿Las palabras sabias de Haitani? ¿La madurez de Onodera al hablar con Misaki? Espero que sí :3**

 **Tal vez profundice a Hiyori, poniendo que ha pasado con ella este tiempo, no sé si quieran leer eso.**

 **Well, ¿Qué más voy a decir? Ya recordé, a lo mejor hago un giro de trama, este giro involucraría a nuestra pareja y de forma negativa, pero aún no estoy segura si dejarlos tranquilos de una buena vez o hacerlos sufrir más muajaja xD**

 **Ah, y los gemelos tendrán una diferencia para poder distinguirlos, pero no será nada malo, solo digamos que uno tendrá los ojos de su padre y el otro los ojos de su "madre" (?) Okey, díganme, ¿en el mpreg a ustedes les gusta que a los ukes sus hijos les digan mami? El ver como los gemelos se dirigirán a Ritsu aún me tiene en un dilema.**

 **Gracias a Shiranai Atsune, Reader, Kitty y A-san por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora sí, ya no tengo más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	39. Hiyori

**Si, aún vivo jóvenes 7-7 okey, esa no es manera de saludar…**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn si, los tenía muy abandonados pero ya saben, la universidad… finalmente aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mía.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Aunque nadie le creyera, Hiyori sabía muy bien que su padre, a pesar de estar en un lugar mucho mejor, siempre cuidaba y protegía de ella, incluso había veces en las que podía sentir su presencia, no lo podía ver pero si lo podía sentir y también escuchar, y aunque físicamente él no estuviera con ella y le hiciera falta físicamente, espiritualmente él estaba siempre con ella. La adolescente suspiró pesadamente dirigiendo su mirada hacía el techo intentando retener las lágrimas que tarde o temprano amenazaban salir de sus ojos, velozmente las retiró y tomó bastante aire tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse triste, ella ahora tenía una misión que cumplir, y esta era encontrar a su Onii-chan.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacía el trozo de papel que tenía entre sus manos, en la recepción le habían dados unas indicaciones no tan claras para llegar al departamento de ventas, y le quiso preguntar al hombre con el que se había cruzado algunos momentos atrás, pero por alguna razón este no le inspiró nada de confianza. Había salido de la escuela una hora antes de lo habitual, pero en lugar de ir a casa, tomó la decisión de buscar a quien fue pareja de su padre. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a caminar por los, según ella, interminables pasillos de la editorial.

Así los minutos y las horas pasaron sin que ella se diera cuenta, subiendo y bajando escaleras, entrando a los elevadores, deteniéndose en cada área distinta que veía en su camino para preguntar indicaciones, hasta que finalmente, ella llegó a su destino, paró sus pasos en seco, cuestionándose a sí misma si preguntar o no, ¿cómo reaccionaría su Onii-chan al verle después de tanto tiempo? ¿Se alegraría de verla? ¿Estaría molesto? ¿O simplemente haría como si no la hubiera visto? Al percatarse de sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces tratando de quitarse todas esas incógnitas de la mente, no tenía por qué sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Llenándose de valor comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante acercándose lentamente hacia la entrada del departamento de ventas, detuvo sus pasos frente la puerta aun titubeando; la chica se colocó de puntitas, asomando su mirada por la puerta, examinando uno por uno a todos los trabajadores que estaban en era área, pero no pudo encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando, pero no por eso se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, estiró su mano hacía la perilla de la puerta con toda la intención de abrirla, sin embargo, en ese momento todo el valor que la estudiante había acumulado se fue por un tubo, bajó su mano velozmente y se dio la media vuelta; no podía hacerlo. No tenía caso, era muy posible que su Onii-chan ya tuviera a otra persona en su vida, estaba claro que él no iba a estar toda la vida de luto por su padre, seguramente el de ventas ya estaba con alguna linda chica y tuviera una familia, y ella no iba a interferir en algo que ya no era de su incumbencia.

Hiyori caminó por donde había venido con anterioridad a pasos rápidos, debía regresar rápido a casa antes de que sus abuelos se preocuparan más, ella estaba segura de que sus abuelos aún la esperaban y que muy posiblemente estarían pensando lo peor, tendría que pensar en una muy buena excusa para justificar de porque no había regresado a casa a la hora que era. La adolescente salió de la editorial, vio que el semáforo estaba en color rojo por lo cual no dudó en cruzar la calle, pero justo cuando iba en medio de la misma, ese estúpido artefacto cambió de color a verde, la chica no reaccionó con el tiempo necesario para acelerar y correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, se quedó ahí, estática, sin saber que hacer o donde ir, tal vez esperando que algún auto la mandará a volar o que pasará por sobre ella, pero no fue así, la chica parpadeó confundida, un auto que a simple vista se veía bastante lujoso paró frente a ella, del vehículo salió un chico castaño de hermosos ojos verdes, arrugó su vista, ese chico… sentía que lo había visto en algún sitio, ¡ya lo sabía! Él era una de las personas que había asistido al funeral de su padre, pero no sabía de nombre, Hiyori observó como el chico se acercaba a ella.

—Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el castaño con voz tranquila, agradecía haberla visto justo a tiempo y haberle dicho al chofer que frenara, si no se hubiera metido en un grave problema con la familia de la chica—

—Eh… —Hiyori dudó varios segundos si responder o no— Si, no se preocupe, estoy bien, el auto no alcanzó a rozarme. —respondió ella con una sonrisa, vio como el castaño suspiró con lo que parecía ser alivio—

—Lamento que hayas pasado por esto. —dijo Ritsu con algo de vergüenza—

—¡No, no, no! Nada de eso —la chica comenzó a mover sus manos, haciendo un ademán de negación— Fue mi culpa por estar distraída, no vi cuando el semáforo cambió a verde…

—Entonces no hay ningún problema… —dijo Onodera sonriendo, luego vio en donde se encontraba— ¿Buscabas a alguien en la editorial? —volvió a soltar otra pregunta—

—Yo… así es, pero no lo encontré, por eso regresaré a casa. —aquello era algo intermedio, medio verdad y medio mentira, era verdad que no lo había encontrado, pero tampoco quiso seguir buscando—

—Ritsu, hijo, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¿Qué sucede? —la madre del castaño también salió del auto, confundida y preguntándose porque su hijo se estaba tardando tanto, el clima amenazaba que tarde o temprano, en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a nevar—

—Oh, nada mamá, ya voy… —contestó Onodera, luego tomó la mano de la chica e hizo que entrara dentro del automóvil, la estudiante se desconcertó demasiado— No te preocupes, vendrás conmigo a mi casa, _Hiyori…_

¿Qué? Un momento, ¿había escuchado bien? Ese chico sabía su nombre, ¿pero cómo? No lo entendía, subió al auto sin decir absolutamente nada, acababa de darse cuenta de que su celular no tenía batería y por lo tanto, no podría llamar a sus abuelos, suspiró, el castaño y su madre parecían ser buena gente, así que no tendría nada que temer, a excepción de saber cómo aquel castaño sabía su nombre, eso sí que la dejó bastante asustada.

Onodera estaba mirando la calle por la ventana de automóvil, apoyando su barbilla con una mano mientras su codo reposaba sobre la puerta del coche, ignorando a su madre, la cual después de haberlo acompañado a su consulta mensual, no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre la llegada de sus futuros nietos, la mujer parecía mucho más emocionada que él, que iba a ser la "madre" de los gemelos, el chico de ojos verdes dirigió su mirada disimuladamente hacia la chica que estaba a un lado suyo, en este momento se estarán preguntando como fue que él sabía el nombre de la chica; la respuesta era algo tan sencillo, además de obvio, su pareja en reiteradas ocasiones le había hablado acerca del aprecio que le tenía a la hija de Kirishima, por lo que el nombre de la adolescente se le había quedado muy bien grabado, además él sabía muy bien que Hiyori había ido a la editorial a buscar a Yokozawa, solo que no quiso incomodarla con más preguntas, haría que los dos tuvieran un reencuentro después de tantos años, estaba seguro que Yokozawa estaría muy feliz de volver a verla y viceversa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la estudiante.

—Disculpe… eh…

—Ritsu. —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa— Puedes decirme Ritsu, Hiyo-chan.

—Entonces, Ritsu-san, ¿puede responderme cómo es que sabe mi nombre? —Hiyo buscó las palabras exactas para formulas, no quería verse asustada en lo absoluto—

—Oh, con qué es eso, bueno, digamos que alguien muy especial para ti me lo dijo. —Esa respuesta solo dejó más dudas en la de cabello claro, necesitaba una respuesta más concreta, pero el de ojos verdes le ganó la palabra— No te puedo decir nada más por ahora, es una sorpresa.

Tal y como nos lo imaginamos, la estudiante quedó completamente inconforme con esta respuesta, suspiró mirando por la ventana, no le quedaba más opción que ser paciente.

—¿Le puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Acabas de hacerme una. —respondió Onodera riendo—

—Buena, otra pregunta después de la que ya hice. —Hiyori frunció el entrecejo—

—Adelante.

—¿Ha considerado en hacer dieta? Lo veo un poco gordo… —dijo ella de forma inconsciente, la pobre criatura no sabía lo que escondía ese vientre abultado, sin embargo, para el chico embarazado, esas palabras fueron como un _knockout_ directo a su orgullo y al buen humor que tenía antes de escuchar esas palabras, Ritsu bajó la mirada y aparentemente una nube negra con rayos y agua se posó sobre su cabeza—

El celular de Onodera comenzó a sonar con el tono que tenía solamente para los mensajes, el castaño sacó el aparato y vio el nombre de su pareja en la bandeja de mensajes, el chico se apresuró a leer para después contestar. Así permanecieron mandándose mensajes mutuamente por varios minutos, hasta que Ritsu se animó a hacer una última pregunta. Esta era…

" _Takafumi, ¿estoy gordo?"_

Y mientras tanto, Yokozawa, desde su lugar de trabajo al leer ese mensaje, escupió el café que se estaba bebiendo, mierda, sabía que tarde o temprano su castaño iba a hacer esa maldita pregunta, pero no pensó que sería justo en ese momento y mucho menos que sería por medio de un mensaje, tenía miedo en contestar, sabía que si le decía que no estaba gordo, este lo tacharía de mentiroso y comenzaría a llorar si cesar y si le respondía la verdad, (aunque en realidad no estaba gordo, estaba embarazado, lo cual era muy distinto) todo iba a terminar exactamente igual, con Onodera llorando, pataleando y un muy desconcertado Yokozawa el cual no sabría qué hacer para que su pareja se tranquilizará, era demasiada maravilla que en los primeros meses Ritsu no presentará ningún cambio de humor. Decidió no contestar ese mensaje, guardó su celular y volvió al trabajo, en cuanto saliera iría a casa de los padres de Onodera y ahí hablaría con él, además, Ritsu le había comentado que le tenía una sorpresa especial, eso lo tenía lleno de curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de sorpresa sería?

El castaño de ojos verde frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado por su pareja, ¿quién se creía ese imbécil para no responderle los mensajes? ¿eso quería decir que si estaba gordo? Quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, pero no se lo iba a permitir, por lo que solo cruzó los brazos e infló sus cachetes formando un puchero.

Hiyori miró al chico que estaba a su lado, por una última vez, la señora Onodera muy amablemente le había contado todo, por lo que se sintió muy culpable por su comentario, pero no sabía cómo disculparse sin alterar más al chico, ¿quién sería el padre de los bebés que Ritsu esperaba? Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero sería prudente y paciente, en cuanto llegaran a su casa podría hacer todas las preguntas que ella quisiera. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de la madre de Onodera, la estudiante estaba realmente fascinada, el panorama era como el que solía ver en las películas.

El auto se estaciono y obviamente, Hiyori fue la primera que bajo, rápidamente se colocó su suéter, hacía demasiado frio, cuando vio al chico embarazo cerca suyo se acercó a él muy lentamente y cuando le dirigió la mirada, le dijo que lo sentía, estaba muy avergonzada por haber hecho esa pregunta ni siquiera saber el contexto que había detrás de la condición del castaño, vaya sorpresa que recibió ella cuando el chico aceptó sus disculpas, ahora se sentía un poco más aliviada. Entraron a la enorme casa y Onodera sin decir ninguna palabra, fue a recostarse en una de las habitaciones que estaban en la planta baja, se sentía realmente exhausto.

—Hiyori, cariño, ayúdame a poner la mesa por favor. —dijo la madre de Ritsu sonriendo con dulzura, la chica asintió con la cabeza con mucho gusto, tomó unos cuantos platos y comenzó a acomodarlos sobre la mesa—

Ambas terminaron con la mesa y se sentaron en el sofá para seguir hablando, las dos con una taza de té caliente en sus manos y galletas, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

—No se preocupe, yo abro. —dijo la chica con una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y velozmente corrió hacia la puerta, Hiyori se quedó estática al ver a la persona que estaba en frente suyo, sin proponérselo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que no veía desde hace varios años—

Yokozawa no podía estar más sorprendido, frente a él estaba esa adorable niña, que ya era toda una adolescente, la cual había querido como a una hija, sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió el abrazo, así que esta era la sorpresa que Ritsu le tenía preparada.

* * *

No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él, ya hacia un buen tiempo desde el primer beso que Usami y él habían comportado, si, fue accidental pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un beso, ¿y qué pasó después de eso? Se preguntarán, en el mangaka comenzó a nacer un nuevo sentimiento hacia el escritor, que más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un sentimiento romántico, así es, se había enamorado de Usami Akihiko y sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitar que eso sucediera, no lo podía creer, ¿en serio se había enamorado tan rápidamente? Al parecer sí, pero es que… simplemente con que el escritor lo viera con esos penetrantes ojos lilas lo hacía temblar como una gelatina.

Pero… había un problema, y uno muy grande.

Akihiko no sentía lo mismo por él, ¿cómo lo sabía? Fácil, todos los días, el de cabello plateado tenía encuentro con chicos diferentes, ver como Usami besaba con pasión a esos tipos de rompían el corazón, deseando fervientemente en su interior ser alguno de esos chicos, Kyo suspiró mientras baja de su auto junto a las bolsas de las compras, entró a la casa y nuevamente, la horrible escena de todos los días, cerró los ojos tratando de no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, fue a la cocina y dejó las compras en una mesa, luego subió las escaleras, se encerró en su cuarto donde dejó que su llanto cayera sin límites. Sin darse cuenta, cayó profundamente dormido.

Despertó lentamente, vio la hora en el reloj, faltaba media hora para las 10 de la noche, con pereza se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, moría de hambre, talló sus ojos y justo antes de que comenzará a bajar las escaleras, escuchó ruidos que honestamente jamás hubiera deseado escuchar, ¿saben a lo que me refiero? Exacto, eran gemidos. Los ojos de Ijuuin se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿por qué la gente tenía que sufrir por amor? ¿Por qué todo era así de complicado? Eran preguntas lanzadas al aire que no iban a tener jamás una respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras de a dos y dejó caer su cuerpo en una de las sillas del comedor, frente a él había una botella de licor, tal vez sus penas iban a desaparecer con el alcohol, la botella fue abierta y Kyo la bebió de un solo sorbo. Así continuó hasta la una de la mañana, ahí estaba el mangaka con mal de amores, a punto de caerse de la silla por lo borracho que estaba, en la radio se escuchaba una canción.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti? Aunque sea solo un poquito… —murmuraba— ¿Qué tengo que hacer… Usami-san? —dicho esto último, nuevamente Ijuuin cayó profundamente dormido—

Pero de lo que él no se dio cuenta, es que el escritor estaba atrás suyo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto para este capítulo uwu, pero por fin tuve chance y lo terminé, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo, creo que para esto tardé un mes…**

 **Bien, por fin Hiyo y Yoko se reencontraron, Ijuuin está todo borracho porque Usami no lo ama y este anda de promiscuo… y créanme, Usagi se pondrá medio castroso, luego verán porqué, y Misaki… pues estoy pensando en ponerle una pareja xd ¿prefieren OC o alguna pareja crack?**

 **Ah, aquí ni Nao ni Haitani van a estar insoportables, de hecho, a uno de ellos lo voy a matar al final jeje, luego sabrán quién.**

 **Bien, ¿Qué más? Si, ¿cómo les gustaría que Takano descubre a Onodera y a Yokozawa? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Y también otro uke saldrá con domingo 7 xd (?)**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san, Reader, Shiranai Atsune y a ChiChi-san 34 por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora, sin nada más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**

 **A veces me preguntó si alguien lee las notas finales…**

 **Ahora sí, adiós~ :3**


	40. February 20

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, esta vez no me tarde tanto y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo para que seguir diciendo tonterías :3**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou ni Sekaiichi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos al sentir los potentes rayos de sol pegando sobre su rostro, mierda, ¿por qué demonios las cortinas no estaban corridas? Es más, ¿por qué demonios tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza? Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, caminó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina hasta que su habitación estuviera completamente dominada por la oscuridad. _"Mucho mejor"_ , pensó el mangaka regresando a su cómoda cama volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Un momento.

Había algo ahí que no le cuadraba en lo absoluto…

Kyo se sentó rápidamente bastante desconcertado, ¿qué hacia él en su habitación? Poco a poco comenzaba a recordar todo, ayer en la noche se había puesto hasta el tope de borracho, la razón era por el simple pero muy significativo para él hecho de que el hombre de cabello plateado y penetrantes ojos de color amatista no sentía nada por él más allá que una simple amistad, eso ya lo tenía muy en claro, pero ahora había otra pregunta mucho más grande que debía responder, ¿cómo fue que terminó en su habitación? Lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado muy dormido en la mesa del comedor, pero de ahí, sus recuerdos estaban nublados.

—Ah, maldita sea, mi cabeza… —el mangaka se quejó en voz baja sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, el haberse emborrachado la noche anterior era un error el cual se arrepentía rotundamente, no podía con la con la horrible resaca que lo estaba invadiendo, la cabeza le dolía y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin cesar, y para rematar, sentía una sed espantosa en su boca y la garganta la tenía reseca— Genial… Mil veces genial —el mangaka bufó mientras se sobaba la garganta, con pesadez se sentó al borde de la cama tocando el frío suelo con sus pies, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos antes de pasarlas por su cabello, tal vez lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un buen baño con agua helada, lentamente se levantó de la cama para ir con los pies arrastrando al baño—

Una vez que el mangaka se desvistió, este le abrió a la regadera y dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos por un instante, pero ese instante bastó para que un último recuerdo de la noche anterior llegara a su cabeza…

* * *

— _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti? Aunque sea solo un poquito… —murmuraba— ¿Qué tengo que hacer… Usami-san? —dicho esto último, nuevamente Ijuuin cayó profundamente dormido—_

 _El hombre de cabello plateado, el cual estaba detrás de la persona con la cual compartía techo, abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar esas palabras, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿O es que a sus oídos les faltaban una limpieza profunda? ¿Ijuuin… se había enamorado de él? Cubrió su boca con una mano queriendo evitar soltar una risa, esto debía ser una estúpida broma, le era imposible pensar en Ijuuin y él mismo siendo una pareja, por favor, ¡eso era patético! Muy patético, además, ¿qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza al dibujante al creer que le haría el mínimo caso de forma sentimental? Era una idea tan absurda._

 _Usami suspiró y se acercó a él con la intención de quitarle la botella, que a pesar de que Kyo se encontraba muy dormido, aún la tenía sujetada con las manos, justo en el momento en el que le arrebató la botella, el mangaka despertó, volteó a ver y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de molestia._

— _¿Q-Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Hip! ¡Dame esa mierda de regreso! —habló el de cabello oscuro con el típico tono de un buen borracho, tambaleándose se levantó de la silla, provocando que esta junto a la mesa y las botellas que estaban sobre esta cayeran, luego alzó sus brazos con la intención de quitarle la botella, pero obviamente los agiles movimientos del escritor le dieron la ventaja—_

— _No, demasiado alcohol para ti anda, vete a dormir. —como si de un costal de papas se tratase, Akihiko cargó a Ijuuin en su hombro, comenzó a subir las escaleras, ignorando por completo los reclamos, pataleos y altisonantes palabras que Ijuuin soltaba sin la intención de callarse, el de ojos lilas suspiró pesadamente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kyo, entró y lo tumbó a la cama, pero con lo que él no contaba es que el mangaka lo iba a jalar de la ropas y por lo tanto terminó encima del otro hombre— ¿Pero qué…?_

 _Una suave risa interrumpió sus pensamientos._

— _¿Pero que ocurre? —Usagi no supo en qué momento Ijuuin terminó sentando sobre su regazo con ambas manos sobre sus hombros— Te veo bastante tenso, conejito…_

— _¿"C-Conejito"? —el de cabello plateado podría jurar que se había sonrojado debido a ese apodo tan… ¿provocador? No sabía cómo describirlo—_

 _Ijuuin, en ese momento, en el que su mente no estaba funcionando de la mejor manera debido a las enormes cantidades de alcohol que había consumido anteriormente, tomó al escritor de la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran por una milésima de segundo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó lentamente en los labios._

* * *

El rostro del mangaka pasó de ser un rojo intenso y carmín, a un color morado y así consecutivamente hasta que su tono natural de piel regresó, ¿qué demonios había hecho? Quería que la tierra se lo tragará en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Kisa y Yukina estaban caminando tranquilamente por un parque, ambos tomados de la mano, después de su reconciliación, la pareja había decidido tomarse un tiempo a solas, cada quien por su parte, para pensar y así poder mejorar para que su relación se volviera mucho más sólida y llena de confianza. Ahora que habían regresado, estaban más enamorados que nunca. El de cabello tenía estaba lleno de intriga y curiosidad, su pareja le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa preparada y eso le tenía con los nervios de punta, ¿qué sería? ¿sería algo bueno o malo? ¿lo pondría feliz o triste? Eran tantas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza, y ninguna tenía la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

Después de estar varios minutos caminando, la pareja paró cerca de un bonito lago que estaba por ahí, el de más baja estatura se contenía las ganas de comenzar a brincar de un lado para el otro y comenzar a bombardear a su pareja de preguntas, él tenía que ser paciente, aunque en ese momento la paciencia no existiera en su diccionario.

Por el otro lado Yukina se encontraba muy nervioso, de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por sus pantalones, asegurándose bien que la pequeña caja de color negro con una joya dentro de esta estuviera en su lugar, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era un gran paso y al mismo tiempo una gran responsabilidad, pero él ya no tenía más dudas, amaba a Kisa-san con locura y lo único que quería era pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, adoptar a un niño y así formar una familia, envejecer a su lado y estar juntos en la otra vida. Quería hablar pero la lengua se le trababa, no sabía por donde comenzar el discurso que había practicado tan arduamente la noche anterior, y en ese momento, el de cabello color caramelo se quedó con la mente totalmente en blanco.

—¿Yukina? —el editor se acercó a su pareja y chasqueó los dedos cerca de él, pero no le dio ningún resultado, parecía como si estuviera en trance— Oye, ¿estás bien? —tocó muy suavemente su hombro, pero con eso fue suficiente para que el menor regresara en sí, Yukina parpadeó un par de veces antes de hincarse de rodillas antes su pareja— ¿Y-Yukina…?

—¿Sabes algo, Kisa-san? —comenzó a hablar— Te amo, jamás pensé amar a alguien así como te amo a ti, eres el amor de mi vida y la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, contigo a mi lado, volviéndonos viejos juntos… —en ese momento Kou sacó una pequeña caja de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la abrió mostrando el interior de terciopelo rojo, dentro de la pequeña cajita había un sencillo pero muy bonito anillo color plateado, el mayor cubrió su boca queriendo retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos— Kisa Shouta, ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?...

* * *

 _20 de febrero del 2016, 7:30 AM._

—Ten, Onodera… —dijo Usami-san tendiéndole una taza de té caliente a su editor el cual reposaba en su cama, ya era el último mes de embarazo del castaño y parecía que en cualquier momento, este iba a dar a luz en el momento más inoportuno—

—Muchas gracias, Usami-sensei. —respondió el editor bebiendo un sorbo del líquido caliente, esa mañana era bastante fría, y estaba al cuidado del escritor por la simple razón de que Yokozawa había salido muy temprano a un viaje de negocios, soltó un suspiro, por alguna razón, el castaño comenzaba a creer que siempre que Yokozawa no estaba cerca de él, le pasaban todo tipo de cosas, sonrío para sí mismo al pensar esa tontería, seguro solo eran cosas que solamente ocurrían en su mente, si eso debía ser, en ese momento, Ritsu sintió como sus gemelos comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia—

—¿Puedo?... —preguntó Usagi esperando una respuesta afirmativa, y así fue, acercó su mano al vientre de su editor y lo tocó lentamente, sorprendiéndose al sentir las fuertes patadas que soltaban los gemelos— ¡Vaya! Si que patean fuerte… ¿cómo se sentirá?...

—No lo sé, pero puedes pedirle a Ijuuin que te embarace, yo te presto mis pastillas. —ante ese comentario, el de ojos lilas escupió el café que se estaba bebiendo, luego miró a su editor de mala manera, este comenzó a reír sonoramente—

—No digas tonterías, Onodera, Ijuuin y yo no somos nada.

—Por ahora… —murmuró dándole otro sorbo a su té—

Akihiko estaba a punto de abrir la boca para volver a reclamar, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, el escritor rápidamente se levantó a atender, cuando abrió, había una chica de 15 años en el marco de la puerta, la cual traía consigo una pañalera y demás cosas, Usagi supo rápidamente que se trataba de la hija adoptiva de Yokozawa y Onodera, por lo que la dejó entrar.

—Buenos días… —saludó Hiyori poniendo las cosas en el sofá— ¿Dónde está…?

Desde la habitación del castaño se escuchó un grito ahogado, tanto el escritor como la chica fueron velozmente a investigar, cuando entraron al cuarto vieron al castaño haciendo un intento en vano por levantarse de la cama, se percataron de algo peculiar, tanto como la cama y las ropas del editor estaban completamente mojadas.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —exclamó Usagi perplejo— ¿Te hiciste encima?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —gritó el castaño con fuerza sin saber que demonios hacer— Parece… que ya vienen en camino.

Akihiko y Hiyori compartiendo una mirada llena de preocupación, ¡¿Qué se supone que tenían que hacer en este tipo de situaciones?!

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Sip, las cosas se pusieron muy intensas, más con los gemelos que ya van a nacer, Ijuuin borracho, Yukina pidiéndole a Kisa casarse con él, y aún falta Misaki, pero todavía no sé que hacer con su arco… una idea es hacerle sufrir y la otra llevarlo con su hermano, ¿qué piensan ustedes? Y Yokozawa siempre ausente cuando a Ritsu le pasa algo malo jajaja xD es un cliché del fic.**

 **Well, gracias a Kitty, A-san, Shiranai Atsune, Chichi-san34 y a Reader 928 por sus reviews, las** **amo** **:3**

 **Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	41. Twins

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, sip, aún vivo, no se van a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, eh, bueno, hoy hay nuevo capítulo, solo la continuación del anterior pero trataré de que los siguientes sean más largos, no los distraigo más y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou ni Sekaiichi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

—¡¿Por qué demonios ponen esa cara?! —Gritó Onodera a todo pulmón— Necesito ir al hospital, ¡UR-GER-TE-MEN-TE! ¡Joder!

Luego de haber escuchado esos gritos, tanto como el escritor y la estudiante salieron del shock en el que estaban y comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, con el fin de llevar al castaño, el cual a simple vista parecía que ya estaba teniendo las famosísimas contracciones, al hospital, pasaron algunos momentos y los tres ya estaban montados sobre el automóvil deportivo del escritor, Usagi conducía a toda velocidad saltándose un incontable número de semáforos en rojo, había algunos instantes en lo que el peliplateado creía que no iba llegaría a su destino, mientras tanto Hiyori buscaba desesperada en su celular el número de su Onii-chan, no podía creer que justo el nacimiento de los gemelos llegará en el momento menos oportuno, véase, cuando el padre de los mismos estaba muy pero muy lejos de su pareja.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, el escritor se apresuró a bajar de su vehículo para socorrer al chico embarazado, bajarlo del autor para que este ingresara rápidamente al hospital, pero oh sorpresa que el de cabello plateado se llevó al ver a cinco oficiales de tránsito justo al lado de su auto, bufó con algo de molestia aun sosteniendo al castaño para llevarlo dentro del hospital, en ese mismo instante lo que menos necesitaba era un montón de estúpidos policías que interfirieran en cosas más importantes, trató de dialogar con los hombres de uniforme azul, diciendo que tenía entrar al hospital junto a su editor el cual no dejaba de quejarse del dolor debido a las contracciones que estaba sintiendo, pero aparentemente ellos no iban a dar su brazo a torcer; y en ese mismo momento, como si de un truco de magia o alguna clase de milagro se tratase, se le vino a la mente la alternativa más fácil para que estos tipos dejarán de joderle la existencia, de su abrigo sacó una considerable cantidad de billetes y se los extendió a los oficiales con una cara de: "tomen esto y largo de mi vista", los uniformados veían el dinero completamente atontados, pero uno de ellos tomó los fajos de billetes, miró fijamente al escritor y dijo.

— Nosotros no hemos visto nada. —luego de esas palabras, los tránsitos desaparecieron del lugar, el escritor soltó un suspiro de satisfacción antes de sujetar de nueva cuenta al castaño y entrar al hospital, llegaron a la recepción, donde más temprano que tarde recostaron a Onodera a una camilla y velozmente lo llevaron a la sala de partos—

El escritor tomó asiento en la sala de espera, mirando completamente a la nada, realmente esperaba que el castaño y sus bebés salieran de bien de… un momento, en primer lugar ¿por dónde demonios iban a salir los niños? Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué se hacía ese tipo de preguntas? La imagen que tenía en mente le resultaba bastante perturbadora, suspiró pasando ambas manos por su rostro terminando en su cabello, con solo pensar en eso le hacían tener menos ganas de tener un hijo. Sin duda la paternidad no era lo suyo.

Hiyori entró al hospital aún con su vista puesta en el pequeño aparato que tenía entre sus manos, apoyó su cuerpo en una de las paredes de la sala de espera y justo fue ahí cuando encontró el número telefónico de su Onii-chan, presionó el número colocando su celular en su oreja, esperaba no estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

1, 2, 3 pitidos se escucharon cuando finalmente una voz se escuchó a través de la otra línea.

—¿Hiyori…? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el hombre de ventas desde donde él estaba—

—Eh… —la chica de cabello claro comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa— ¿Del 1 al 10 que tan ocupado estás?...

—Ve al grano, Hiyo.

—Ritsu-san… ya entró en labor de parto…

Hubo un profundo silencio, el de cabello oscuro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿por qué mierda este tipo de cosas siempre ocurrían cuando él estaba muy lejos de su pareja? Era algo que aparentemente nunca iba a comprender, masajeó sus sienes tratando de no parecer un manojo de nervios, aclaró su garganta asegurando que estaría en el hospital lo más pronto posible, dio por concluida la llamada y tan rápido cuan rayo entró al área de descanso donde estaba su maletín y otras cosas regadas en una mesa, tomó asiento velozmente y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas sin importar si estas estuvieran bien acomodadas o no, ahora su primera y única prioridad era llegar a la ciudad, manejar hasta el hospital y así poder llegar al nacimiento de sus pequeños gemelos.

Guardó las llaves de su auto y su celular en las bolsas del pantalón, luego se colocó su abrigo y cubrió la mitad de su rostro para después tomar su maleta, tal vez así nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia en la primera junta del día, al carajo con el trabajo, en ese momento era mucho más importante estar con su familia; con sigilo, el de ojos azules comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de ese edificio, que, para su mala suerte, estaba bastante lejos del área de descanso, pero al tener el paso totalmente acelerado pudo llegar sin que nadie lo notará, corrió hasta el estacionamiento, donde estaba su auto, con su mano libre temblando buscó las llaves de vehículo y presionó el botón para que la puerta se abriera, abrió la puerta del piloto y antes de que Yokozawa pudiera abrir alguien lo detuvo tomando su brazo, volteó para ver a la persona que lo estaba sujetando, en ese momento vio a un chico más bajo que él, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés casi tirando a rojizo, su rostro se le hizo familiar de algún lado, ahí recordó que era uno de esos tipos que habían estado en todas las juntas, sin embargo no recordaba el nombre de ese chico, pero creía que su nombre era Daisuke.

—¡Yokozawa-san! ¿Ya se va? —preguntó el chico ese sin soltar al de ventas—

—Eh… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Bueno, eso no importa, pero si, debo regresar a casa ya que pasó algo inesperado… —contestó el de ojos azules soltándose del agarre del rubio, no tenía tiempo que perder—

—¿Y no puede esperar un poco más? Digo, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con usted, conocerlo más…

 _"No, claro que no"_ pensó Takafumi, ¿ese chico quién se creía? Tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando con ese niño mimado, porque si, a simple vista se podía notar que el mocoso no era más que un niño de papá, estaba a punto de entrar a su auto, cuando sintió que Daisuke se acercaba demasiado a su persona, era casi una distancia peligrosa, podía sentir la respiración del rubio muy cerca de su cuello.

—¿Pero qué carajos…? —dijo Yokozawa en voz baja, y vio como el otro chico lo jalaba de su corbata para acercarlo muchísimo más a él—

—¿Sabe algo? —comenzó a preguntar el de ojos café— Usted me gusta mucho~ —después de esas palabras, quiso besar al más alto pero solo recibió un fuerte manotazo en el rostro que lo terminó tirando al suelo—

Ni corto ni perezoso, el de ventas se apresuró para subir a su auto y arrancar rápidamente, tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos ocurridos con anterioridad, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

* * *

 _9:30 AM._

Justo cuando Yokozawa entró al hospital, vio a demasiados rostros conocidos en la sala de espera, para empezar estabas sus suegros, los cuales traigan un par de cajas envueltas en papel azul cielo y con un mono azul de un tono más oscuro, luego estaban Kisa, Mino, Hatori, Aikawa e Isaka-san que traían consigo algunos globos y más regalos, luego estaba Usami-san el cual hablaba muy animadamente con Ijuuin-san, ¿de qué? No lo sabía, después estaban el mejor amigo del castaño y la ex prometida de este los cuales estaban muy melosos, había cruzado muy pocas palabras con los dos pero le agradaban, pero… aún faltaba alguien, ¿Dónde estaba Hiyori? Su pregunta no tardó mucho tiempo en ser contestada al sentir como alguien se colgaba de su espalda.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Por fin llegaste!

—Si Hiyori, ya estoy aquí —dijo bajando a la chica de su espalda y sentándose a un lado suyo— ¿Cómo está Ritsu?

—Pues… aún nadie no has dicho nada, y ya pasaron dos horas desde que se lo llevaron adentro…

—Ya veo… —murmuró Yokozawa algo inconforme con la respuesta que había recibido, pero no quedaba otra opción más que esperar a que el doctor por fin les dijera algo, tenía fe de que todo saldría bien, o eso esperaba—

Pasó otra media hora, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y fue cuando finalmente un doctor salió a la sala de espera con unos papeles en sus manos, acomodó sus lentes y dijo.

—¿Familiares de Onodera Ritsu?

El primero que se levantó de su asiento, obviamente fue Yokozawa el cual se acercó al doctor y comenzó a bombardearlo de todas las preguntas habidas y por haber que le pasaran por la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

—¿Cómo está…?

—El paciente está descansado en su habitación y los bebés nacieron muy sanos. —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en sus labios—

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? Por favor…

—Claro que sí, habitación 604, sexto pisto, en un momento más llevaremos a los bebés con usted… —hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse—

El de ventas se dio la media vuelta para mirar a las demás personas que al igual que él esperaban, en ese momento fue cuando hubo una mini-fiesta en la sala de espera, todo el mundo lo estaba felicitando por haberse convertido en padre, otros como por ejemplo Kisa estaba peleando por ser el padrino de los niños e Isaka-san le alegaba al más bajo que él debía ser el padrino, Yokozawa sonrió de lado, una nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

No sabía como había terminado en la sala de neonatos si ella iba al baño, suspiró, eso ya no importaba mucho, Hiyori pegó su vista en el cristal que la separaba a ella de los bebés recién nacidos que estaban en lo que parecían ser cunas, ¿Quiénes de todos esos bebés eran sus "hermanos"? Le era algo raro decirles así, pero tanto como el castaño y el de cabello negro le aseguraron que los gemelos iban a ser sus hermanos menores. Con la mirada buscó a esos niños y ahí fue cuando los vio, dos niños de cabello negro como la noche compartiendo una misma cuna durmiendo profundamente, estaban en la segunda hilera, ella estaba muy segura de que ellos eran Yamato y Hisoka, y eso era la único que importaba, los miró fijamente por interminables minutos, estaba realmente fascinada por los hermosos que eran esos bebés.

— _Estoy seguro de que serás una gran hermana mayor._

Un momento… esa voz, la conocía muy bien.

—¡¿Papá?! —vociferó dándose la vuelta, pero no había nadie más que ella en esos pasillos, bajó la mirada y sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían, vio como algo cayó de su cabeza y lo tomó con la palma de su mano, era una pluma blanca, parecía una pluma de las alas de un ángel, y también en esa había ciertos brillos de color dorado, sonrío un poco, entonces a quien había escuchado si era la voz de su padre—

* * *

Onodera despertó al sentir como alguien besaba su cabeza, aún algo noqueado abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente, cuando su vista se aclaró por completo vio que a un lado suyo estaba Yokozawa, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa amorosa mientras tenía su mano agarrada, le devolvió la sonrisa y luego volteó hacia en frente donde estaban sus padres los cuales lo miraban con un inmenso orgulloso.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, hijo. —dijo su padre sonriéndole— Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti… —el señor Onodera se acercó a su hijo para revolverle los cabellos frenéticamente—

—Y… ¿dónde están mis bebés? —fue lo que Ritsu dijo, aún se sentía bastante cansado, pero el querer ver a sus hijos hacía que sus fuerzas regresarán a él—

Hiyori entró al cuarto lentamente y se sentó en una esquina de este y a los pocos minutos entró una enfermera manejando una cuna con ruedas, la de uniforme blanco se acercó a la cama del castaño y colocó a los dos bebés en los brazos de Onodera, el castaño no podía dejar de mirar a sus bebés, eran exactamente como los había soñado, sin poderlo evitar derramó un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

—Son hermosos… —dijo Ritsu— Se parecen mucho a ti, Yokozawa…

El de ventas, nuevamente plantó un beso en la cabeza del castaño mientras sonreía de igual forma, en ese momento no había nada más importante que su familia.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Antes que nada no se me asusten por el tipo que quiso coquetear con el oso, no se volverá un nuevo antagonista, el único malo es Takano, Daisuke es para otra cosa, luego sabrán para qué xD**

 **El momento de la verdad se acerca (?)**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san y a Reader 928 por su reviews, las amo :3**

 **Okey, no tengo más que decir, así que me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	42. It's my son!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien nwn y sí, finalmente aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de One More Chance, ¡Yei! *tira confeti* Este es su regalo de navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes por adelantado, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Las horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad en esa habitación de hospital, todos sus conocidos entraban y salían de la habitación, y absolutamente todos quedaban totalmente encantados al ver a sus gemelos, pues como no, si eran unos bebés preciosos, claramente sus padres no pudieron evitar mostrarse completamente orgullosos por la llegada de sus nietos, no sabía porque, pero Onodera tenía el presentimiento de que sus padres harían una gran y extravagante fiesta en honor del nacimiento de los gemelos, soltó un suspiro, tendría que huir de la ciudad ese día.

Restando a sus padres y a su novio, los primeros en entrar fueron Isaka-san y Aikawa la cual al verlo se le lanzó encima para estrujarlo con fuerza y jalarle las mejillas, hablándole como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, el castaño soltó una ligera risa mientras trataba de quitarse a la pelirroja de encima, una vez que logró su cometido, la editora fue directo hacia la cuna donde los niños dormían profundamente, notando que sus pequeñas manitas estaban entrelazadas, una escena bastante tierna para los tres, rápidamente ella se autoproclamó como la madrina de Yamato y Hisoka, porque, según las propias palabras de la editora, tenía todo el derecho de serlo, ya que ella se había encargado de cuidarlo cuando Yokozawa no estaba presente, aunque tenía razón, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y le dijo que sería madrina de uno junto Isaka, los cuales aceptaron gustosos, el director de la editorial llegó junto a su secretario el cual traía consigo un par de cajas de tamaño considerable, las dejó en el suelo, le dio una simple felicitación antes de llevarse a Isaka arrastrando; de ahí le siguieron los editores de Shojo, nuevamente Kisa reclamó ser el padrino, luego le mostró su anillo de compromiso, comenzando a brincar de felicidad por toda la habitación, una vez que se calmó le pidió ser su padrino de bodas, feliz por su amigo de cabello negro, Ritsu aceptó con gusto.

Así sus visitas se fueron yendo hasta que finalmente se había quedado él solo con los niños, ya los había alimentado y por lo tanto ya estaban profundamente dormidos a un lado suyo, no podía dejar de observarlos, eran hermosos, demasiado para sus simples ojos de mortal, todavía no habían abierto los ojos, pero estaba segurísimo que sus ojos solo los harían ver mucho más hermosos, tan distraído estaba el castaño viendo fijamente a sus gemelos que no notó la presencia de una segunda persona en su habitación.

—Veo que por fin nacieron tus hijos.

Onodera algo alarmado levantó su cabeza, buscando a dueño de esa voz, al hacerlo se encontró al mismísimo Misaki, el cual sonreía levemente, su mirada se le notaba cansado y ojerosa, no se veía tan delgado como la última vez, pero parecía estar en una situación no tan favorable, lo examinó de arriba hacia abajo, deteniendo su mirada exactamente en su vientre, el cual era el castaño menor cubría con su abrigo con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó el mayor de los castaños—

—Vine a mi consulta mensual, pero había demasiado bullicio en la sala de espera, por lo que decidí investigar. —dijo Misaki con tranquilidad, Onodera solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza, su vista volvió hacia el menor e hizo cálculos mentales, sin temor a equivocarse, el de cabello oscuro ya tendría 4 meses—

—¿Ya sabes el sexo de tu bebé?

—Es un niño. —afirmó sonriendo con ternura mientras acariciaba su vientre— Su nombre será Hikaru…

—Entiendo… dime, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

—Así es y ya tengo una respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Acepto hacer las paces contigo, Onodera, sin embargo no aceptaré ningún tipo de ayuda económica, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente y sigo firme a eso. Yo mismo me metí en este problema y yo mismo saldré de este, seremos yo y mi bebé contra todos.

— _Mi bebé y yo…_ —corrigió en voz baja soltando un suspiro, tenía la leve esperanza de que Misaki cambiaría de opinión, que aceptaría su ayuda para salir de ese lugar donde estaba viviendo, pero no fue así, al menos ya no había rencores entre ellos y eso era un avance por sí solo— De acuerdo Misaki, no pienso obligarte a aceptar mi ayuda, pero recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo para todo, ¿está bien?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue afirmada por un simple movimiento de cabeza por parte del menor.

—Lo sé, pero es hora de marcharme, muchas felicidades por tus gemelos son hermosos… —se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de irse, pero algo de hizo detenerse—

—¡Espera! —exclamó Ritsu—

—¿Sí? —atinó a preguntar Misaki en voz baja—

—Eh… —el editor jugó con sus dedos, no sabía hacer la pregunta sin ofender a su acompañante— Dime, ¿por lo menos puedo saber quién es el padre de tu hijo?

Takahashi se quedó mudo ante esa interrogante, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna maldición hacia el otro castaño por haberle recordado ese horrible suceso, pero muy en su interior, él sabía muy bien que el menos culpable era el reciente padre, ¿o madre? De familia, él le había hecho una simple pregunta, fruto de su curiosidad, negó con la cabeza cruzando de brazos mientras que el sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa amarga y dolorosa, intentando mostrarse fuerte y no soltar lágrimas frente a quien una vez fue su "rival".

—Créeme, esto es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba…

Volvió a darse la media vuelta con la intención de irse, su intención no era ser grosero con Ritsu, pero para él, aquel tema estaba prohibido, su Hikaru no tenía padre, solo lo tenía a él y era lo que importaba, se abrazó a sí mismo y antes de irse dijo lo siguiente.

—Tal vez algún día te lo diga… —salió de esa habitación y caminó hacia la salida del hospital, tenía la cabeza lleno de distintos pensamiento y debido a eso su brazo golpeó a otro sin querer… —Lo siento —murmuró Misaki sin voltear a ver a la otra persona que no era nadie más que Usagi-san—

—No se preocupe… —el escritor paró de hablar al reconocer la voz del otro— ¡¿Misaki?!

El anteriormente mencionado palideció al escuchar la voz del escritor y en ese momento solo pasó una cosa por su mente, huir de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo, el castaño aceleró el paso tratando de escapar del hombre de cabellos plateados, pero para su desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado el día de hoy, no supo en qué momento Akihiko ya lo tenía sujetado del brazo y lo hizo voltear hacia donde él estaba. El agarre demasiado fuerte por lo que le fue inevitable soltar un quejido de dolor.

—¡S-Suéltame!

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Onodera? —la voz de Usami era severa, no se tomó la molestia de aflojar el agarre, al contrario, apretó su brazo con mucha más fuerza, Misaki sentía que se lo iba a romper—

—Tranquilo Akihiko, no lo envenené si eso es lo que te preocupa… —siseó el de ojos verdes tratando de no verse intimidado para luego soltarse un manotazo con su mano libre y así soltar su brazo, lo sobó, le dolía, pero de nueva cuenta, el escritor lo volvió a agarrar, en esta ocasión de las muñecas—

—¿Ah no? —dijo apretando más las muñecas del chico— Honestamente, Onodera ni siquiera debería dirigirte la palabra, no después de todo el daño que hiciste…

—En primer lugar, eso lo sé, sin embargo él me perdonó, en segundo, ni siquiera deberías hablarme, así que no qué demonios estás esperando para irte mucho a la mierda.

Después de que Misaki pronunciará esas palabras, la mano del escritor golpeó su mejilla izquierda con fuerza, eso hizo que su cuerpo se volteara un poco, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a incorporarse, posó su mano sobre su mejilla lastimada mientras veía al de ojos lilas con un aire desafiante.

—No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto, infeliz. —dijo el de cabello plateado acercándose al castaño lo acorraló contra una pared con sus ojos lilas impregnados en una intensa furia, furia la cual desapareció al percatarse de algo bastante peculiar, bajó su mirada hacía el vientre de Misaki y notó que estaba abultado, un momento— ¿Estás…?

—¿Pasado de peso? Sí, no necesito que me lo digas. —el castaño se mordió el labio, esperaba que el escritor no se diera cuenta, nuevamente sintió como sus muñecas eran apretadas por el de cabello lila—

—Por favor, es obvio que ese vientre no es de unos kilos de más, ahora responde ¿estás embarazado?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora suéltame! —el de ojos verdes trató de quitárselo de encima, pero la diferencia de fuerza era bastante—

—Por supuesto que lo estás, eso se nota a leguas… —el de ojos lilas colocó una mano sobre el vientre del chico de ojos verdes, abrió los ojos con fascinación al sentir como había movimiento— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh?

Takahashi miró fijamente al escritor, como desafiándolo con la mirada, intentando ocultar que el miedo estaba sintiendo, necesitaba tranquilizarle, el estrés no era nada bueno para su Hikaru, pero para que eso ocurriera necesitaba que Usami dejará de joderlo, pero aquello parecía algo completamente imposible, suspiró tomando el aire suficiente para contestar.

—No tengo porqué darte detalles sobre mi vida privada…

—Se trata de _mi_ hijo, ¡por un demonio!

Eso, definitivamente, fue lo que volcó la paciencia de Misaki.

—¿ _Tú_ hijo? —el castaño sonrió de lado— No me hagas reír, ¡mi bebé no es nada tuyo!

—¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota Misaki! —Akihiko lo sacudió por los hombros— No creas que soy estúpido, fui la última persona con la que estuviste, _¡es mi hijo!_ Fin.

—¡Ja! Te vi la cara de idiota por un año entero, ¿crees que no puedo volver a hacerlo? ¡Hikaru no es tu hijo!

Y de nueva cuenta, otra bofetada de igual o a lo mejor de mucha más fuerza golpeó su mejilla, en esta ocasión dejándolo tendido en el suelo, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por sus castaños cabellos mientras sobaba su mejilla, una mirada llena de enojo fue la que le dirigió a su expareja y este le correspondió de la misma manera.

—Escúchame bien Takahashi, no permitiré que mi hijo se quedé con un cualquiera como tú, así que disfruta de ese bebé el tiempo que te queda, porque en cuanto nazca te lo voy a quitar.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a él, ¿ahora qué carajos le había picado al conejo idiota? Le quería quitar a su bebé y eso era algo que jamás iba a permitir, pero muy dentro de él sabía que no podía a hacer absolutamente nada, una discreta lágrima cayó por su mejilla dando pasos a muchas más, permaneció así por algunos minutos hasta que por fin decidió levantarse del suelo con la intención de decirle algunas cuantas verdades al de pelo plata, pero él ya no estaba ahí, no importaba como lo haría, pero él mantendría a su bebé a su lado, a cualquier precio, suspiró pesadamente sobando sus sienes, sentía impotencia y al mismo tiempo estaba muy enojado con Usagi, pero al menos ya no lo tenía cerca, eso era una ganancia y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era regresar a su cara, comenzó a caminar, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra a Usami Akihiko mientras desquitaba su frustración en una piedra que se encontró en el camino

—Hijo de puta, estúpido escritor de quinta, infeliz, bastardo, ¿quién se cree para amenazarme de esa manera? Él no me quitará a mi hijo, primero muerto antes de que eso suceda… —luego de esas palabras el castaño pateó la piedra con una gran fuerza lanzándola lejos de su alcance, no vio como esta cayó sobre la cabeza de un hombre—

—¡Ouch! —dijo al sentir como su cabeza era golpeada por algo, luego vio la piedra en el suelo— ¿Quién la pateó? —con la mirada buscó al responsable y ahí lo vio, un chico lindo de estatura mediana, algunos centímetros más bajo que él, cabello castaño y ojos verde que a simple vista parecía algo molesto, lo más probable era que su enojo fuera resultado que la acalorada discusión que había tenido anterior mente con el tipo de cabello plateado, fue inevitable para él no sonrojarse, nunca en su vida había visto a semejante belleza, se acercaría a él, aunque corría el riesgo de ser mandado por un tubo, se acercó a él— Disculpa…

—Malnacido, asquerosa rata inmunda y rastrera, el rey de las escorias… —Y si, Misaki seguía insultando a de ojos lilas—

Un nuevo intento, dijo el desconocido.

—Oye… —posó una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño y ahora si llamó su atención—

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó el de ojos verdes antes de voltear a verlo—

" _Oh, mierda…"_ Fue el único pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Misaki, no quería ser agresivo con ese hombre, pero su molestia hacia Usagi seguía aún latente, lo observó mejor, era alto, un tono de piel claro, unos ojos grises bastante atractivos y hermosos, su cabello era negro con algunos reflejos en color gris, sin quererlo, se sonrojó, tragó saliva y hablo.

—Y-Yo… lo siento, no quería… —estaba realmente apenado—

—Tranquilo, está bien —el desconocido le sonrió con amabilidad y su voz hizo que su mal humor se fuera, suavizó un poco sus gestos— ¿Te pasa algo?

Misaki volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo, como una forma de protegerse.

—No… No es nada, estoy bien. —Misaki esperaba que sus palabras fueran creíbles—

—¿Seguro? —interrogó el más alto con una ceja levantada— No lo parece, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo y así me cuentas lo que ocurre?

—¡¿Eh?! No quisiera molestarlo…

—Para nada, anda vamos, yo invito —volvió a sonreír, vio a Misaki suspirar y darle una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza— Genial

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta una cafetería que fuera cercana a ese lugar en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, pero el primero en romper el silencio claramente fue Misaki.

—Misaki Takahashi, ¿y tú?

Él detuvo su andar antes de contestar la pregunta formulada por el castaño.

—Ryota Fujimori, un gusto.

* * *

Onodera e Ijuuin estaban hablando cuando vieron que Akihiko entró a la habitación, el mangaka con un ligero rubor en las mejillas le saludó pero este no hizo más que ignorar olímpicamente a los otros dos, tomó su celular antes de volver a salir de esta habitación.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre? —interrogó Kyo en voz baja, pero fue lo suficientemente alta para que el castaño lo escuchara—

—Me pregunto si se cruzó con Misaki… —dijo el editor colocando una mano en su barbilla—

—¿Eh? ¿Misaki vino a visitarse? —Interrogó el de cabello oscuro bastante sorprendido, hacia un buen tiempo que no sabía nada de él, ambos habían arreglado las cosas quedando en buenos términos pero hacía ya un buen rato que lo no veía—

—Así es, vino a ver a los bebés

—Ya veo, ¿pero solo por eso se va a poner de esa forma? No lo entiendo… aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió, creo que tiene algo de sentido que esté de mal humor

—No creo que haya sido solo por eso, ¿y si se enteró del bebé que Misaki espera?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Misaki está esperando un bebé?! —la voz de Ijuuin se pudo escuchar hasta la otra habitación—

—¡Cállate! ¿O es qué quieres que también América lo sepa? —regañó Ritsu mirándolo severamente, luego de esos, los gemelos comenzaron a llorar— Oh, gracias Ijuuin, ya los despertaste…

El mangaka se acercó a los gemelos y los cargó para dárselos al castaño, el cual rápidamente comenzó a arrullar a los niños que a los pocos minutos volvieron a dormirse, el mangaka veía la escena realmente fascinado y enternecido, no podía negar que ver al de ojos verdes con ambos bebés en sus brazos era algo que conmovía su corazón, en ese momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener a un bebé en el vientre o como se sentiría cargar uno… oh no, él no podía estar pensando en eso, sacudió su cabeza queriendo sacar esas absurdas ideas de su cabeza, eso jamás le pasaría con él, y si le llegará a pasar sería más que obvio que el peliplateado lo mandaría muy lejos, debía quitarse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, Usami-san jamás iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero por más que lo intentará, no podía sacárselo de su cabeza.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta… —comenzó a hablar el editor— Si, Misaki tiene 4 meses, me sorprende que no lo haya sabido antes.

—Pues, me acabo de enterar, ¿y quién es el padre? —preguntó—

—No me lo quiso decir, pero estaba algo nervioso cuando le pregunté, pero, y si el padre del bebé es Usami-san…

—Se lo va a querer quitar… —completó Ijuuin con los ojos abiertos, luego ambos chicos se miraron fijamente por varios minutos— No lo podemos permitir, sabemos que Misaki no está en buenas circunstancias y esa es una ventaja para Usami-sensei, además, estoy más que seguro que mandará a alguien para que siga a Misaki.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Estás especulando demasiado rápido —dijo el castaño suspirando—

—Solamente lo sé, no me preguntes como. —dicho esto tomó sus cosas para dejar la habitación— Vendré mañana, adiós. —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de llegar vio al de ojos amatistas hablando por teléfono con alguien, este estaba de espaldas, por lo que se ocultó para no ser visto—

—Así es… —escuchó la voz del escritor, la cual sonaba algo bajita— Necesito que vigiles a Takahashi Misaki, el bebé que espera es mío y necesito pruebas para quitárselo, si, de acuerdo, entonces te veo en una hora en el bar que dijiste para darte más detalles, gracias.

" _Entonces mis teorías no eran tan descabelladas después de todo"._ Una vez que el escritor se subió a su auto y arrancó, Ijuuin imitó la acción, necesitaba verse lo menos sospechoso posible, no permitiría que Akihiko se saliera con la suya, no esta vez.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Como pudieron leer, decidí darle una pareja a Misaki, un OC ya que sentí que con otros personajes no quedaba tan bien, pude haberlo puesto con Haruhiko, pero me puse de regla no relacionarlo con otro Usami jajaja xD**

 **Y si, Usagi le quiere quitar al niño a Misaki, ¿por qué? Porque está sentido, bueno, no, o tal vez sí, e Ijuuin junto a Onodera no lo van a permitir, como sabemos, Misaki no es malo, solo es estúpido y está medio pendejo, pero no es una mala persona xD**

 **Aún pienso en como hacer que Takano descubra a nuestra parejita, tengan paciencia, beibiz :3**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san y a ChiChi-San34 por sus reviews, las amo con todo mi kokoro :3 *lanza corazones todos bellos y preciosos(?)***

 **Ahora, si, sin más que decir, les deseo que tengan una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo, lleno de salud, amor y alegría, sobre todo lleno de yaoi xD las quiero mucho, mil gracias por seguir aquí conmigo después de un año de iniciar este fic :3**

 **Me despido**

 **Nos leemos en 2019**

 **¡Bye!**


	43. Still Loving You

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn ¡feliz año nuevo! Tarde, pero feliz año nuevo xD como pueden leer, hoy toca actualización, después de un mes, algo corto, pero al final se pone bueno el asunto 7u7 bueno, no los distraigo más y los dejo leer, nos vemos abajo~**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 _Meses después…_

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vio a aquel hombre de ojos grises que fácilmente se podrían confundir con la plata, se podría escuchar como algo completamente estúpido, pero desde que lo vio aquella vez luego de su pelea con Akihiko se había sentido completamente atraído hacía él, no solo por su físico que por sí solo era como una obra de arte en la vida real y por lo tanto no tenía nada que envidiarle a otros hombres, sino por su forma de ser, amable, gracioso, compresivo y lo escuchaba, Ryota fue bastante listo a darse cuenta de su embarazo, al contrario de lo que Misaki creyó, ese hombre de 36 años se encontraba realmente fascinado por su condición de doncel, a su pequeño Hikaru le había agradado la voz de ese tipo, lo supo debido a que el bebé se movía bastante cada que este se acercaba o le hablaba… en la mente del castaño pasó que podía ser un padre perfecto para su hijo, pero dentro de él sabía que eso jamás pasaría, él no era un digno merecedor del amor de una persona, eso lo tenía más que claro; cuando aquella cita dio por terminada, Ryota salió por esa puerta, y nunca jamás lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscarlo en alguna red social, seguramente era un hombre que se sentía atraído por la chicas y lo más importante, seguro tenía una pareja e hijos los cuales cuidar, y él ya no estaba dispuesto a entrometerse en una relación.

No importaba cuán enamorado estuviera de Ryota Fujimori.

El ligero sollozo de su hijo Hikaru Takahashi de apenas un mes de nacido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, velozmente se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y corrió a su habitación donde se encontraba la cuna del bebé, se apresuró a cargarlo entre sus brazos y arrullarlo para que este dejara de llorar, lo revisó bien, estaba limpio y tampoco parecía tener hambre, aquello solo significaba una cosa, Hikaru había tenido una pesadilla, estaba seguro, desde que el pequeño Takahashi nació la mañana de un viernes 8 de julio a las once en punto, Misaki supo que había algo peculiar en el bebé, eran pocas veces en las que esto ocurría, pero Hikaru despertaba debido a que tenía pesadillas y solo se dormía cuando tenía a su madre (si, Misaki no tiene ningún problema con que le digan así) lo suficientemente cerca para que lo arrullara.

Cuando el pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido en su pecho, lo recostó con cuidado en su cama y luego se acostó él a su lado sin dejar de observarlo, Hikaru era él vuelto a nacer, su mismo color de cabello y mismo color de ojos, además de otras facciones que Misaki tenía cuando era más pequeño era como una mini copia suyo, tanto era así que el mayor podía decir que su padre era cualquier otro hombre sin problema, pasó sus mano por el abundante cabello de su hijo mientras sonreía, era hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso que para él era bastante corto, sin embargo a veces se preguntaba que hubiera ocurrido si Hikaru se hubiese parecido a Takano… pero algo era seguro, él iba a amar a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas y si tuviera que dar su vida por el bien del niño, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volvió a suspirar nuevamente sin despegar la vista del pequeño, que rápido había pasado un mes, parecía como si fuera ayer cuando le apenas podía con las horribles contracciones mientras trataba de caminar rumbo al hospital, fue como un milagro que Onodera Ritsu hubiera pasado por donde estaba él en ese momento, podía recordar como el otro castaño lo acompañó en la ambulancia mientras trataba de hacerlo sentir bien, aún recordaba claramente las palabras que le había dicho al mayor mientras sollozaba del dolor.

— _Por favor… si algo me llega a ocurrir, cuida de mi bebé, no dejes ni que Usagi ni Takano lo lastimen…_

Y ahí fue cuando Misaki se dio cuenta que le dijo a Onodera de una forma indirecta quién era el padre de su hijo en realidad , el mayor sí que se sorprendió al escuchar esa noticia y debido al dolor también terminó confesando el abuso de Takano, sin embargo a pesar de eso, Ritsu se comportó a la altura, le prometió que su hijo jamás estaría solo y así lo acompañó hasta el hospital hasta que finalmente su pequeño hijo nació.  
Revisó la hora en su celular, eran las dos y media de la tarde y él entraba a trabajar a las 8 de la noche, aprovecharía el tiempo para dormir y descansar un poco antes de entrar a su jornada laboral, y seguramente se estarán preguntando, ¿cuál es el trabajo de Misaki? La respuesta era, en un burdel, como un vil bailarín y cualquiera de esquina, pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras buscaba algo de ropa para alistarse en unas horas más, no es que él quisiera trabajar en ese sitio, pero se había endeudado de una forma atroz con el casero de la vecindad y el tipo había sido muy claro con su amenaza.

" _O te pones a trabajar y pagas todo lo que me debes, o yo mismo me encargo de deshacerme de tu bastardo"._

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir en lo más mínimo, primero ese escritor idiota y ahora ese viejo asqueroso, pero, no le importaba, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con el fin de que su pequeño estuviera a su lado, volvió a recostarse y no fueron necesarios más de 5 minutos cuando Misaki había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien en manga con los niños? —preguntó un preocupado Yokozawa mientras estacionaba su automóvil—

—Si Takafumi, estaré bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —el castaño rodó los ojos mientras respondía a la misma pregunta por décima vez en ese día, hacía ya algunos meses atrás que, de nueva cuenta, había regresado al infierno de Marukawa, el departamento doncella, Usami-san había decidido que se tomaría unas vacaciones y que por lo tanto no necesitaba de sus servicios, por lo que a Isaka se le ocurrió la genial idea de regresarlo al departamento de manga Shojo, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no se salieron de control con Takano, claro, seguía siendo un completo amargado pero ahora no había intentado atentar contra su integridad, por el retrovisor vio a sus pequeños gemelos de 6 meses de edad, era la primera vez que los traía al trabajo, en otras ocasiones su mamá se encargaba de cuidarlos el tiempo en que los dos estuvieran en la editorial, pero ahora su madre tuvo otros asuntos que atender y a falta de niñera, no hubo otra opción que traerlos consigo— Vamos, quita esa cara, parece que no confías en mí…

—¿Qué? No digas eso, sabes que yo confió en ti ciegamente, solo… no quiero que les pase nada, ¿me entiendes?

—Si, lo tengo claro, pero estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del auto para bajar la carriola doble y poner a los niños en esta, el mayor imitó la acción y se puso a su lado para comenzar a entrar a la editorial, entraron al elevador y esperaron pacientemente a llegar a su destino—

—Oye Ritsu… —dijo Yokozawa a su pareja de ojos verdes—

—Dime —respondió el castaño viendo fijamente al hombre de ojos azules que estaba a su lado—

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —interrogó el de ventas—

—Eh… si, hoy es veintidós de agosto, hoy cumplimos un año con cuatro meses como pareja —respondió el castaño sonriendo levemente—

—¡Lo recordaste!

—Claro que sí, tonto, no creas que soy tan olvidadizo —soltó una pequeña risa mientras veía como el elevador se abrió en su destino, besó los labios de Yokozawa antes de tomar la carriola— En la noche vemos como celebraremos, ¿de acuerdo? —al tener su respuesta afirmativa salió del elevador y entró al departamento de manga Shojo— Buenos días, chicos —saludó a las cuatro personas que estaban ahí, tomó asiento en su silla poniendo la carriola a un lado suyo–

—¡Buenos días Ricchan! —saludó alegremente Kisa mientras abrazaba a su amigo, luego dirigió su vista hacia los gemelos los cuales aún permanecían profundamente dormidos— ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin decides traerlos. —se levantó de su asiento para contemplarlos mucho mejor— Woh… sin duda son hermosos, se parecen mucho a… —el chico de cabello negro fue callado cuando su compañero castaño le puso una mano en su boca al notar como su estúpido jefe entraba a la oficina, Takano los miró de manera extraña a ambos antes de ignorarlos y sentarse en su silla, los otros dos editores volvieron a tomar sus respectivos asientos.

—Tú que abres la boca y yo que me encargo de que no llegues a tu boda, ¿entendiste? —Onodera miró a Shouta de una forma bastante amenazante, faceta que nadie antes había visto en el castaño, por lo cual el de cabello negro algo asustado asintió con la cabeza— Más te vale. —lo soltó y comenzó a hacer su trabajo—

Así pasaron las horas, de vez en cuando Onodera tenía la necesidad de salir debido a que sus hijos necesitaban atención ya sea para alimentarlos y limpiarlos, no quería que Takano comenzará a darle sermones por el hecho de llevar a los bebés al trabajo, pero para fortuna del de ojos verdes, esas salidas fueron muy pocas en el día, Hisoka y Yamato eran unos bebés muy tranquilos y por lo tanto casi no daban ningún tipo de problemas, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron dormidos o jugando con el peluche de conejo y oso que Ijuuin-san les había regalado, entre tantos manuscritos, llamadas que Yokozawa le hacía cada media hora para ver si los tres estaban bien y tener que atender a sus niños, el reloj había dado como hora las seis en punto de la tarde, el sol estaba casi por ocultarse, el castaño soltó un suspiro al ver que su trabajo ya estaba por fin terminado, Kisa imitó su acción para luego revisar su maletín, de este sacó 5 tarjetas de tamaño mediano y que eran de color crema, Shouta se levantó y comenzó a repartir las tarjetas, Onodera tomó la suya y comenzó a leerla, era la invitación de la boda de su amigo y su pareja.

—¿Se van a casar en septiembre? —interrogó Ritsu sin despegar su vista de la invitación—

—Así es, y tú quedaste en ser mi padrino de anillos, así que no me defraudes, Ricchan… —dijo el de cabello negro con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado mientras suspiraba, sonrío para sí mismo, le causaba alegría y ternura ver a su amigo tan ilusionado por unir su vida con la persona que él amaba—

—Onodera… —la voz de su jefe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza para luego voltear a ver a Takano el cual lo miraba de una forma que no pudo descifrar— Ven conmigo —acto seguido el de ojos avellana salió de la oficina—

Sin embargo, Ritsu permaneció en su lugar, dudando si ir con su jefe a quién sabe qué lado o quedarse en su sitio cuidando de sus gemelos, sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y vi a ese chico Tsukishima el cual era tan parecido a él, tanto que a veces llegaba a asustarlo.

—No te preocupes, Ritsu, nosotros cuidamos de los niños —le dio una sonrisa de amabilidad y por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, se levantó y antes de irse le dio un beso a la frente a cada gemelo y salió de la oficina—

El editor castaño comenzó a caminar detrás de su jefe a una distancia que él podía considerar segura, así que si algo llegaba a pasar, tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar de las garras de ese lobo feroz, se abrazó a sí mismo, sentía como los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo, quería huir de ahí, pero sus sentidos solo lo hacían caminar hacia adelante, solo esperaba, que pasara lo que pasara no fuera nada malo…

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Takano dejó de caminar, ambos habían llegado a una oficina que estaba sola, tragó saliva mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, quería verse tranquilo, pero con esa tensión y ese ambiente que había el estar calmado era algo completamente imposible, tomó el suficiente aire para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Y bien?... ¿para qué me quería? —Onodera volteó para otro lado cuando sintió que Masamune se acercaba de manera muy peligrosa, trató de empujarlo pero el de cabello oscuro fue más rápido y sujetó ambas muñecas del castaño, lo hizo voltear para que sus miradas, los ojos verdes pudieron observar que había algo raro en los ojos miel, pero seguía sin poder descifrar lo que era— Takano-san…

—Onodera, te sigo amando. —no supo en qué momento su jefe comenzó a besarlo de forma desesperada, trató de separarse pero parecía que este no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, lo acorraló contra la pared sujetando ambas muñecas con una sola mano mientras que su mano libre pasaba debajo de su camisa—

Los minutos fueron eternos para Ritsu que no sabía dónde meterse debido a esa situación, tomó las suficientes fuerzas para empujar a su jefe y después abofetearlo con fuerza, tapó sus labios mientras su verde mirada se posaba en el con enojo, estaba completamente furioso, pero no haría un escándalo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ese lugar, debía recoger sus cosas para regresar a casa.

Pero, lo que nuestro protagonista no sabía, es que Yokozawa había visto toda la escena (exceptuando el empujón y la bofeteada, claro está), y obviamente, el de ojos azules estaba como alma que se lleva el diablo, golpeó la pared con fuerza antes de irse de ahí, iba a despotricar con alguien.

Lastimosamente, ese alguien era la persona equivocada.

Onodera Ritsu.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo 43, espero les haya gustado mucho nwn**

 **Okey, creo que ya fue suficiente tranquilidad para nuestros protagonista, ¿no? Necesitaban más relevancia y más drama y nada mejor para poner drama que un malentendido (¿) Sip, Bakano por fin recapacitó y se dio cuenta que aún ama a Onodera pero todos aquí sabemos que ya es tarde para él.**

 **Obviamente habrá una pelea entre Ritsu y Yoko debido a lo que pasó, espérenlo pronto :3 (y mucha más drama).**

 **Gracias a Reader,** **Mile Mcgarden** **, Guest, A-san, Kitty y a ChiChi-San34 por sus reviews, las amo bbs :33**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	44. You Love Me?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 44 de este fic, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Advertencias: Algo de toxicidad, muy poquita, casi nada xd**

 **Enjoy it!**

Ritsu corrió por los pasillos a toda velocidad, viendo de vez en cuando sus espaldas para asegurarse de que Takano no viniera detrás suyo, hubo algunas veces en las que tropezó, sin embargo, volvió a levantarse para continuar corriendo, cuando finalmente llegó a Emerald, fue recibido por las miradas desconcertadas de los otros cuatro editores que se preocuparon a ver al chico cayendo de rodillas hacia el suelo, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en los fríos azulejos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración con dificultad, a pesar de haber corrido y encontrarse un tanto sudado; el rostro del editor de los ojos verdes se encontraba completamente pálido, tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

—Ricchan... —dijo Kisa agachándose a la altura de su amigo— ¿Te encuentras bien? —El tono de preocupación que había en su voz era de lo más evidente, y este aumentó descomunalmente al notar como Ritsu no le contestaba—

Onodera tenía la vista clavada en los azulejos de color blanco que había en el piso del departamento de manga Shojo, por su mente estaban pasando tantas cosas y pensamientos los cuales no sabía cómo poner en orden. No lo entendía, no lo lograba comprender... Takano... lo había besado, ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Qué carajos significaba aquel maldito beso? ¿Qué es lo que Masamune quería decir con las palabras que le había dicho?

" _Onodera, te sigo amando"._

Esas cuatro palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, era como un sonoro eco que en lugar de bajar el volumen, aumentaba cada vez más.

De pronto, a su cabeza llegaron un sinfín de imágenes que no eran para nada agradables para él, y para el colmo, esos todos y cada uno de esos jodidos recuerdos tenían que ver con el estúpido de su jefe. Desde su cruel rechazo, todo el daño tanto físico como emocional que aquel mal hombre le había provocado, aquella vez que lo torturó con un cigarrillo… el editor castaño comenzó a derramar lágrimas las cuales poco a poco se volvían cada vez más evidentes y al parecer, todo se habían percatado de ese detalle, todos menos el propio Onodera el cual seguía llorando de forma silenciosa, no lo entendía… se supone que ya había superado y cerrado aquel episodio tan duro en su vida, si era así, entonces ¿por qué estaba llorando?

Los gemelos Yamato y Hisoka también se dieron cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el castaño y no tardaron mucho tiempo en romper en llanto de la misma forma… y justamente, eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar al Ritsu, el cual rápidamente se levantó torpemente del frio suelo acercándose a la carriola donde sus hijos se encontraban, cargó a ambos y los arrulló por varios minutos hasta que logró tranquilizarlos completamente, volvió a dejarlo en la carriola con suavidad dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno, quiso sonreír pero esa sonrisa parecía más bien una mueca, enderezó su espalda y se volteó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, los cuales lo observaban detenidamente, tenía la leve sospecha de porque esto estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Q-Qué ocurrió?... —preguntó Onodera en un susurro que muy apenas se escuchaba—

—No lo sabemos. —respondió Kisa mirando hacia el suelo— Solo llegaste y ya estabas así, parecía así como si estuvieras ido, nos preocupaste mucho ¿qué ocurrió con Takano?

Al escuchar el nombre de su jefe le fue imposible no hacer una cara de molestia y desagrado, negó con su cabeza queriendo sacar ese pensamiento de su mente y al mismo tiempo les dio a entender que no quería hablar de ese tema para nada, sus compañeros de trabajo en cambio respetaron la decisión de su amigo.

Pasó sus manos por sus castaños cabellos mientras suspiraba pesadamente, dio dos pasos hacia su asiento y en completo silencio inició con la tarea de ordenar sus cosas, en ese preciso momento lo que menos quería era permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo, cuando terminó de acomodar sus cosas, Ritsu colocó su maletín en su hombro derecho junto a la pañalera de sus hijos, acto seguido tomó la carriola, sonrió de una manera tan forzada que le dolía el rostro; se despidió de sus compañeros saliendo de la oficina junto a los niños y a un paso acelerado comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de ventas.

En el camino, nuevamente las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes regresaron a su cabeza, detuvo su andar en seco quedándose estático en medio del pasillo, ¿era una buena idea decirle a Yokozawa acerca de lo ocurrido? No estaba seguro de eso aunque varias veces el de ventas le demostró que su prioridad estaba con él, en su relación y su familia, y que también la amistad que tenía con Takano se había deteriorado poco a poco para finalmente llegar a la ruptura; sin embargo… una parte de él le decía que lo mejor era guardar silencio y hacer como si ese asqueroso beso nunca hubiera ocurrido, porque si, ese beso no hizo nada más que revolverle el estómago y que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Onodera volvió a soltar otro suspiro, con carriola en mano continúo caminando hasta llegar a ventar, cuando llegó al lugar preguntó por su pareja pero le habían dicho que Takafumi se había ido hace media hora.

Esa respuesta no fue lo que él esperaba, por lo que solo agradeció en voz baja, de su bolsillo sacó su celular y le marcó al de ojos azules, después de tres pitidos escuchó una voz pero no era la voz de su pareja, si no la del buzón de voz, eso lo dejó bastante desconcertado, pues normalmente su pareja solía contestarle con rapidez las llamadas pero en esa ocasión no fue el caso, decidió no insistir y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, dirigió su mirada hacia sus niños los cuales estaban jugando con sus muñecos de peluche, sonrió un poco ¿quién diría que muy dentro de él había algo de instinto maternal? Nunca se había llevado bien con los niños, pero todo cambió cuando sus gemelos nacieron, volvió a darles un beso en la cabeza antes de salir de la editorial, vio un taxi pasar y se apresuró a tomarlo para ir a su casa debido a que parecía que tarde o temprano iba a comenzar a llover, se subió y dio la dirección de su hogar, hizo una nota mental.

" _Comprar un auto"._ Ya tenía su licencia para manejar pero no le había nacido comprar un auto, sin embargo él sabía que no siempre podía depender de que su pareja lo llevara y lo trajera a todas partes, así que si lo pensaba bien, tener un auto no era una mala idea.

Supo que había llegado a su hogar cuando el taxi se detuvo, pagó por el servicio bajando con los niños en brazos, sacó la carriola de la cajuela y la armó para ponerlos ahí junto a las otras cosas que estaban cargando, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada mientras buscaba sus llaves para entrar, estaba exhausto tanto física como mentalmente y lo único que él quería en esos instantes era dormir por un siglo entero y no despertar, aunque sabía que eso era hipotéticamente imposible; encontró sus llaves y con las mismas se dispuso a abrir la puerta, al entrar se dio cuenta que todo estaba completamente oscuro, exceptuando la luz de la cocina. Lo primero que él hizo fue dejar a los gemelos los cuales ya estaban dormidos en sus respectivas cunas y desarmó la carriola, luego dejó ambas bolsas en el sofá y con lentitud y en completo silencio comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando entró a la misma lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras y por alguna extraña razón, con una sensación enternecedora.

Ahí estaban Hiyori y un chico relativamente desconocido para él, tomados de las manos dándose apenas un pequeño roce de labios, los dos con las caras más rojas que un tomate, el de ojos verdes tapó su boca con una mano tratando de no soltar ninguna risita indiscreta que lo diera por descubierto, por lo que solo le dio la media vuelta y fue a su habitación.

Se desvistió completamente mientras esperaba de forma paciente a que la bañera se llenará por completo y que el agua se pusiera a una temperatura agradable, revisó sus pantalones sacando una vez más su teléfono celular, esperando ver algún mensaje o llamada perdida de su pareja, pero no fue ninguna de las dos, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sintió como el sabor metálico de la sangre llegaba a su paladar, estaba completamente nervioso, no entendía porque Yokozawa no estaba dando señales de vida por ningún lado, volvió a marcar su número antes de colocar el aparato en su oreja derecha y nuevamente, fue mandado al buzón de voz.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró el castaño en voz baja tirando su celular al piso pero no con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo en mil pedazos, acto seguido se metió a la bañera para relajarse y despejar su mente por unos buenos minutos, hundió su rostro en el agua hacia la mitad cerrando los ojos por un instante, sacó una de sus manos de la tina para encender una pequeña grabadora que tenía ahí para escuchar algo de música—

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando decidió finalmente salir de la bañera completamente aseado, tomó una bata que estaba colgada por ahí cerca y eso fue lo que se colocó para cubrirse junto a una toalla para quitar el exceso de agua que había en su camisa, arrastró sus pies hacia su habitación tomando asiento en su lado de la cama, permaneció sentado en su lugar con la mirada fija hacia el cielo por unos 5 minutos antes de suspirar pesadamente y dejarse caer a lo ancho de la cama, cerró los ojos y en cuanto menos lo esperó cayó profundamente dormido aún con la bata de color blanco puesta.

 _04:00 AM._

Esa era la hora que el despertador electrónico marcaba en letras de color verde brillante en la oscuridad cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación era abierta y la luz artificial pegó directamente en su rostro por lo que cubrió su cabeza con una almohada, escuchó unos pasos torpes acercándose a la cama junto a un penetrante y muy notable olor a alcohol, levantó un poco la almohada notando como el cuerpo de su pareja caía pesadamente bocabajo en el otro lado del colchón como si de un tronco se tratase, Onodera el cual aún estaba bastante adormilado se sentó en la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos, colocó una mano con delicadeza sobre el rostro de su pareja y al parecer, este se percató de tal acción, sujetó la muñeca del castaño con tal fuerza que para el menor fue inevitable no quejarse debido al dolor que sentía por el fuerte agarre.

—Mierda, Yokozawa… suéltame ahora mismo. —le pidió casi como una súplica y claramente el de cabello oscuro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, le sujetó la muñeca que le quedaba libre y lo tumbó en la cama quedando encima de Ritsu— ¿Pero qué?...

El castaño cerró los ojos al sentir el fuerte aroma a alcohol que provenía de la boca de su novio, Yokozawa venía completamente ebrio.

—O-Oye… ¿qué demonios de pasa? ¡Ahhh! —Ritsu soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como Yokozawa comenzaba a morder su cuello de una forma muy agresiva, trató de liberarse pero al parecer Takafumi tenía sus muñecas muy bien agarradas, se mordió el labio con fuerza para no volver a gritar pero le fue imposible, por lo que la última alternativa que le quedaba y lo que hizo fue darle un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas y apenas así pudo liberarlo del Yokozawa borracho, lo abofeteó y comenzó a sobar sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que la parte que había sido mordida— ¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa?! —fue lo que el castaño gritó— ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? ¡Y para el colmo vienes borracho! ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Contéstame, joder! —se acercó a él para zarandearlo pero ese fue un grave error de su parte debido a que volvió a ser sujetado de sus muñecas pero en esta ocasión fue puesto boca abajo mientras Takafumi se montaba encima suyo—

En ese momento, Onodera supo que algo estaba mal, que algo malo iba a ocurrir y por lo tanto, su enojo rápidamente se convirtió en un miedo profundo.

—Respóndeme algo, Onodera… —ahí algo le olía mal, el de ventas solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba molesto, el de ojos verdes se estremeció al sentir como la mano helada del de ojos azules subía su bata tan descaradamente dejando al descubierto su trasero, Ritsu sentía la horrible necesidad de llorar en ese instante— ¿Me amas?

Aquella pregunta lo dejo muy desconcertado, no lo entendía, ¿por qué le hacía esa pregunta?

—¡Contesta! —dijo apretando más el agarre de sus muñecas, sentía como cada vez más el dolor aumentaba, como si le quemara— ¿Me amas?

—C-Claro que si… t-te amo, y mucho… —contestó el menor con apenas un hilo de voz— ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?...

—¿Ah sí? Entones responde lo siguiente: ¿qué mierda hacías besándote con Takano entonces?

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿D-De donde sacas esa tontería?... —preguntó completamente nervioso—

—¡No creas que soy estúpido, Onodera! Lo vi todo, vi como se besaban, ¡no lo niegues!

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Les dije que había algo de toxicidad, nada que ver con las fechas que vienen, pero les prometo que se van a arreglar y a los que me pidan que Yoko viole a Ritsu habrá tabla, ¿entendido? :v este fic se supone que es una relación sana xd y la quiero mantener como tal, ¿vale?**

 **Gracias a A-san, Shiranai Atsune, kurenai801, Reader y a Fati por sus reviews, las amo :3**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	45. With Me

**¡Hooola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, si, casi dos meses sin actualizar, lo lamento mucho, la universidad me vuelve loca y eso que apenas voy en primero u-u pero por fin Inspiración-chan se puso de buenas y coordinamos para escribir esto, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Ya saben, lo mismo que digo en todos los capítulos de este fic**

 **Advertencias: Otro chico embarazado, adivinen quién (¿) Nombre de la canción que sale With Me de Sum 41.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

El sonido de su despertador fue lo que lo sacó del mundo de los sueños, soltó un ligero quejido al aire antes de quitarse de la sabana que lo cubría de pies a cabezas con pesadez, tapó su rostro con ambas manos antes de tallarse los ojos, tomó el pequeño aparato en sus manos para luego apagarlo mientras soltaba un bostezo, ¿por qué demonios la alarma lo había despertado un sábado a las 6 de la mañana? Si hoy no tenía que trabajar y no tenía nada pendiente, luego recordó que tenía otro asunto que atender dentro de algunas horas más. Hoy era 22 de septiembre y era el día de la boda de Kisa-san; pero ese no era el problema, pues él había prometido que sería el padrino de la boda y de anillo, el verdadero problema era que dicho lugar lo tenía que compartir con nadie más que Yokozawa-san.

Bufó con molestia, pues solo decir o pensar el nombre de su ahora expareja lo ponía de mal humor y todo era culpa del infeliz de Takano, sentía tanta impotencia que a veces las ganas de llamarle y pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido eran mucho más fuertes que él, ¡pero no! Él también era una persona orgullosa y si alguien tenía que pedir disculpas ese era Yokozawa y solamente él. Pero no iba a ganar nada con estar enojado, tenía que darle de comer a sus hijos por lo que se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación para ir al cuarto de Hisoka y Yamato los cuales para su sorpresa ya estaban despiertos.

—Buenos días nenes —dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a las cunas de ambos y los cargaba en sus brazos, los niños respondieron el saludo con algunos balbuceos y una sonrisa, lo cual provocó que el castaño se derritiera de amor, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y dirigió su camino a la sala, colocó a los niños sobre el tapete para que jugaran mientras que él preparaba el desayuno—

Se dirigió a la cocina y automáticamente comenzó a cocinar y mientras hacía tal acción, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la ruptura como si de una película se tratase, seguía sin poder creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando, ¿en serio tantos meses de noviazgo se habían ido a la mierda solo por un jodido malentendido? Parecía que si… nuevamente se encontraba llorando y no, no era por las cebollas que estaba picando en ese mismo momento, revisó las cacerolas donde se estaban preparando las papillas y luego dejó caer la cebolla sobre el aceite caliente para comenzar a moverlo, tapó la cazuela; lavó sus manos para poder limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de forma más cómoda, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a revisar su celular revisando sus redes sociales tratando de buscar algo que lo distrajera de estar pensando los siete días y las 24 horas en Yokozawa, pero al parecer todos esos intentos eran en vano, por más que quisiera y tratara de intentarlo, no había día de ese maldito mes en que no pensará en el trabajador de ventas, sus ojos, su cabello, dormirse abrazado a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho, si… extrañaba absolutamente todo de él, y la tarea de olvidarlo era mucho más difícil teniendo en cuenta que los gemelos eran una copia exacta de Takafumi, aunque el que más se parecía de los gemelos era Yamato que había sacado los ojos azules de su padre, en cambio Hisoka tenía los ojos verdes como él. Soltó un pesado suspiro dejando su celular sobre la mesa con agresividad provocando un ruido un tanto fuerte y caminó hacia la cocina para seguir con la labor de cocinar.

* * *

Así fueron pasando las horas y en cuanto menos lo pensó, ya faltaban menos de dos horas para que la boda comenzará, los gemelos estaban profundamente dormidos, los llevaría con su madre y en cuanto terminara la ceremonia los iría a recoger, su intención no era quedarse en la fiesta, abrió el closet y sacó lo que se iba a poner, un traje gris oscuro mate, una camiseta blanca debajo y una corbata azul marino junto a sus mejores zapatos para vestir en color negro, dejó el conjunto sobre la cama acomodado observándolo por varios minutos como si estuviera ido para luego volver al mundo real y caminar hacia la ducha. Salió del baño y miró el la hora en su celular, el color se le fue del rostro cuando notó que faltaba menos de una hora para que la boda empezará y él todavía no estaba listo, luego vio como tenía un mensaje de Ijuuin que le decía que lo recogería en 15 minutos, conectó su cargador y puso el aparato a cargar para luego comenzar a vestirlo lo más rápido posible, y fue cuando terminaba de ponerse los zapatos cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Ahí voy! —se levantó de la cama en un solo pie ya que el otro lo tenía alzado debido a que todavía no tenía puesta el zapato, cuando lo hizo, tomó el sacó y se lo colocó para correr a la sala y abrir la puerta, ahí vio al mangaka en su traje color negro y con gafas de sol, en silencio Ijuuin entró al pequeño departamento del castaño (porque si, Onodera también se había cambiado de residencia cuando terminó con Yokozawa)—

—¿Ya estás listo? —dijo el de cabello oscuro quitándose los lentes para mirarlo fijamente—

—¡Dame un momento! —Onodera volvió a correr a su habitación donde la caja con los anillos estaba guardada en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la guardó en sus pantalones asegurándose que no le pasara nada y que todas sus cosas estuvieran con él, luego pasó al cuarto de los niños donde tomó la enorme pañalera y con alguna maniobra extraña que ni él sabía cómo podía hacer, los cargó a ambos y volvió con su amigo el cual en total silencio lo ayudó con uno de los niños, ambos chicos salieron de la casa y fueron al auto del más alto donde pusieron a los niños que seguían dormidos en los asientos de atrás, Kyo se subió al piloto y Ritsu en el copiloto, el automóvil arrancó y comenzaron el trayecto en silencio completamente.

El editor tenía la vista fija en la carretera, el silencio era bastante hostil pero no se animaba a encender la radio, así que con algo de temor, él tomo la palabra.

—Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Usami-san? —preguntó en voz baja, pero el mangaka sí que lo había escuchado y lo supo cuando este frenó de golpe y casi se estrella contra el vidrio, ahí supo que la había cagado de forma descomunal, notó como Ijuuin se quitó los lentes de sol y vio como sus ojos estaban completamente rojos—

—Fatal. —fue lo único que el más alto de los dos dijo, pero Onodera no se conformaba con esa respuesta, no sabía que más preguntar, pero fue en ese momento en el que supo que ese "fatal" tenía un contexto más profundo—

—Espera… ¿no me digas qué…?

Ijuuin sintió como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y las retiró con el dorso de su mano, aunque eso no había funcionada en lo absoluto, las lágrimas volvieron a resurgir.

—¿Qué si sigue coqueteando con otros en mis narices? ¿Sí sigue metiendo a chicos a la casa? Por favor Onodera, ya deberías saberlo… —pasó sus manos por su cabello repetidas veces en señal de frustración— Es como si yo estuviera de adorno en esa casa… como si fuera alguna pintura sin vida… —soltó un suspiro molesto para luego golpear el volante con fuerza— Pero es mi culpa… no debí ilusionarme solo por una simple noche que pasamos juntos, todo por culpa de una borrachera…

Ritsu se quedó callado, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle para que su amigo se sintiera mejor, conocía muy bien el enamoramiento de Ijuuin por el escritor y lo apoyo completamente, pero al parecer el de cabello plateado seguía bastante dolido con la traición de Misaki y que el pagaba los platos rotos ahí no era nadie más que Ijuuin, suspiró tomando su mano apretándola un poco, tratando de decirle en una forma silenciosa que siempre contaría con él, al parecer este entendió y solo le dio un silencioso gracias.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Onodera y el de ojos verdes se apuró para bajar a los niños junto a sus cosas, habló por unos momentos con sus padres antes de despedirse de ellos y volver con su amigo, al entrar al auto notó que la radio estaba encendida, la canción que estaba siendo reproducida acabó, dando a paso a otra canción que el castaño conocía muy bien.

" _I don't want this moment to ever end_ _  
_ _Where everything's nothing without you_ _  
_ _I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_ _  
_ _'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you"._

Al escuchar la primera estrofa de dicha canción, Onodera sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de gruesas lágrimas, por lo que en un movimiento rápido de mano se apresuró a apagar el aparato, el castaño abrazó sus rodillas ocultando su rostro mientras lloraba de una forma desesperada, Kyo lo observó de reojo, al parecer no era el único que estaba sufriendo por amor, liberó una de sus manos del volante para acariciar la cabeza del castaño en señal de apoyo, como él lo había hecho con anterioridad. Ritsu levantó la cabeza encontrándose con el mangaka, el cual sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Vamos Ritsu, no llores por alguien que no lo vale, si él no te quiso creer es su problema, además no me gusta cómo te ves llorando, anda dame una sonrisa, así de grande —dijo él sonriendo de forma exagerada señalando la sonrisa con sus dedos, Onodera soltó una ligera risa antes tal acción, limpió sus ojos y respiró varias veces hasta que finalmente recuperó la compostura, y supo que ya habían llegado a su destino cuando el auto hizo un paro total.

* * *

 _11:30 PM._

Las cosas habían iniciado relativamente tranquilas, la boda pasó con normalidad y había salido a la perfección, la fiesta inicio de forma calmada, Kisa-san había lanzado su ramo de flores y este le había caído a Tsukishima, todo bien… hasta era hora de la noche, el primero en embriagarse fue Ijuuin el cual se tomaba más de tres vasos de Vodka a la vez y no parecía tener la intención de parar, fue por esa razón por la que Ritsu no se fue de la fiesta, le preocupaba su amigo, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que no supo en qué momento él también se estaba poniendo borracho, sabía que no tenía una buena tolerancia al alcohol, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento pues lo único que quería era olvidar todo, y si era posible caer en un coma etílico para toda la vida.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche vio como su compañero de tragos era llevado por un silueta de cabello plateado, no le tomó importancia y se tomó otra copa de un solo trago.

—Joder… ¡hip! Que bien sabe…

—Hola guapo. —escuchó una voz desconocida, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules, el cual estaba muy cerca suyo, pero estaba tan borracho que no se tomó la molestia de separarlo— ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo solo en este lugar?

Estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando vio como algo o más bien alguien, empujaba al tipo lejos de él.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero él viene CON-MI-GO —después de haber dicho esas palabras, Yokozawa levantó a Onodera y lo colocó en su hombro como si de un costal se tratase, Ritsu apenas pudo reaccionar y percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Wow… un oso me está cargando. —Onodera comenzó a reír, el de ventas solo suspiró y lo siguió cargando hasta que ambos salieron del salón, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo y lo miró fijamente—

—No lo puedo creer… sabes que no toleras el alcohol y se te ocurre emborracharte… —dijo el más alto golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano, Onodera solo lo miró de una mala manera—

—N-No es tu problema… ¡hip!

—Claro que es mi problema cuando ves a la persona que quieres en un estado tan deplorable.

—Ahora si me quieres, ¿verdad? Maldito hijo de puta

—Lenguaje. —dijo rápidamente— No digas esas cosas… te quiero y tú lo sabes bien —quiso acariciar su rostro pero el castaño se lo negó dándole un manotazo y soltando un gruñido—

—Je, patrañas, todos dicen lo mismo… primero el imbécil de Bakano-san y ahora tú…

—A ver Onodera Ritsu, dime como hubieras reaccionado tú si mi ex me hubiese besado y tú nos veías —dijo cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido—

—No creo que vayas a sacar el cuerpo de Kirishima-san de la tumba solo para besarlo, idiota.

—No es lo mismo Onodera… si, lo amé en su momento pero ahora a quien amo es a ti.

—¡Exacto! Lo amaste en su momento… al igual que yo amé a Takano, además ya te lo dije, él me besó a la fuerza y en contra de mi voluntad, si no viste que lo separé después ya no es mi problema.

—Lo sé Ritsu, y aunque no me creas, todo este mes me he sentido muy mal por todas esas cosas que te dije, sé que es posible que me odies, pero por favor, no te vayas… quédate _conmigo_ …

— _The damage is done…_ —no supo en qué momento comenzó a hablar inglés, pero seguro era debido al alcohol— Ya es muy tarde para pedir disculpas…

En ese momento Yokozawa lo sujetó por ambos brazos y lo sacudió un poco mientras levantaba su rostro, ambas miradas, verde y azul se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, Ritsu sentía la respiración de aquel hombre cerca de él, eso lo hizo estremecer bastante, era una situación algo incomoda pero no quería que se acabara, fue un impulso debido a este momento cuando el castaño sujetó de la corbata a Takafumi acercándolo a sus labios y lo besó de forma desesperada.

* * *

Velozmente subió las escaleras de aquella casa y se encerró en su habitación con seguro para que nadie lo molestara, en sus manos tenía un sobre, cuyo contenido eran los resultados de un análisis que se había hecho debido a los malestares que estaba sintiendo últimamente, por alguna razón sus manos temblaban, pero tenía que ser valiente, rápidamente rompió el sobre y desdobló la hoja para leer el contenido de la misma, abrió los ojos de golpes apoyándose contra una pared y cayendo al suelo lentamente.

No… esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él, ¿qué mierda significaba esto? No le podía decir… tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar si le mencionaba algo, sujetó su cabeza con sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y buscó a un contacto en su bandeja de mensajes, rápidamente tecleó.

" _Oye, necesito decirte algo"._

Esperó y finalmente le llegó una respuesta.

" _¿Qué pasa?_

Tomó la hoja y le tomó una fotografía antes de mandarla a su contacto, aún no podía creer que aquella hoja le decía que él, un hombre, estaba embarazado.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho y nuevamente, disculpen por la tardanza, por lo menos el viernes saldré de vacaciones y si me va bien podré actualizar.**

 **Adivinen que otro chico salió con su domingo 7 xD**

 **Si, Ijuuin sigue sufriendo por Usagi, Misaki ni sus luces y Onodera estando borracho solo dice sandeces, si señor xD**

 **Gracias a** **Mile Mcgarden, Kitty, A-san, Reader, Natsume Pichu, ChiChi-San34, kurenai801 por leer y dejar reviews, las amo :3**

 **Bien, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **¡Bye!**


	46. Oh Shit

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, algo corto pero es más de transición para lo que viene, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes con son míos y bla bla bla.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Ritsu se encontraba profundamente dormido en la comodidad de su cama cuando escuchó como a su teléfono le llegó un mensaje, abrió los ojos con pesadez notando que las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que la luz del sol no entraba en absoluto, sin salir de sus sabanas tomó su celular y vio la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de Ijuuin, le puso la contraseña al aparato para luego abrir la bandeja de mensajes, este decía.

" _Oye, necesito decirte algo"._

El castaño se reincorporó en su lugar y talló sus ojos en un intento de aclarar un poco su vista, soltó un bostezo al aire antes de teclear una respuesta.

" _¿Qué pasa?_

Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que escuchó el sonido de la notificación, volvió a mirar la pantalla y lo que observó casi provocaba que su mandíbula se fuera hasta el suelo. El mangaka le había mandado una fotografía de unos análisis que marcaban el resultado positivo… de embarazo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó de golpe pero rápidamente tapó su boca para no despertar a los niños, no lo entendía, ¿cómo él había podido quedar embarazado? Lo de él era debido a las pastillas, lo de Misaki era algo natural, pero ¿de Ijuuin? No lo podía creer, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a escribir otro mensaje—

" _Te espero en mi casa en 10 minutos_ " ese fue el último mensaje que hubo antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a la cocina para poner agua a calentar para el té, era una mañana de octubre bastante helada tanto que tuve que regresar a su habitación por sus pantuflas y para ponerse una bata encima de la pijama, regresó a la sala y se echó al sofá encendiendo la televisión para matar el rato mientras su amigo llegaba.

Aunque claro, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, se levantó y abrió solo para encontrarse al mangaka completamente cabizbajo, lo hizo pasar al interior del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

—Ijuuin… ahora si explícame bien que significa la foto que me mandaste.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo Ritsu… ¿embarazado yo? Imposible, no nací con un útero como Misaki y no tomé ningunas pastillas milagrosas como tú… un momento… ¡las pastillas!

—¿Qué pastillas? —dijo mirándolo fijamente, fue a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de té, se sentó en frente del mangaka—

—Bueno, creo que recuerdas cuando sufrí un asalto, ¿no? —hacia algunos meses atrás, en febrero para ser más exactos, el mangaka había sufrido un asalto afuera de un bar, un tipo le llegó por atrás pero al parecer no se había quedado contento con solo robarle su billetera, sino que el ladrón también lo había apuñalado por la espalda dejándolo mal herido antes de echarse a la fuga—

—Si, si lo recuerdo bien, ¿Qué tiene que ver con los análisis? —aquello solo lo estaba confundiendo aún más, no había respuestas, solo más preguntas— Un momento, ¿qué tipo de medicamento te dieron? —al parecer todo estaba cobrando sentido finalmente, Ijuuin había sido herido de gravedad en aquel asalto, le habían dado algún medicamento y por alguna razón el análisis medico decía que el mangaka esperaba un bebé, oh cielos—

—Eran cápsulas de color rosa neón, bastante llamativas —movía sus dedos en la pantalla de su celular y le mostró una fotografía de la medicina, el castaño casi palideció al percatarse de lo que había pasado, mierda, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo explicarle al mangaka lo que estaba pasando sin que este se pusiera como loco y que destrozara su departamento, Ritsu se mordió el labio y soltó un profundo suspiro—

—Escucha Kyo… —dijo el castaño poniendo sus manos sobre su hombros— Sé que lo que te voy a decir puede sonar descabellado, pero es muy real, así que respira, toma aire y siéntate que voy a comenzar…

 _Minutos después…_

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy un fenómeno de circo?! —dijo el mangaka completamente alterado, tomó la taza de cerámica en la que le había dado el té y la lanzó hacia él, para su fortuna la pudo esquivar a tiempo y esta se quebró al chocar con la pared—

—Yo no dije eso, ahora cálmate —trataba de acercarse al mangaka con cuidado pero aparentemente el de cabello oscuro no tenía ninguna intención de tranquilizarse, dirigió su mirada hacia el más alto y lo vio respirar con dificultad apoyándose contra la pared y cayendo hacia el suelo, dejó por unos segundos su posición de defensa y luego lo vio golpear el suelo con ambos puños mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—

—No… no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo se supone que se lo voy a decir a Usami-san?...

—¿U-Usami-san es el padre…? —tragó saliva y tuvo que soportar darse una bofetada a sí mismo, que pregunta tan estúpida había hecho, era claro que ese bebé era del escritor, el propio Ijuuin le había confesado que con la única persona con la que había estado en todo ese mes era con Akihiko, y como lo sospechó desde un principio, fue debido al estado de ebriedad de Kyo, pobre, sentía lástima por él—

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó una vez más al mangaka el cual seguía llorando en una posición fetal, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrir notó que no había nada, se asomó por ambos lados antes de bajar su mirada, encontrándose con un cachorro golden retriever con un adorable moño de color rojo que adornaba su cuello, se agachó para cargarlo en sus brazos y vio que venía con una tarjeta, tomó el pedazo de papel y lo abrió para leerlo.

" _Su nombre es Astro, ¿ya con esto me perdonarás?_

 _-YT."_

—Si que es perseverante, ¿o no cachorro? —dijo el castaño guardando la tarjeta en su pantalón, entró de nuevo a su casa y dejó al perro en el suelo mientras le quitaba el moño, que si era algo bastante lindo, podía resultar incómodo, el mangaka levantó su mirada y encontró al cachorro lamiendo sus dedos—

—¿Otra vez Yokozawa con sus regalos? —comentó divertido mientras sonreía de lado— Ahora no fueron libros, dulces o flores, ¡ahora es un ser vivo! No sé qué estás esperando para perdonarlo… yo quisiera tener uno así de detallista…

—Todavía no me convence los suficiente~ —canturreó mientras hacia el desayuno— ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

—Claro… muero de hambre —Kyo se levantó del suelo y limpió sus pantalones, caminó hacia la sala con la intención de echarse al sofá pero dicha acción se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, de nuevo, el mangaka se acercó a la puerta y en el pequeño agujero que esta tenía vio que quien tocaba no era nadie más que Misaki el cual traía a su bebé en brazos y debido a la cara de angustia que el otro castaño tenía dibujaba, decidió abrir rápidamente— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién era Ijuuin? —dijo Onodera saliendo de la cocina— ¡¿Misaki?!

—H-Hola… —saludó con la respiración entrecortada mientras retiraba las gotas de sudor que adornaban su frente— Lamentó la molestia… pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, espero no te moleste.

—Oh no, claro que no, anda siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó el editor con una mirada atenta hacia el otro castaño—

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien, por favor —Misaki que tenía al pequeño Hikaru en brazos se dejó caer el sofá como si de un pesado costal de papas se tratase, había corrido una distancia bastante considerable con el fin de llegar a casa de Ritsu, todo porque unos estúpidos policías que seguramente el bastardo de Usagi-san había mandado para quitarle a su hijo, claramente no lo iba a permitir, no supo ni como le hizo pero había logrado escabullirse y esconderse de esos policías, cuando Onodera volvió con el vaso de agua y tres platos de comida que no lucían nada mal, los tres comenzaron a comer en silencio—

—Y… ¿qué te trae a mis aposentos Misaki? —preguntó Onodera tratando de romper el hielo—

—Unos policías me estaban siguiendo… fueron mandados por Usami-san para quitarme a mi bebé…

Ijuuin estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una vez más, alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero en esta ocasión la puerta casi era tumbada por la agresividad.

—¡Ijuuin! Sé que estás ahí, ¡abre la jodida puerta ahora mismo! —la voz de Usagi-san se escuchaba bastante molesta, tanto que ambos castaños y el mangaka se estremecieron, Misaki casi suelta un grito de horror pero fue callado por Onodera el cual le dijo que se fuera a su cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido—

El mangaka se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero fue recibido por una fuerte bofetada, tanto que lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! —se atrevió a reclamarle debido a la agresión—

—¡No trates de hacerte el inocente! —dijo el escritor casi sacando humo por las orejas y fosas nasales— ¡Explícame que significa esto! —gritó mientras le lanzaba sus análisis y la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho—

" _Oh mierda…"_ Pensó Kyo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho a pesar de lo corto nwn**

 **Antes que nada, no esperen que Misaki reaccione mal ante la noticia del bebé de Ijuuin, él no es antagonista xD pero si, a Ijuuin no le irá nada bien y luego sabrán porque**

 **Gracias a Kitty, A-san, Reader,** **ChiChi-San34** **y a RenBellatrix por leer y dejar reviews, les amor con todo mi kokoro ;3**

 **Y posiblemente el momento que todo mundo espera se acerque, ya saben cuando Takano descubre la verdad…**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	47. Alone

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn, iniciando el mes con un nuevo capítulo ¡yei! Y en esta ocasión es más largo, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, excepto Ryota, este si es mío.**

 **Advertencia: Mucho OoC con el personaje de Usagi, y un pretendiente para Ijuuin, lean hasta el final :3**

 **Enjoy it!**

Esto no podía estar pasando... ¡¿cómo es que Usami-san había conseguido los resultados de su embarazo?! Se supone que los había escondido, ¡mierda! Estaba tan apresurado para llegar con Ritsu que dejó la hoja y la prueba sobre su cama a la vista de cualquier persona... Maldita sea, esto no tenía que estar pasando, no estaba en sus planes todavía decirle al escritor que esperaba un bebé suyo, quería y necesitaba procesar la noticia por un tiempo para después tomar la valentía suficiente y darle la revelación al hombre de cabello plateado. Muchas veces en sus sueños imaginó esto, que por algún extraño motivo él pudiera tener una familia con el hombre que él amaba (en ese caso, se trataba de Akihiko) y que al decirle, éste se pusiera tan contento que lo cargaría en sus brazos mientras le daba vueltas en el aire, lo besaba una infinidad de veces y le decía cuanto lo amaba, con eso el mangaka se hubiera sentido tan feliz.

Lástima que la realidad era tan distinta a sus utópicas fantasías.

Su mejilla izquierda, la cual fue la lastimada, comenzó a arder debido al golpe que el escritor le había dado, también era probable que esta se pusiera de un color rojo no tan agradable y a la vez se hinchara, colocó una de sus manos sobre el área herida tratando que ésta le dejara doler tanto, el golpe no lo lastimaba tanto, quién se lo había hecho. Kyo aún no salía de su impresión, estaba cabizbajo con su fleco tapando sus ojos los cuales tarde o temprano amenazaban con romper en llanto, odiaba con todo su ser sentirse de esa manera, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, sus sentimientos estaban heridos. Ijuuin sin atreverse a mirar a Akihiko directamente a los ojos, solo levantó de forma leve su cabeza para observar al escritor de reojo, oh rayos, el de ojos lilas no se veía para nada feliz, al contrario se veía tan enojado y molesto, tanto era así que ese par de palabras se quedaban absolutamente cortas para describirlo.

El mangaka sintió como alguien lo tomaba de sus brazos con agresividad y como lo sospechaba, quien lo estaba levantando era el escritor, este sujetó su mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ojos al mismo tiempos que apretaba sus mejillas y su brazo derecho, quiso quejarse del dolor pero los sonidos no salían de su garganta, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

—Ijuuin, no hagas las cosas más difíciles y responde de una buena vez... ¡¿Qué significa ese papel?! —el escritor lo sacudió con fuerza, Onodera se acercó a él en un intento en vano de tranquilizarlo para hablar como la gente civilizada, pero la cabeza del de ojos lilas estaba tan nublada por la ira por lo que al ver al castaño tratando de intervenir entre el mangaka y él lo empujó con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, luego volvió a dirigirse al mangaka— ¡Contesta!

Kyo no iba a dejarse pisotear aún más, él también tenía coraje de donde sacar, miró al de pelo plateado fijamente de manera desafiante, se sentía intimidado claramente, pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente.

—Por eso tienes ojos, ¿no? Para ver, y ahí lo dice de la forma más clara posible, estoy embarazado… —respondió Ijuuin sin darle vueltas al asunto y de manera neutral, aunque en sus adentros se estaba muriendo de los nervios, esperaba fervientemente que todo resultara bien y que Usami por fin aceptara el amor que le tenía, pudieran criar a su pequeño o pequeña juntos y vivir felizmente como una familia por el resto de su vida, de nueva cuenta el mangaka recibió otra bofetada en esta ocasión en la mejilla derecha, ya decía él que fantasear mucho no le iba a traer nada bueno—

—Eres… ¡Eres un cínico! ¡Un cínico cualquiera! Eres peor que la puta de Misaki… Ahora responde esto… ¡¿De quién es ese jodido bastardo que tienes creciendo ahí dentro?! —en esta ocasión, Ijuuin le regresó las dos bofetadas anteriores al escritor, el peliplata lo miró incrédulo, como no creyendo que ese mangaka de quinta se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano encima—

—Primeramente, en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar así… En segundo lugar, ¡no te dirijas a mi bebé de esa forma! —la paciencia de Kyo se estaba acabando, las palabras de Usami le habían dolido, tal vez entre ellos no había ningún tipo de relación, pero al diferencia de Akihiko, él se había mantenido leal y fiel al escritor, lo había ayudado en el peor momento de su vida, había salvado su vida, tuvo noches de vela solamente con el fin de cuidarlo, en sus planes no estaba enamorarse como un idiota de él, pero era consciente que las cosas pasan por algo, aún después de tantas cosas que él había hecho por el escritor, ¿este como le pagaba? Golpeándolo y llamándolo un cualquiera, sentía como las lágrimas de coraje amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y apretó sus puños—

—Pues no veo de que otra forma puedo llamar a ese engendro, dime, ¿al menos sabes quién es el padre? ¿O te acostaste con tantos hombres que no sabes quién es el desafortunado? —luego de ese comentario el de ojos lilas soltó una carcajada llena de burla, dejando completamente desconcertados al editor, al mangaka y a Misaki que estaba escuchando toda la pelea desde la habitación, no faltaba mucho para que ese saliera a decirle unas cuantas verdades a Usami-san, aún con el riesgo de que este le quitara a su hijo—

— _Tú eres su padre._

Al percatarse de la tremenda estupidez que había dicho, Ijuuin tapó su boca con ambas manos, no pudiendo creer que ese dato se le había salido de su boca, trató de remediar el error pero cuando otra palabra quiso salir ya era muy tarde, pues el escritor ya lo tenía contra la pared y sus extremidades no querían cooperar para empujarlo y escapar de sus garras. Quiso gritar pero la voz se le quedaba atorada en su garganta.

—¿Qué dijiste…? —el escritor no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Ijuuin no podía estar embarazado ni mucho menos esperando un hijo suyo, esto tenía que ser una jodida broma de pésimo gusto—

—Dije que tú eres su padre, este bebé que espero es tuyo…

—Tsk, por favor, ¿estás jodiéndome, verdad? Ese bastardo tuyo no puede ser mi "hijo".

—Claro que lo es, Usami-san… eres con el único hombre con el que he estado en estos meses —dijo el mangaka tratando de acercarse al escritor pero este lo logró evadir con bastante agilidad, luego soltó una risa bastante burlona y sarcástica—

—No me hagas reír… no te quieras hacer el santo, porque no lo eres, ¿crees que no sé cómo te revuelcas con el vecino? —acusó Usagi señalándolo son su dedo índice, Ijuuin lo miraba fijamente completamente incrédulo—

—¡¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡Kenshin solo es un amigo!

—El otro día vi como entrabas a su casa… Y tardaste mucho en salir, supongo que se entretuvieron mucho, ¿no es así? —Akihiko no estaba pensando de buena manera, tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente y creía de forma firme que Ijuuin lo había traicionado, cosa que por supuesto estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad, aunque claro, él tampoco era alguien para reclamarle algo al mangaka—

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada cuando tú también metes chicos a la casa. ¡Agh! ¡Suéltame! —se quejó el hombre de cabello oscuro al sentir de nuevo la presión de las manos del escritor sorbe sus muñecas—

—¿Entonces si es de él? ¡Contéstame!

—¡Qué no! ¡Este niño no es de Kenshin ni de ningún otro tipo! Ya te lo dije, es tuyo, lo quieras o no. —Ijuuin sentenció con aquellas palabras, pero claro, el escritor no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante tal afirmación—

—No… ¡Me niego rotundamente a creerlo! ¡Me niego a creer que ese cosa que tienes allí dentro sea algo mío! —gritó ahuyentando aún más a Onodera que había tratado de intervenir más veces, pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitía, Ritsu sentía que esto iba a terminar muy sal si dejaba que ellos siguieran peleándose como si de un perro y un gato se tratasen, retrocedió algunos pasos y vio su celular tirado en el suelo, lo tomó y suspiró pesadamente, sabía que ni él ni Misaki tenían la fuerza necesaria para separarlos y que si le mandaba mensaje tendría que hablar con él de una buena vez, pero la situación lo requería, abrió el contacto de su expareja y escribió—

" _Ven rápido"._ Lo mandó y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

—Lo hiciste para atarme a ti, ¿no es verdad?

—Por supuesto que no… yo no soy un interesado… —Ijuuin trataba de mantenerse fuerte, pero cada cruel palabra que el peliplateado le decía era como una daga que atravesaba su corazón y lo hacía sangrar de forma abundante—

—Ja, eso dicen todos ¿pero te digo algo? Conmigo no va a funcionar, en este momento vas a MI casa a recoger tus cosas, que yo no pienso mantener a un fenómeno como tú. —Usagi le tomó del brazo con agresividad y trató de arrastrarlo a afuera de la casa, vaya que el escritor era idiota—

—P-Pero… —la lengua de Ijuuin se trabó, estaba demasiado herido como para hablar, pero quería intentar que el escritor entrara en razón y que se disculpara por esas horribles palabras que le había dicho, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? — Creí que aquello había significado algo para ti, esas noches que pasamos juntos… Yo pensé que… —quiso seguir hablando pero el escritor lo interrumpió de forma abrupta soltando una carcajada llena malicia, burla y mucho sarcasmo—

—¿De verdad creíste que te amaba? —dijo el de ojos lilas entre risas— Que inepto, solo fuiste un diversión, una diversión bastante entretenida y tentadora a decir verdad.

Luego de esas palabras, algo dentro de Ijuuin se quebró por completo, de tal forma que el daño era irreparable, no se dio cuenta cuando las gruesas lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cayeron en forma de cascada por sus mejillas, cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, en un intento fallido de callar los sollozos que empezaron a salir de sus labios.

—T-Tú… sabías de mis sentimientos hacia ti —aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación— Y decidiste ilusionarme de la forma más vil posible —Lo que él decía era verdad, cuando el escritor no se acostaba con algún otro hombre, este lo trataba de forma demasiado cariñosa, como si de una pareja se tratase, pero él también era culpable, nunca debió seguirle la corriente, no debió corresponder aquellos apasionados besos con saber a tabaco que tanto lo hacían enloquecer ni dejar que lo tocase más de la cuenta, Kyo con delicadeza tomó una de las manos de Akihiko y la colocó sobre su aún plano vientre y musitó— Dijiste que querías una familia, ¿no? … y yo puedo dártela… por favor Usami-san…

Pero este solo zafó su mano de aquel agarra con brusquedad, y solo dijo lo siguiente.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo quería una familia _contigo_? Prefiero morirme solo que estar contigo lo que me queda de vida.

Nuevamente lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó de aquella casa, Misaki salió de su escondite y él y el editor intercambiaron algunas miradas llenas de desconcierto, el menor de los castaños soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido Ijuuin-sensei no estaría sufriendo por un tipo que no vale la pena. —murmuró molesto, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que su ídolo estuviera en ese estado tan patético—

—Tal vez… Usami-san siempre fue una escoria de ser humano, solo que lo sacó a relucir con el menos culpable de todo esto —dijo Onodera colocando una mano en el hombro de Misaki, tratando de reconfortarlo, el menor sonrió un poco—

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos hombres de más o menos la misma estatura y complexión. Takahashi reconoció a uno de ellos-

—¡¿Ryota-san?! —dijo Misaki sin poder creer que aquel hombre estuviera frente a sus ojos—

—¡Misaki! —a Ryota se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios, se acercó al menor tomando con delicadeza sus manos, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir las cálidas manos de aquel hombre tocar las suyas, era una sensación bastante agradable e inexplicable— No sabes cuánto te he estado buscando desde la última vez —dijo mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo el cual no tardó corresponder—

—No lo entiendo… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Takahashi con confusión—

—Eh, verás, te vi salir de tu casa, traté de alcanzarte pero no pude, hasta que me crucé con Yokozawa cerca de la casa de su novio, pensé que estarías aquí y veo que no me equivoqué. —dijo él señalando al de ojos azules el cual estaba en una situación algo tensa con el otro castaño—

Ambos estaban cruzados de brazos, sin dirigirse la mirada ni la palabra, ambos eran un par de orgullosos que no estaban dispuestos a pedirle perdón al otro aunque ambos se morían de ganas de estar juntos nuevamente a lado de los gemelos y la nueva mascota.

—¿Podemos hablar…? —y si, Yokozawa fue el que rompió el hielo ante aquella incómoda situación—

—Ya estamos hablando. —dijo Ritsu sin cambiar su posición, Takafumi rodó los ojos—

—No me refiero a eso, quiero hablar… de lo nuestro. —acarició el rostro del castaño esperando el rechazo, pero para su sorpresa, este no lo evitó como en otras ocasiones, su rostro se coloreó de un hermoso tono carmín que para él era tan irresistible—

—E-Está bien… —dijo el editor mientras volteaba su mirada tapando sus sonrojadas mejillas con su cabello— Comienza…

—No, aquí no… mejor vamos al parque a comer algo, solo nosotros dos, ¿te parece? —si él le decía que sí, todo iría acorde al plan que estuvo trazando desde hace tiempo, el plan "Turquesa" como él lo había denominado debido que si combinabas el color azul de sus ojos y el color verde de Ritsu se formaba el color turquesa, cursi, sí, pero a él le gustaba, consistía en llevarlo a pasear por ciertos lugares de la ciudad para finalizar en una noche en la playa donde por fin ambos se arreglarían y retomarían su relación (si todo salía bien, claro está)—

—¿Pero dónde dejaré a los niños y a Astro?

—Los puedes dejar con nosotros. —dijo el de ojos grises mientras abrazaba a Misaki por el cuello— Takahashi-kun me dijo que está aquí de visita y que se quedaría aquí, si gustas nosotros podemos cuidar de tus niños y de tu perro —Pero claro que Ryota estaba al tanto del plan de Yokozawa, pues cuando chocaron afuera de la casa del editor ambos se llevaron bien casi al instante—

—Bien me convenciste, iré a vestirme —dijo el editor mientras dirigía su paso hacia su habitación, antes de que esto pudiera ocurrir, Yokozawa tomó su antebrazo y le susurró algo de su oído—

—No creo que la necesites al final del día, _mi amor~_ —dijo en un tono grave y seductor mientras mordía levemente su oreja, lo soltó y dejó que un sonrojado Ritsu entrara a su cuarto—

* * *

" _Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo con locura, acéptanos a mí y a este bebé en tu vida, juntos podemos ser una familia"._

" _¿No crees que ya te humillaste demasiado? Entiéndelo, yo no te amo, las veces que me acosté contigo no significaron nada para mí, solo fuiste un par de noches de sexo y ya"._

" _¡Entonces debiste rechazarme desde un principio! Nunca debiste aceptar mi amistad… Te maldigo, ¡maldito el día en que decidí salvarte la vida! ¡Debí dejar que te ahogaras!"_

Ijuuin caminaba sin un rumbo fijo con un par de maletas en sus manos, Akihiko lo había sacado de su casa como si de un perro viejo se tratase y no tenía donde ir, pues su antiguo departamento ya no estaba a su nombre, tampoco podía quedarse con Onodera ya que no quería ser una carga, con Misaki tampoco era una opción, apenas tenía un poco de dinero que alcanzaba solamente para alquilar un cuarto de hotel solo por un par de días, pero no era suficiente, levantó su mirada al cielo notando como las nubes grises tapaban el brillante sol y comenzando una fuerte lluvia, estúpido día de mierda, dijo él en su mente mientras seguía caminando se dejó caer en una banca cercana y sin quererlo nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

Se sentía tan solo, el padre de su hijo y amor de su vida lo había abandonado sin más, no importaba que tanto le hubiera rogado y llorado, ¡hasta se había pues de rodillas por él! Su dignidad estaba por los suelos, ninguno de sus intentos porque el escritor lo aceptara junto al bebé funcionó, de zorra no lo bajó en ningún momento, ¿y qué si lo fuera? No tendría nada de malo si se hubiese acostado con el vecino, con Yanase o con su editor, hasta con el mismo Misaki; el de ojos lilas también se acostaba con distintas personas, pero no, solo él era el cualquiera.

Tampoco podía denunciarlo por abandono, pues el primer lugar ni siquiera estaban casados o tenían alguna relación sentimental, además él no quería su dinero, lo único que Kyo quería era que su amor fuera correspondido, era una verdadera pena que tuviera tan mala suerte en ese tipo de temas.

Ijuuin sintió como la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre él, eso lo dejó desconcertado, levantó la mirada encontrarse con una sombrilla de color negro que lo protegía de las gotas de agua, giró su cabeza encontrándose hombre vestido de traje, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que eran enmarcados por unos lentes, la mirada de aquel hombre era profunda y penetrante y lo miraba fijamente, aquello lo hizo estremecer, era como si esos ojos vieron dentro de su ser y supieran todos sus pecados.

—¿Sabes? Un rostro tan bello no debería derramar lágrimas. —la mano del desconocido se colocó sobre las mejilla del mangaka y con sus dedos quitó delicadamente las lágrimas de los ojos de Ijuuin, el contacto de su mano hizo que su rostro hirviera, era tan cálida, al contrario de las manos de Usami-san que eran tan heladas como el hielo— Ven, te llevaré a un lugar donde te protejas de la lluvia —tomó su mano junto a sus maletas y lo llevó hacia su auto—

—Gracias… —dijo apenas en un susurro viendo como este le ponía su gabardina sobre los hombros, se cubrió más con ella deleitándose por el perfume que la prenda tenía impregnada, el carro comenzó a moverse— Me llamo Ijuuin Kyo, ¿y tú? —le preguntó al hombre que lo había rescatado de la intensa tormenta—

El hombre de lentes paró por unos instantes tomando la mano del mangaka y le dio un beso a la misma.

—Usami Haruhiko, un placer conocerte.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho :3**

 **Y si, Usagi se comportó como un verdadero imbécil con Ijuuin dejándolo solo en un momento muy vulnerable para el mangaka, Misaki y Ryota se reencontraron, Yoko y Ritsu tendrán una cita y lo más importante, Haruhiko apareció y parece que la rivalidad entre los Usami va a revivir, por lo menos en este fic, esto y tal vez un poco más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Saben? Estuve pensando y si Usagi e Ijuuin fueran una pareja se llamarían Junjou Masoquist, no me pregunten porque pero solo se me ocurrió xD**

 **Gracias a ChiChi-San34, A-san, Reader y Kitty por sus reviews, las amo con todo mi kokoro :3**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
